Alizea
by yotma
Summary: Ceci est ma première fic Saint Seiya, c'est l'histoire d'Alizea perdu dans le monde du Sanctuaire 60 ans après la dernière Guerre sainte. voici le dernier chapitre, assez chaud d'ailleur. Bonne lecture, et bavez bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** A part Alizea rien ne m'appartient, suf les bagues vaseuses que vous trouverez disséminer dans ce récit. Oh! Une chose, des indices sur l'ascendance d'Alizea sont disséminés dans le dit récit. Alors dites-moi si vous les avez trouvé ;)

Bonne lecture. Oh ! J'ai une dernière chose à dire, C'est ma première fic Saint Seiya et uis de toute façon vous le savez puisque je l'ai mis dans le résumé. Enfin, je crois. On s'en fout. Allez amusez-vous en lisant cette nouvelle fic, parce que ça va pas durer. Re bonne lecture.

a

Chapitre 1

a

Le sanctuaire quelque part en Grèce. C'est un endroit sacré où vivent les chevaliers d'or, les chevaliers d'Athena et surtout le Grand Pope que nul n'avait jamais vu sans son masque.

C'est un endroit hors du temps qui pourrait autant se situer durant la mythologie que de nos jours heu... je sais pas trop en combien on est heu... je crois heuuuu... j'en sais rien en fait. Et puis je m'en fous, j'ai faim. Pfffffffuuuuuuuuu ! C'est beau comme endroit, y a plein d'marbre. MAIS Y A RIEN A BOUFFER ! Pppffffuuuuuuu ! Bon, il est quelle heure ? _L'heure de manger_. Répondit son estomac vide.

Bon où vais-je déjeuner ? Mmmhhhh à l'épicerie Zethos ? Non j'y suis déjà allée hier, les figues n'étaient pas excellentes. Mmmmhhhhh ! Peut-être chez Amphitryon ! Non ! La cuisine n'est plus aussi bonne qu'avant. Je préférais l'ancien cuistot. Allez, je vais aller faucher 2 ou 3 tartes chez la vieille Demeter, elle est tellement aveugle la vieille ça fait la 4 ème fois que je lui fauche des plats et elle voit rien. Ppffffuuuuuuu ! Bon j'y vais. Ah tiens j'ai oublié, j'm'appelle Alizea.

Une petite silhouette sortit de derrière un énorme rocher qui cachait une caverne profonde. Cette dernière se trouvait sur une montagne derrière la colline escarpée du Sanctuaire. La petite silhouette s'étira en grognant de satisfaction et commença à descendre tranquillement le chemin escarpé qui l'amenait devant la ville. Ce faisant, elle passa à côté du Sanctuaire, ses 12 maisons, l'immense statue d'Athena et le palais d'Athena. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de bouffe là-bas. Mais elle n'osait y aller, pas assez de monde pour se cacher. Alors que dans la ville... La grande ville d'Athènes. Elle arriva bientôt aux statues jumelles d'Athena. _C'quelles sont moches ces statues. Si on me demandait, je les pêterai sans aucun regret._

Ces 2 statues représentaient la limite entre le sanctuaire et le monde réel. Le Sanctuaire était protégé par un rideau de réalité que le commun des mortels ne pouvaient voir. Seuls ceux qui possédaient les pouvoirs des chevaliers pouvaient voir le Sanctuaire et le rideau de réalité. Mais ça, Alizea n'en savait rien et pour tout dire, elle s'en foutait royalement. Tant qu'elle avait le ventre plein c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle passa devant une vitrine et regarda avec tristesse son accoutrement. Son visage était noirci par la crasse et la poussière de même que tout son corps. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient largement par terre, étaient dans le même état que son visage, crasseux et surtout emmêlés. Son corps était famélique et son visage creusé par la faim. Elle portait les restes de ce qui ressemblait avant à une tunique qui dans sa jeunesse devait avoir la couleur bleue retenue par une vieille ceinture en cuir qui avait dû être trouvée dans une poubelle de même que la vieille besace en cuir qui lui sciait l'épaule. Quant à ses pieds, ils n'avaient jamais connu de chaussures. Elle poussa un soupir profond devant son aspect misérable. Les deux seules choses qu'elle trouvait bien dans son physique ingrat étaient ses yeux d'une étrange couleur vert-bleu glaciale et ses oreilles légèrement plus longues et plus pointues que la moyenne. Elle avait l'aspect d'une enfant de 4 ans et ce depuis bien plus de 60 ans. Mais comme elle ne savait pas compter le temps, elle n'y faisait pas attention.

Elle secoua la tête et se remit en quête de nourriture. Elle se promena dans les rues, les gens la regardaient certains avec dégoût et d'autres avec pitié. Une dame d'un certain âge s'approcha d'elle et lui donna une pièce d'or. Alizea regarda la pièce avec curiosité n'en ayant jamais vu auparavant, puis rendit à la dame sa pièce, fit demi-tour et rechercha de la nourriture. La dame était stupéfiée, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui rendait une pièce. Elle rappela la petite fille.

_-_Petite !

_-_Hmmm !

_-_Tu n'en veux pas ?

_-_C'est beau, mais ça ne se mange pas, donc ce n'est pas important.

Avant que la dame puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Alizea disparut au coin d'une rue et rechercha de nouveau de quoi remplir son estomac vide. Elle vit sur un balconnet une bonne tarte aux figues qui refroidissait tranquillement. Alizea regarda nonchalamment à droite et à gauche, puis constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, subtilisa promptement la tarte et la plaça dans la besace. Elle repartit rapidement afin d'éviter de se faire prendre ne courant pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle rajouta à son menu 4 pommes sur un étal ainsi qu'un crabe et 2 poissons. Elle marcha paisiblement vers une autre rue, arrivée au bout, elle utilisa tous ses sens qu'elle avait sacrément développés et vérifia que personne ne venait dans sa direction. Soudain, elle sentit un danger s'approcher d'elle. Elle se tourna brusquement et tomba sur Psoriasis et sa bande.

-Oh non pas eux.

Et si eux ! C'était la pire racaille de la ville, c'était les 10 plaies d'Egypte à eux quatre, c'était véritablement les 4 morveux de l'apocalypse. Leur but ultime dans la vie, embarquer les pitits n'enfants et les pousser à la mendicité pour les plus jeunes et à la prostitution pour les plus agés. Alizea fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant en riant graveleusement. Elle se colla contre le mur, ferma les yeux et désira plus que tout qu'ils soient loin d'elle, le plus loin possible, vraiment très loin. Il y eut une lumière dorée en forme de dôme et une onde de choc balaya la rue et les 4 jeunes qui se retrouvèrent sur l'île de la reine morte paix à leurs âmes.

Dans la salle d'Athena tout en haut du Sanctuaire, s'emmerdait heuu... je veux dire hum... méditait le Grand Pope. Alors qu'il écoutait un rapport ( très chiant ) que lui lisait l'un de ses subordonnés, son majordome ( très chiant ), il ressentit un pic d'un cosmos qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se leva brusquement faisant sursauter son (chiant de ) serviteur qui se retrouva sur les fesses et regarda le Grand Pope avec stupéfaction. Le Grand Pope se plongea profondément en lui-même et rechercha d'où venait ce pic. Bizarrement, il ne venait pas du Sanctuaire, mais de la ville d'Athènes. Il regarda son serviteur droit dans les yeux que personne ne voyait et lui ordonna :

_-_Allez à Athènes, le plus vite possible et retrouvez celui qui a dégagé ce cosmos.

_-_Bien votre excellence.

Le serviteur ( très chiant ) se leva et courut alerter les chevaliers d'argent afin de retrouver ce cosmos que seul le Grand Pope avait senti. Ce qui ressemblait fort à rechercher une aiguille invisible dans une meule de foin géante. En un mot, c'était totalement impossible pour eux, pitoyables chevaliers d'argent. Une dizaine de chevaliers partirent vers la grande cité d'Athènes. Ils fouillèrent dans toute la ville, mais ne purent trouver qu'un mur brisé voir pour certains vaporisé et d'Alizea aucune trace, comme une certaine tarte, 5 baguettes qu'elle avait emprunté pour une durée indéterminé à 2 boulangers, un crabe, 2 poissons, un poulpe, 4 figues ainsi qu'un autre petit truc immangeable.

Après sa discussion houleuse avec ces ploucs, elle repartit vers le centre de la ville. Elle se promenait tranquillement soulagée d'être débarrassée des autres ploucs. Elle adorait se promener ainsi dans la ville, c'est en se promenant comme cela qu'un jour il y a bien longtemps de cela, elle s'était retrouvée dans un parc près d'une fontaine et avait pu entendre un instituteur apprendre à des enfants à lire et à écrire. Alizea était restée toute la matinée près d'eux et c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit à lire et à écrire. Quand elle repartit du parc, elle vola un livre puis arrivée chez elle, elle décrypta laborieusement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. Puis quand elle eut terminé ce livre, elle en vola un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'au moment où elle pouvait lire le grec sans aucun problème. C'est aussi grâce aux livres qu'elle apprit à compter, qu'elle apprit aussi l'anglais, le latin et le français qui lui avait été plus facile à apprendre. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait d'emprunter pour une durée définitive un livre de géographie. Elle rentra tranquillement chez elle, son esprit et son estomac prêts à être remplis.

Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers d'argent rentrèrent au palais d'Athena complètement et irrémédiablement bredouilles tel le pêcheur revenant de chez le poissonnier. Ils étaient morts de honte d'avoir échoué à leur mission et surtout ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, parce que d'après le Grand Pope c'était un cosmos d'une rare intensité et là, ils ne sentaient rien, que dale, nada, nichts, nothing, le vide absolu, le néant éternel. Le Grand Pope, le visage caché par son masque soupira imperceptiblement ne comprenant pas la raison de l'échec de ses hommes. Et là, il ne ressentait plus rien. Intérieurement, il lâcha le pire des jurons de sa composition en tibétain. Il décida d'y aller en personne afin de découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans sa recherche de cet extraordinaire pouvoir. Il se leva et retourna dans ses appartements afin de retirer ses attributs de Grand Pope. Il ferma les yeux et se téléporta dans les rues d'Athènes. Il atterrit devant une ruine, le mur était véritablement pulvérisé mais pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas ce pouvoir, cette petite balade n'avait servit à rien sauf lui permettre de se débarrasser pendant quelques minutes des chiens de garde qui lui tournaient autour en permanence et partout, tout le temps, chaque instant.

Loin de cette agitation, Alizea dévora son repas et son livre. Elle apprit qu'elle se trouvait en Grèce près de la ville d'Athènes. Elle trouvait ça vraiment très intéressant. Et se coucha très tôt le lendemain. Cependant durant son sommeil, la période annuelle de jeûne commença afin de se purifier l'âme et le corps et tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne. En un mot à part les enfants et les femmes enceintes, vous n'aviez qu'à crever de faim. Le lendemain après-midi, elle se réveilla et partit aller manger. Elle eut un choc en voyant que tous les restaurants étaient fermés de même que toutes les épiceries de toute la ville. Horreur, malheur pauvre d'elle. Elle chercha longtemps de quoi manger, mais ne trouva rien, même pas des ordures mangeables qu'elle devait arracher aux chiens errants. Elle rechercha pendant 2 jours, 2 jours de jeûne qui l'épuisèrent rapidement. Elle était affamée constamment quand elle décida en dernier recours d'aller chercher la nourriture là où il y en avait, dans les cuisines du Sanctuaire.

Elle se leva difficilement, la faim la rendant tremblante et faible. Mais si elle voulait survivre, elle devait le faire même si pour cela elle devait faire un sacrilège.

Elle descendit de sa montagne et s'approcha du chemin des 12 maisons. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison du Bélier et observa avec attention le paysage qui se trouvait sous ses yeux fatigués. Elle ne pouvait pas passer par les maisons, il devait y avoir des gardiens, alors elle devait prendre un autre chemin, n'importe lequel, pourvu qu'elle arrive en haut. Elle s'approcha de la falaise et vit un à pic d'une trentaine de mètre. Elle observa avec plus d'attention et put voir des prises dans la pierre qui pouvaient lui permettre d'aller là où elle voulait sans se faire remarquer. Elle prit une grande respiration et commença son périple long et difficile. Elle y mettait tout son coeur pour pouvoir arriver devant le palais d'Athéna où se trouvait le saint des saints, la cuisine. Avec une prudence excessive, elle posait doucement ses pieds sur des pierres qui les lui entaillaient profondément et accrochait ses doigts dans chaque creux qu'elle pouvait trouver se blessant gravement les mains. Il lui fallut 4 heures pour dépasser 3 maisons et il lui en restait encore 9 à faire. Plus d'une fois elle faillit abandonner, mais si elle faisait cela, ce serait sa mort assurée. Elle n'avait pas fait de réserves pensant qu'elle trouverait facilement de la nourriture. Quelle erreur elle n'avait pas faite ! Et maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, soit elle réussissait, soit elle mourrait. Alors elle continua, pensant à bien placer ses pieds et ses mains en sang, ne pensant qu'à ça et pas au repas plantureux qui l'attendrait dans les cuisines. Ah ! Elle en salivait d'avance. Elle pourrait manger de la viande, de bons légumes rissolés, des fruits mûrs à point et peut-être même boire du lait. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, c'était bon le lait. Elle n'en avait jamais bu et était impatiente d'y goûter.

Elle en était à sa 6 ème maison quand le soleil se coucha la plongeant dans le noir absolu. Elle allait devoir faire le reste dans les ténèbres. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas peur de l'obscurité. Alors inlassablement elle continuait à grimper en crabbe. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts ensanglantés par les pierres, si ses pieds qui devaient être dans le même état de délabrement avancé. De temps à autre, elle entendait son estomac se plaindre bruyamment d'être totalement vide. Mais Alizea continuait obstinément, elle devait réussir et ne pas lâcher les pierres sinon adieu le bon repas et bonjour les rochers tranchants comme des lames de rasoir en-dessous. Quand le soleil se leva finalement, elle était arrivée à la douzième maison. Enfin son périple arrivait à sa faim et honnêtement, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était vraiment complètement épuisée et avait des difficultés à avancer avec ses pieds en charpie. Quand elle dépassa enfin la douzième maison, elle se hissa difficilement sur le plateau et regarda avec soulagement le palais d'Athena majestueux devant elle. Elle avait enfin réussi. Elle y était arrivée.

Elle se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers les immenses portes du palais. Soudain elle s'arrêta et s'invectiva violemment. Si elle entrait comme cela, tout le monde la verrait et ils l'enverraient soit à l'orphelinat et ça c'était hors de question, soit devant les 2 statues très moches d'Athena et elle pourrait tranquillement mourir de faim. Alors elle décida de faire le tour du bâtiment afin de trouver une ouverture qui lui permettrait d'entrer discrêtement dans le palais. Elle remercia sa bonne étoile quand elle trouva un très étroit soupirail. Silencieusement elle se faufila par l'étroite ouverture, puis se mit en quête des cuisines laissant derrière elle des empreintes de petits pieds ensanglantés. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour trouver son bonheur. Arrivée là-bas et étant complètement affamée, elle se jeta sur la nourriture oubliant complètement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle, mais dans un lieu potentiellement dangereux.

Elle dévalisa le garde-manger et put même boire du lait. Elle goûta au miel, aux fruits de mer et même aux pitas. Elle mangeait jusqu'à s'en crever la panse, arrachait de gros morceaux de viandes, avalait sans mâcher les raisins qu'elle pouvait trouver manquan plus d'une fois de s'étouffer. Elle se baffrait jusqu'au moment où son intuition l'informa d'un danger. Elle se retourna d'un bond et se retrouva face à un garde qui la menaçait d'une lance aiguisée. La petite fille paniquée voulut briser cette arme qui lui faisait peur. Et celle-ci explosa dans les mains du garde éberlué. Sa puissance au maximum, elle alerta le Grand Pope qui sut immédiatement où se trouvait ce cosmos si puissant.

Il fonça vers les cuisines et put apercevoir une petite silhouette s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se téléporta devant l'enfant, car d'après la taille, cela ne pouvait être qu'un enfant. Celui-ci entraîné par son élan se cogna rudement contre les jambes du Grand Pope qui put être le témoin privilégié de la puissance de l'enfant qui se déchaîna contre lui. Une onde de choc monstrueuse lui fonça dessus et il dut utiliser une certaine puissance pour s'en prémunir. Cependant cela avait donné le temps à l'intrus de déguerpir et ce le plus vite possible.

_-_Sacrément rapide ce petit voleur. Et très puissant avec ça. Ce serait une recrue de choix si on l'attrape.

Il se téléporta de nouveau devant l'enfant qui se cogna de nouveau contre lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'attrapa par ses vêtements... enfin plutôt ses guenilles et l'empêcha de s'enfuir. Alizea se trouvait à plus d'un mètre soixante du sol dur et à part se tortiller, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Le Grand Pope lui demanda d'une voix douce :

_-_Qui es-tu ?

_-_De quoi j'me mêle. Mon nom c'est mes oignons, pas les tiens. Alors tu me lâches ! Rugit la petite fille de très mauvaise humeur se tortillant de plus belle.

_-_Tu vas me dire ton nom oui ? Demanda le Grand Pope très légèrement agacé.

_-_Nooon ! Et d'abord t'es qui pour me demander mon nom. J'te connais pas toi!

Un garde s'approcha et s'indigna :

_-_Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon à son excellence. Tu n'as pas honte sale gosse ? C'est le Grand Pope !

_-_Le grand pape ? J'savais pas moi qui s'trouvait ici, moua.

Derrière son masque, l'intéressé retenait un rire qui risquait de partir rapidement. Il tenait la créature, parce qu'avec la couche de crasse qui le ou la recouvrait, il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Quoi qu'avec sa puissance, il devait être un garçon, les filles ne sont pas aussi puissantes. Alizea, elle, se tortillait afin de se dégager de la poigne puissante de l'homme. Ce faisant, elle commença à dégager une odeur fétide qui monta rapidement aux narines non protégées des deux hommes. Le garde commença à tousser sous l'attaque vicieuse de l'odeur tandis que le Grand Pope retenait une terrible envie de vomir. Il n'allait pas pouvoir la retenir longtemps. Son bras commença à se baisser et Alizea utilisa ce moment de faiblesse pour lui mordre le bras. Le Grand Pope laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis que la petite peste s'enfuyait à toute allure. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si personne ne la suivait quand elle s'explosa sur les jambes du Grand Pope qui l'attrapa par la ceinture. Alizea furieuse se tortillait de plus belle. Mais à part voir le sol avancer sous elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le Grand Pope la tenait du bout des doigts écoeuré à l'idée même de la ou le toucher. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche éprouvante autant pour le Grand Pope que pour Alizea, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bronze magnifiquement ouvragée. Il soupira devant l'odeur nauséabonde dégagée par l'enfant. Il aurait pû laisser la créature entre les mains d'un serviteur, mais il craignait que cette... chose ne déclenche une autre catastrophe. Avec un autre soupir, il avança paisiblement vers sa salle de bain. Quand il entra dans la salle, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de nouveau. C'était une salle en marbre blanc constituée d'une multitude de colonnes du même matériau qui entourait un bassin profond rectangulaire en marbre blanc pour le rebord et en marbre bleu pour le coté et le fond du bassin. De chaque coté du bassin se trouvait des sphinx qui versaient par leur gueule grande ouverte de l'eau parfumée.

Arrivé devant le bassin, il regarda avec un dégoût caché par son masque la créature se tortillant tel un ver sur son hameçon qu'il tenait à bout de bras et la jeta négligeamment dans l'eau tiède du bassin. Alizea en voyant l'eau se rapprocher dangereusement de sa délicate personne poussa un hurlement de terreur qui se termina en un plouf sonore. Le Grand Pope poussa un énième soupir de lassitude jusqu'au moment où la chose réapparut en se débattant ayant l'air de se noyer. Horrifié, il plongea à la suite de l'autre truc pour le sortir de l'eau. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la margelle du bassin. Alizea tremblante et encore terrorisée crachottait toute l'eau qui était entrée dans son jeune corps. Le Grand Pope encore dans l'eau se sentait énormément alourdi par sa tunique rituelle en velours gorgée d'eau. Il se téléporta hors de l'eau et retira son masque ne craignant pas d'être vu, sa tunique rituelle trempée, son haut de tunique, sa ceinture de soie, ses chausses, et son pantalon trempés ne gardant sur lui que son caleçon. Alizea se tourna vers son noyeur-sauveur et vit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux vert foncés en désordre tombant mollement sur son dos. Il avait une peau laiteuse, un visage aux traits fins et réguliers qui rehaussaient ses 2 yeux pourpres. Il possédait de plus deux points violets sur le front.

Il tourna la tête vers la créature qui vomissait de l'eau sur son sol en marbre et poussa un soupir. Il était désolé de sa mésaventure, il ne pensait vraiment pas que la créature était incapable de nager. Il poussa un autre soupir, alla chercher une éponge, du savon, une serviette, et se mit en devoir de la déshabiller. Il jeta avec un regard écoeuré sur les vêtements en guenille de l'être en face de lui et arrêta tout mouvement quand il retira son pantalon et vit qu'il manquait une certaine partie à la chose... enfin, par Athena la petite fille. Une fille ! Et lui qui croyait que c'était un garçon. Bon, eh bien, il allait devoir la confier à une de ses servantes. Il se leva, se sécha rapidement, repassa dans ses appartements et se rhabilla comme le Grand Pope qu'il était. Il regarda avec dégoût les vêtements de la petite fille et les détruisit purement et simplement. Il s'approcha d'un cordon de sonnette et appela son majordome. Celui-ci arriva rapidement et le Grand Pope lui ordonna d'amener devant lui une servante. Le majordome eut un haussement de sourcils, puis partit à la recherche d'une servante. Que voulait faire le Grand Pope avec une fille ?

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année arriva rapidement et demanda avec tout le respect dû à son rang :

_-_Que puis-je pour vous, votre excellence ?

_-_Il y a une enfant dans ma salle de bain et je voudrais que vous la baigniez. Faites attention, elle peut être difficile. Ensuite quand elle sera propre et décente, vous l'habillerez dignement et vous me l'amenerez.

_-_Bien votre excellence !

La jeune servante alla dans la salle de bain, puis referma la porte afin de pouvoir s'occuper de l'adorable enfant sans être dérangée. Le Grand Pope alla dans son bureau qui jouxtait ses appartements et se remit au travail. Il était en train de lire un rapport, quand il ressentit un pic très violent de cosmos additionné d'une violente migraine et d'un hurlement de pure terreur qui s'arrêta brusquement dans le bruit caractèristique de la rencontre entre un corps humain et un mur. Il se précipita dans ses appartements et vit la pauvre servante assommée embrasser passionnément le mur. Il s'empressa de soigner la jeune servante qui, quand elle se réveilla poussa un hurlement de terreur et s'enfuit de la chambre du Grand Pope en hurlant que Poséidon était de retour dans le corps d'une petite fille. Celui-ci poussa un autre soupir, puis entra dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. Il ne put retenir son expression de stupeur quand il vit les dégats engendrés par l'enfant. Il regarda horrifié les colonnes couchées sur le sol de marbre blanc défoncé, les beaux murs blancs étaient devenus d'un beau noir avec par-ci par-là des touches de gris et de blanc. Et quant à la responsable de cette apocalypse, elle se trouvait au-dessus de l'eau du bassin maintenant arrondi dans lequel se trouvait une colonne dont le sommet se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau. Tandis que 4 des 6 statues de sphinx avaient la tête explosée et rendaient leur eau par le cou. Les yeux de l'enfant étaient noirs néant, une couleur malsaine, démoniaque. Il déglutit légèrement sa salive devant les dégâts n'imaginant même pas le prix des réparations et demanda gentiment :

_-_Tu ne voudrais pas prendre ton bain ?

_-_NON ! Gronda l'enfant d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Le Grand Pope se mit à réfléchir rapidement, puis voyant les côtes saillantes de la petite fille répliqua avec la même douceur afin de ne pas la paniquer encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà :

_-_Si tu veux, après avoir pris ton bain, tu pourras aller manger.

Manger ! Il venait de dire le mot magique, les yeux de la petite fille redevinrent de leur couleur si étrange et elle se posa délicatement devant lui toute nue et toute tremblante. Elle lui demanda avec méfiance :

_-_Tu jures ?

_-_Juré-craché ! Tu auras un bon repas après t'être lavée.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? J'en ai pas besoin !

_-_Pourquoi, parce que tu es toute sale et pour que tu sois en bonne santé, tu dois être propre.

_-_Comme toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix d'enfant un peu perdue.

_-_Oui, comme moi.

_-_T'es tout blanc !

_-_Hummm ! Je suis né comme cela.

_-_Oh ! Si tu me donnes à manger d'accord ! Avec un sourire encore un peu méfiant sur les bords. Mais tu me mets pas dans l'eau.

_-_Heu ça va être dur là ! Eh bien si tu veux, je me laverai avec toi et après je te soignerai.

_-_Mouairfff !

_-_La confiance règne ! Se dit-il. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais un mur l'empêcha d'avancer.

_-_Tu ne veux pas que j'approche ?

_-_T'es moche avec ce truc sur ta tête, t'était mieux avant.

_-_Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de l'enlever. Mais pour toi, je vais le faire.

Il retira son masque et le posa sur une colonne éffondrée, de même que son casque et sa tunique rituelle.

_-_T'es mieux comme ça. Et pis c'est quoi ton nom ?

Le Grand Pope eut un sourire amusé, attendri et lui répondit :

_-_Je m'appelle Shion, et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

_-_J'm'appelles Alizea.

_-_C'est un très joli nom.

La petite fille devint toute rouge sous sa crasse.

_-_Merci, c'est ma maman qui m'a donné mon nom. Un vent chaud et doux soufflait quand j'ai né.

_-_Mais où sont tes parents ? Demanda Shion avec une inquiétude sincère.

_-_Z'en ai pu ! Répondit la petite fille toute triste.

_-_Je suis désolé. Je vais te nettoyer, parce que tu dois avoir faim.

Il se déshabilla complètement ( _Regardez-les ces perverses _) il ne garda que son caleçon ( _C'est con hein !_) posant ses habits sur la colonne effondrée. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et entra tranquillement dans l'eau tiède afin de l'habituer à cet élément inconnu pour elle. Il l'assit sur la colonne engloutie et commença délicatement à lui nettoyer le corps avec l'éponge savonneuse. Shion était le plus doux possible avec la petite fille afin de lui prouver que se laver ne faisait pas mal et même pouvait être agréable. Il lui nettoya le dos, puis le ventre, mais quand il commença à lui nettoyer le dessous des bras et les flancs, il déclencha des éclats de rire irrépressibles qui le faisaient sourire lui aussi. Il venait de découvrir qu'Alizea était très chatouilleuse et c'était assez amusant. Cependant quand il vit l'état des pieds et des mains, il ne put retenir un regard de pitié qui heureusement ne fut pas intercepté par la petite fille trop fière pour son bien et lui nettoya avec beaucoup de délicatesse ses membres meurtris. A force de frotter, il découvrit une peau très pâle rougie par le frottement. Quand son corps fut bien propre, il s'attaqua à son visage. Il eut un petit sourire fier en voyant tout le travail accompli, elle avait presque visage humain, il ne lui restait plus que le visage. Il prit une éponge plus douce, puis lui dit :

_-_Je vais te nettoyer le visage, donc, il faudra que tu fermes la bouche et les yeux pour tu n'avales pas le savon et que tu ne te piques pas les yeux.

Alizea le regarda avec méfiance, regarda l'éponge avec autant de méfiance puis décida de se laisser faire. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ferma les yeux et la bouche et se laissa faire. Shion eut un sourire immense en voyant que l'enfant lui donnait sa confiance, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas la trahir sous peine de se retrouver avec une furie d'un mètre dix sur le dos. Il savonna avec patience le visage noir de la petite fille et découvrit sous la couche de crasse une peau douce et laiteuse. Il lui nettoya le nez, déclenchant des éternuements, puis s'attaqua aux oreilles. Il dégagea du pavillon auriculaire un énorme et monstrueux bouchon de cerumen noir. Il réussit à retenir in extremis une exclamation de dégoût. Il la nettoya bien derrière les oreilles s'amusant avec leur léger bout pointu.

Elle était parfaite, enfin presque... Quel est donc cette chose qui bouge dans sa chevelure ? Il s'approcha des cheveux d'une couleur... ma... marron, noir ? Indéfini. Il prit délicatement une mèche et ce qu'il vit sur le cuir chevelu et les cheveux de la petite fille le fit reculer. Il retint difficilement l'exclamation d'horreur à cette vision. Il y avait de la vie dans ses cheveux, un écosystème complet, une cité encore plus étendue qu'Athènes qui grouillait de vie. Les habitants de ce nouveau pays étaient composés de lentes, de poux noirs et gonflés de sang, des colonnies de puces, des tiques énormes faisant trois fois la taille de tiques normales pullulaient sur le crâne de la petite fille. Il était choqué, comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre avec des cheveux dans cet état !

Il alla chercher 3 bouteilles de shampooing afin d'essayer de lui laver les cheveux. Il se mit derrière Alizea et versa une généreuse rasade de shampooing sur sa tête et commença le pire, le lavage. Il prit une grande respiration et commença à frotter pour se débarasser de la crasse. Il usa les trois bouteilles pour enfin découvrir que la petite fille avait des cheveux d'un beau noir corbeau. Avec un regard de dégoût, il vit la dernière puce se noyer dans le bassin. Il dit à la petite fille :

_-_Je vais aller chercher de quoi te débarrasser des bêtes que tu as sur la tête.

_-_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG ! DES BÊTES !

_-_Oui, des bêtes. C'est pour cela que ta tête te grattait. Et quand tu auras la tête bien propre, tu te sentiras mieux. Tu veux bien m'attendre ?

_-_Oui, Shion.

Il sortit de l'eau, referma la porte de la salle de bain et laissa échapper un borborygme de dégoût. Mais il sursauta quand il entendit la voix d'Alizea lui demander :

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_Rien, j'ai marché sur un caillou. Mentit-il.

_-_D'accord.

Il eut un ultime frisson de dégoût en voyant ses ongles noirs de poux et de puces écrasés. Il se rendit invisible et alla chercher de quoi se débarrasser des lentes, des poux, et des tiques. Il alla dans les cuisines et alla chercher une bonne cruche de vinaigre bien acide. Il retourna dans ses appartements et croisa deux gardes qui ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant une cruche de vinaigre flotter dans les airs. Shion referma la porte, reprit son opacité, rentra dans la salle de bain, prêt à faire la peau des parasites. Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans l'eau qui avait eu le temps de se filtrer et recommença le difficile nettoyage des cheveux. Il massa le cuir chevelu de la petite avec du vinaigre. Il attendit le hurlement de douleur qui ne vint jamais, parce qu'elle avait tellement de parasites sur la tête qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Il se concentra sur les tiques, utilisa ses pouvoirs télékinésiques afin de les faire tourner et de les extraire de la peau de l'enfant. Avec un dégoût aussi grand que sa pitié, il vit une centaine de tiques aussi grosses les unes que les autres s'envoler et flotter dans les airs. Sentant une colère intense s'emparer son coeur, il désira les détruire toutes jusqu'à la dernière. Il plissa les yeux et une vague d'énergie pure les vaporisa. Soulagé, il baissa les yeux sur Alizea et vit qu'elle le regardait avec attention.

_-_Oh ! Toi aussi t'es capable de faire ça !

_-_Oui, je n'ai pas de problème. Reconnut-il.

_-_Moi j'y arrive que quand j'suis en colère ou quand j'ai peur.

_-_Alors je t'apprendrai à le contrôler.

_-_C'est vrai !

Elle bondit de joie, dérapa et tomba dans l'eau dans un plouf sonore. Il la ressortit de l'eau et la rassit sur sa colonne avec un petit sourire.

_-_Fais attention Alizea. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses.

_-_Pardon.

Il regarda son cuir chevelu et découvrit avec joie que les poux ne bougeaient plus. Il décida donc de rincer ses cheveux avec le reste de vinaigre. Il se débarrassa de tous les poux et quand il regarda de nouveau le cuir chevelu et les cheveux, il eut la joie de ne plus en voir un seul, mais la surface de son crâne était blanche de lentes. Il eut un autre soupir de lassitude, prit un shampooing démélant, lui lava et relava, et rerelava, et rererelava jusqu'à en utiliser 2 bouteilles. Il rinça avec délicatesse ses longs cheveux et commença à les lui déméler avec patience et avec la brosse. Au premier noeud, Alizea poussa un cri de douleur. Shion ferma les yeux désolé de devoir faire souffrir la petite fille, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Au bout de 20 mn de hurlements plus douloureux les uns que les autres, il put entièrement déméler sa noire chevelure. Les joues rosies de la petite fille étaient trempées de larmes de douleur. Avec douceur et une certaine tendresse, il sécha ses larmes et lui dit :

_-_Voila, c'est bientôt terminé, je vais passer le peigne, ensuite je vais te relaver les cheveux et te sécher.

_-_T'a déjà eu à faire ça ?

_-_Non, car je me lave régulièrement les cheveux et le corps. Ainsi tu n'auras plus besoin de subir cette épreuve. Tu te laves tous les jours et tu n'auras aucun parasite, aucune bête.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Bien, tu es une bonne petite.

_-_Merci, Shion.

Il passa le peigne dans ses cheveux patiemment, mèches par mèches retirant toutes les lentes ou au moins les décrochant. A chaque coup de peigne, il le passait sous un des deux jets d'eau qui restaient intact. Il mit bien plus de trois heures pour peigner sa très longue chevelure avec des gestes très doux. Il fut surpris en ne la sentant pas bouger. Il regarda son visage et eut un sourire attendri en la voyant dormir comme un bébé. Il shampooina une dernière fois ses cheveux pour se débarrasser des dernières lentes et les rinça. Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras, l'enveloppa dans une chaude et moelleuse serviette et commença à la frictionner. Il la sécha délicatement, sécha avec la même douceur ses longs cheveux puis soudain, Alizea se réveilla en hurlant et en larmes :

_-_PAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA, MMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

« _Donadieu du Cancer et Harmonie des Poissons sont des personnages de ma fics l'ère des deux béliers que moi, Chibi Mu, je prête à Yotma pour les besoins de sa fic. »_

chapitre 2

La petite fille avait l'air de souffrir le martyre. Elle se tordait de douleur. Shion tenta de la soigner, mais en vain. Il ne savait pas quoi faire soudain, Alizea se mit à vomir, elle régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait mangé avant salissant le peu d'habits de Shion, puis s'évanouit. Le Grand Pope regardait stupéfait la petite fille malade dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le sol, alla chercha une serviette et nettoya le visage de l'enfant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'enveloppa dans une autre serviette et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Puis, il alla se laver. Il retira son caleçon, et entra dans l'eau chaude de son bassin. Il se nettoya rapidement, s'habilla de ses vêtements civils, puis se précipita avec la petite fille à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, donc, personne ne pourrait faire le lien entre lui et le Grand Pope. Arrivé là-bas, il demanda au médecin :

_-_J'ai recueilli cette enfant, et puis soudainement elle s'est plainte de douleur à l'estomac, elle a vomi et s'est évanoui. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

_-_Laissez-moi l'ausculter !

Le jeune médecin demanda à Shion de la poser sur la table et commença à faire son travail. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les côtes saillante et le ventre ballonné prouvant la sous-alimentation de la petite fille. Il tata son estomac distendu et demanda à Shion :

_-_Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme cela ?

_-_Heu… je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé comme cela tout à l'heure. Répondit Shion.

Le médecin lui dit :

_-_Elle est gravement sous-alimentée. Lui avez-vous donné à manger ?

_-_Heu, non. Mais elle a d'abord vidé mon garde-manger.

Le médecin caressa doucement les cheveux mouillés de la petite fille et répondit à Shion :

_-_Ne cherchez plus, elle a été victime de suralimentation après une période de trop longue diète. Il faut lui donner très peu de nourriture à la fois mais toutes les 2 heures afin de réhabituer son estomac à la nourriture. Vous lui donnerez donc toutes les 2 heures une soupe riche et du pain. Ne lui en donnez pas trop.

_-_D'accord. Que dois-je faire d'autre ?

_-_Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, maintenant elle doit réapprendre à manger. Et ainsi, sa croissance reprendra.

_-_Vous voulez dire que…

_-_Oui, par manque de nourriture, sa croissance s'est stoppée, mais à partir de maintenant, elle devrait aller mieux.

_-_Merci. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire.

_-_Il faudra lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, car à cause de sa sous-alimentation, son corps est plus faible et donc plus sujet aux infections.

_-_Bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci docteur.

Shion reprit la petite fille dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. Il l'emmitoufla bien dans une autre serviette moelleuse et chaude, puis la plaça dans son lit. Il ferma les fenêtres afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il s'habilla comme le grand pope qu'il était, et avant de remettre son masque, il lui embrassa tendrement le front en murmurant :

_-_N'aie crainte petite fille. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Puis, il alla à la cuisine et demanda au cuisinier de lui préparer une bonne soupe bien épaisse, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à son majordome qui commençait vraiment à le gonfler. Le cuisinier croyant que c'était pour le grand Pope lui fit un clin d'œil et commença le plat en riant. Puis il porta le plat dans la chambre et poussa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant l'état de la petite fille. Il alla pour ramener plus de nourriture quand Shion lui demanda :

_-_Mais que voulez-vous faire ?

_-_Mieux la nourrir. Votre excellence.

_-_Je sais, et c'est pour cela que nous devons commencer par lui donner des petites quantités. Et puis un jour, vous la verrez courir dans votre cuisine et dévaliser vos placards.

_-_Pauvre petite. Vous voudrez une autre soupe plus tard ?

_-_Oui, s'il vous plait, dans 3 heures. Je vais la réveiller pour la faire manger un peu. Et je vous prie de bien vouloir taire la présence de cette enfant.

_-_Mais bien sûr, votre excellence.

Le cuisinier repartit dans son antre et laissa le Grand Pope s'occuper d'une petite fille famélique. Shion referma la porte, retira ses attributs inhérentes à sa charge, puis s'asseyant doucement près d'Alizea, il la réveilla. La petite fille ouvrit difficilement ses paupières montrant au chevalier du Bélier ses prunelles voilées de fièvre. Il l'assit contre la tête de lit, puis la nourrit avec une douceur toute paternelle. Alizea avait dû mal à avaler, mais Shion lui massait la gorge afin qu'elle puisse manger la soupe. Quand elle eut terminé, Shion la replaça au fond de son lit. Puis ramena l'assiette dans la cuisine. Le cuistot lui demanda :

_-_Elle a aimé ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle a tout mangé sans rien renvoyer.

_-_Alors je suis heureux. Vous me direz quand elle devra manger. J'ai préparé de la soupe et il ne reste plus qu'à la réchauffer.

_-_Je vous remercie.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, puis comme Alizea dormait bien profondément, il se mit à travailler. Il soupira devant la tonne de dossiers qui l'attendaient. Il avait tellement de chose à faire, recréer les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Mais lesquels reviendraient en premier ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'un jour la guerre sainte reprendrait et il ne serait pas là pour aider. Mais il espérait vraiment que tout ce qu'il avait à faire serait fait avant cette catastrophe. Il travailla longtemps et quand il leva le nez de ses dossiers, il eut la joie de voir qu'il était enfin à jour. Le soleil se levait lentement quand il sortit de ses dossiers. Il poussa un juron quand il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de nourrir Alizea. Il se précipita dans la chambre et vit un message qui disait :

_Votre excellence, comme je ne vous ai pas vu venir, j'ai apporté de la soupe à la petite et je l'ai fait mangé. Elle a tout mangé et j'ai nettoyé les draps parce qu'elle avait fait dedans. Mais ne lui en voulez pas, faible comme elle est, elle ne peut pas se contrôler. Voilà. _

Il regarda la petite fille et la vit dormir profondément. Il eut un sourire attendri en la regardant. Soudain, elle commença à bouger, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda encore endormie avec une lueur d'espoir douloureuse au fond de son regard pers :

_-_Papa ? T' es enfin v'nu m' chercher !

_-_Je ne suis pas ton père. Murmura Shion en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux encore humide de fièvre.

_-_Oh ! Pardon ! Soupira lourdement la petite fille qui se sentait bien mieux qu'avant.

_-_Ce n'est rien.

Mais Shion était quand même très intrigué par cette petite fille, car maintenant qu'il voyait son visage serein, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait bien connu mais il ne se rappelait plus qui.

Chassant cette idée, il reprit la petite fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain afin de lui faire sa toilette, puis quand elle fut propre, il l'amena dans son bureau et lui mit une de ses chemises. La petite fille flottait, mais elle ne risquait plus de tomber malade. Ensuite, il demanda à deux servantes qui passaient de faire son lit mais oublia de demander des vêtements pour l'enfant. Les servantes firent le lit, puis quittèrent la pièce. Shion retourna dans son bureau, reprit la petite fille dans ses bras, l'amena dans sa chambre, puis la posa sur son lit. Il soupira en voyant les plaies à peine cicatrisées de ses mains et de ses pieds. Le médecin ne les avait même pas vues. Il décida donc de la soigner au toucher. Cependant au moment où il commença à la soigner, il se sentit rejeter en arrière. Il regarda la petite fille et vit un bouclier d'énergie dorée qui la protégeait. Il ne pouvait rien faire, son subconscient l'empêchait de la soigner peut-être la peur d'être blessée. Il décida donc de tenter de la soigner à l'humaine. Il se releva et alla chercher des bandages, de l'alcool et du coton dans la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il y avait une boîte pleine de ces produits dans la salle de bain. Mais où exactement ?

Durant son absence, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et son regard tomba sur un petit tableau qui représentait des hommes vêtus d'armures d'or avec des colonnes en fond. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'au premier plan, elle voyait son :

_-_PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Shion les bras chargés se précipita dans la chambre à son cri et vit la petite fille en larmes tenter de toucher le tableau d'une main tremblante. Shion lui demanda :

_-_Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

_-_C'est mon papa !

_-_Kwoa ! Demanda le Grand Pope oubliant son éducation soignée. C'est ton père ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Lequel est ton père ?

D'un doigt tremblant, elle pointa le chevalier d'or du Cancer.

_-_DONADIEU ! Mais tu as quel âge ?

_-_J'sais pas.

-Tu te rappelles de tes parents ?

_-_Oui.

_-_De ton père ?

_-_Oui, mon papa m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et pis il est parti. Après ma maman m'a am'né dans ma grotte et elle m'a dit d' l'attendre et j' l'ai attendu. Et elle est jamais revenue. Ni maman, ni papa.

Shion était stupéfait, Donadieu le chevalier du Cancer, le boute-en-train du groupe, père ! Celui qui avait combattu l'un des juges des enfers le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que sa vie était partie, son sourire était resté et il avait engendré cette petite fille ? Comment lui dire que jamais son père ne reviendra, car mort depuis 62 ans ? Il soupira lourdement, s'assit sur le lit, la mit sur ses genoux et lui dit avec tristesse :

_-_Tu vois, j'ai bien connu ton père. Tu dois savoir qu'il y a longtemps il y a eu une guerre entre le Sanctuaire et les enfers. Ton père s'est battu avec courage contre nos ennemis. Malheureusement il est tombé au combat.

_-_Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Alizea.

_-_Que ton père ne reviendra pas, qu'il est mort, et qu'il ne viendra jamais te chercher.

Les yeux d'Alizea se remplirent de larmes, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et elle se mit à pleurer. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment. A la fin, elle poussa un hurlement de pure douleur, comprenant que jamais plus elle ne reverrait ses parents ou du moins son père. Elle pleura dans les bras de Shion qui tentait de la consoler assez maladroitement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il était quand même stupéfait, cette petite fille avait l'air d'une petite fille, alors qu'elle avait presque son âge. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre mais si la sous-alimentation… Le médecin lui avait dit que sa croissance reprendrait avec une alimentation correcte alors voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas vieilli. Elle était resté à son âge de 4 ans. Quand Alizea se calma, un peu... enfin un tout petit peu, il lui demanda :

_-_Ta mère, tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

_-_Bah, maman ! Pourquoi ?

_-_Question idiote ! Se fustigea Shion devant la réponse logique de la petite fille.

_-_Ton père l'appelait comment ?

_-_Heuu... Chérie(1) ! S'exclama Alizea ravie de s'en rappeler. _((1) en français et non en grec)_

_-_Bien et les autres gens appelaient comment ta maman ?

_-_Heuuu... Harmonie ! S'écria La petite fille heureuse de se rappeler du nom de sa mère.

_-_KWOA ! C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Shion qui n'en revenait pas.

Il reposa la petite fille intriguée par son comportement, puis décrocha le tableau et lui montra le dernier chevalier d'or peint dessus. Alizea s'exclama :

_-_MAMAN, C'est ma maman. Elle est où ?

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé. Ta mère est...

_-_Non, j' veux pas qu' tu l' dises. J' veux pas. J' veux PAS. Supplia la petite fille effondrée.

Ne voulant pas entendre la vérité, elle posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et secouait la tête de gauche à droite. La petite fille sauta du lit et tenta de s'enfuir quand elle se prit les pieds dans ses immenses cheveux et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle resta allongée sur le tapis, les larmes ruisselant librement sur ses joues creuses. Shion regardait avec tristesse le petit corps secoué par les sanglots. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et la berça en murmurant :

_-_Chuttt ! Tu vas voir, ça va aller mieux. Tes parents t'aimaient plus que tout, car ils ont tout fait pour te protéger et protéger ton avenir.

_-_T' as connu ma maman et mon papa ? Demanda doucement la petite fille.

_-_Oui. Tu vois le jeune homme devant, là ? En lui montrant le tableau qui se trouvait près de lui.

_-_Oui.

_-_Et bien c'est moi. Je suis le chevalier d'or du Belier. Ton père était celui du Cancer et ta mère des Poissons. Et je n'ai rien vu... Rajouta-t-il pour lui même.

_-_Tu peux m' parler d' mon papa et d' ma maman ?

Shion la gorge serrée, proche des larmes dit à Alizea :

_-_Il faut d'abord que tu manges.

_-_Non, j'ai pus faim, j' veux qu' tu m'parles d' mon papa et d' ma maman.

Mais à ce moment, l'estomac vide d'Alizea gronda dangereusement. Shion eut un sourire amusé et lui dit :

_-_Je t'en parlerai après que tu aies mangé. Tu sais, tes parents ne seraient pas content de voir que tu ne manges pas.

_-_Mais...

_-_Alizea ! Gronda t-il.

_-_D'accord.

Shion était gentil, il ressemblait à son papa quand elle venait de faire une bêtise. Alors elle voulait vraiment lui obéir et peut-être que si elle était bien obéissante, il la garderait près de lui. Elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il ne la rejeterait pas et qu'il la garderait pour toujours ici. Alors qu'elle en était à ses souhaits d'enfant, Shion pendant ce temps se fustigeait de n'avoir rien vu. S'ils avaient été au courant, Alizea aurait été élevée au Sanctuaire et n'aurait pas subi ce qu'elle a vécu. La solution était très claire, il allait l'élever au nom de ses amis et camarades tombés au combat. Après avoir pris cette décision, il sentit un poids énorme s'évaporer de ses épaules et sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il la tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Alizea, veux-tu vivre ici avec moi ?

_-_OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hurla la petite fille en se jetant à son cou.

Shion éclata de rire et lui rendit son étreinte. Quelques minutes après, Alizea lui dit :

_-_Mais je voudrais rentrer dans ma grotte pour ramener mes trésors. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_-_Oui, mais je devrai garder le masque de Grand Pope. L'informa Shion.

_-_Mais il est moche !

Shion éclata de rire devant la franchise de l'enfant qui lui rappelait tant celle de son père. Il lui caressa tendrement ses longs cheveux noirs et partit se rhabiller en Grand Pope afin de demander une collation dans le petit salon. Le majordome revint 20 mn plus tard avec un plateau rempli de nourriture et le posa sur la petite table, puis repartit. Shion fronça les sourcils en voyant toute la nourriture. Il sortit de ses appartements, alla voir le cuisinier et lui demanda une soupe avec un morceau de pain. Le cuisinier se précipita vers la casserole et réchauffa la soupe. Shion se téléporta dans sa chambre et attendit l'arrivée du cuisinier qui posa la soupe et repartit avec le repas trop copieux. Quand la porte fut close, il appela Alizea et eut un sourire en l'entendant descendre du lit dans un boom assez bruyant. La petite fille engoncée dans sa chemise trop grande pour elle, trottina vers lui, se prit les pieds dans ses cheveux et s'étala de tout son long. Il réussit à retenir un éclat de rire, mais voyant les marques rouges qui la suivaient, il se rappela qu'elle était blessée. Il s'insulta bruyamment, copieusement et intérieurement, puis l'assit sur son fauteuil et lui dit :

_-_N'aies pas peur, je vais te soigner.

_-_Mais t'as rien dans les mains.

_-_Tu vas voir.

Comme le bouclier avait disparu, il posa ses mains sur ses pieds et se concentra en fermant les yeux. Puis laissa son pouvoir agir. Quand il les rouvrit, il eut un choc, en voyant que le bouclier protecteur de l'enfant avait l'air nettement plus agressif. Il eut quand même la joie de voir que ses pieds étaient guéris, mais il ne pourrait pas recommencer avec les mains. Il prit les bandages ainsi que les potions et tenta de la soigner, mais le bouclier l'en empêcha en lui collant des décharges pas très puissantes pour lui, mais assez pour assommer un homme normal. Il décida donc de la nourrir d'abord et recommencerait l'opération plus tard. Pour faire rire Alizea, il utilisa ses pouvoirs de l'esprit et fit voler la table jusqu'à elle. La petite fille ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés devant ce prodige. Soudain, il eut une idée, en utilisant ses pouvoirs mentaux, prit le contrôle de la cuillère, la plongea dans la soupe et l'enfourna dans la bouche de la petite fille qui regardait la bouche entrouverte. Ensuite, il fit léviter le pain, le déchira en deux, le trempa dans la soupe et l'apporta aux lèvres d'Alizea. La petite fille avec un grand sourire croqua dedans et le mâcha consciencieusement comme le lui avait demandé Shion. Comme ses mains lui faisaient mal, elle ne tentait pas de les bouger et donc ne tentait pas d'attraper la cuillère ou le morceau de pain volant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder le masque du Grand Pope avec un sourire. Shion derrière son masque leva un sourcil et lui demanda :

_-_C'est moi qui te fait rire ?

_-_Mmmff gnird gnark !

_-_Ah ! Très intéressant. Mais pour une meilleure compréhension, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Répondit Shion un sourcil levé derrière son masque.

Elle avala son énorme morceau de pain et lui répondit :

_-_D'accord. Mais j'me moque pas d'toi, mais d'tes vêt'ments. Y sont moches et y sont ridicules.

_-_Je sais, mais en étant le Grand Pope, je n'ai pas le choix. Personne n'a le droit de voir mon visage ni de connaître mon nom.

_-_Mais moi j'l'ai vu et puis j't'appelle par ton nom.

_-_Oui, et c'est pour cela que personne ne doit savoir qui se cache derrière ce masque, tu ne dois jamais dire mon nom en public.

_-_Mais alors, je t'appelle comment ? Machin, bidule, truc ?

_-_Non, ça ne serait pas bien vu. Mais devant les autres tu peux m'appeler excellence. Pouffa Shion.

_-_Escelance. Tenta maladroitement la petite fille.

_-_Répètes après moi, ex... cé... llen... ce. Articula Shion qui contrôlait une cuillère pleine de soupe.

_-_Exxxxxxxxxxxxx... céééééééé... lleennnnnn... ceeeeeeuuuhhh. Ex... cellenceuh. Répéta Alizea avec beaucoup d'application.

_-_C'est très bien. Donc tu te rappelles ce que tu dois faire ? Redemanda Shion.

_-_Personne doit savoir que c'est toi sous l'masque, et j'dois t'app'ler ex...celllenceuh. Répondit sagement la petite fille.

_-_C'est très bien, je suis fier de toi.

Elle fit un grand sourire à Shion qui s'empressa de lui faire manger sa soupe. Alizea ouvrit de grands yeux devant l'acte du Grand Pope et pouffa de rire. Elle tendit son bras vers un verre que Shion remplit d'eau et la fit boire. Alizea but le liquide comme une assoiffée sous le regard attendri de Shion. La petite fille ressemblait tellement à ses parents que ça le blessait terriblement. Il se rappelait de sa vie avec eux avant leur mort durant la guerre Sainte. Il adorait regarder cette petite fille manger docilement ce qu'il lui donnait, même si elle en mettait partout. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père quand elle mangeait. Comme les fois où il parlait en mangeant et en mettait partout, c'était écœurant, mais ça lui manquait. Ils lui manquaient. Quand il eut terminé de lui faire manger sa soupe. Shion humidifia une serviette et nettoya doucement le visage de la petite fille qui rigola doucement sous la douce caresse du Grand Pope, chef suprême du Sanctuaire. La petite fille bailla, fatiguée de sa très longue journée. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer, puis posa la tête contre la table et s'endormit profondément. Shion eut un grand sourire devant l'abandon de la petite fille.

Il la prit dans ses bras et eut un sourire en sentant la tête de la petite fille se coller contre son épaule. Il la transporta délicatement vers sa chambre et la coucha tendrement dans le lit. Alizea ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis murmura doucement :

-Bonn' nuit Shion. Tu viendras m' chercher d'main ?

_-_Oui. Je vais rester dans mon bureau. Chuchota Shion sentant que la petite fille avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse et ne revienne jamais comme ses parents.

Alizea eut un sourire soulagé, referma les paupières et se rendormit. Shion eut un sourire, retira un instant son masque et embrassa tendrement le front de la petite fille. Avant de partir, il lui toucha les mains plus protégés par son bouclier et les soigna sans aucun problème. Et là, le bouclier se remit en place, le poussant gentiment mais fermement à sortir. Avec un petit sourire devant l'effet mère-poule du subconscient de la petite fille, il remit son masque, puis referma la porte. Arrivé dans le petit salon et voyant les dégâts qu'elle avait fait à la table, il poussa un soupir, puis rappela ses serviteurs afin qu'ils rangent l'appartement et nettoient la salle de bain. Shion s'enferma dans son bureau et eut un petit sourire quand il entendit le hurlement de son majordome :

_-_AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGG ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Il y a eu une bataille ? On va nettoyer et on réparera tout après le jeûne.

Le majordome frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit la réponse du Grand Pope :

_-_Entrez !

_-_Votre excellence ? Le repas vous a-t-il convenu ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère réprimande au fond de sa voix.

_-_Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas goûté, il faudrait le demander à la petite Alizea. Soupira Shion.

_-_Alizea, qui est-ce ? Demanda le serviteur avec une grande curiosité.

_-_C'est l'enfant qui a pénétré ici et qui dort présentement dans mon lit. Répondit Shion qui s'insultait d'avoir déjà cracher le morceau.

_-_KWOA ! Comment cette moins que rien ose-t-elle dormir dans votre lit.

Shion furieux se leva d'un bond et cracha froidement à un serviteur éberlué:

_-_Cette moins que rien comme vous dites est la fille de Donadieu du Cancer et d'Harmonie des Poissons. Alors veuillez lui témoigner tout le respect dû à son rang de fille de chevaliers d'or, fussent-ils décédés ! Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

Le majordome déglutit difficilement et acquiesça vigoureusement de crainte d'avoir de légers problèmes. Il ne connaissait pas les anciens chevaliers d'or et d'après la réaction assez brutale du Grand Pope, il avait dû les connaître. Le majordome salua avec respect le Grand Pope, puis sortit du bureau. Il alla vers la chambre de ce dernier afin de voir la tête de cette sale petite menteuse. Elle avait moins de 10 ans, et les anciens chevaliers d'or étaient morts il y a plus de 60 ans. Il pénétra dans la pièce et poussa un hurlement de stupeur qui se mua en douleur quand le bouclier défensif en forme de serpent d'or fonça sur lui. Shion se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans sa chambre pour voir Alizea se frotter les yeux et la silhouette en cendres de son majordome projetée contre le mur. Alizea demanda :

_-_Shion qui qu'a crié ?

_-_...

Shion ne voulait pas répondre afin de ne pas effrayer la petite fille. Il lui dit :

_-_C'est en voyant les dégâts de la salle de bain. Allez maintenant repose-toi, tu dois reprendre des forces.

_-_D'aaaaaaaaaccord ! Bailla la petite fille vraiment épuisée.

Elle se pelotonna contre l'oreiller et le serra contre elle, puis s'endormit profondément. Shion la couva d'un regard ému, d'un coup certains souvenirs de sa vie passée avec les parents de la petite lui revinrent en tête. Harmonie dormait comme cela quand ils étaient petits et qu'elle s'endormait en cours. Et puis les blagues vaseuses de Donadieu qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Plus les souvenirs revenaient, plus il sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se précipita dans son bureau, ferma la porte, s'adossa contre le mur et s'effondra en larme. Tout à son chagrin, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les petits bras enlacer son cou et forçaient doucement sa tête à se poser sur une petite épaule. Mais il entendit un doux murmure dans la langue que lui avait apprise il y a si longtemps Donadieu :

_-Quand la nuit se pose se pose se pose  
Quand toutes les choses reposent sans bruit  
Quand les paupières se closent se closent se closent  
Comme une rose qui se replie  
J'aime ce moment, j'aime ce moment  
Où l'on dit doucement  
Bonne nuit bonne nuit bonne nuit bonne nuit _

Il sentit deux petites mains lui retirer son masque ainsi que son casque et ensuite lui sécher doucement ses larmes. Il tourna la tête et croisa les doux yeux d'Alizea. Cette douceur au lieu de le calmer, précipita ses larmes, car la petite fille venait de montrer l'un des aspects de sa mère. Quand ils étaient petits, Harmonie l'avait souvent consolé quand il allait mal et Alizea venait de faire la même chose. Il serra la petite fille contre lui et éclata en sanglots. Sans le vouloir, il entraîna Alizea qui sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que c'était la mort de ses parents qui faisait réagir Shion comme cela. Ils se bercèrent mutuellement pendant plus d'une heure, puis elle releva la tête, sécha les larmes de Shion qui lui, séchait les larmes de l'enfant. Ensuite elle lui demanda :

_-_Tu pensais à mon papa et à ma maman ?

_-_Oui. Je les ai très bien connus.

Pendant plus de 5 heures, il raconta les souvenirs qu'il avait des parents d'Alizea. La petite fille l'écoutait avec émerveillement. Elle était tellement fière d'avoir eut des parents aussi courageux et aussi forts. Elle apprenait à les connaître en écoutant Shion qui était parti dans ses souvenirs. La fois où Donadieu n'avait rien trouvé de plus drôle que de badigeonner le seuil de la maison du Cancer de savon noir ainsi que les colonnes et il s'était bidonné en regardant tous les chevaliers déraper, tenter de se retenir aux colonnes et s'effondrer devant lui. Il avait dû courir vite pour échapper aux attaques vengeresses des autres chevaliers. Y comprit lui-même, Shion le chevalier du Bélier. Alizea explosa de rire en entendant les mauvais coups de son père et ses blagues.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Alizea chapitre 3

Le lendemain, le soleil se leva en illuminant une scène adorable, Shion dormant contre le mur tenant sur ses genoux Alizea qui dormait le nez sur son torse. Il se réveilla quand l'un des serviteurs hurla devant la silhouette sur le mur. Shion réveilla doucement la petite fille qui en réponse se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui. Voyant qu'elle était épuisée, il remit son masque, puis coucha l'enfant dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Ensuite, il alla vers sa chambre et ordonna à ses serviteurs de nettoyer le mur le plus rapidement possible. Ceux-ci se demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils n'osèrent pas poser la question. Pas que le Grand Pope soit terrible, mais parce que cela ne se faisait pas, tout simplement.

Ils nettoyèrent rapidement le mur, puis quand cela fut fait, l'un d'entre eux frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.

_-_Entrez !

Le serviteur entra dans le bureau et put voir la petite fille dormir profondément. Le serviteur un vieil homme qui avait connu les chevaliers d'or dit au Grand Pope.

_-_C'est très étrange votre excellence, cette enfant ressemble à Donadieu du Cancer et à Harmonie des Poissons.

_-_C'est normal, c'est leur fille. Murmura Shion en regardant la petite fille qui dormait profondément.

_-_Co..comment ? Leur fille ? Mais alors elle devrait avoir bien plus de 60 ans !

_-_Oui. Elle a passé toutes ces années seules à attendre ses parents. Elle avait dû avoir tellement faim qu'elle est sortie manger. Elle est tellement sous-alimenté que sa croissance s'est stoppée. Mais maintenant elle est entre de bonnes mains et elle va recommencer à grandir.

_-_En tout cas, elle est très mignonne.

_-_Oui.

_-_Voulez-vous que je vous amène une collation quand elle se réveillera ?

_-_Oui, demandez au cuisinier une soupe. Et puis amenez des vêtements à sa taille.

_-_Cela sera fait selon vos désirs votre excellence.

_-_Merci.

Le serviteur repartit, laissant le Grand Pope avec la petite fille endormie. Quand il revint, il la vit se frotter les yeux se réveillant difficilement. Il apporta les vêtements et les donna au Grand Pope. La petite fille regarda les vêtements et demanda :

_-_C'est pour qui ?

_-_C'est pour toi.

_-_Mais j'ai des vêt'ments, j'en ai pas b'soin. Remarqua Alizea.

Shion soupira et dit à la petite fille :

_-_Alizea, on ne va pas te laisser porter tes vieux vêtements. Et de plus, ils ont été brûlés.

_-_Kwoa ! Mais c'tait mes vêt'ments ! S'énerva Alizea outrée.

Shion s'amusa de l'énervement de l'enfant qui lui rappelait Harmonie, elle aussi prenait la mouche rapidement. Il ferma un peu les yeux puis lui dit :

_-_Alizea, maintenant que tu vas vivre ici, tu vas porter de nouveaux vêtements qui t'iront beaucoup mieux et qui seront beaucoup plus beau. D'accord ?

_-_D'accord Shi...heu… votre ex...cellenceuh !

Le serviteur comprit que la petite fille connaissait l'identité du Grand Pope comme lui, car il savait qu'il n'y avait eu que 2 survivants de la dernière Guerre Sainte, Dohko de la Balance et Shion du Bélier. Il savait que Dohko se trouvait aux 5 pics, donc que le Grand Pope était Shion. Mais il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il dit au Grand Pope :

_-_Votre excellence, le repas va bientôt être servi dans le petit salon.

_-_Merci, pourriez-vous amener une paire de ciseaux ?

_-_Bien votre excellence.

Le serviteur regarda une nouvelle fois la petite fille couverte d'une chemise d'homme et de ses cheveux, puis partit aller chercher la paire de ciseaux. Pendant ce temps, Shion retira son casque ainsi que son masque et avec un sourire demanda à Alizea de s'approcher de lui. La petite fille empêtrée dans ses cheveux eut un peu de difficulté à le faire. Patiemment elle se dépêtra et au bout de quelques minutes se retrouva face à Shion. Le Grand Pope retira la chemise qui habillait la petite fille, puis commença à l'habiller. Il lui mit d'abord ses sous-vêtements, un petit caleçon long blanc, puis une petite chemise blanche avec de délicates broderies dorées. Shion avec un sourire ressortit les longs cheveux de la petite fille qui s'étaient pris dans la chemise, puis boutonna tranquillement le vêtement. Ensuite, il lui enfila une longue jupe blanche avec des poches et termina en lui mettant des sandales en cuir de couleur fauve. Alizea se retenait à l'épaule de Shion quand la porte s'ouvrit devant le serviteur. Shion blêmit, et le serviteur répliqua :

_-_J'ai bien plus de 90 ans, je suis né ici et les seuls chevaliers d'or à avoir survécu sont Shion du Bélier et Dohko de la Balance et comme le chevalier de la Balance est aux 5 pics, vous ne pouviez être que le chevalier du Bélier votre excellence.

Shion eut un léger sourire, et demanda :

_-_Bonne déduction. Pourriez-vous fermer la porte et ne rien dire en sortant ?

_-_Bien sûr votre excellence.

_-_Merci.

Le serviteur fit un sourire à la petite fille qui le lui rendit. Elle aimait bien cet homme, il avait l'air gentil. Le serviteur sortit silencieusement avec l'image d'un Grand Pope paternel envers une petite fille de 66 ans. La voir se tenir à lui avec cette immense confiance et lui, lui lacer ses sandales comme un père le ferait à sa fille ça attendrissait son vieux cœur d'artichaut. Quand elle fut habillée, Shion se releva et vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. Il lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Tu as été longtemps habillée avec des guenilles et maintenant, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à porter des vêtements neufs et propres.

_-_Mais mes pieds sont bizarres.

_-_Comment cela ?

_-_Ils m' serrent et m' font mal.

_-_Ce sont les sandales, tu n'as pas l'habitude de marcher avec, mais tu vas t'y faire.

_-_Promis ?

_-_Promis. Bon, maintenant, je vais te couper les cheveux, parce que sinon, tu vas passer ton temps à tomber.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Alors viens. Tu vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise et je vais commencer à te coiffer.

La petite fille grimpa sur la chaise tandis que Shion disposait une serviette au tour de son cou et par terre afin de récupérer les cheveux tombés sur le sol. Il disposa la longue chevelure de la petite fille afin qu'elle ne s'assied pas dessus, puis commença à les couper. Il les lui coupa afin qu'ils arrivent au niveau de sa taille. Puis quand cela fut fait, il les lui coiffa en une longue natte qui dégageait le visage encore pâle et creusé de la petite fille, il avait laisser deux mèches qui tombaient libre de chaque côté de son visage. Il se plaça devant elle et lui dit :

_-_Voilà, tu es superbe.

La petite fille se mit à rougir sous le compliment de Shion. Ce dernier passa doucement sa main sur son visage, puis lui dit :

_-_Tu vas aller manger et ensuite, nous irons dans ta grotte, d'accord ?

_-_D'accord votre ex...cellenceuh. S'amusa Alizea en faisant un grand sourire à Shion qui lui renvoya amusé par l'humour plus léger que celui de son père.

Shion remit son masque ainsi que son casque, puis emmena la petite fille dans le petit salon afin qu'elle puisse manger. Là ils virent que le serviteur les avait attendu. Il eut un sourire et dit à la petite fille :

_-_Tu es parfaite.

_-_Merci.

Shion l'aida à s'asseoir, puis la servit généreusement de tout ce qu'il y avait, donc, de soupe. Le serviteur mit une serviette autour du cou d'Alizea afin de protéger ses vêtements de son manque de savoir vivre. Le serviteur lui expliqua avec des mots simples comment utiliser les couverts, fourchettes incluses. Avec beaucoup d'application, elle suivait les consignes du serviteur et de Shion qui était fier de ses efforts. Alizea but avec beaucoup de délicatesse son verre d'eau, puis demanda au serviteur :

_-_Moi j' m'appelles Alizea. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

­_-_Je me nomme Richard. J'étais le chevalier d'Argent de la croix du sud, mais après la guerre sainte, j'ai préféré devenir un simple serviteur et rester loin des combats.

_-_Oh ! D'accord !

Alizea recommença à manger, puis quand elle eut terminé, elle se nettoya la bouche et les mains comme le lui disaient Richard et Shion, puis elle sortit de table et se mit à trépigner en demandant :

_-_On y va ?

_-_Oui, nous y allons. Dit Shion avec un sourire caché par son masque.

Alizea retira la serviette, la posa sur la table puis prenant la main de Shion, elle le tira vers la porte sous le regard attendrit de Richard. Le Grand Pope ne put retenir un léger rire devant l'impatience de sa petite protégée. Il se mit à la suivre. Elle l'amena vers le soupirail puis lui demanda :

_-_Tu peux m'aider ?

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que c'est par là qu' j' suis venu.

_-_Comment ? Mais même un chat ne pourrait passer par là! S'exclama Shion horrifié. Il prit la main d'Alizea et lui dit :

_-_Viens, tu vas passer par le chemin principal.

_-_Mais y a des gardiens ?

_-_Non, pas depuis 60 ans. Les 12 maisons sont vides.

_-_Alors j'aurais pu passer par là au lieu d' passer par la falaise.

_-_La falaise !

_-_Oui, j' vais t' la montrer.

La petite fille sortit par la grande porte et arrivée devant la maison du poisson, elle lui montra son chemin. Shion était horrifié, la pauvre petite avait fait un trajet que même les plus forts chevaliers n'osaient pas effectuer et cela dans un état de faiblesse alarmant. Il prit la main de la petite fille et lui dit :

_-_Viens, tu vas passer par l'escalier. Ce sera plus facile.

Tous les deux descendirent par les escaliers et entrèrent dans la dernière maison, celle des poissons. Celle de sa mère. Elle ne put se retenir, lâcha la main de Shion et se promena dans le temple afin de trouver des objets ayant appartenu à sa mère, mais rien. C'était vide et froid. Elle n'aimait pas du tout alors elle rejoignit Shion qui l'attendait et ils recommencèrent leur cheminement. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Cancer, Alizea rechercha de nouveau des éléments trahissant la présence de son père et découvrit deux lettres derrière un meuble, l'une pour elle et l'autre pour l'un des chevaliers d'or qui aurait survécu. Alizea courut rejoindre Shion et lui donna la lettre. Le Grand Pope dit à la petite fille.

_-_Mieux vaut les lire plus tard, nous avons tes trésors à retrouver.

_-_Oui, t' as raison.

Alizea mit précieusement la lettre dans sa poche, puis suivit Shion dans la descente des escaliers. Elle commençait un peu à en avoir marre. C'était long et puis les sandales lui faisaient mal aux pieds. Mais elle décida de ne pas se plaindre et de ne pas retirer ses sandales, Shion risquerai d'être en colère et peut-être de l'abandonner. Shion s'arrêta de lui-même quand il arriva à la maison du Bélier, sa maison. Il regardait les murs avec une légère tristesse et une grande mélancolie, dès qu'il trouvera son successeur, il perdrait tout droit sur l'armure d'or du Bélier et sur la maison. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix, un jour Athéna reviendra et tous devaient être prêt à la protéger comme cela avait toujours été fait. Il secoua un peu la tête et sentit une petite main prendre la sienne et une douce voix un peu rauque lui demander :

_-_Elle t' manque ta maison ?

_-_Oui. Elle représente tout un pan de ma vie qui se trouve maintenant derrière moi.

_-_C'que tu parles bien.

Là Shion ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Il serra la petite fille contre lui, la berça un instant puis décida :

_-_Allez, nous devons aller dans ta grotte.

_-_Oui.

Alizea entraîna Shion assez loin du Sanctuaire dans une montagne qui était derrière lui. Il était effaré, entre le Sanctuaire et la montagne, il y avait bien plus de 15 km et elle n'avait pas l'air fatigué du tout. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la montagne, Shion dut grimper, il y avait à 3 mètres du sol un petit chemin escarpé qui serpentait entre les rochers. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Donadieu et Harmonie avaient choisi cet endroit, il était impossible à trouver si on ne connaissait pas déjà le chemin pour y aller. Ainsi ils étaient sûr que leur plus grand trésor ne serait pas trouvé en cas de victoire d'Hadès. Cependant en la cachant ici, ils l'avaient condamné à une vie solitaire et dangereuse. Il suivit la petite fille et arriva devant un énorme rocher. Alizea contourna le rocher et disparut. Shion la suivit et la retrouva dans une grotte assez grande et aménagée. Il pouvait voir de vieilles étagères accrochées aux murs, une vieille paillasse au fond de la grotte. Il y avait accroché au mur une vieille besace miteuse qu'Alizea prit. Elle prit un vieil oreiller déplumé et le mit dans la besace, ensuite, elle y mit un petit coffret cassé ainsi qu'une dizaine de livres qu'elle avait. Elle avait prit tous ses trésors, puis saluant une dernière fois cette grotte qui l'avait abritée, protégée de la pluie et des éléments, elle prit la main de Shion et se retrouva dans la salle du trône. Elle était toute étonnée, Shion lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Je t'apprendrai à faire cela.

_-_Vrai ?

_-_Oui.

Richard qui les attendait grimaça en voyant l'état de la besace et lui dit :

_-_Elle n'est plus en bonne état. Tu ne voudrais pas en changer ?

Alizea outrée serra son fidèle sac contre elle et siffla :

_-_Elle est à moi, personne m' la prendra !

_-_On peut au moins la réparer, elle risque de casser. Tenta Richard.

_-_Tu crois ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la lanière de la besace craqua et tout ce qu'elle avait mit dedans tomba devant les 2 hommes. Le regard de Shion fut prit par deux éclats d'or. Il prit les deux objets et fut stupéfait en reconnaissant des pièces d'armure d'or. Deux pièces ornées de pierres qui se trouvaient sur le plastron des armures. Il les scrutait avec soin quand Alizea lui dit :

_-_C'est mon papa et ma maman qui m' les ont donné avant d' partir. Papa c'est l' rouge et maman c'est l' bleu.

Shion murmura :

_-_Je comprends maintenant. Quand j'ai réparé les armures des chevaliers d'or, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait une pièce sur l'armure du Cancer et celle du Poisson. Je les ai remplacé alors que durant tout ce temps c'est toi qui les avais. Garde-les précieusement, car les armures ont protégé tes parents jusqu'au bout de leur force.

Il lui rendit les deux pièces et Alizea le mit précieusement dans sa poche. Richard, Shion et Alizea ramassèrent les affaires de la petite fille. Soudain Alizea poussa un cri de joie en trouvant une toute petite boîte. Richard et Shion sursautèrent alors que l'enfant câlinait la boîte comme son plus grand trésor. Alizea s'assit lourdement sur le sol, puis ouvrit la boîte. Et là dans un écrin de satin noir, ils virent deux anneaux. Non deux alliances en or avec des gravures d'une grande finesse et d'une grande beauté. Shion avait devant les yeux les alliances de Donadieu du Cancer et d'Harmonie des Poissons. Là, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute, surtout que sur la tranche intérieur des anneaux était écrit pour le plus épais

D-H 15/7/1737 _notre_ _amour est éternel_ et sur le plus fin était écrit H-D 15/7/1737 _et même la mort ne pourra nous séparer._

Shion sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue devant la promesse d'amour éternelle que s'étaient fait les 2 chevaliers d'or sachant que leur histoire d'amour serait impossible et se finirait dans le sang. Mais au moins il restait une preuve de leur amour en la personne d'Alizea, la petite fille avait été tout pour ses parents, ils ne s'étaient pas sacrifiés que pour Athéna, mais aussi et surtout pour Alizea, ils s'étaient battus pour que leur fille ait un avenir. Il reprit les affaires d'Alizea et suivant Richard, l'emmena dans une petite chambre qu'avait préparé le vieux serviteur de son propre chef. Alizea ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant sa chambre avec une salle de bain et surtout une porte qui communiquait avec la chambre du Grand Pope. Richard avait pensé que Shion dormirait mieux en sachant que sa petite protégée dormait près de lui. Shion remercia Richard de son initiative en lui demandant de s'occuper exclusivement d'Alizea. Le vieil homme fit un sourire radieux au son supérieur, il adorait la petite fille qui lui rendait bien.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Alizea chapitre 4 

a

a

a

Alizea qui avait bien visité sa chambre, décida de vider sa besace. Shion et Richard qui se doutaient bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas de leur aide, la regardèrent déposer ses livres sur les étagères, puis les boîtes sur la coiffeuse et le vieil oreiller sur le lit. Richard lui demanda en regardant ce vieux machin :

_-_Tu veux vraiment mettre cet oreiller sur ce lit ?

_-_Oui, parc'qu' c'est l'oreiller que papa m'a donné. Dit la petite fille en lançant un regard méfiant au vieux serviteur.

_-_D'accord !

Mais il trouvait que l'oreiller faisait tache. Il décida donc de le laver et de le remplumer. Il calcula qu'il lui faudrait une petite journée pour transformer cette épave en véritable oreiller. Il observa Alizea qui discutait avec Shion tout en vidant sa besace. A un moment, elle tourna le dos à Richard qui s'empressa de prendre l'oreiller et de sortir. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de retirer les plumes et il trouva à l'intérieur un petit tableau dans lequel se trouvait Donadieu, Harmonie et un minuscule bébé souriant. Richard sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue quand il vit le chevalier du Cancer serrer sa femme et sa fille contre lui avec une fierté toute paternelle au fond de son regard. Il avait une épaisse chevelure châtain et de magnifique yeux bleus qui allaient parfaitement avec sa peau pâle qui contrastait avec celle mâte de son épouse Harmonie des Poissons. Elle avait de superbes cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux vert de toute beauté et des oreilles légèrement plus pointues que la moyenne. Leur fille était la combinaison parfaite de leurs deux physiques et de leurs deux personnalités. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ondulés, une peau très pâle et surtout ce qui la caractérisait le plus était ses yeux, un œil bleu comme celui de son père et un vert comme celui de sa mère.

Il mit le petit tableau dans sa poche intérieur, ensuite, il retira le peu de plumes qu'il restait puis se mit à le laver avec délicatesse. En utilisant son cosmos, il arriva à le faire sécher. Maintenant que l'oreiller était propre, délivré de sa crasse et de sa poussière, il pouvait voir que c'était un superbe oreiller bleu avec comme motif un crabe et deux poissons qui batifolaient joyeusement sur le fond bleu. Richard prit l'oreiller et le rempluma. Ensuite, il le recousit, répara les trous et retourna dans la chambre d'Alizea. La petite fille était en larme dans les bras de Shion, parce que son oreiller si précieux avait disparu. Richard lui dit :

_-_Alizea, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je voulais lui rendre sa beauté d'autrefois et je crois que j'ai réussi.

Il donna un oreiller flambant neuf à la petite fille qui le serra contre elle, mais lança quand même un regard noir de la mort qui tue à un Richard désolé. Mais elle lui pardonna rapidement en lui embrassant la joue et en soufflant :

_-_Merci.

_-_Ce n'est pas fini, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dedans.

Il lui montra le portrait et Alizea en pleura de joie, elle avait enfin une image d'elle et de ses parents. Richard plaça le portrait sur la table de nuit avec un petit support en triangle. Puis il le tourna vers le lit, ainsi elle pourrait parler à ses parents et ils pourraient la voir d'où ils étaient. Shion était vraiment heureux pour la petite fille. Richard s'éloigna du lit et le Grand Pope lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Merci, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_-_Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à réparer sa besace.

_-_Vous voulez vraiment que tout soit comme neuf, hein ?

_-_Oui. Elle a suffisamment souffert comme ça, elle a le droit d'avoir une vie normale.

Loin de se soucier de ce que disaient les deux adultes, la petite fille s'était assise sur le lit et regardait avec un amour profond ses parents. Elle posa sa besace sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise dans son matage de parents. Elle était tellement heureuse de sa nouvelle vie, et elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant. Elle se jeta sur son lit et commença à sauter dessus en riant comme l'enfant qu'elle était, le tout sous le regard indulgent de Richard et amusé du Grand Pope. Ce dernier rentra dans ses appartements et fit le plus magnifique cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu de quelqu'un, il alla dans sa chambre, fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva son bonheur. Il retourna dans la chambre d'Alizea, ouvrit la petite boîte, prit les alliances et les glissa sur une magnifique chaîne en or. Il se tourna vers la petite fille qui riait et lui demanda doucement cachant son cadeau derrière son dos :

_-_Alizea s'il te plait, tu peux t'asseoir ?

La petite fille arrêta de sauter sur le lit et le regarda étonnée. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, parce que depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré sa vie s'était nettement améliorée et elle en était vraiment heureuse. Alors elle lui obéit et s'assit docilement sur le lit en face de lui. Là, Shion fit apparaître la chaîne sur laquelle était enfilée les deux alliances et l'accrocha au cou gracile de l'enfant en lui disant :

_-_Voilà, comme cela, tu auras toujours tes parents près de toi.

Alizea regarda Shion, puis se jeta à son cou en larmes. Elle le serra fort contre elle pleurant de bonheur contre son épaule. Richard décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici les laissa seuls. Il apporta une soupe pour Alizea au cas où elle aurait faim et une tasse de thé chaud pour le Grand pope ainsi qu'un broc d'eau au cas où ils auraient trop soif. Il était heureux que son idée de chambre plaise autant à Shion qu'à Alizea. Il avait fait tout cela durant l'absence du Grand Pope et de l'enfant, car Shion ne pouvait pas dormir sur un canapé et la petite fille non plus, alors il avait vidé sa propre chambre et y avait tout installé pour la petite. Lui s'installa dans la chambre en face, celle du majordome c'était la seule de libre et de proche des appartements du Grand Pope. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, il décida de réparer la besace. Le cuir était tellement usé qu'il ressemblait à du tissu. Il prit une aiguille épaisse, ainsi qu'une lanière de cuir et la besace en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger Shion et Alizea, puis s'installa dans le petit salon et commença à réparer le vieux sac. Il remarqua d'abord que le cuir était d'une excellente qualité et donc était en excellent état, et que c'était surtout les coutures qui avaient lâchés. Il travailla dur, une oreille aux aguets au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait besoin de lui. Il travailla rapidement et efficacement. Ce qu'il ne vit pas fut la petite fille assise en tailleur qui scrutait chacun de ses gestes avec une admiration sans borne. Shion retourna dans son bureau et se mit à lire la lettre de Donadieu.

_A qui de droit._

_Nous sommes le 27 mai 1743, demain nous partons pour les enfers afin de combattre Hadès. Je me nomme Donadieu chevalier d'or du Cancer. Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis mort. Alors je dois vous dire quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Il y a 6 ans je me suis marié à la plus belle femme du Sanctuaire après Athéna, Harmonie. De notre union est née notre plus belle réussite, Alizea. Pour sa sécurité, nous l'avons cachée dans une grotte à 15 km au nord du Sanctuaire. Je vous en supplie allez la retrouver. Elle doit être seule et apeurée. Elle a 4 ans et elle est née le 29 février 1739. _

_Merci. _

_Donadieu._

Il put lire une écriture différente et comprit que c'était celle d'Harmonie.

_Toi qui lis cette lettre, comme nous sommes morts, aime notre fille comme la tienne, je t'en supplie. Nous ne voulons que son bonheur. Alors donne le lui à notre place._

_Merci._

_Harmonie des Poissons._

Shion murmura en sanglotant :

_-_Je vous le promets, je l'aimerai comme ma propre fille.

Il se reprit, sécha ses larmes et alla retrouver Alizea qui continuait à regarder avec une attention adorable le vieux serviteur. Quand celui-ci eut terminé de réparer la besace, il la nettoya et la cira. Puis la donna à la petite fille qui sauta au cou du vieil homme et l'embrassa sur la joue heureuse comme tout de retrouver sa besace en pleine forme. La petite fille retourna toute contente dans sa chambre, puis sauta sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre de son père.

_Mon petit ange._

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela veut dire que nous ne sommes pas avec toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela nous fait mal de te savoir si loin de nous. Ta mère et moi t'aimons du plus profond de notre âme et nous savons qu'un jour dans bien longtemps nous nous retrouverons et cela nous fait tenir. Je me doute que tu dois nous en vouloir de t'avoir abandonné, mais si cela n'avait tenu qu'à nous, nous serions rester avec toi, mais nous devions le faire, pour toi, pour nous, pour le monde. _

_Mais ne parlons pas de cela, je veux te dire à quel point je t'aime, tu es la plus belle chose que ta mère m'ait offerte. Je me rappelle le jour de ta naissance, pour que personne ne sache que ta mère allait avoir son bébé, nous sommes allés dans un hôtel et j'ai aidé ta mère à te mettre au monde. Tu étais tellement belle ta mère était heureuse de voir que tu avais hérité de ses yeux et moi je suis fier de voir que tu as hérité aussi de miens, en ce moment, ta mère est en train de te bercer en attendant le moment de notre départ, nous sommes dans la grotte où nous allons te laisser. Tu es intelligente et je sais que tu pourras t'en sortir en attendant que nous revenions ou qu'un survivant lise l'autre lettre que j'ai laissé à leur intention. En tout état de fait, je dois te dire une chose, je t'aime ma puce, je t'aime plus que tout et j'espère que ta vie sera belle et que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui fera battre ton cœur comme ta mère à fait battre le mien. _

_Je t'aime et je ne me lasse pas de te le dire, ton père qui t'aime plus que tout._

Elle vit qu'il y avait une autre lettre, avec une autre écriture fine et délicate. Curieuse, elle la lit.

_Ma chérie, mon petite ange, c'est maman._

_Le temps passe tellement vite alors je sais que nous nous retrouverons, mais je veux que tu restes le plus longtemps possible sur terre. Jure-le moi mon ange. Tu es avec ton père, mon univers, ma vie. Je mourrais pour vous, comme ton père le ferai pour nous. Je suis et je serai toujours fière de toi. Je suis assise à mon bureau et je te regarde jouer avec ton oreiller bleu. C'est ton père qui l'a fait qui aurait cru qu'un chevalier soit bon pour la broderie, je me suis bien amusée à ses dépends. Le voir la langue tirée en train de broder un oreiller. Il était tellement doux. Tu sais, ton père t'a attendu longtemps, tous les jours, il posait sa main sur mon ventre et il te parlait des heures durant, attendant avec impatience ta venue au monde. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi câlin et paternel. Quand il t'a eu dans ses bras, je pouvais voir à quel point il était fier de toi, tu étais tellement magnifique. Tu es notre plus belle réussite. _

_Malheureusement l'heure tourne et nous devons te laisser, car nous pouvons sentir que le mal approche. Nous t'amènerons dans la grotte et puis si par la grâce des dieux nous survivons à ce combat, nous reviendrons te chercher. Mais quoiqu'il se passe je veux que tu saches que nous t'aimons et que nous t'aimerons jusqu'à la fin des temps. _

_Ta maman qui t'aime._

Alizea reposa la lettre puis prit le portrait de ses parents et murmura :

_-_Papa, maman. J'ai rencontré Shion, l' chevalier du Bélier. Y m'a dit qui vous avez connu avant. Il est tell'ment gentil y m'a même offert un collier où il a mis vos bagues. J' l'aime beaucoup. J' vais aller l' remercier. A t' à l'heure.

Pendant ce temps, Shion écrivait une lettre à Dohko le dernier chevalier d'or encore en vie avec Shion.

_Mon cher ami_

_J'ai une nouvelle assez choquante à t'annoncer. C'est au sujet de deux chevaliers d'or que nous avons bien connu, Donadieu du Cancer et Harmonie des Poissons. Et bien il s'avère qu'ils se sont mariés et ont eu une fille du nom d'Alizea. Tu te rends compte ! _

_Harmonie enceinte et on avait rien vu. Ils ont bien caché leur jeu ces deux-là. Ils ont laissé leur fille dans une caverne au nord du Sanctuaire en pensant la reprendre quand ils reviendraient, malheureusement, ils ne sont par revenus et elle est resté plus de 60 ans à l'écart à mourir de faim. Sa croissance s'est stoppée et elle ressemble à une enfant de 4 ans. _

_Si tu la voyais, elle est tellement mignonne. Elle a les cheveux d'Harmonie et des yeux pers un œil vert et un autre bleu. Elle ressemble tellement à son père et à sa mère, à chaque fois que je la regarde je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de ses parents. Mais j'imagine que tu te dis peut-être est-ce un mensonge ?_

_Mais cela ne peux être un mensonge, car j'ai des preuves de ce qu'elle avance, un portrait de Donadieu et d'Harmonie avec leur fille et leurs alliances. Tu te rends compte, leurs alliances… Comment ont-ils osé faire cela dans notre dos ? Mais ils aurais pu nous prévenir pour que nous la protégions ou au moins qu'elle puisse être élevée au sanctuaire. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Nous ne pouvons changer le passé. _

_Et dire qu'elle les a attendu durant plus de 60 ans. Tu n'imagines pas son désespoir quand je lui ai annoncé leur mort. Depuis leur mort, elle n'a jamais pris de bain. Tu n'imagines pas l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était particulièrement répugnant, des cheveux crasseux et grouillant de parasites j'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Mais à part cela, c'est une enfant adorable qui a acquis une grande longévité. Je pense que Donadieu et Harmonie devaient avoir du sang Atlante dans leur veine et Alizea a hérité de tous les caractéristiques de ce peuple, de mon peuple. De ce fait, elle est puissante, très puissante. Mais que dois-je faire ?_

_Dois-je l'entraîner pour faire d'elle un chevalier ou non ? Je sens des sentiments presque paternels étreindre mon cœur quand je la regarde. Pourtant cela ne fait que 3 jours que je la connais. Mais que m'arrive-t-il Dohko ?J'ai peur, j'ai peur pour elle. Si elle vit aussi longtemps que moi, que va-t-elle faire si je venais à mourir ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Je crains pour sa vie car je sais et tu le sais aussi que la prochaine Guerre Sainte arrivera bientôt. Et si nous n'étions pas prêt, si nous étions battus ? Que ferait-elle seule ? Je t'en supplie mon ami, si je devais mourir, protèges-la._

_Ton ami, Shion._

Il scella la missive, puis quand il releva la tête, il eut la joie de voir Alizea. La petite fille referma la porte, retourna vers Shion puis arrivée devant lui, elle lui retira son masque et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Le Grand Pope ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés mais aussi rempli de joie et de tendresse. Il enlaça la petite qui lui murmura :

_-_Merci pour tout Shion. Merci.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui heureuse d'être là avec lui. En 3 jours, il remarqua que le ventre de la petite fille avait bien dégonflé et qu'il était maintenant trop creux. Il lui murmura :

_-_Tu as faim ?

_-_Oui, j' vais manger d' la soupe ?

_-_Oui et quand tu iras mieux, tu mangeras plus et tu pourras jouer dehors. Pour le moment, je préfèrerai que tu restes soit ici, soit dans ta chambre.

_-_D'accord Shion. Mais j' pourrais prendr' des livres ?

_-_Oui.

Il se leva, remit son masque puis tenant toujours l'enfant qu'il aimait comme sa fille, l'emmena dans la bibliothèque. Alizea ouvrait de grands yeux fascinés. Elle se tortilla pour descendre, mais Shion la tenait fermement serrer contre lui, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue. Soudain, elle vit un livre écrit dans une langue complètement inconnue pour elle et elle voulut immédiatement le lire. Shion le sortit et lui dit :

_-_Tu es sûr de vouloir le lire ? Ce n'est pas du grec. C'est du latin.

_-_J' veux apprendre le latin, pour lire le livre. Mais j' sais pas lire le latin. C'est pas grave, j'sais lire et écrire toute seule. P'être qu' y a un livre qui m'apprendrait le latin ?

_-_D'accord, je vais essayer de te trouver cela. Mmmhhhh ! Voyons voir cela……

Il trouva rapidement le livre, un véritable pavé et la ramena dans sa chambre. Là, ils virent que deux bons repas les attendaient. Richard leur dit :

_-_La période de jeûne est terminée, vous pouvez recommencer à vous alimenter, cependant n'oubliez pas que demain vous devez être présent à la cérémonie de clôture du jeûne.

_-_Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié.

_-_Vous devez être affamé après ce jeûne, alors mangez. Je suis allé voir le médecin qui m'a dit que la période de soupe était terminée et qu'elle pouvait manger autre chose et 3 fois par jour.

Shion déposa Alizea devant un bon repas puis lui-même s'assit en face de l'enfant et retira son masque. Tous les deux mangèrent avec appétit en parlant de leur journée. Alizea était excité comme une puce et postillonnait des morceaux de poulet et de légumes. Shion la regardait et dans sa tête revenait une seule chose : _Ce qu'elle ressemble à son père._

Après le repas copieux, Alizea prit son bain, puis grimpa sur le lit et commença à lire le pavé tandis que Shion téléportait sa lettre aux 5 pics.

Quand Dohko qui avait l'air d'un nain vert lut la lettre, il ouvrit de grands yeux et ne put retenir un juron. Il tombait des nues, lui non plus n'aurait jamais cru que Donadieu épouserait Harmonie. Quand ils étaient en vie ils passaient leur temps à se taper dessus. Sauf… 6 ans avant la Guerre Sainte, Donadieu pourtant coureur de jupon impénitent s'était calmé et même était devenu un modèle de vertu. Mais il faut dire qu'avec Harmonie comme épouse, il comprenait mieux son changement de comportement. Et surtout il comprenait mieux la dernière phrase d'Harmonie. Après la dernière attaque des spectres, en s'effondrant elle avait tourné la tête vers Donadieu et lui avait murmuré un léger : je t'aime. Puis elle avait rendu l'âme. Et là il avait vu la rage de Donadieu, il était devenu complètement fou et avait terrassé un juge d'Hadès, mais à quel prix, il s'était effondré un sourire aux lèvres comme s'il était heureux de partir. Il avait perdu sa femme et il la retrouvait dans la mort, voilà pourquoi il était heureux.

Cette guerre avait vraiment été la pire, tous leurs amis étaient morts et une enfant se retrouvait orpheline. En pensant à l'enfant, il se mit à penser à Shion. Pauvre Shion, lui qui s'enfuyait quand une femme le regardait, le voilà à élever une enfant comme sa fille. Mais il allait en baver, surtout si c'était la fille de Donadieu et qu'elle avait hérité de l'humour très lourd et très vaseux de son père. Comme la fois où il avait tendu une fine cordelette entre les colonne de sa maison et qu'il avait recouvert le sol d'un mélange de farine et d'eau. Il s'était bidonné en voyant les chevaliers d'or s'écrouler devant lui et se relever couverts de farine et d'eau. Ça devrait être amusant de voir Shion être fait tourné en bourrique par cette petite fille. Il allait le sentir passer le pauvre. Dohko pouffa de rire mais en imaginant la scène, il ne put retenir un bruyant éclat de rire. Cependant, il pensait à la question de Shion, devrait-il entraîner l'enfant pour être un chevalier ? Si elle a la puissance de ses parents, alors oui, il faudrait l'entraîner pour qu'elle puisse apprendre à les contrôler. Mais Shion serait-il prêt à le faire, ou plutôt pourrait-il le faire ? Cette enfant était comme sa fille, il n'aurait jamais le courage de la traiter durement pour la pousser à faire son maximum. Et puis quelle armure pourrait-elle prendre ? Avec sa puissance, une armure d'or, mais il ne sentait pas son cosmos résonner complètement avec un des signes zodiacaux.

Le temps pourra peut-être leur dire. Si à 60 ans l'enfant avait l'air d'en avoir 4, à 120 elle aurait l'air d'avoir quel âge, 8 ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avec le manque de nourriture sa croissance s'est stoppée, peut-être va-t-elle vieillir normalement ? Dohko se dit :

_-Moi non plus mon ami je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je pense que seul le temps pourra nous aider. Si elle est destinée à devenir un chevalier, alors sa constellation la désignera comme sa protectrice._

Le vieil homme répondit à la lettre de son vieil ami :

_Mon cher ami,_

_Je suis aussi stupéfait que toi, je n'aurai jamais cru que Donadieu et Harmonie puissent se marier, ils étaient tellement différents. Et puis Harmonie enceinte, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. _

_J'ai bien réfléchi à ton dilemme, si Alizea est destiné à être chevalier, alors rien ne pourra l'en empêcher et surtout pas toi. Si elle est destinée à l'être, alors sa constellation nous le dira. Je sais que ce sera dur pour toi de l'entraîner si elle en devient une, car elle est comme ta fille et tu ne veux pas la perdre. Cependant, tu n'as pas le choix, elle devra le devenir si c'est son destin. _

_Mais tu as encore le temps, car seul le temps pourra t'aider dans tes choix. Un jour tu sauras quoi faire._

_Mais parle-moi un peu plus de cette enfant, dis-moi tout d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle ressemble à Donadieu ou à Harmonie ? Je veux tout savoir d'elle, et Shion, je te jure que s'il t'arrive le moindre mal, je la protègerai comme ma propre fille._

_J'ai hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de ta part._

_Dohko_

Il se concentra sur la lettre et celle-ci disparut et réapparut sur le bureau de Shion.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fic.

**Thealie :** C'est vrai qu'elle est plus heureuse, mais comme tu vas le lire, cela ne va pas durer, mais pour cela, il faudra continuer à lire cette fic.

**Hydra Gundam** : Merci ma grande, cette review m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Alors voici le nouveau chapitre.

Fin des RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

0

0

Chapitre 5

0

0

Cependant, ce dernier se trouvait dans la chambre d'Alizea et lui parlait :

_-_Tu vois ma puce, Richard a demandé au médecin l'autorisation pour toi de sortir demain pour la cérémonie de fin de jeûne. C'est une cérémonie très importante pour le sanctuaire et pour moi. Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais y aller ?

_-_Oui, Shion. Qu'est-ce que j' d'vrai faire ?

_-_Tu vas porter un panier de pétales de fleurs et tu vas les jeter devant toi. Ensuite, tu te mettras à côté de moi et quand je repartirai, tu jetteras une nouvelle fois des pétales de fleurs en me suivant. D'accord ?

_-_D'accord ! S'exclama Alizea ravie de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

_-_Tu marcheras lentement, pour ne pas trop te fatiguer. Nous passerons par les 12 maisons et ensuite, nous irons devant l'autel derrière les deux statues d'Athéna.

_-_Beurk, elles sont moches !

_-_ALIZEA ! Lança Shion outré. Tu n'as pas à dire cela.

_-_J' suis désolée, j' r'commenc'rai pus. Chuchota la petite fille en se tordant les mains affolée à l'idée que Shion veuille l'abandonner parce qu'il était en colère contre elle. Une grosse larme coula le long de sa joue.

Shion lisant dans son esprit sa terreur et sa détresse, la serra contre lui et lui dit :

_-_Quoique tu fasses dans le futur, quoique tu dises, même si c'est offensant, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne te renverrai jamais dans la rue. Tu es sous ma responsabilité comme tes parents l'auraient voulu. Et si un jour tu fais des bêtises ou dis des choses offensantes, tu risqueras plus une fessée et une punition qu'autre chose. Tu as compris ?

_-_Oui, oncl' Shion… Heu… J' veux dire Shion. Termina précipitamment la petite fille qui avait quand même peur d'être chassée.

_-II va y avoir du travail _! Soupira lourdement Shion en lisant la panique dans les yeux de la fille de ses amis.

Il la berça et lui dit :

_-_Je serai vraiment honoré d'être nommé oncle. Mais de préférence en privé pour…

_-_Que personne ne sache qui t' es ?

_-_Oui, ma douce, tu as tout compris.

La petite fille, l'oreille collée contre la poitrine du Grand Pope s'endormait bercée par le battement fort et régulier du cœur de Shion. Celui-ci fronça des sourcils et eut une sourire ému en voyant la petite fille endormit contre sa poitrine. Il la portait avec douceur et la coucha au milieu du lit. Il lui embrassa le front et murmura doucement :

_-_Bonne nuit ma petite chérie. Fait de beaux rêves.

Shion avec un sourire partit vers son bureau afin de travailler avant d'aller se coucher et laissa la porte entrouverte au cas où la petite fille ferai un cauchemar. Il s'assit à son bureau et avec un soupire commença à lire les rapports que lui envoyaient régulièrement les chevaliers d'argent qui restaient après la terrible Guerre Sainte. Il prit le premier rapport qui venait D'Antonio de la Grande Ourse. Il disait qu'il venait de trouver un enfant qui avait des prédispositions pour être chevalier. Shion lut avec beaucoup d'attention le rapport et renvoya la réponse :

_-Amenez cet enfant au sanctuaire afin de connaître sa constellation et découvrir qui sera son maître d'arme. Ensuite vous repartirez à la recherche d'autres futurs apprentis. La caste des chevaliers d'Argents et d'Or doivent être recréée afin que nous puissions être prêt en cas d'une autre guerre._

_Le Grand Pope._

Il continua la lecture des différents rapports et découvrit que les chevaliers d'argents n'avaient trouvé que 2 apprentis susceptible d'être chevalier. Le reste des rapports parlait de la gestion du Sanctuaire. Il se frotta les yeux et murmura :

-J'aurai dû me casser une jambe le jour où j'ai accepté cette charge. Bon, c'est bon, je crois que je sature là.

Il se leva avec le plaisir de voir qu'il lui restait la moitié des dossiers à classer. Il se leva et alla voir Alizea. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit la petite fille qui serrait possessive son oreiller contre son cœur un sourire radieux sur son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa tendrement son front et lui remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Soudain il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Un serpent. Il entendait un serpent siffler. Il regarda autour de lui, mais rien, il ne sentait pas d'autre être vivant pourtant, il regarda sous le lit de la petite fille, mais rien. Il regarda sous les couvertures, les oreillers, mais rien. Il se dit alors :

-Je devrai aller me coucher, je commence à imaginer des choses. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Je me demande à quoi elle peut rêver.

Il eut un sourire et alla se coucher avec un petit sourire attendrit en revoyant le sourire béat de l'enfant adorable qu'il avait adopté. Il se plongea dans un sommeil qui avait depuis longtemps prit la petite fille et la faisait errer dans un rêve étrange.

En effet, elle rêvait qu'elle retrouvait ses parents.

Shion venait de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et elle s'était retrouvée dans le noir. Puis un rayon de lumière lui montra une scène étrange, elle voyait un groupe d'hommes qui se trouvaient autour du corps d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année allongée sur le sol dans les bras d'un homme aux courts cheveux bleus ébouriffés. Elle regarda avec intérêt les gens autour de la jeune femme. A part une femme aux cheveux mauves légèrement ondulés, tous ceux autour de la jeune femme allongée étaient en armure dorée. Elle pouvait voir Shion dont des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il avait l'air d'être jeune, plus jeune qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui. Tous les autres, elle ne les connaissait pas mais pourtant elle reconnaissait les armures de douze d'entre eux, c'était les armures qu'il y avait sur le tableau de Shion. L'homme qui tenait la jeune femme avait l'armure du Cancer. Elle voyait à genoux devant le chevalier du Cancer, un homme, non, plutôt une femme avec de long cheveux bleus qui portait l'armure des poissons. Les autres armures, elle ne les reconnaissait pas, encore moins l'armure d'or que portait la femme allongée. Cette dernière ouvrit brièvement les yeux et dévoila des yeux pers voilés par la mort qui s'approchait à grand pas. Alizea se reconnu dans cette jeune femme. Elle regarda tout le monde et les vit tous pleurer un désespoir immense se lisait dans leurs regards perdus.

Pourtant elle ne souffrait pas, aucune douleur ne vrillait son corps. Elle était au contraire sereine et heureuse. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et vit un homme de grande taille près d'elle un sourire immense apparut sur son visage en reconnaissant son père qui portait l'armure du Cancer. Avec un espoir fou au cœur, elle se tourna de l'autre côté et vit une femme de la même taille qu'elle. Avec les larmes aux yeux, elle reconnaissait sa mère qui portait l'armure des poissons. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit la détresse des personnes autour d'elle. D'une voix douce, elle leur parla, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Cependant ses paroles avaient l'air de soulager la douleur qu'elle voyait au fond du regard des autres. L'homme qui la tenait regarda brusquement le corps qu'il portait et se mit à le secouer. Soudain, il serra le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, hurla de douleur et se mit à sangloter désespérément. Alizea lui parla de nouveau, puis son sourire doux réapparut et calma un peu le jeune homme.

Elle frissonna de bonheur quand elle sentit la main de ses parents se poser sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête vers eux et son père lui dit avec tendresse :

-Viens ma chérie, notre temps est terminé. Partons !

Elle se serra contre ses parents, puis tout devint blanc, un blanc lumineux. Une lumière délicate et douce comme la main qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et murmura encore emprisonné dans les bras de Morphée :

_-_Papa, c'est toi ?

_-_Non, ma puce. C'est Shion. Il est l'heure de se réveiller. Tu as bien dormi ?

_-_Oui, j'ai rêvé que je retrouvais mon papa et ma maman. Mais vous étiez tous en train de pleurer, mais j'étais pas triste, j'étais vraiment heureuse.

Shion étonné se mit à lire les pensées de l'enfant et blêmit brusquement en voyant qu'elle avait rêvé de sa propre mort. Il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il avait l'air jeune il ne reconnaissait pas les chevaliers d'or, ni l'armure que lui même portait. Il frissonna d'appréhension devant le destin tragique de la petite fille qu'il aimait comme la sienne. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Mais il pensa que le moment venu, il pourrait peut-être changer le destin de cette enfant. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il prit la petite fille qui s'étirait dans ses bras et alla lui faire sa toilette. Ensuite, il l'habilla d'une magnifique robe blanche avec des broderies bleues, et dorées. Puis il tressa ses cheveux en 2 nattes qu'il lui coiffa en une belle couronne qu'il piqueta de petites fleurs blanches. Richard la voyant siffla d'admiration :

_-_Alizea, tu es superbe.

Shion s'habilla comme le Grand Pope qu'il était. Puis il quitta le palais suivit par la petite fille qui trottinait gaiement en papotant gentiment. Shion adorait l'entendre parler. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison du Bélier, Shion lui donna le panier remplis de pétales de fleurs puis lui dit :

_-_Tu es prête ?

_-_Oui, votre ex…. cellenceuh !

Elle se mit devant lui et rata une marche pour s'étaler au bas des escaliers. Shion se précipita vers elle, mais rien, elle n'avait rien à part un grand sourire hilare sur son visage enfantin. Il brossa rapidement la robe de la petite fille et supprima les traces de saleté. Ensuite il lui dit :

_-_Fais attention quand tu marches, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse mal. D'accord ?

_-_Oui, votre ex.. cellenceuh !

Reprit sa marche en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber, quand ils dépassèrent les deux statues d'Athéna, elle entendit dans sa tête la voix de Shion lui dire :

_-Tu peux jeter les pétales. _

Et c'est ce que fit la petite fille, elle jetait avec application les pétales de fleurs sur lesquelles marchait le Grand Pope fier et digne. Cependant personne ne pouvait voir la fierté qui illuminait ses traits quand il regardait la petite fille devant lui. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'autel, Alizea se mit près de lui et ne bougea plus de toute la cérémonie. La population était divisée, il y avait ceux qui écoutaient religieusement le Grand Pope et ceux qui regardait la petite statue près de lui. L'enfant ne bougeait pas, seul les clignements de ses paupières prouvaient qu'elle était en vie, sinon ils auraient vraiment pu la prendre pour une statue. Certaines femmes se demandèrent ce que faisait une enfant aussi jeune au Sanctuaire, peut-être était-elle une jeune domestique ou alors une jeune apprentie. Les chevaliers d'argents qui les regardaient sentaient une grande puissance enfouie dans l'enfant, une puissance qui ne demandait qu'un petit coup de pouce pour exploser au grand jour et faire des ravages.

La cérémonie fut longue et dura toute la journée comme le devait la tradition. De temps en temps, Alizea entendait Shion lui demandait de jeter des pétales de fleurs. Alors, elle jetait les pétales sur l'assemblée sans voir le Grand Pope tenter de retenir ses rires ce qui rendait sa voix légèrement chevrotante. Mais quand la cérémonie fut enfin terminée, le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes et Alizea sentait son estomac hurler famine. Shion salua une dernière fois la population, puis fit demi-tour et partit dignement vers le Sanctuaire suivit par Alizea qui trottinait derrière lui et jetait des pétales dans tous les sens avec un grand sourire ravi. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle et plus d'un reçut un pétale sur la tête ou dans les cheveux. Quand ils dépassèrent les deux statues, l'enfant se mit à chantonner et à sautiller toujours en jetant les pétales. Les chevaliers d'Argent qui servaient de gardes du corps pouffaient de rire devant l'espièglerie de la petite fille. Quand elle arriva devant l'escalier, elle vit Shion qui l'attendait et surtout qui regardait les dégâts qu'elle avait fait. Il y avait des pétales partout, quand il regarda le visage de sa petite protégée, il vit à quel point elle était fière d'elle.

Elle avait le même regard que son père quand il venait de faire une mauvaise blague et que tous les chevaliers venaient de tomber dedans comme la fois où il avait mis du poil à gratter dans toutes les armures des chevaliers d'or et il s'était bidonné comme un malade en les voyant tous se gratter contre les arrêtes des temples ou les colonnes.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui murmura quand il la prit dans ses bras :

_-_Tu es un véritable petit démon. Mais je suis quand même très fier de toi. Tu mérites un bon repas et un bon repos, parce que tu dois être affamée et très fatiguée.

_-_D'accord.

Alizea entourait le cou de Shion tout en tenant le panier vide de pétales. Quand le Grand Pope fut éloigné, l'un des chevaliers d'Argent Helmut Chevalier du Lézard demanda aux autres :

_-_Mais qui est cette enfant ?

_-_Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Répliqua un autre chevalier d'argent.

_-_Mais elle est dans les bonnes grâces du Grand Pope, peut-être sa petite sœur.

Richard qui s'approchait des escaliers eut un léger sourire qui malheureusement ne passa pas inaperçu. Alexeï de l'étoile polaire demanda au vieil homme :

_-_Tu sais qui c'est, n'est - ce - pas ?

_-_Oui, je le sais. Mais le Grand Pope m'a interdit de dévoiler son identité afin de la protéger. Bien messieurs ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai des choses à faire le plus vite possible, et à cause de mon grand âge, je ne suis plus aussi rapide. Bonsoir.

Il grimpa les marches et arriva épuisé devant le palais du Grand Pope. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, puis alla voir la petite fille. Quand il arriva, il vit Shion qui retournait dans son bureau. Ce dernier voyant l'air passablement épuisé du vieil homme lui dit en fronçant les sourcils :

_-_Richard, je vous donne votre journée. Allez vous reposer vous l'avez bien mérité. Alizea a mangé et j'ai commandé un repas pour vous, il doit vous attendre dans votre chambre.

_-_Merci votre excellence, vous me faites trop d'honneur. Cependant, j'aurais une chose à vous dire. Il faudrait apprendre à Alizea à parler, car malheureusement pour l'instant elle a l'accent des bas fond d'Athènes et non le langage qu'une fille de chevalier d'or se doit d'avoir.

_-_Encore une fois vous avez raison. Dès qu'elle ira mieux…. Non, dès qu'elle se réveillera, je lui apprendrais à bien parler. Bon, allez vous coucher, vous avez l'air épuisé.

_-_Merci votre excellence.

Le vieil homme salua Shion et retourna dans sa chambre. Après un bon repas, il s'endormit comme une masse et ne vit pas le Grand Pope entrer dans sa chambre et surveiller son sommeil, comme il surveillait Alizea. Shion aimait bien cet homme et le respectait. Il savait quoi faire quand Alizea n'allait pas bien et surtout c'était un homme de confiance. Shion secoua un peu la tête et alla continuer son travail. Mais il était quand même inquiet pour le vieil homme, il sentait que son heure allait bientôt sonner, la mort allait le rattraper. Shion craignait le jour où son cœur allait lâcher, Alizea risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre, elle aimait le vieil homme comme un grand-père.

Il retourna dans son bureau et travailla le reste de l'après-midi. Vers 21 heures, il alla voir la petite fille, mais celle-ci dormait profondément. Il alla voir Richard et soupira en entendant les ronflements bruyants du vieil homme. Shion décida que son vieux serviteur n'allait plus descendre les escaliers des 12 maison, il ne pourrait jamais les remonter sans faire une crise cardiaque. Il souffla la lumière et retourna voir Alizea. La petite fille avait rejeté les couvertures loin d'elle et dormait très profondément en serrant son oreiller contre elle. Avec un sourire ému, il la borda tendrement et lui embrassa doucement le front. Alizea ouvrit un instant des yeux et murmura :

_-_Bonne nuit oncl' Shion.

_-_Bonne nuit ma puce.

_-_Iléou Richard ?

_-_Il est très fatigué et est allé dormir.

_-_D'accord.

Elle se pelotonna plus sous ses couvertures, et se rendormit profondément. Quand il fut certain qu'ils dormaient et se reposaient, il décida d'aller sur le Star Hill, la montagne qui permettait aux différents grands popes de lire l'avenir dans les étoiles. Cela faisait bien un mois que Shion n'y était pas allé et il voulut savoir si un chevaler d'or allait apparaître, ou si l'un des deux ou même les deux enfants seraient susceptibles de devenir chevalier d'or ou d'argent. Il alla sur le plateau en haut de la montagne étoilée, puis se mit à regarder les étoiles qui constellaient le ciel sombre et limpide. Il écrivait ce qu'il voyait sur un petit carnet de cuir.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut une étoile filante traverser la constellation du capricorne, puis soudainement sans aucune explication rationnelle, l'étoile disparut. Il écrivit cet étrange phénomène dans son carnet, puis regarda de nouveau les étoiles, une deuxième étoile filante traversa le firmament ainsi que la constellation de la vierge. Il inscrivit ce fait et ne surprit pas d'autre manifestation de la sorte. Alors, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge et du Capricorne allaient être trouvés, peut-être même que les deux enfants étaient ces chevaliers d'or. Il était soulagé, la caste des chevaliers d'or allait bientôt redevenir celle qu'elle était avant la Guerre Sainte. Soudain, il remarqua que la constellation du Verseau brillait d'une lueur inhabituelle. Un troisième chevalier d'or, ils allaient trouver un troisième chevalier d'or. Il eut un sourire qui s'estompa quand la constellation de l'Ophiucus se mit à briller bizarrement, en fait ce n'était pas toute la constellation qui brillait, mais qu'une seule partie, en fait seul le serpent était touché par cet étrange phénomène. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Un demi-chevalier ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il inscrivit ce fait dans son carnet puis retourna dans le palais la tête plein de questions sans réponse.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Hydra Gundam** : je suis heureuse que tu aime et je me dis que oui, il faudrait vraiment qu'on écrive la vie de ses parents avant le guerre Sainte. Et je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu aime ce que j'écrit.

**Popov :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Thealie : **Heu disons que oui, mais ils se sont dis que c'était une simple servante enfin au début et puis cela ne se fait pas trop de questionner le Grand Pope.

**Pegases **: Merci, merci, j'aime bien quand on me donne le temps d'écrire une suite, j'espère en tout cas qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents.

Maintenant que les RRRRRAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées. Bonne lecture

0

0

0

0

Chapitre 6 

0

0

0

0

0

0

Avant d'aller se coucher, il alla surveiller le sommeil de Richard qui ronflait comme un sonneur, puis celui d'Alizea. Elle avait encore propulsé les draps à l'autre bout du lit, son oreiller était par terre tandis que son bras et sa jambe droite pendaient hors du lit. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la déposa au centre du lit, puis la borda délicatement mais assez fort pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Il attrapa son oreiller et le mit entre ses mains de petite fille. Il lui embrassa tendrement le front quand le cosmos de la fillette prit la forme d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un bâton qui possédait deux ailes à son sommet. Un caducée ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il fronça des sourcils et alla se coucher avec l'intention de faire des recherches sur ce fait le lendemain. Il alla se coucher mais mit du temps avant de s'endormir. Dans son sommeil, il fit un rêve des plus étranges. Il voyait un chevalier sur le sol dans une mare de sang qui s'échappait de diverses blessures qu'il avait sur le corps. Alors que l'homme finissait de perdre son sang, Shion vit un arbuste pousser, mais sa croissance stoppa alors qu'il ne faisait qu'un mètre de haut et il n'avait pas de feuille ni de branche. Shion ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, parce que l'homme continuait tranquillement à agoniser sur le sol. Brusquement il vit deux ailes apparaître en haut de l'arbre. Il comprenait de moins en moins surtout quand deux serpents ramper droit vers l'arbuste et s'enrouler autour. Puis ils ouvrirent la gueule et un jet de lumière blanche en jaillit et enveloppa le moribond. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et disparut. Shion continuait à regarder la scène devant ses yeux. Le caducée devant lui devint métallique et d'une couleur d'or, les yeux des reptiles étaient rouge pour l'un et vert pour l'autre. Puis une main l'empoigna, sortie de nul part. Un corps suivit cette main, un corps recouvert d'une armure d'or dont le visage était masqué. D'un geste gracieux l'apparition allait retirer ce masque et dévoilé son visage quand il fut réveillé en sursaut par une petite furie qui sautait sur son lit et accessoirement sur son ventre en hurlant :

_-_Y FAUT SE LEVER !

_-_Gnnnéééééééé !

Shion eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentait que son rêve était important. Le chevalier qu'il avait vu, possédait une armure qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il décida de faire des recherches sur ce sujet aussi. Enfin quand Alizea décidera d'arrêter de sauter dans tous les sens. Il soupira puis se redressa brutalement et attrapa Alizea qui éclata de rire heureuse d'être aimé par quelqu'un. Elle enlaça le cou du Grand Pope et après avoir passé 5 mn à lui sauter sur le ventre, passa une demi-heure à lui embrasser la joue. Puis elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Shion et murmura :

_-_B'jour oncle Shion. T'as bien dormi ?

_-_Oui, j'ai très bien dormi. Et toi ma petite puce, tu as bien dormi ?

_-_Oh oui, j'ai très bien dormi. Et tu sais, tu avais raison, Richard il est tellement fatigué qu'il est encore en train de dormir.

Shion prit d'un très mauvais pressentiment, fronça des sourcils et demanda à la petite fille :

_-_Tu es allée dans la chambre de Richard ?

_-_Oui, mais il dort tellement bien qu'il ne bouge pas.

Shion blêmit violemment et lui demanda doucement :

_-_Ma chérie, tu peux m'attendre ici un moment ?

_-_D'accord oncle Shion. Je peux jouer sur ton lit ?

_-_Vas-y ma puce.

_-_Merci oncle Shion.

Shion sortit du lit, puis reposa la petite fille sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il était debout, la fillette sautait sur le lit du Grand Pope qui lui fit un sourire, puis alla voir Richard. Il avait peur de découvrir ce que son instinct et son sixième sens lui soufflaient. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla directement dans celle de son serviteur en face de la sienne. Il s'approcha du lit et sentit son cœur rater un battement en n'entendant pas le ronflement sourd et régulier du vieil homme. Il s'approcha du lit de Richard et toucha son bras. Il ferma les yeux de douleur en sentant que la peau du vieil homme était froide et dure. Il alla vers les fenêtres et ouvrit les volets afin de permettre au soleil de rentrer dans la chambre sombre. Maintenant qu'il faisait plus clair, il prit une grande respiration et dut utiliser tout son courage pour faire demi-tour et regarder sur le lit l'homme qui avait été pour lui un réconfort pendant quelques jours. Il l'avait parfaitement seconder dans la mission d'élever la petite fille. Il soupira lourdement quand il vit que le vieil homme reposait au milieu de son lit, les mains sur sa poitrine et les traits du visage sereins. Aucun souffle de sortait de ses lèvres closes, le vieil homme était mort durant la nuit.

Shion savait que cela pouvait arriver, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait aussi vite, il pensait avoir le temps avant qu'il ne meurt, mais encore une fois, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il s'approcha une ultime fois de Richard Chevalier d'Argent de la croix du sud et lui dit :

_-_Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés durant cette courte période, je te jure que j'élèverai Alizea comme ma fille, je lui apprendrais à parler comme doit le parler la fille de deux puissants chevaliers d'or. Adieu et repose en paix. Que Bouddha accompagne ton âme vers le nirvana.

Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre mortuaire, puis retourna dans la sienne pour voir l'enfant continuer à sauter sur le lit en riant. Quand elle le vit elle s'arrêta de sauter et demanda :

_-_Tu l'as réveillé ?

_-_Il ne se réveillera pas ma puce, il dort d'un éternel sommeil.

_-_Ça veut dire quoi ?

_-_Qu'il est mort ma chérie. Il était vieux et fatigué…

_-_Il est parti ? Comme papa et maman ?

_-_Oui Alizea, comme ton père et ta mère.

_-_Mais alors, il va revoir papa et maman ? S'écria la petite fille toute contente.

_-_Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela.

_-_Il va être heureux alors.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, il va être très heureux.

Shion se tut un instant et se mit à réfléchir à la réaction de la petite fille, elle ne pleurait pas, mais avait l'air plutôt contente pour Richard. Pas que la mort du vieil homme ne lui fasse rien au contraire, mais elle voyait la mort de Richard comme une délivrance, elle avait bien vue que le vieil homme était fatigué et elle savait aussi que ce n'était qu'un au revoir, qu'elle le reverrait quand son temps sur la terre serait arrivé à son terme. Shion était fier de la sagesse de cette petite fille qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Il la serra contre lui et lui dit :

_-_Nous allons préparer son enterrement.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Viens allons nous habiller.

La petite fille alla prendre son bain arrosant au passage Shion qui pouffa de rire, puis elle s'habilla avec de nouveaux vêtements, une longue robe bleue avec des broderie blanche et des sandales en cuir dans les liens montaient jusqu'au genou. Shion lui coiffa les cheveux en une longue tresse souple et légèrement lâche. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, Shion lui dit :

_-_Je voudrais que tu dises à tout le monde que Richard le chevalier d'Argent de la croix du sud est mort et qu'ils doivent préparer la cérémonie funèbre.

_-_D'accord oncle Shion.

La petite fille fière d'avoir une mission de si haute importance sortit en trombe de la chambre du Grand Pope afin d'expliquer à tout le monde que le vieux Richard était mort. Elle dévala les escaliers comme une flèche. Arrivée devant la maison du Bélier, elle resta un instant debout et utilisa tous ses sens qu'elle avait développé durant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans la rue. Elle entendit au loin des cris et des encouragements qui avait l'air de venir d'une arène à une centaine de mètre d'elle. Elle courut vers l'arène et vit là des dizaines de jeunes et moins jeunes femmes ou hommes s'entraîner. Les femmes étaient toutes masquées. Une femme se tourna vers le jeune cosmos qu'elle sentait et puis vit la petite fille qui fonçait vers elle. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'enfant qui était avec le Grand Pope la veille. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui demanda :

_-_Bonjour petite comment t'appelles-tu ?

_-_Je m'appelle Alizea, madame.

_-_Et tu as quel âge ?

_-_D'après S… Son ex…excellenceuh, j'ai heu… 66 ans.

_-_Co…combien ?

_-_Oui, il m'a dit qu'à cause que j'ai pas mangé et ben j'ai pas grandis. Mais y m'a dit que maintenant que je mangeais et ben je pourrais grandir et que je deviendrai forte comme mon papa et ma maman.

Le chevalier d'argent ouvrit de grand yeux, la petite fille avait vraiment l'air d'être une gamine de 4 ans et non de 66 ans. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

_-_Mais qui sont tes parents ?

_-_Mon papa s'appelait Donadieu du Cancer et ma maman, Harmonie des Poissons. S… euh… son ex..cellenceuh m'a même mit leurs bagues dans un collier. Regarde !

Elle lui montra les alliances et elle vit de ses yeux les inscriptions. Alors l'enfant était la fille de deux chevaliers d'or, voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Mais si elle était fille de chevaliers d'or, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant ? Elle posera la question plus tard au grand pope. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Mais que fais-tu ici ?

_-_C'est parce que… heu… Je sais pus ! J'ai oublié ce que le grand pape m'avait dit ! Pleura Alizea qui fit s'arrêter les combats.

La jeune femme explosa de rire et lui dit dans le silence :

_-_Le Grand Pope, pas le Grand Pape. Essaies de te souvenir de ce qu'il t'a dit !

_-_Heu… Elle vit un vieil homme de 24 ans et se souvint de la mission.

_-_Je sais… Le Grand Pope… m'a dit de vous dire qu'il fallait préparer une cémonérie pour le départ de Richard chevalier d'argent.. heu… de la voie du sud.

Tous regardaient la petite fille se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire. L'un des chevaliers d'argent, Matteo de la Flèche s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

_-_Et ben qu'il fallait préparer une cémonérie…

_-_Une quoi ?

_-_Le même truc qu'hier. Expliqua maladroitement Alizea.

_-_Une cémonorie ? Ah oui, une cérémonie.

_-_Oui, c'est qu'est ce que j' dis ! une cémonorie.

_-_Cérémonie, on dit cérémonie.

_-_Oh ! Cérémonie ?

_-_Oui. Et quoi d'autre ?

_-_Ben donc une cé…ré…mo…nie pour le départ de Richard chevalier d'argent de la voie du sud !

_-_La voie du sud ? _Réfléchit le chevalier d'argent. Il se grattait le menton tout en réfléchissant quand il eut l'illumination._ Mais oui, LA Croix du Sud. Alors donc Richard était le chevalier d'argent de la croix du sud. Et il part où ?

_-_Pour retrouver mon papa et ma maman.

Tous les chevaliers comprirent immédiatement, le vieil homme était mort, et le Grand Pope voulait une cérémonie funèbre à la mémoire du vieux chevalier. Le chevalier d'argent lui dit :

_-_Bien, alors tu vas prévenir le Grand Pope que tout sera fait.

_-_D'accord ! S'exclama la petite fille.

Soudain tous firent un pas en arrière quand ils virent le cosmos de l'enfant apparaître, un caducée dont les serpents tournaient la tête vers eux et les dardaient d'un œil d'or. Puis tout disparut. La petite fille qui était habitué à sentir ça ne fit pas attention à cette manifestation de son cosmos et repartit donné le message à Shion. Elle traça dans les escaliers et arriva en 20 mn devant la chambre du Grand Pope. Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers d'argent discutaient entre eux de cette étrange petite fille. Matteo disait à Victoire chevalier d'argent de l'aigle :

_-_Tu sais qui elle était ?

_-_Oui, elle s'appelle Alizea et c'est la fille de deux chevaliers d'or, Donadieu du Cancer et Harmonie des Poissons. J'ai vu les alliances, et je crois que le Grand Pope en sait encore plus sur elle.

_-_C'est un futur chevalier, tu as vu son cosmos, il est aussi puissant que celui du Grand Pope. Elle est peut-être un futur chevalier d'or.

_-_C'est peu probable, je ne connais aucune armure avec cette forme. Mais bon, le Grand Pope doit savoir quoi faire avec elle.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. Il doit savoir quoi faire.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Shion ne savait absolument pas quoi faire de la fillette, il avait tellement de chose à penser, les chevaliers d'or à retrouver et à entraîner, le Sanctuaire à faire marcher, et apprendre à Alizea à parler. Il demanda à ses serviteurs de donner à la fillette des vêtements noirs, afin qu'elle soit prête pour l'enterrement du vieil homme. Mais en attendant, il avait donné à Alizea ses premiers véritables cours d'orthographes et la fillette en piaffait encore de joie. Elle était dans son bureau à faire les devoirs qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Il alla dans sa salle du trône afin d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire les chevaliers d'argent, dont celui du Chien de chasse qui ramenait les deux enfants. Il les regardait tous les deux avec attention désirant savoir quel serait le signe de leur armure. Le premier avait les cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux gris, tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux roux et des yeux vert. Shion se leva de son trône et s'approcha des deux enfants. Le petit blond tremblait de peur devant l'aspect du Grand Pope. Shion l'observa avec attention l'enfant et surtout son cosmos. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit une femme qui déversait de l'eau. Il regarda l'enfant et lui demanda :

_-_Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

_-_Je m'appelle Sven, monsieur.

_-_Et bien Sven, tu vas t'entraîner avec Van chevalier d'Argent de l'étoile polaire, il t'entraînera afin que tu sois digne de l'armure d'or du Verseau.

_-_D'accord Monsieur.

_-_Viens avec moi Sven, tu vas partir avec moi.

_-_Oui monsieur.

Il trottina derrière le chevalier d'argent et le Grand Pope entendit la voix aigu du petit garçon demander :

_-_On va où monsieur ?

_-_En Sibérie, je t'apprendrais les techniques de glace du Verseau que tu apprendras à ton tour à ton apprenti.

_-_Bien Monsieur.

_-_Et ne m'appelle pas monsieur, mais maître Van. Et le Grand Pope, tu dois l'appeler Excellence.

_-_Bien Mon.. Maître Van.

_-_Parfait, partons maintenant.

Le chevalier et son apprenti quittèrent le sanctuaire et allèrent dans les plaines de Sibérie afin que le jeune apprenti apprenne à devenir le puissant chevalier du Verseau. Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône, Shion regardait le deuxième garçon, il tentait de ne pas trembler, mais on voyait bien qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Shion l'observa et découvrit que le cosmos du jeune garçon devenait la troisième bête à corne du sanctuaire, le Capricorne qui regardait fièrement le Grand Pope. Shion se redressa et demanda au jeune garçon :

_-_Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ?

_-_Je… je m'appelle Ryan excellence.

_-_Bien Ryan. Stavros, tu vas l'entraîner afin qu'il devienne le nouveau chevalier d'or du Capricorne.

_-_Bien votre excellence.

_-_Ryan, tu vas être entraîné par Stavros chevalier d'argent du Grand Chien.

_-_Bien excellence.

_-_Viens Ryan.

_-_Où allons-nous maître Stavros ?

_-_Nous allons en Espagne.

_-_Bien, maître Stavros.

Le chevalier d'argent salua le Grand Pope, puis quitta le sanctuaire pour l'Espagne suivit par son jeune apprenti afin de lui apprendre d'être un bon chevalier d'or.

Maintenant que les deux enfants étaient partis, Victoire s'agenouilla devant le Grand Pope et lui demanda :

_-_Votre excellence, cette enfant Alizea est-elle vraiment la fille de deux chevaliers d'or ?

_-_Oui. Soupira Shion qui sentait qu'un jour où l'autre la question serait posée.

_-_Mais si elle est la fille de 2 chevaliers d'or, comme ce fait-il qu'elle est le langage d'un enfant de la rue et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été élevé ici, au Sanctuaire ?

_-_Parce que je ne savais pas qu'elle existait. Ses parents pour la protéger l'ont caché dans les montagnes avec l'intention de revenir la chercher, malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement et ils ne sont jamais revenus du combat contre Hadès. Le Sanctuaire n'était pas au courant de son existence et elle a passé plus de 60 ans à mourir de faim dans la rue. Son organisme pour survivre a ralenti ses battements de cœur afin d'économiser le plus d'énergie possible de se fait elle a cessé de vieillir. J'ai appris son existence il y a peu de temps. Soupira lourdement Shion.

_-_Alors qu'allez vous faire d'elle ? Avec sa puissance, elle pourrait-être un chevalier d'or.

_-_Je sais, mais son signe m'est inconnu, je dois donc faire des recherches dessus.

_-_Voulez-vous de l'aide votre excellence ?

_-_Merci Victoire, mais tu as un apprenti à former et cela est plus important que tout.

_-_Bien votre excellence et…

_-_ONCLE SHION, ONCLE SHION… La coupa une voix surexcitée qui se rapprochait de la grande salle.

Shion blêmissait de plus en plus sous son masque. Il se leva et s'exclama afin de couvrir les hurlements qui se rapprochaient de lui :

_-_La réunion est clause, veuillez reprendre vos activités.

Tous saluèrent le Grand Pope et quittèrent la grande salle. Les gardes fermèrent les portes de l'extérieur et ne virent pas Alizea se jeter au cou de Shion en s'exclamant :

_-_J'ai tout terminé, regarde tout a été fait.

Il la porta sans problème et lui dit d'une voix tendre :

_-_C'est très bien ma puce. Montre moi ?

Elle lui montra ses devoirs et il eut un grand sourire caché par son masque devant l'écriture enfantine de la fillette, pour un premier cour, c'était excellent. Il lui frotta le dos et lui dit :

_-_C'est très bien ma puce, je suis fier de toi.

Son cœur de gonfla d'orgueil toute paternelle quand il vit la joie immense qui illuminait les traits heureux de la petite fille. Deux servantes arrivèrent et dirent au Grand Pope :

_-_Votre excellence, les habits de l'enfant sont prêt.

_-_Bien. Mettez les dans ma chambre.

_-_Bien votre excellence.

Les deux servantes quittèrent la pièce afin d'obéir aux ordres de Shion. Maintenant qu'elles étaient parties, Shion décida d'aller chercher des renseignements sur le signe d'Alizea.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

RRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

**Hydra Gundam Chibimu :** Arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles, Daniel il est déjà mort et s'il ne l'était pas et ben j'écrirait une fic rien que pour le tuer ! C'est vieux binoclard ! Bon répondons à ta review ! Qu'est ce que je peux te mettre ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas sain, mais tu vas découvrir… enfin tu as déjà découvert puisque tu l'as déjà lu en octobre en exclu. Merci de me prêter ton idée sur les grands maîtres pour la mise en place des chevaliers d'or. Quant à la rédaction des origines d'Alizea, j'aimerai bien, mais pour l'instant, je me concentre sur son enfance au Sanctuaire.

**Thealie** : Non, ce ne sont pas tous les chevaliers qui connaissent la véritable identité d'Alizea, seuls Victoire de l'Aigle et Matte de la Flèche les autres ne savant pas qui c'est. Tu as tout à fait raison, il n'en a pas terminé avec elle et tu sauras bientôt pourquoi.

**Luffynette :** Merci, la suite la voilà !

**Pegases :** oui, c'est français ! Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je te dit la même chose que tu m'as dite, prends tout ton temps pour écrire tes fics, plus c'est abouti, mieux c'est.

r

r

r

r

Bon, maintenant que les RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR sont terminées, et bien, bonne lecture.

r

r

r

r

Chapitre 7

r

r

r

r

r

Il l'emmena dans la bibliothèque et lui dit :

_-_Je dois faire des recherches, tu peux lire ce que tu veux, mais fait attention aux livres, ils sont fragiles, d'accord ?

_-_Oui oncle Shion.

La fillette qui entre-temps avait retrouvé le plancher des vaches partit dans les rayonnages afin de trouver un livre à lire. Shion lui se mit à la recherche d'un livre sur les constellations qui pourrait l'aider sur Ophiucus et surtout sur le serpent de cette constellation. Il avait encore du temps jusqu'à la cérémonie funèbre de Richard et il voulait l'utiliser à trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il chercha longtemps mais sans rien trouver, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir chercher, il avait fouillé dans tous les livres qu'il connaissait, mais rien, il n'avait rien trouvé. Le soir commençait à tomber et quant à lui c'était sa patience qui commençait à tomber. Il en avait assez de cette poussière et de cette obscurité. Il commençait vraiment à devenir claustrophobe là dedans. De guerre lasse, il décida de partir et appela donc la petite fille :

_-_Alizea, Alizea, nous repartons.

_-_J'arrive oncle Shion.

Il entendit un bruit de pas et vit Alizea trottiner vers lui tenant un gros livre entre ses mains. Elle s'exclama :

_-_Oncle Shion, y a tout plein de livres bien. J'en ai même trouvé un qui parles des étoiles.

Shion la regarda intensément et lui demanda :

_-_Je peux regarder ton livre s'il te plait Alizea ?

_-_Oui, tiens oncle Shion.

Elle lui donna le gros pavé et Shion regarda l'index. Il éclata de rire en voyant que le bouquin qu'il cherchait depuis plus de 6 heures était entre les mains de la fillette. L'enfant le regarda avec de grands yeux et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi tu rigoles oncle Shion ?

_-_Je ris parce que le livre que je cherchais, c'est toi qui l'avais. Viens, partons.

_-_Oui, oncle Shion.

La fillette trottina derrière Shion qui l'amena dans sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, il lui donna un cour de mathématique et pendant que la fillette faisait ses devoirs, lui lisait le livre enfin la partie qui traitait de l'Ophiucus.

_Cette constellation a été nommé anguitenens par les écrivains latin soit porte-serpent. Elle se trouve au dessus du scorpion et surtout elle traverse dans sa partie sud l'écliptique. Elle représente Asclépios, fils d'Apollon et de Coronis, que Zeus, par égard pour Apollon, plaça au ciel. Car Asclépios, dans son existence terrestre, manifestait une telle supériorité en médecine qu'il ne lui suffisait pas de soulager les douleurs humaines mais qu'il ressuscitait les morts. En tout dernier lieu il guérit Hippolyte, fils de Thésée et de la reine des Amazones, tué par la malveillance de Phèdre sa marâtre et l'ignorance de son père, d'après le récit d'Ératosthène. Pour certains aussi, c'est Glaucos, fils de Minos, qui dut aux soins d' Asclépios de revivre. Pour cet acte jugé coupable, Zeus incendia de sa foudre la maison du médecin, mais ayant égard pour Apollon, il plaça son fils au ciel avec un serpent dans la main. Voici pourquoi on lui fait tenir un serpent : forcé de guérir Glaucos et enfermé dans un lieu secret, il tenait à la main une baguette, songeant à ce qu'il allait faire; alors, dit-on, un serpent rampa vers sa baguette. Asclépios, bouleversé, le tua en le frappant à coup redoublés dans sa fuite avec la baguette. Ensuite, raconte-t-on, un autre serpent survint au même endroit, tenant une herbe dans sa gueule et la plaça sur la tête du premier serpent, après quoi, tous deux prirent la fuite. Asclépios utilisa à son tour cette herbe et Glaucos ressuscita. En conséquence le serpent fut placé sous la protection d' Asclépios et parmi les astres. Cette habitude conduisit ses successeurs à confier aux autres la mission de faire utiliser les serpents par les médecins d'où la naissance du caducée avec ses deux serpents enlacés._

Shion fronça des sourcils et observa l'enfant qui faisait ses additions avec beaucoup d'application. Elle serait de ce signe, mais pourquoi une seule partie de la constellation avait brillé ? Pourquoi seulement le serpent ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Peut-être dans les anciennes notes des Grand Pope y avait-il quelque chose ? Il se releva et dit à la fillette :

-Alizea, reste ici, je vais ramener ce livre et en chercher un autre.

-D'accord oncle Shion. Répondit la fillette avec un sourire.

Elle se replongea dans ses maths et laissa le Grand Pope quitter le bureau afin d'aller dans la bibliothèque des Grand Popes. Il soupira devant les milliers de carnets et de parchemins qui prenaient la poussière dans cette immense bibliothèque sous la maison du Bélier. Il resta des heures là dedans sans savoir qu'Alizea commençait à s'inquiéter de sa trop longue absence. Paniquant et craignait qu'il ne l'ai abandonné, la fillette se concentra sur lui avec tout le désespoir qui l'enserrait. Son cosmos explosa avec la même puissance que celui d'un chevalier d'or. Tous les chevaliers se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait de même que Shion qui sursauta violemment quand la fillette apparut soudainement devant lui. Alizea en le voyant assit sur cette chaise se mit à pleurer et se précipita vers lui. Shion reposa le livre et n'eut que le temps de se lever avant de recevoir une fillette en larme dans ses bras. Très étonné, il lui demanda :

-Alizea, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai… j'ai cru qu' t'étais parti, qu'tu voulais pus d'moi parce que j'avais été méchante. Pleura la fillette encore terrifiée.

-Ma pauvre chérie. Non, je ne t'aurai pas abandonné, je voulais faire des recherches sur quelque chose qui te concerne.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-C'est ton signe, le signe dont tu es la gardienne.

-Avant de partir, mon papa m'avait dit qu'il fallait voir dans le livre qu'a écrit le Grand Pope.

-Mais oui, mon prédécesseur, lui devait savoir puisqu'il était là à ta naissance.

Il se précipita sur le carnet du dernier grand pope et lut les dernières pages :

_-Nous sommes le 29 février 1739, alors que j'observais le ciel, un étrange phénomène est apparu, la constellation de l'Ophiucus a brillé plus intensément que jamais, mais pourtant ce n'est qu'une partie de cette constellation, le serpent qui a été touché par ce phénomène si étrange. Mais le plus bizarre est arrivé 1 mn plus tard, un trait de lumière doré a traversé le ciel et a disparu devant le palais. Je n'ai rien compris à cela, jusqu'à ce que je fasse des recherches et j'ai découvert une chose étrange. De temps à autre ce phénomène est apparu le jour de la naissance d'un enfant issu de 2 chevaliers d'or. Cet enfant porterait l'armure d' Asclépios mais son rôle est mystérieux, il n'y a aucune chronique qui parle de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Personne ne sait si cet enfant aurait des techniques de combat, car depuis la fin de l'antiquité, c'est la première fois que cela arrive. Mais pourtant, il doit avoir un entraînement de chevalier d'or. D'après ce que j'ai lu, seul le Grand Pope peut l'entraîner, car seul lui peut le connaître._

Shion soupira lourdement, il pensait ne pas avoir à l'entraîner, mais cela aussi lui était refusé. Il avait vraiment besoin d'écrire une lettre à Dohko, parce que là, il n'allait pas s'en sortir seul. L'entraînement d'un chevalier d'or, quand allait-il pouvoir le lui donner et que lui apprendre ! Il soupira une nouvelle fois et décida d'aller écrire une lettre, parce que là, son cerveau allait exploser. Il remit le carnet en place et prit la fillette dans ses bras, puis se téléporta dans le bureau. Là, il vit avec tristesse qu'un dîner ne les attendait pas prouvant encore une fois à quel point Richard lui était indispensable. Shion appela ses domestiques, demanda un repas chaud et ce le plus vite possible. Puis il alla donner son bain à Alizea qui se frottait vigoureusement la tête pour se débarrasser de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée. Ensuite, Shion l'habilla pour la nuit et la mit dans le salon tandis que lui-même prenait un bain.

Quand il revint dans le salon, un bon repas l'attendait, il vit avec joie que la fillette l'avait attendu pour manger. Il s'assit, puis tous les deux firent un sort au repas copieux. La petite fille mangeait avec beaucoup d'appétit pour le plus grand plaisir de Shion qui voyait enfin des rondeurs apparaître là où il n'y avait eut que de la peau et des os. Quand ils eurent complètement vidé leurs assiettes et les plats, ils allèrent se coucher, enfin Alizea, parce que Shion avait une lettre, enfin plutôt un appel de détresse à envoyer à un vieil ami. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à la fillette, la borda, puis allait sortir de la chambre quand la fillette lui demanda :

-Oncle Shion, tu peux me raconter une histoire pour m'endormir ?

Il se tourna lentement vers l'enfant et lui dit :

-Que veux-tu ?

-Une histoire, s'il te plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

Le pauvre Shion ne tint que deux secondes devant ce regard larmoyant et décida d'aller lui conter un conte tibétain que sa famille adoptive lui avait raconté il y avait bien longtemps :

_Autrefois, au bord d'un fleuve, sur un pommier, vivait isolé le singe Lodrö. L'arbre produisait continuellement des fruits en abondance et le singe s'en nourrissait exclusivement. _

_Un jour, venu du fleuve, un crocodile s'approcha de l'arbre.  
"Comment t'appelle-t-on ?" demanda le singe.  
"Je suis le crocodile Tashi et je cherche ma nourriture", répondit le crocodile.  
Le singe dit : "je n'ai que des pommes, mais si tu les aimes, je peux t'en donner autant que tu voudras", et, cueillant quelques fruits sur l'arbre, il les lui lança.  
Le crocodile Tashi mangea les pommes. "Je n'ai jamais mangé de pommes aussi délicieuses", dit-il. Alors le singe lui en redonna.  
"Si je viens à nouveau demain, m'en donneras-tu encore ?"  
"Je serais content de te voir, et tu seras rassasié de pommes, je te le promets", lui répondit le singe.  
Content à l'idée de pouvoir revenir chaque jour, le crocodile retourna chez lui. _

_Le lendemain, le crocodile revint. Le singe lui donna avec plaisir tout plein de pommes. Finalement Lodrö et Tashi devinrent amis et chaque jour le crocodile venait manger des pommes auprès du singe. _

_Un jour, alors qu'ils se racontaient leurs histoires, le crocodile vint à parler de sa compagne. "Tiens, tu as une femme ? Je n'en savais rien. Laisse-moi lui donner aussi des pommes. "Dès lors, le crocodile ramena chaque jour des pommes à sa compagne et celle-ci en fut ravie. Cependant, malgré son plaisir de manger ces pommes si sucrées, les retours tardifs de son compagnon la contrariait. _

_Un jour, elle parla à Tashi : "Il semble que tu ne dit pas la vérité. Un singe et un crocodile ne peuvent pas être amis. Le crocodile doit tuer le singe et le manger."  
"Je t'ai dit la vérité. Le singe est mon ami. Nous avons l'un pour l'autre amitié et tendresse. Il me donne des pommes et il pense même à t'en envoyer. N'est-ce pas de la bonté ?"_

_"Puisqu'il ne se nourrit que de pommes sucrées, pensa la femme, sa chair doit être merveilleusement bonne", et elle dit à son compagnon :  
"Puisque le singe est vraiment ton ami, il faut que tu l'emmène chez nous, j'en serais vraiment touchée."  
"Les singes marchent sur la terre, il ne peuvent pas venir dans l'eau, réfléchis…", répondit Tashi qui se fit dès lors avare de mots._

_Un jour, la compagne de Tashi feignit d'être malade et l'expliqua ainsi : "je suis très malade. J'ai interrogé le médecin qui m'a dit qu'un cœur de singe me ferait du bien. Si tu ne m'apportes pas le cœur de ton ami, je mourrai dans la solitude", dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer. _

_Le crocodile pensa : "le singe est mon ami, il est impossible que je le tue. Mais si je ne le fais pas, ma femme va mourir." Il était extrêmement peiné. "Comment pourrais-je tuer un ami ?", lui dit-il.  
La compagne du crocodile éclata alors de colère : "Tu aimes plus ton ami que ta femme. Eh bien à partir d'aujourd'hui va-t'en et reste avec ton ami ! Le mieux pour moi est que je meure !"  
Le crocodile Tashi n'avait plus rien à ajouter, il fallait qu'il obéisse à sa compagne. _

_Plus tard, alors qu'il était allait rendre à nouveau visite à son ami le singe, ce dernier lui demanda : "tu viens aujourd'hui plus tard que d'habitude, aurais-tu rencontré des difficultés en chemin ?"  
"Non, mais aujourd'hui, ma compagne et moi nous sommes disputés. Mon ami, voilà longtemps que tu nous aides, mais tu n'as pas encore été notre hôte. Ma femme s'est mise en colère parce que je ne t'avais jamais invité. C'est pourquoi je te prie de venir chez nous aujourd'hui même. Ma compagne serait heureuse de te rencontrer."  
Le singe répondit : "j'aimerai venir chez vous, mais je ne peux pas marcher sur l'eau." _

_Le crocodile ayant expliqué au singe qu'il pouvait monter sur son dos, ils tombèrent d'accord et s'en allèrent, le crocodile nageant et le singe perché sur son dos. Arrivé au milieu du fleuve, le crocodile se mit à aller de plus en plus vite. Le singe lui dit : "ralentis, j'ai peur."  
Le crocodile répondit : "qu'importe puisque aujourd'hui tu vas mourir. En effet, ma compagne est malade et le médecin lui a dit qu'un cœur de singe lui ferait du bien. C'est pourquoi, bien que tu sois mon ami, je dois te tuer."_

_Le singe, effrayé, réfléchit à la manière de se sortir de ce mauvais pas et dit : "quel dommage de ne pas avoir parlé de cela avant ! Chaque fois que je m'éloigne de mon arbre, j'y laisse mon cœur pour plus de sécurité. Si tu me l'avais dit avant, je l'aurais pris pour te le donner !"  
Crédule, le crocodile dit : "qu'à cela ne tienne, retournons ensemble jusqu'à ton arbre et allons chercher ton cœur. "  
Arrivés près de l'arbre, le singe sauta sur une branche et dit : "mon ami, ouvre ta bouche que j'y jette mon cœur." Le singe lança alors une de ses crottes dans la gueule du crocodile et dit : "retourne auprès de ta méchante compagne et dis lui que faute de manger mon cœur elle peut manger mes crottes !"  
C'est ainsi que le singe eut la vie sauve. _

La fillette réussit à rester éveillée jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Mais dès qu'il eut terminé, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer et tout ce qu'elle put marmonner fut :

-Bonne nuit oncle Shion. Fait de beaux rêves.

-Fais de beaux rêves aussi ma puce.

Il la regardait dormir, il la trouvait vraiment mignonne avec sa bouille enfantine. Il laissa la porte entrouverte et alla dans son bureau afin d'écrire la lettre pour Dohko. Il s'assit devant son bureau, prit une plume taillée dans du bambou et la trempa dans de l'encre. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration afin trouver ce qu'il allait écrire.

_Cher Dohko, mon vieil ami._

_Les choses deviennent de plus en plus compliquées ici. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Aujourd'hui Richard chevalier d'argent de la croix du sud vient de mourir. Il était celui qui m'aidait à connaître, à élever le mieux possible Alizea. Mais je ne t'écris pas pour cela, mais pour un événement plus grave encore._

_Sur le Star Hill, j'ai vu une partie de la constellation de l'Ophiucus briller et en lisant les anciens carnets du Grand Pope, j'ai appris que… qu'Alizea devait recevoir l'armure d' Asclépios et recevoir un entraînement de chevalier d'or. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir l'entraîner, car d'après les chroniques des anciens, seul le Grand Pope peut entraîner cet enfant ? Elle est comme ma fille comment vais-je pouvoir l'entraîner comme un chevalier d'or, comme mon maître m'a entraîné ? Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi dur. Je t'en supplie mon ami, aide moi. Cette angoisse pèse sur mes épaules et m'épuise._

_Ton ami Shion._

Il envoya la lettre aux 5 pics en priant que Dohko réponde le plus rapidement possible. Puis il retourna à ses rapports et ne s'endormit que très tôt le lendemain. Et quand Alizea vint pour le réveiller, elle referma la porte et le laissa dormir afin que les cernes sous ses yeux disparaissent. Quand les serviteurs apparurent pour réveiller le grand Pope, ils se retrouvèrent face à une enfant de 4 ans qui tentait de faire exploser son cosmos pour les chasser, mais sans trop de résultat jusqu'à ce que le chevalier de l'aigle vienne chasser les serviteurs trop zélés. Puis se tournant vers Alizea, elle lui demanda :

-Où est le Grand Pope ?

-Il dort, il a travaillé toute la nuit. Il est fatigué et je veux pas qu'il parte comme Richard. Tu sais, ça m'a fait mal quand il est parti, mais pour faire plaisir au Grand Pope, j'ai fait comme si j'étais heureuse. Mais c'était pas vrai. Et puis j'arrive pas à faire partir les gens comme quand je suis pas contente.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

-Oh oui, s'il te plait.

-Alors viens, tu vas être mon disciple, mon deuxième disciple. Le jour tu porteras un masque pour que personne ne te reconnaisse et la nuit tu dormiras dans ta chambre normal et…

-Il en est hors de question. S'exclama Shion qui avait entendu la confession et était très triste de la douleur de sa petite protégée.

-Mais votre excellence ! Elle doit recevoir un entraînement.

-Oui, mais pas encore, elle est trop jeune et trop faible pour survivre à un entraînement. Quand elle sera prête, et pas avant.

-Bien votre excellence.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici Victoire ?

-Pour vous prévenir que tout est prêt pour l'enterrement du chevalier de la Croix du Sud.

-Merci, nous allons nous préparer et y aller.

-Bien votre excellence. Je vais prévenir tout le monde.

-Merci.

Le chevalier d'argent quitta la chambre et laissa Shion et Alizea ensemble afin qu'ils se changent. Shion habilla la petite fille d'une robe noire ainsi que de sandales de couleur sombres. Il lui tressa les cheveux et farfouillant dans ses affaires, il trouva une étole noire qu'il plaça sur les épaules de la fillette. Elle le regardait avec une confiance aveugle et il ne voulait que jamais cette confiance ne se perde, il voulait qu'elle vive encore longtemps dans cette confiance et cette naïveté enfantine qu'il aimait tellement chez elle. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, il s'habilla avec simplicité et distinction pour montrer le respect qu'il avait envers l'homme qui l'avait aidé à sauver sa petite protégée.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, Shion lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le cimetière des chevaliers. La fillette trottinait à côté de lui heureuse de tenir sa main. Elle aimait tellement Shion, comme un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ou un père qu'elle n'avait plus. Ils mirent bien plus de trois quart d'heure pour arriver devant le cimetière. Une tombe était creusée et un cercueil attendait d'y être placé. Devant la dernière demeure de Richard se trouvait une grande jarre dans laquelle se trouvait des pétales de fleurs. Shion plaça Alizea devant le cercueil à côté de Victoire, puis se plaça derrière la tombe.

Puis il commença à parler d'une voix douce, il fit les éloges du défunt et laissa les compagnons du défunt parler de lui. La cérémonie fut très belle et pourtant simple. Quand Shion termina l'oraison funèbre, 4 chevaliers d'argent déposèrent le cercueil au fond du trou, puis chacun prit une poignée de pétales et les jeta sur le bois du cercueil. Quand se fut au tour d'Alizea, elle jeta les pétales, s'accroupit devant la tombe et s'exclama dans le silence :

-Richard, tu diras bien à mon papa et à ma maman que j'les aime de tout mon cœur. D'accord ?

Le coup de vent fit s'envoler les pétales qui disparurent dans les airs. Pour elle ça voulait dire que Richard partait pour le paradis et allait voir ses parents pour lui donner son message. Elle se leva d'un bond et cria en faisant des grands gestes de la main :

-AU REVOIR RICHARD, A BIENTÔT !

Shion s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Viens Alizea, il commence à faire froid.

-J'arrive votre ex… cellenceuh !

Shion pouffa de rire et l'entraîna vers le palais du Grand Pope sous les regards des chevaliers d'argent et leurs apprentis qui voyaient l'un des rares chevaliers à avoir survécu à la guerre sainte mourir. En marchant paisiblement vers le palais, Shion dit à la fillette :

-Tu sais ce que m'a demandé Richard avant de mourir ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Qu'il aurait aimé que tu parles bien, comme moi. Tu veux bien faire l'effort ?

-D'accord ! S'exclama Alizea avec un grand sourire.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Derniers RRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

**Thealie:** Oui, il est devant un dilemme mais il fera ce qu'il doit faire comme il l'a toujours fait. Quand à Dohko il apparaîtra dans le 10 ème chapitre

**HGC :** Ton pseudo est vraiment trop long, mais bon. Ben comme on s'est tout dit par téléphone, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, à part :

QUELLE EST L'ANDOUILLE QUI NE SAIT PAS LIRE ET QUI OSE DIRE QUE HYDRA GUNDAM- CHIBIMU PLAGIE MA FIC ALORS QUE C'EST MOI QUI LE FAIT AVEC SON AUTORISATION ? UNE FIC C'EST FAIT POUR ÊTRE LU M§µMµ£¨

Ben oui quoi, c'est assez énervant, les grands maîtres ont été créé par Hydra gundam- Chibimu (HGC), de même que Donadieu du Cancer, Harmonie des Poissons et Arzaniel qui apparaîtra dans un épisode dans un futur très lointain.

Celui ou celle qui a eu « l'immense courage » d'envoyer un mail anonyme ( on voit l'étendue de son courage) et bourrée de fautes d'orthographe (on voit l'étendue de sa culture) ferait bien de lire entièrement les fics et surtout les dates de publication, car ma fic, je l'ai publié 3 mois après la sienne, 3 mois alors à moins que HGC soit doté des mêmes pouvoirs que Shion ou Mûmounet et je sais qu'elle serait ravie des les avoir, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu me plagier. Quand elle m'a raconté ça au téléphone j'étais morte de rire, je ne pensais vraiment pas que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour lancer une accusation pareille, c'est vraiment pitoyable.

C'est un véritable scandale et si un jour je trouve celui ou celle qui a fait cela je lui enfoncerai son ordinateur dans un endroit très douloureux de sa personne.

r

r

r

r

r

Bon fin des dernières RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

r

r

r

r

r

Chapitre 8

r

r

r

r

Ravi que la fillette accepte de faire des efforts pour devenir la digne fille de ses parents et d'avoir l'éducation qui allait avec le sang et de rang de fille de deux chevaliers d'or, il commença à lui apprendre tout ce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille devait apprendre y compris les bonnes manières et là, il avait vraiment dû mal étant par formation un guerrier et non un homme du monde.

Shion, fier de la fillette, passa son temps libre à lui donner des cours de langue, de math, et d'orthographe. Elle était très en avance, mais le langage parlé n'était pas vraiment acquis. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle prenait du poids et, pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problème pondéral, il commença doucement à l'entraîner, un entraînement axé sur le jeu, le fait de la faire courir dans tout le palais sans utiliser la téléportation, manger équilibré et faire des pompes et des étirements. Pour qu'elle les fasse sans rechigner, il les faisait aussi, reprenant peu à peu le corps qu'il avait 60 ans auparavant, il perdait sa brioche quoi. Victoire allait de temps en temps voir la fillette et trouvait une enfant joueuse, joyeuse et espiègle qui avait une diction de plus en plus parfaite comme la digne fille de deux chevaliers d'or qu'elle était.

Alizea était fière d'elle et elle voulait que ses parents le soient comme Shion l'était. Elle faisait énormément d'effort, et presque 6 bons mois plus tard, elle entra calmement dans la salle du trône et demanda à Shion :

-Votre excellence, puis-je me promener dans le Sanctuaire, s'il vous plaît ?

-…

Shion regardait Alizea les yeux remplis de larmes de fierté. Elle parlait avec la même délicatesse que sa mère. Il se secoua quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait attendant sa réponse. Il dit avec une grande douceur à la fillette :

-Tu peux aller te promener, mais ne quitte pas le domaine du Sanctuaire.

-Merci votre excellence.

Elle repartit tranquillement, mais dès qu'elle fut hors de vu, tous l'entendirent hurler :

-YOUPPIIIIIII !

Elle dégringola les escaliers et partie à l'aventure. Elle retourna près de sa montagne afin de cueillir des fleurs, puis elle alla dans le cimetière afin d'aller sur les tombes de ses parents. Elle était triste parce que son papa et sa maman n'était pas côte à côte. Elle chercha d'abord celle de son père et mit l'un des bouquets qu'elle avait fait. C'était des fleurs des champs toutes simples, mais très belles. Elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale et murmura :

-Papa, tu me manques tellement. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? J'ai été méchante, c'est pour ça que vous êtes partis ? Si je suis gentille, vous reviendrez ?

Victoire de l'aigle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues devant la tristesse de la petite fille. Cette enfant était étrange, elle ne vieillissait pas ou alors lentement trop lentement pour être normal. Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle, mais pourtant elle ne voulait pas que l'enfant ait de faux espoirs sur le retour impossible de ses parents. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis sûr que si tes parents avaient eu le choix, ils seraient restés près de toi.

-Mais ils me manquent tellement.

Elle se releva et se mit à pleurer dans les bras du chevalier de l'aigle. Quand elle alla un peu mieux, elle posa l'autre bouquet sur celle de sa mère et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec Shion, tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, et puis qu'elle voulait faire exploser son cosmos pour que les gens arrêtent de l'embêter. Victoire comprit alors que Shion du Bélier le dernier chevalier d'or en vie et le Grand Pope était la seule et même personne. Mais elle se jura de ne rien dire. Richard devait être au courant et il n'avait rien dit, alors elle ferait la même chose. Le temps passait voyant le soleil laisser la place à la lune et Alizea restait avec le chevalier d'argent alors que Shion commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. C'était la première fois qu'elle restait si longtemps dehors. Il décida de clore la réunion et sortit à la recherche de sa petite protégée qui avait prit une place énorme dans son cœur. Il la vit dans le cimetière en train de parler à la tombe de sa mère. Il s'approcha et toussota. L'enfant se tourna vers lui, se précipita et lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

-Oncle Shion !

Le Grand Pope devint complètement blême derrière son masque. Victoire retira le sien et dit au Grand Pope :

-Vous êtes le seul homme à n'avoir jamais vu mon visage.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit :

-Je fais le serment que personne jamais n'apprendra de ma bouche le secret de votre identité.

Shion qui serrait Alizea contre lui accepta son serment d'un signe de tête et lui dit :

-Vous connaissez déjà beaucoup de chose sur cette enfant, elle doit porter une armure qui n'a jamais été porté et qui l'attend devant le palais. Seul le Grand Pope doit l'entraîner, mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps pour cela, alors je voudrais que vous l'entraîniez quand je ne pourrais pas le faire.

-Bien votre excellence !

-Elle est encore trop faible physiquement pour supporter un entraînement et surtout je ne crois pas que mentalement elle pourra suivre. Il lui faut encore un peu de temps.

-Il sera fait selon vos ordres votre excellence. Répondit le chevalier qui remit son masque.

-Merci Victoire. Je sais que je peux voir faire confiance.

Il se tourna vers Alizea qui s'était écartée et lui dit :

-Allez jeune fille, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher !

-Oui oncle Shion.

Mais quand la fillette voulut marcher, elle se retrouva dans les bras du Grand Pope qui l'emmena vers les escaliers des 12 maisons. Il la serrait contre lui, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'elle ne se soit perdue ou pire qu'elle ait eu un accident et qu'elle se soit tuée. Alizea ne comprenait pas les réactions excessivement câlines du Grand Pope et franchement, elle s'en moquait royalement. Elle était dans les bras de l'être qui comptait maintenant le plus au monde et c'était le plus important. Pour elle, Shion n'était plus trop son oncle, mais bien son père. Son père de substitution, son père de cœur. Elle avait perdu une famille il y a bien longtemps, et maintenant, elle en retrouvait une autre en la personne du Grand Pope. Devant l'escalier, Shion se téléporta et se retrouva directement dans son bureau. Là, l'attendait des dizaines de dossiers en attente et des devoirs pour l'enfant. Alizea passionnée par la connaissance se jeta sur ses devoirs et les fit tous bien et rapidement.

Shion l'observait alors qu'elle écrivait avec beaucoup d'application, la langue légèrement tirée. Il se posait énormément de questions sur elle, dont une, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vieilli comme un enfant normale ? L'hypothèse qu'il avait eu en premier lieu lui semblait maintenant boiteuse et puis elle n'avait rien d'une atlante, donc cette hypothèse non plus ne tenait pas la route.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions quand une jeune servante frappa à la porte du bureau et lui annonça que le repas était prêt. Shion corrigea les devoirs de la fillette, puis tous les deux allèrent manger. Alizea était affamée, elle avait raté son goûter et la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ses parents et Victoire l'avait épuisée. Arrivée au milieu du repas, elle se mit à bailler, de plus en plus souvent et avait de plus en plus de mal à bien coordonner ses mouvements. Shion avec un sourire attendri, approcha sa chaise d'elle et lui donna la becquée comme on le fait avec un petit oiseau. Quand elle eut fini de manger, Shion lui fit prendre une douche rapide, puis la coucha dans son grand lit. Elle entrouvrit un instant ses beaux yeux et murmura doucement partant rapidement dans l'inconscience du sommeil :

-Bonne nuit, papa.

Shion stoppa tout mouvement sous la nouvelle appellation et sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle l'avait appelé papa, comme s'il était son père, elle lui reconnaissait le droit de l'aimer comme sa fille. Mais Donadieu et Harmonie ? Que diraient-ils de voir qu'il s'appropriait leur fille. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser et décida de foncer dans son bureau afin d'envoyer une lettre, un énième appel au secours à son ami Dohko.

Mon cher Dohko.

Comment vas-tu, cela fait 6 mois que je t'ai envoyé ma dernière lettre et je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'écris. Ce soir quand j'ai couché Alizea, elle m'a appelé… Papa. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ! J'ai peur de trahir la mémoire de Donadieu et d'Harmonie si je la laissais faire. Mais si je lui rappelle que je ne suis pas son père, j'ai peur de perdre sa confiance et son amour. Aide-moi mon ami. Je suis vraiment perdu.

Ton ami, Shion.

Il envoya la lettre à Dohko qui réfléchissait toujours à la précédente lettre de son ami. Quand il la lut, il soupira profondément. La vie du pauvre Shion était chamboulée depuis l'arrivée de cette enfant. Il décida de lui répondre, le pauvre avait besoin de réconfort et de soutient.

Mon cher Shion.

Pardonne-moi du temps que j'ai mis pour te répondre, mais les questions que tu me posais m'ont fait grandement réfléchir. Pour ce qui est de l'entraînement d'Alizea, apprends lui les bases du combat, de la défense. Apprend-lui à contrôler son cosmos, avec des parents comme Donadieu et Harmonie, elle doit être très puissante et doit avoir toute ton aide pour le contrôler.

Quant à ton dilemme sur montrer ou non ton amour pour elle, donne le-lui, tu l'aimes comme ta fille, elle t'aime comme son père. Tu es son père de substitution. Elle a besoin de ça pour avancer dans la vie, elle souffert longtemps et enfin la déesse la récompense de son courage et de son opiniâtreté en t'envoyant à elle. Je ne pense pas que tu trahirais Donadieu et Harmonie en l'aimant, mais que justement tu ferais ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Alors ne te mets pas martel en tête et aime la comme ta fille, prouve lui qu'elle a eu raison de te faire confiance. Quand tu commenceras son entraînement, tu lui expliqueras le pourquoi du comment et elle devrait comprendre. Mais surtout attends qu'elle soit totalement en confiance et qu'elle ne craigne plus que tu puisses l'abandonner. Il faut que tu lui dises tous les jours que tu as l'intention de la garder pour toujours avec toi. Je sais que tu ne penses pas que ce soit nécessaire, mais elle en a besoin pour être équilibrée.

J'espère que ce que je t'ai dis t'a soulagé, et n'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu as un problème, je suis toujours là et je te réitère ma promesse, s'il t'arrive quoique se soit, je la protègerai. Je te le promet.

Ton ami Dohko.

Quand Shion lut la lettre, il se sentit vraiment mieux, plus soulagé. C'était comme si le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était allégé. Soulagé, il rangea les dossiers qu'il avait traité et alla se coucher. Il s'endormit profondément et tomba dans un rêve étrange. Il vit la déesse Athéna dans son corps mythologique. Elle était tellement belle, tellement fier et digne. Il l'observait avec fascination mais quand il voulut s'agenouiller devant elle, il sentit un douce mais impérieuse pression qui l'incita à ne pas le faire. Elle s'approcha lentement et fièrement de lui en tenant dans ses bras un bébé endormi. Elle le tendit à Shion qui le prit contre lui et le bébé ouvrit les yeux. Un vert, l'autre bleu, il reconnut immédiatement Alizea qui serrait son cou de ses petits bras potelés. La déesse lui dit :

-Shion, je t'ai confié le Sanctuaire, je ne le regrette pas et je ne le regretterais jamais. Alors maintenant, je te confie la vie de cette enfant, tu connais son destin funeste et il ne tient qu'à toi de le changer, tu dois lui apprendre les attaques des chevaliers d'or, toutes les attaques. Ainsi elle créera elle-même les siennes quand le temps sera venu pour elle de combattre. Tu dois te demander la raison pour laquelle elle ne vieillit pas ?

-Oui votre majesté. Répondit humblement Shion en cajolant inconsciemment le bébé qui répondait par des petits soupires de joie et des rires heureux.

-J'ai eu pitié de cette enfant qui est née beaucoup trop tôt. Alors pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle devra faire dans son futur, je lui ai permis de vieillir plus lentement, beaucoup plus lentement. 15 années pour vous ne représentent que 1 an pour elle. Dans 150 ans elle n'aura en fait grandi que de 10 ans et aura l'aspect du jeune femme de 14 ans. Mais elle devra quand même être prête pour les combats qu'elle devra faire.

-Bien votre majesté.

-Aime-la comme ta fille, jamais tu ne le regretteras. Elle te donnera la force de continuer ton chemin.

La déesse devint flou puis disparut alors que lui se réveillait doucement. Il était en pleine forme et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Alizea n'était pas encore réveillée. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et découvrit la fillette profondément endormie son oreiller entre ses bras et son pouce dans la bouche. Il retourna dans son bureau et vit qu'un chevalier d'argent l'y attendait. Shion s'assit et demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous venons de recevoir un message du chevalier d'argent du Centaure.

-Et que se passe-t-il ?

-Il aurait découvert un enfant avec des prédispositions pour être chevalier.

-Bien alors dites-lui de venir le plus vite possible.

-Bien votre excellence.

Le chevalier de la Flèche allait repartir quand il se tourna vers Shion et lui demanda :

-Comment va la petite fille ?

-Elle va mieux. Mais pour le moment, elle est trop faible pour avoir un quelconque entraînement.

-Bien votre excellence.

Le chevalier repartit laissant seul le Grand Pope qui travailla dur toute la journée. Alizea était tellement épuisée par le chagrin et les cours qu'elle ne se réveilla qu'à minuit bien après que Shion se soit endormi. Elle entra dans la chambre de Shion, mais le voir dormir lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait sortir. Elle referma la porte et découvrit sur la table de la salle à manger une poupée. Il y avait un mot d'écrit :

A 4 ans je jouais avec cette poupée, elle m'a aidé quand j'étais seule et triste et j'espère qu'elle t'aidera autant qu'avec moi.

Victoire de l'aigle.

Alizea avec un grand sourire prit la poupée de chiffon dans ses bras et la berça. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et murmura :

_-_Papa est en train de dormir, il faut pas le réveiller. Alors on va aller manger toutes les deux. Tu es d'accord ?

Sans attendre la réponse de la poupée, elle sortit de l'appartement sans voir qu'un garde la surveillait de près, ordre du Grand Pope. La fillette alla dans la cuisine, posa sa poupée sur la table et lui dit :

_-_Il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger.

Elle prit une pita, la coupa en deux sans se blesser, puis réussit à couper un morceau de viande, mit de la salade, des tomates, puis un autre morceau de viande et referma la pita. Ensuite, elle tenta de grimper sur la chaise, mais petite comme elle était, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la poser sur la chaise. Elle leva les yeux et vit le garde lui mettre une serviette autour du cou, puis lui apporter un verre de lait. Alizea lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Merci. Tu as faim ?

_-_Non, merci. Je suis là pour te protéger.

_-_Merci.

Avant de manger, Alizea recommença ce qu'elle faisait avec ses parents et plus tard quand elle était dans sa grotte, elle pria Athéna.

Ô puissante Athéna je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que je suis toute petite. J'ai eu un toit pour dormir, de la nourriture et maintenant quelqu'un qui réchauffe mon cœur. Merci pour tout et bon appétit. Merci !

La petite fille prit un couteau et une fourchette et commença à manger son sandwich. Le garde en face d'elle lui demanda :

_-_Tu pries toujours Athéna ?

_-_Avant oui, mais ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas fait. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera. Tu crois que je peux la prier devant le Grand Pope ?

_-_Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème.

_-_Merci.

Quand elle eut terminé de manger et qu'elle eut vidé son verre, Elle descendit de la chaise et prit sa poupée dans ses bras. Le garde lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ?

_-_J'ai pas sommeil. Je peux aller dans la grande Salle ?

_-_Mais il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci !

_-_S'il te plaît ? Supplia la fillette.

_-_Bon, d'accord, mais tu ne fais pas de bêtises ? Demanda le garde.

_-_Promis ! Je vais jouer avec ma poupée.

Le garde l'emmena dans la grande Salle et somnola rapidement en voyant le calme de la fillette. Elle chercha longtemps un nom pour sa poupée et posait des dizaines de questions au jouet jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le nom qui irait le mieux, Agathe. Maintenant que le bout de chiffon avait un nom, Alizea se mit à parler avec elle. Elle lui parlait du temps qu'il faisait, des livres qu'elle avait lu, de l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers Shion et de ce qu'elle aimait le plus faire et manger. Elle était toujours en train de discuter avec elle devant le trône du Grand Pope quand apparut le Chevalier du Centaure suivit par un petit garçon à la peau mâte et qui portait des vêtements très vieux et abîmés. Il soupira quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne à part la petite fille. Mais sachant qu'elle était dans les bonnes grâces du Grand Pope, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

_-_Bonsoir petite fille.

_-_Bonsoir Monsieur.

_-_Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Quand tu verras le Grand Pope, tu pourras lui dire qu'Andréa du Centaure voudrait avoir un Rendez-vous avec lui.

_-_D'accord.

Elle lui mit d'office la poupée dans les bras et partit en courant dans les couloirs. Le chevalier d'argent se releva stupéfait en tenant toujours la poupée. L'enfant derrière lui se demandait qui était la petite fille qui venait de partir, en tout cas, il la trouvait très mignonne. Pendant ce temps, la fillette frappa à la porte du bureau puis ouvrit, mais ne vit personne. Elle retourna dans le salon et regarda avec attention la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Shion. Elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Elle l'entrouvrit, et put voir que les rideaux du lit à baldaquin étaient clos preuve que l'homme était encore en train de dormir. Elle s'approcha, se faufila sous les lourdes tentures et grimpa sur le lit. Elle se mit à côté de lui et le secoua légèrement, mais il n'eut aucune réaction dormant trop profondément. Elle grimpa sur son ventre, et le secoua plus fortement mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Alors elle dut utiliser les grands moyens et utilisa l'estomac de Shion comme trampoline.

Le réveil fut des plus brutal pour le pauvre Shion qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il était à demi-assis quand il croisa les beaux yeux pers de la fillette. Avec un soupire de lassitude, il se laissa retomber et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il Alizea ?

_-_Y a un monsieur qui veut te voir. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Andréa du Centaure. Il est dans la grande salle.

_-_D'accord, d'accord. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

_-_Oui, papa.

La petite fille embrassa Shion sur la joue et repartit prévenir le chevalier d'argent en laissant un Shion en larme dans son lit. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait Papa. C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla vers la grande salle. Là-bas, Andréa ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de la poupée quand la fillette revint avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de réussir l'impossible. Il fut prit d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Il pria Athéna que l'enfant n'avait pas fait ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait fait. Il blêmit quand elle se posta devant lui et devint carrément d'une magnifique couleur cadavérique quand elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :

_-_Ça y est, je le lui ai dit !

_-_Gloups ! Tu…. Tu veux dire que tu… tu l'as réveillé !

_-_Ben oui. Pourquoi fallait pas ?

_-_Heu.. Non, il fallait lui dire demain.

_-_Demain ! Mais on est demain.

_-_Je veux dire quand le soleil se sera levé, pas avant.

_-_Ohhh ! S'exclama Alizea déçue. Elle avait cru bien faire et au lieu de cela elle faisait une boulette.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave ! Bâilla une voix fatiguée.

Andréa s'agenouilla devant le Grand Pope et lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé votre excellence.

_-_Ce n'est rien. Tu avais envoyé un message disant que tu avais trouvé un enfant avec des prédispositions au combat.

_-_Oui votre excellence. Il se nomme Dayashankar.

Il se tourna vers le petit garçon et lui demanda de s'avancer. L'enfant tremblait et avait l'air fatigué. Il s'approcha doucement du Grand Pope, du chevalier d'argent et de la petite fille. Alizea observait avec intérêt l'enfant devant elle. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus très clairs et une peau sombre avec un point rouge sur le front. Soudain elle regarda derrière l'enfant et vit quelque chose de bizarre. Elle attrapa la manche de Shion et se mit à la secouer. Le Grand Pope baissa la tête vers la fillette et lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il Alizea ?

_-_Tu as vu, votre excellence. Il y a une dame qui prie derrière lui.

Shion se tourna vers l'enfant et en concentrant son cosmos, il découvrit une femme à genoux qui priait les mains jointes et les yeux fermés. Il eut un sourire fier en regardant la fillette. Il dit au chevalier d'argent et à l'enfant épuisé :

_-_Oui, cet enfant sera entraîné afin de devenir le prochain chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. Andréa, allez réveiller Tïlan de La Coupe.

_-_Tout de suite ? Demanda le chevalier d'Argent.

_-_Oui, tout de suite. Cet enfant est épuisé, plus vite il rejoindra son maître, mieux cela vaudra.

Le chevalier d'argent salua le grand Pope puis partit réveiller son collègue de la Coupe. Il laissa le petit garçon tremblant face à un Grand Pope intimidant et une petite fille très curieuse. Alizea s'approcha du petit garçon et lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

_-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Alizea et toi tu t'appelle comment ?

Le petit garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers le Grand Pope et comme ce dernier ne disait rien à part lui traduire la phrase, il répondit dans sa langue natal, le sanskrit.

-Je… je m'appelle Dayashankar et… et j'ai 6 ans et toi, tu as quel âge ?

Alizea le regardait très étonnée, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Donc Shion lui traduisit la réponse et la question du petit garçon. Toute contente elle lui répondit comme lui avait dit de dire Shion afin que personne ne se moque d'elle :

_-_J'ai 4 ans.

Shion était désolé que la fillette doive mentir. Mais après une discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, il avait préféré qu'elle dise à tout le monde qu'elle avait 4 ans, surtout aux enfants. Certains adultes étaient au courant de son âge, mais ils préféraient ne pas le révéler à d'autres afin que les jeunes ne soient pas au courant et qu'ils ne blessent pas son petit amour. En la regardant, il était terriblement fier d'elle. Elle était adorable, mais depuis qu'elle allait mieux, elle dévoilait un autre défaut de son père, elle devenait de plus en plus bavarde. Mais il priait Athéna qu'elle n'ait pas hérité de son humour bien lourd.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Alizea. Je voudrait remercier Hydra gundam ma beta lectrice qui a corrigé toutes les fautes que j'ai pu faire et m'a énormément aidé pour certains chapitres. Bon ben bonne lecture.

s

s

s

Chapitre 9

s

s

s

Maintenant que la glace était rompue entre les deux enfants, Alizea et Dayashankar s'étaient assis devant le trône du Grand Pope et papotaient joyeusement de leurs vies, de leurs espoirs et de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Shion les écoutait avec un grand sourire parce qu'ils parlaient dans deux langues différentes mais qu'ils s'amusaient quand même. Il était heureux que sa petite protégée ait trouvé un ami même s'il allait devoir partir et… Mais non, il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse, il allait entraîner la fillette aux attaques des Béliers, puis quand il aurait terminé, elle irait s'entraîner avec les futurs chevaliers d'or afin qu'ils lui apprennent les attaques des chevaliers d'or, des attaques qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il donnerait les ordres quand ce moment serait arrivé. Tous les trois tournèrent la tête en entendant les deux chevaliers d'argent qui arrivèrent en ouvrant en grand la porte. Le chevalier d'argent de la Coupe, Tïlan, entra en baillant. Les deux arrivants s'agenouillèrent devant le Grand Pope alors que les enfants se levèrent et les observèrent avec attention.

Le chevalier de la Coupe demanda au Grand Pope :

_-_Que puis-je pour vous, Votre Excellence ?

_-_Je vais te confier cet enfant. Il se nomme Dayashankar et sera le prochain chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Je sais que tu connais les attaques du chevalier d'Or, car tu as été entraîné afin que toi-même tu puisses entraîner le successeur de ton maître.

_-_Oui Votre Excellence. Et je ne vous décevrai pas.

_-_Mais j'ai toute confiance. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

_-_Merci Votre Excellence. Mais je préférerai partir immédiatement avec l'enfant. Plus vite nous serons partis, plus vite il pourra commencer à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie et à son entraînement.

_-_D'accord. Bon voyage alors. Viens Alizea.

Le Grand Pope, suivi de la fillette, repartit de la grande salle afin de retourner dans sa chambre et pouvoir dormir. Il déshabilla la fillette, la vêtit pour le peu de nuit qui restait, puis la coucha. Il retira son masque, embrassa tendrement l'enfant et, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, lui demanda :

_-_Je suis très fatigué, et je voudrais dormir.

_-_Je ne te réveillerai pas, papa. C'est promis.

_-_Merci, ma chérie

_-_Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves.

_-_Toi aussi ma toute douce.

Elle lui embrassa tendrement la joue et se pelotonna dans son lit afin de bien dormir. Shion eut un sourire ému, puis alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit profondément avant même que sa tête ne touche son oreiller. Alizea se réveilla en sursaut trois heures plus tard quand elle entendit des pas bruyants dans le couloir et qui se rapprochaient de l'appartement de Shion. Elle sauta en bas de son lit et se plaça devant la porte de la chambre du Grand Pope afin d'empêcher d'entrer quiconque voudrait le réveiller. Bien lui en prit, car deux chevaliers d'Argent entrèrent dans la chambre bruyamment et ordonnèrent à Alizea :

_-_Ecarte-toi, nous devons parler au Grand Pope.

_-_Non. Il est en train de dormir et pis vous avez pas le droit d'être ici, personne n'a le droit de voir le Grand Pope sans son masque alors vous avez pas le droit de venir ici. Chuchota l'enfant pour ne pas réveiller Shion.

_-_Tu vas t'écarter, oui ? Gronda l'un des deux hommes.

_-_Non ! Je vous laisserai pas le réveiller.

_-_Nous devons parler au Grand Pope de la disparition d'un chevalier d'Argent. Expliqua l'autre chevalier plus calme que le premier.

_-_C'est pas une raison. Vous pourrez lui en parler quand le soleil sera haut dans le ciel, pas avant. Répliqua Alizea qui avait bien retenu la leçon.

_-_Laisse-nous passer, ou tu pourrais le regretter ! S'énerva le premier homme qui paraissait être le plus agressif.

_-_Non !

_-_Elle a peut-être raison. Nous devrions lui en parler demain.

_-_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, Erwan.

_-_Calme-toi, Hans !

_-_Non ! Je ne me calmerai pas, et cette sale gamine va nous laisser passer.

Alizea, sentant que physiquement elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids, se concentra sur l'énergie qu'elle sentait de temps à autre, désirant faire apparaître volontairement son cosmos et ainsi protéger le sommeil de Shion. Elle sentait une petite pointe de puissance, mais pas assez pour les faire reculer, elle avait besoin de plus de temps ainsi que de briser ce blocage qui l'empêchait d'avancer vers le réveil total de son cosmos et vers son destin. Ce dialogue de sourds dura bien plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que les serviteurs arrivent. Quand ils virent la fillette devant la porte de la chambre, ils comprirent que le Grand Pope voulait dormir et ne pas être réveillé. Mais les chevaliers d'Argent qui étaient aussi présents n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le comprendre. Les deux serviteurs décidèrent de préparer le petit-déjeuner, de prévenir Victoire de l'Aigle qui avait l'air de se faire obéir par la petite fille et de déguerpir.

Le chevalier de l'Aigle arriva assez rapidement quand les serviteurs lui expliquèrent le problème. Elle leur interdit d'approcher et entra dans l'appartement. Elle put voir Alizea empêcher les deux adultes d'entrer. Elle avait les bras en croix contre la porte en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle leur demanda :

_-_Mais que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Le chevalier d'Argent de la Coupe a disparu et nous venons prévenir le Grand Pope. Expliqua Erwan pendant que Hans lançait un regard noir vers la petite fille aussi obstinée.

Alizea qui connaissait la vérité dit à Victoire :

_-_Et ben Tïlan il est parti avec son apprenti et il va lui apprendre les attaques des chevaliers d'or. C'est le Grand Pope qui lui a demandé.

_-_Eh bien vous avez votre réponse. Maintenant partez d'ici. Si Alizea est devant cette porte, c'est que le Grand Pope ne veut pas être dérangé.

_-_Je n'ai pas confiance en cette sale gosse mal élevée. Dégage morveuse !

Victoire fut outrée par le langage du Chevalier d'Argent. Alizea, elle, n'eut plus le choix quand elle vit qu'il allait la pousser pour réveiller Shion. Elle se concentra au maximum et, pour la première fois de sa vie, son cosmos se réveilla volontairement et elle put l'utiliser. Mais comme elle ne contrôlait rien, il explosa avec la puissance d'une bombe et balaya la pièce en faisant voler les différents chevaliers et même Victoire qui s'était heureusement protégée en sachant que cette fois-ci, la fillette allait réussir à repousser les assaillants. En effet, elle avait sentit le cosmos de la fillette s'éveiller d'abord tout doucement, puis d'un coup à mesure que le chevalier s'était avancé vers elle, et il avait augmenté à la même vitesse qu'une fusée qui quitte sa rampe de lancement. Cette explosion réveilla en sursaut Shion qui n'avait plus senti cette explosion de cosmos depuis bien longtemps, en fait depuis qu'Alizea avait vaporisé sa salle de bain heureusement totalement réparée depuis lors. Il sauta dans une tunique, mit rapidement son masque, et sortit de sa chambre pour voir la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Victoire et Alizea face à deux chevaliers d'Argent en armure, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le chevalier de la Baleine et celui d'Héraclès. Il vit qu'Alizea avait les poings serrés, la langue tirée, preuve d'une immense concentration et poussait son cosmos au maximum, forçant les chevaliers d'Argent à se mettre en défense. Puis il vit avec une immense fierté une onde de choc d'une puissance inouï foncer sur les deux chevaliers et les projeter contre le mur d'en face. Victoire près de la fillette gronda en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller Shion :

_-_Vous n'avez pas à rester ici. Alizea vous a prévenue, si elle bloquait la porte c'est que c'était un ordre du Grand Pope.

Shion fut extrêmement fier de sa fille… heu de la fille de Donadieu et d'Harmonie, il leva les yeux au ciel et murmura :

_-_Donadieu, Harmonie, vous pouvez être fiers de votre fille. En tout cas je le suis tous les jours et je sais qu'elle sera digne de votre sacrifice et de vous.

Il se fit plus sévère et sa voix sonna clair faisant immédiatement taire leurs discussions houleuses :

_-_Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Alizea se retourna vers lui. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Hans chevalier d'Argent d'Héraclès lui lança son attaque alors qu'elle lui montrait son dos :

_-Cornéphoros_ !

L'attaque fonça sur la fillette qui n'avait aucune chance d'y survivre étant de dos et sans défense. Shion croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et s'exclama :

_-Crystal Wall_.

Le mur transparent se plaça devant Alizea, la protégeant efficacement contre l'attaque qui s'écrasa contre le rempart défensif. Shion, fou de rage, rugit :

_-_OU EST PASSE VOTRE HONNEUR DE CHEVALIER POUR OSER ATTAQUER UNE ENFANT SANS DEFENSE ET DE FAÇON AUSSI LÂCHE !

Avant que Shion puisse dire quoique se soit d'autre, l'armure d'Héraclès se fragmenta et se reforma entre les deux hommes. Hans ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, il venait de perdre son armure, elle venait de le quitter. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'un amas de tôle en argent, elle n'avait pas de vie propre. Shion regarda l'ex-chevalier avec mépris lisant les pensées de son vis à vis. Il n'était vraiment plus digne de porter l'armure d'Héraclès. En fait toute son allure dégageait le mépris qu'il ressentait envers lui. Sa voix sèche, froide et dure s'éleva de nouveau :

_-_Pour ton crime infâme, la déesse t'a puni. Tu viens de perdre le droit de porter cette armure. Tu ne pourras la revêtir de nouveau quand tu auras racheté cette faute, que tu auras changé de caractère et que tu auras effectué ta punition.

Le chevalier tremblait de rage et d'humiliation. Il poussa un véritable cri de fureur et se jeta sur la fillette. Avant que Shion ne puisse recréer un mur défensif, Erwan de la Baleine se plaça devant Alizea et reçut le coup qui lui était destiné. Malheureusement, étant un chevalier d'Argent qui avait l'habitude de rendre les coups, il le rendit et envoya le félon mourir contre le mur. Au moment même de l'action du chevalier d'Argent de la Baleine, Shion, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, attrapa la fillette et la serra contre lui, protégeant ainsi ses jeunes yeux innocents de la violence des évènements. Il était fatigué, il était énervé après que ce monstre ait osé tenter de tuer sa fille. Il sentait Alizea qui tremblait contre lui, épuisée et effrayée. Il posa sa main sur son front et le sentit brûlant. Le fait d'avoir fait exploser à plusieurs reprises son cosmos avec cette puissance l'avait terriblement affaiblie. Il vit ses yeux papillonner, elle tituba un instant, ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids et elle s'évanouit. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir bien longtemps et donc cette perte considérable d'énergie l'avait envoyée dans les limbes d'une inconscience la plus totale. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la serra contre son torse puis la coucha dans son lit. Suivi par Victoire ainsi qu'Erwan, il déplaça ses dossiers sur le petit bureau de la fillette afin d'être présent quand elle irait mieux et quand elle se réveillerait. Le chevalier de la Baleine emporta la table qu'il plaça au milieu de la chambre ainsi que les chaises et avec Victoire amena le repas qu'avaient apporté les deux domestiques.

Maintenant que tout était prêt, Victoire et Erwan saluèrent le Grand Pope et ordonnèrent à deux gardes d'empêcher à quiconque d'entrer dans l'appartement après avoir débarrassé le salon de la présence du cadavre encombrant. Shion retira ses habits de Grand Pope et commença à travailler avec les visages souriants de Donadieu et d'Harmonie qui l'observaient. Il travailla longtemps mais pensait aussi à aller voir la petite fille pour être sûr qu'elle se remettait de ce choc. C'était toujours épuisant pour un enfant d'utiliser pour la première fois son cosmos, alors en user plusieurs fois à puissance maximale, c'était la manière la plus directe pour se retrouver au pays des rêves et des bisounours joyeux et farceurs ( _beurk ! Image gerbante_). Alizea dormit comme cela trois jours le temps qu'elle recharge ses batteries plus qu'à plat. Le soleil venait de se lever quand Shion qui avait été remplacé dans sa veille par Victoire jusqu'à l'aube et qui la remplaçait à son tour parce qu'elle devait entraîner son apprenti qui préférait dormir que faire des efforts, entendit des gémissements puis un cri de détresse venant de la chambre de sa petite protégée :

_-_PPPPPAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Shion se précipita et serra la petite fille qui sanglotait désespérément, elle avait encore peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Alors Dohko avait raison, il allait devoir la rassurer quotidiennement sur le fait qu'il avait l'intention de la garder près de lui le plus longtemps possible. Il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura doucement :

_-_Tu n'as rien à craindre ma chérie, je suis là et je compte te garder encore longtemps, très longtemps. Voir même pour toujours.

_-_C'est vrai ! Demanda Alizea dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de joie.

_-_Oui, et je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre m'appeler Papa. Mais surtout fais-le en privé. Lui répondit tendrement Shion ému par le bonheur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de la fillette, non. Sur le visage de sa fille.

_-_Oui, papa. Murmura la fillette en frottant son visage encore humide de larmes contre la tunique du Grand Pope.

Shion lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, mais il sentait que maintenant qu'elle s'était éveillée au cosmos, il devra l'entraîner et durement afin qu'elle apprenne à bien l'utiliser et à bien contrôler les pouvoirs qui iraient avec. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force mentale pour le faire, mais pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un danger pour elle et pour les autres il devait le faire. Il embrassa avec une tendresse renouvelée le haut de son crâne et lui murmura doucement :

_-_Ma chérie, je suis vraiment très fier de toi. Ce que tu as fait était très courageux et tu as réussi à utiliser seule ton énergie pour me défendre. Et c'était vraiment très bien.

En entendant les compliments de Shion, Alizea rougit. On pouvait voir sur son visage encore marqué la faim qui l'avait tenaillée durant toutes ces années. Shion s'assombrit un instant et continua :

-Malheureusement, tu ne contrôles pas ton don, donc je vais t'entraîner.

_-_Vrai de vrai ! S'excita la fillette.

_-_Oui ma puce. Mais cela va être très difficile. Tu vas devoir être très obéissante et faire tout ce que je te demande même si cela te semble insurmontable. Lui répondit Shion.

_-_Ça veut dire quoi insurmontable ? Demanda-t-elle.

_-_Ça veut dire que c'est tellement difficile que tu te dis que c'est impossible. Mais avec un bon entraînement, tout est possible. Lui expliqua-t-il avec douceur et tendresse en la berçant.

_-_D'accord, Papa.

_-_Et je vais devoir être très dur avec toi, ma chérie.

_-_Tu vas me taper ?

_-_Jamais. Jamais je ne te taperai. Mais je vais te pousser à te dépasser, afin de pouvoir faire des choses insurmontables. Et tu ne devras pas te plaindre ou pleurer.

_-_D'accord, papa.

_-_Quand je t'entraînerai, tu ne pourras plus m'appeler ni papa, ni oncle Shion. Tu m'appelleras Maître.

_-_D'accord papa. Mais et devant tout le monde ?

_-_Aussi. Tu vois, les femmes chevaliers doivent porter des masques qui cachent leur identité. Et bien tu devras faire la même chose.

_-_Comme toi ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Et je le garderai toujours ?

_-_Normalement tu devrais, mais, toi, tu ne le garderas que le temps de l'entraînement et tu pourras le retirer quand tu seras dans ta chambre.

_-_D'accord Papa.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et demanda d'une petite voix :

_-_Et on commence quand ?

_-_Demain. Je te réveillerai et tu commenceras l'entraînement.

_-_D'accord papa.

_-_Pour le moment, viens manger. Tu n'as rien pris depuis trois jours et tu dois être affamée.

Il lui apporta un plateau plein de bonnes choses. Mais alors que Shion pensait qu'elle allait manger, la fillette se mit à genoux les mains jointes, la tête baissée et se mit à prier Athéna :

-_Ô grande Athéna, je voudrais te remercier pour tous les bienfaits que tu m'as apportés. Et je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir donné un nouveau papa. Merci et bon appétit._

Maintenant qu'elle avait prié à sa façon, elle sauta sur la nourriture et dévora tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. Shion la regardait avec un petit sourire, il ne l'avait jamais vue prier, c'était la première fois. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle savait le faire. Mais bon, cette façon de faire devait venir de Donadieu, il avait toujours une façon spéciale de faire les choses. Quand la fillette eut son estomac bien rempli, elle alla faire sa toilette, puis revint toute mouillée et toute fière d'elle enroulée maladroitement dans une grande serviette. Il la sécha vigoureusement, puis lui donna des vêtements propres et la laissa s'habiller toute seule. Elle eut du mal avec les boutons, mais ne demanda pas une seule fois de l'aide à Shion qui l'observait avec un petit sourire. Quand elle fut prête, elle retourna dans son lit que Shion avait refait et s'endormit de nouveau profondément non sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Je voudrais remercier Hydra-Gundam-Chibimu pour avoir lu mes chapitres et corriger les nombreuses fautes d'accord, de conjugaison, de concordance de temps, de "s" mal placés, de "é" au lieu de mettre "er", de phrases dix fois trop longues qui ensuite ne veulent plus rien dire, de rajouter des mots quand mystérieusement ils disparaissent ect... Merci pour tout ma bêta-lectrice que j'adore 

r 

r

r

r

Chapitre 10 

r

r

r

r

Le Grand Pope alla retrouver Victoire et lui demanda une petite tunique d'entraînement ainsi qu'un petit masque pour enfant. Elle comprit que le Grand Pope allait commencer à apprendre à la fillette ce qui faisait d'un chevalier un chevalier. Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires, les réserves et mit un temps fou, mais elle trouva ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Cependant, c'était une tunique pour garçon, c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvée. Quant au masque, c'était celui qu'elle avait porté quand elle était toute petite, il devrait aller à l'enfant, même si la fillette était un peu plus petite qu'elle. Elle monta toutes les affaires et frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le Grand Pope. Ce dernier lui prit les affaires des mains et la remercia. Victoire le salua et repartit continuer l'entraînement de son disciple, le futur chevalier d'argent de Persée.

Le lendemain, Shion alla réveiller Alizea qui dormait comme un loir. Il soupira lourdement, puis la secoua pour la sortir du sommeil. La fillette cligna des paupières, se frotta les yeux, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et murmura :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?

_-_C'est aujourd'hui que commence ton entraînement, Alizea.

La fillette le regarda sans comprendre, puis la compréhension se fit et les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes. Alizea se leva, baissa la tête et répondit d'une petite voix brisée :

_-_Oui, maître.

Cela fit aussi mal à Shion qu'à la petite fille. Mais il lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle refoula ses larmes et attendit les ordres de Shion. Il ferma les yeux et murmura :

_-_Il y a des vêtements qui t'attendent ainsi qu'un masque. Tu vas les mettre et me rejoindre dans la Salle du Trône.

_-_Bien, maître.

Shion fit demi-tour et dut utiliser toute sa force pour ne pas se retourner et la serrer contre lui. Alizea leva la tête, mais avant que les larmes ne coulent, son regard croisa ceux de ses parents. Ses parents étaient courageux et forts. Elle voulait être comme eux. Et eux, ils n'auraient pas pleurniché pour si peu. Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et fièrement prit sa douche, s'habilla de la tunique, mais, comme elle ne savait pas lacer ses sandales, elle ne les mit pas. Puis arriva le moment de mettre le masque. Elle le regarda avec étonnement et l'approcha de son visage. Mais brusquement, l'objet métallique s'échappa de ses mains, s'envola et resta haut dans les airs. La fillette sauta pour essayer de l'attraper, mais sans jamais y réussir. Elle monta sur une chaise pour être plus grande, recommença à sauter, mais sans aucun effet. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Aller chercher de l'aide. Son….. maître allait sûrement l'aider. Elle se concentra sur lui et se retrouva dans la Salle du Trône, derrière les chevaliers d'Argent qui l'écoutaient leur donner ses ordres. Derrière son masque, Shion fronça des sourcils, Alizea était là, mais elle ne portait pas le sien. Il se leva et lui demanda :

_-_Que fais-tu ici sans ton masque ?

_-_Il s'est envolé maître et je n'arrive pas à l'attraper.

Shion se demandait ce qu'il se passait quand Victoire s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit :

_-_Cela arrive souvent, inconsciemment l'enfant rejette son masque. Puis-je aller l'aider, Votre Excellence ?

_-_Vas-y, chevalier de l'Aigle.

Victoire se rapprocha de la fillette sous les regards des chevaliers d'Argent, mais dès qu'elle lui prit la main, elles disparurent toutes les deux. Shion était de plus en plus fier d'elle, réussir à transporter une personne en plus de soi était difficile. Dans la chambre, Victoire vit le masque voleter comme s'il était tenu par une main invisible ou qu'il avait des ailes. Elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Elle bondit, attrapa le masque et le rendit à la fillette qui voulut le remettre, mais celui-ci s'échappa de nouveau. Alizea et Victoire poussèrent des cris de stupeurs et recommencèrent à tenter d'attraper l'objet mais en vain. Entendant les bruits, l'un des gardes ouvrit la porte et le masque fila dans les couloirs, poursuivi par Victoire et Alizea. Shion stoppa net de parler quand il entendit des cris qui se rapprochaient. Soudain, tous virent bouche-bée le masque fondre par la porte et se mettre à voler dans la salle. Les deux « femmes » arrivèrent en trombe et tentèrent de l'attraper, mais en vain. Elles pouvaient bondir dans tous les sens, cela ne marchait pas. Alors la fillette se résolut à utiliser une autre tactique, elle ne fit que se téléporter afin d'attraper ce masque, mais il lui échappa encore. Victoire avait cessé de courir et observait cette enfant opiniâtre qui ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Soudain, elle bondit sur la tête d'un chevalier, l'utilisant comme point d'appui et sauta en l'air. Mais au lieu de continuer sa trajectoire, elle se téléporta et réussit à attraper son masque. Victoire l'applaudit, elle avait réussi à reprendre l'objet toute seule sans l'aide de personne. Shion eut un très mauvais pressentiment quand la fillette appliqua le masque sur son visage.

Puis ce fut l'apocalypse. A l'instant même où sa peau entra en contact avec lui, celui-ci explosa dans un nuage de fumée et de débris. Shion se leva lentement, se retenant de ne pas courir vers elle. Il vit Alizea sur les fesses qui regardait ses mains sanglantes d'un air hébété. Shion devint blême quand il vit que son visage était en sang de même que ses bras nus et son cou. L'explosion aurait pu la tuer. Elle était entourée d'une myriades de morceaux de métal. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda doucement, avec une certaine inquiétude au fond de sa voix :

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, maître. J'ai voulu mettre le masque comme vous me l'avez ordonné et il a cassé. Je suis désolée, maître.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et toutes ses blessures disparurent. Il eut un petit sourire tremblant, puis se relevant il lança :

_-_Victoire, allez me chercher un autre masque.

_-Je ne la laisserai pas porter de masque ! _Gronda une voix caverneuse et métallique.

Shion sursauta violemment en l'entendant. Il s'exclama sans voir que personne ne réagissait :

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-Je suis le futur, la vie et la mort._

Il y eut une lumière dorée puissante et une pandora box apparut. Shion ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, sur le côté se trouvait un caducée. Il comprit qu'il avait devant lui l'armure d'Asclépios, la future armure d'Alizea. La boîte éclata alors. Une armure apparut : elle représentait un homme en tunique portant au front un diadème représentant deux serpents entrelacés qui mordaient un diamant, et il tenait à la main un caducée. Les deux serpents enroulés autour de la tige dorée avaient les yeux en pierre précieuse. Celui de gauche avait des rubis et celui de droite des émeraudes. Shion l'observa avec stupéfaction et murmura :

_-_L'armure sacrée d'Asclépios.

_-En chair et en os, si je puis dire. Alizea me portera, elle apprendra ses attaques en temps utile et vous serez là pour l'aider. Mais elle ne portera pas de masque. Je les détruirai à chaque fois. Tenez-vous le pour dit._

Aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'armure se volatilisa. Il ne remarqua pas que tous les autres avaient repris leur mobilité et que Victoire l'appelait. Il sursauta violemment quand elle le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Shion regarda le chevalier qui lui tendait un masque et lui dit avec lenteur :

_-_Elle ne portera pas de masque.

_-_Mais vous…

_-_Je sais, mais certaines choses ont changé. Alizea ?

_-_Oui, maître ?

_-_Tu vas rester près de moi et commencer à apprendre la méditation afin de pouvoir contrôler tes pouvoirs psychiques.

_-_Comment je fais, maître ? Demanda la fillette toute excitée.

_-_Tu vas t'asseoir près de moi en tailleur et tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit. Tu dois ne penser à rien, laisser ta conscience s'échapper de ton corps afin de découvrir tes pouvoirs et les manipuler à ta guise.

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Mais la première chose que tu vas faire est de faire le vide dans ton esprit.

_-_Bien, maître.

La petite fille s'assit à la droite du Grand Pope, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'infini dans son esprit afin de faire le vide. Alizea se tenait bien assise près du trône, les yeux clos et le souffle régulier. Elle voyait des souvenirs, des pensées affluer et elle avait du mal à faire le vide. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir, c'est Shion qui l'observait avec fierté mais aussi avec une certaine inquiétude qui augmentait à mesure que le temps passait. Il pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de son visage. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à faire ça, et cela était clairement visible. Car pour méditer elle devait se détendre alors que là, elle était tendue comme une corde à piano.

Les gens qui venaient de temps à autre pouvaient voir le cosmos de la fillette vibrer au même rythme que les battements de son cœur, ce qui permit de prouver à Shion que la fillette venait de s'endormir, quand les pulsations devinrent trop douces. Il eut une grand sourire caché par son masque, et dut la mort dans l'âme s'exclamer :

_-_ALIZEA ! REVEILLE-TOI !

La fillette fit un bond terrible et balbutia :

_-_Pa… pardon m.. maître.

Les deux chevaliers d'argent qui étaient présents pouffèrent de rire devant l'air passablement endormit de la fillette. Elle frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et se remit en méditation. Elle soupira avec la même force qu'un cachalot adulte et demanda à Shion :

_-_Maître ?

_-_Oui Alizea ?

_-_Comment puis-je faire le vide ? Mes pensées partent dans tous les sens, je n'arrive pas à les attraper !

_-_Tu dois trouver le moyen de vider ton esprit. Tu ne dois pas détruire tes pensées, mais les mettre dans un coin de ta tête et les empêcher d'envahir ton esprit. Vois-tu, chacun a un moyen propre pour vider son esprit. Et toi aussi tu dois trouver le tien.

_-_Bien, maître.

Elle se replongea dans son esprit mais, au lieu de tenter de faire le vide, elle chercha le moyen de vider son esprit, la meilleure méthode. Après plus d'une heure de réflexion, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'obstination. Elle allait véritablement entrer en méditation quand elle sentit une main chaude et douce se poser sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les leva vers l'intrus et vit Shion qui lui murmurait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude :

_-_Alizea, Alizea ! Réveille-toi !

_-_Que se passe-t-il, maître ?

_-_Il est plus de minuit, tu ne t'es pas réveillée quand je t'ai appelé.

_-_Pardon, maître !

Shion sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en s'entendant être appelé de cette manière si froide, si impersonnelle. Alizea le regarda bizarrement et lui dit :

_-_Vous savez, maître ? Et bien mes parents vous maudissent chaque jour que Dieu fait. Vous mourrez seul et je danserai sur votre tombe ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Shion se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade, le corps luisant de sueur. Il était sur son bureau et pouvait voir qu'il s'était endormi sur son travail. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la chambre de la fillette qui dormait profondément. Pris d'une pulsion assez brusque, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut et regarda, étonnée, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait puis voyant qui la tenait, murmura :

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe, papa ?

Shion soupira de soulagement et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Ce cauchemar lui avait fait mal, il avait peur qu'elle ne lui en veuille et que ses parents ne lui en veuillent aussi. La fillette enlaça le cou de Shion et murmura en reposant sa tête sur le torse du Grand Pope :

_-_Tu sais pas papa, et bien je sais comment vider mon esprit.

_-_Et comment ma puce ?

_-_Je vais imaginer un grand meuble dans ma tête et y mettre tout dedans.

_-_C'est une bonne idée, ma chérie. Mais maintenant tu dois te reposer, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

_-_C'est pas grave papa. J'aime être dans tes bras.

Elle frotta son visage contre le torse de Shion et s'endormit dans ses bras. Au lieu de la coucher et d'aller dans sa chambre, il se coucha dans le lit de la fillette et posa l'enfant sur sa poitrine afin de la garder le plus longtemps possible et de lui montrer que même s'il était son maître, il continuait à l'aimer comme un père, c'est de cela dont avait besoin Alizea. Il s'endormit assez rapidement, mais se réveilla en sursaut quand il ne sentit plus le poids de la fillette sur lui. Il fonça prendre une douche, s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière et se téléporta dans la grande salle afin de donner des ordres pour qu'on recherche sa fille. Mais il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand il la vit assise à la droite de son trône, en pleine méditation.

Il la regardait avec une immense fierté et sursauta légèrement quand Matteo de la Flèche toussota. Shion se retourna et le chevalier d'argent lui demanda :

_-_Votre Excellence, que fait-elle ?

_-_De la méditation !

_-_Je m'inquiétais car je ne ressentais plus aussi fortement son cosmos.

Shion se tourna vers la fillette et sentit le cosmos de l'enfant, très faible. Il blêmit brusquement quand il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles. Shion accompagné de Matteo s'approcha de l'enfant et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Alizea ?

_-Ma mère…_

_-_Qu'avait-elle ?

_-Elle attendait un bébé. J'allais être sœur._

Shion sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids et il se retrouva sur son arrière-train à regarder stupidement la fillette qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle était trop profondément dans sa méditation pour en ressortir. Le Grand Pope était effondré, alors Harmonie et Donadieu allaient avoir un autre enfant ? Il lui demanda par télépathie :

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Je… j'ai voulu mettre mes pensées dans le meuble et un de mes vieux souvenirs m'est revenu en mémoire. Le jour où mes parents m'ont appris la bonne nouvelle. Ils m'avaient dit que dans 5 mois j'aurais soit un frère, soit une sœur. Et puis une semaine plus tard ils sont partis et ne sont jamais revenus._

_-Je suis sûr que tes parents auraient été fiers de toi à la naissance de leur deuxième bébé._

Il sentit une pointe de douleur, puis une pointe de bonheur et il entendit :

_-Merci._

Il se releva et croisa le regard étonné du chevalier d'argent, Matteo n'avait rien entendu de la discussion et pourtant il avait senti qu'ils parlaient tous les deux. Shion se releva et partit dans les jardins afin de pouvoir réfléchir plus facilement. Matteo préféra rester avec la fillette qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son esprit, clôturant ses pensées et faisant enfin le vide alors que le soleil était depuis longtemps couché et que son cosmos avait quasiment disparu. Shion, pris par toutes les pensées, n'y faisait pas attention, sachant que la fillette ne risquait rien car protégée par une escouade de gardes. Quand minuit sonna, une partie de la conscience d'Alizea sortit de la méditation. Cependant, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle paniqua complètement car elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle prit une grande respiration pour appeler Shion quand elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait plus rien. Elle ne sentait même pas le sol sous elle. En fait, elle ne ressentait plus rien. La terreur s'empara complètement de son être et elle ne sentit même pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Complètement affolée, elle concentra au maximum le peu de capacités psychiques qui lui restaient et se retrouva devant le bureau de Shion. Ce dernier se leva lentement, en ouvrant des yeux effarés quand il vit le regard mort de l'enfant. Il se précipita sur elle et s'écria horrifié :

_-_Alizea, que t'arrive-t-il ?

La fillette n'entendit pas Shion et réussit à crier :

_-_PAPAAAAAAAAAA ! PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAA !

Elle tentait de se relever, mais ses muscles ne voulaient pas lui obéir, elle s'effondrait toujours et ne sentait pas Shion qui tentait de la relever, mais en vain. Il s'écarta un instant d'elle. Alizea, dans sa terreur, alla là où elle pourrait retrouver ses parents. Shion poussa un cri de stupeur quand la fillette se volatilisa. Il remercia Athéna qu'il n'y ait personne auprès de lui pour le voir jurer comme un charretier. Il arracha son masque ainsi que sa tunique rituelle et se concentra au maximum sur le cosmos de la petite fille qu'il aimait comme la sienne. Il passa en revue tous les continents et détecta une infime trace de son cosmos en Chine. Il se téléporta instantanément et se retrouva horrifié devant une gigantesque tour. Quand il tourna la tête, il découvrit avec horreur les Cinq Pics. Il se trouvait donc devant la tour qui contenait les âmes maudites des cent huit spectres, d'Hadès et de ses trois Juges des enfers. Il regarda dans tous les sens et vit un petit tas sur le sol qui tremblait.

Il s'approcha et vit Alizea qui ouvrait la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge comme si elle avait perdu sa voix. Elle avait un air terrorisé sur son visage enfantin et noyé de larmes. C'est comme si elle était dans un autre monde, un monde de cauchemar et de terreur. Shion s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui parler par télépathie, mais c'est comme s'il y avait un mur qui l'empêchait de lui parler. Il était effondré, lui Shion du Bélier avec tous ses pouvoirs psychiques, était incapable de sauver la fille de deux de ses amis et camarades de combat, de sauver sa fille. Il avait besoin d'aide, l'aide de quelqu'un de la même puissance que lui. Et il savait qui pourrait l'aider. Cela faisait soixante ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il espérait que son vieil ami n'ait pas trop changé. Il prit l'enfant contre lui et se téléporta devant la cascade de Rozan.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Alizea chapitre 11

r

r

r

Arrivé devant la masse d'eau jaillissante, il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il vit un espèce de nain violet avec un cône sur la tête. Shion, tenant sa fille dans ses bras, commença à s'affoler, il avait vraiment besoin de son ami de toujours, de Dohko de la Balance. Où était le grand et puissant chevalier d'or ? En désespoir de cause, il s'écria :

_-_DOHKO !

Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit derrière lui :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Shion ?

Le Grand Pope stoppa tout mouvement et tourna son regard incrédule vers le nain violet. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda, stupéfait :

_-_Dohko, c'est toi ?

_-_Oui, comme tu peux le voir je subis les ravages du temps.

_-_Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais tant changé. Tu as perdu plus de quarante centimètres ! S'exclama Shion qui n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire.

Dohko eut un petit sourire et lui demanda :

_-_Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour parler de ma taille ?

_-_Non, c'est Alizea, j'ai un très gros problème, même avec tous mes pouvoirs psychiques, je suis incapable de la secourir. C'est comme si elle était prisonnière de son esprit. Dohko, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

_-_Alors voilà la fille de Donadieu et d'Harmonie. J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a pas hérité de l'humour vaseux de son père. Elle est très belle, aussi belle que l'était sa mère. Remarqua Dohko un lueur nostalgique au fond de son regard fatigué par les ans.

Shion déposa l'enfant sur le sol devant le vieux machin qui demanda :

_-_A-t-elle atteint le septième sens ?

_-_Non, je n'en suis qu'aux premières méditations, elle ne sait même pas se battre. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

_-_Parce que si ton esprit n'était pas voilé par la panique, tu aurais pu voir qu'Alizea se rapproche dangereusement du huitième sens.

_-_Mais alors elle risque de…

_-_Rester un légume jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Termina Dohko.

_-_Dohko, ce n'est pas amusant, c'est de ma fille dont on parle… heu… Je veux dire de la fille de Donadieu et d'Harmonie. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Balbutia Shion d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

_-_Mais bien sûr, je te crois. Bon, nous devons mettre toute notre force mentale pour briser le mur qu'elle a créé. Cela nous permettra de l'atteindre et de la ramener.

_-_Merci Dohko, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sans toi.

_-_Mon pauvre Shion. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ton rôle de père, mais tu vas voir qu'elle te rendra au centuple l'amour que tu lui as accordé. Maintenant, aide-moi.

Le Grand Pope et le champignon atomique se mirent côte à côte, combinèrent leurs puissances mentales qu'ils lancèrent sur le mur qui empêchait Alizea de revenir. C'était un mur vraiment puissant, montrant la force que la fillette possédait et qui allait continuer à augmenter avec l'âge. L'explosion de cette trop puissante protection fit vaciller la petite fille, qui retrouva l'un de ses sens, la parole, ce qui fit très mal aux oreilles des deux hommes :

_-_PPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Shion la reprit dans ses bras et la berça avec une tendresse toute paternelle devant Dohko qui souriait, ému par ce geste doux. Le Grand Pope murmura à l'oreille de la fillette :

_-_Cccccchhhuuuutttt ! Calme-toi, je suis là !

_-_Cela ne sert à rien, Shion, elle est complètement paniquée et tous ses sens ne sont pas encore revenus, mais ils reviendront petit à petit. Le plus important, c'est de la calmer.

Utilisant la télépathie, Shion lui dit :

-Alizea, C'est moi, Shion ?

_-Papa ! Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas, tout est noir._

_-Je suis là, tout près de toi._

_-Où ? Papa, j'ai peur ! _

_-Chhuuutttt ! C'est bientôt fini, je suis là maintenant. Tout va s'arranger._

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, terrorisée de se retrouver dans le noir, seule, sans rien ressentir. Elle cessa tout geste quand elle vit une pâle lueur au fond du noir. Cette lumière avait l'air d'avancer et de devenir de plus en plus éclatante à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, elle vit le visage très inquiet de Shion qui l'observait. Son petit visage noyé par les larmes s'éclaira d'un sourire immense et elle s'écria :

_-_PAPA !

Elle enfouit son visage dans la tunique de Shion et découvrit avec joie qu'elle pouvait enfin bouger ses muscles, alors elle enlaça le cou du Grand Pope sous le regard amusé de Dohko. Alizea serrait le cou de Shion comme un naufragé serre une bouée de sauvetage. Dohko soupira lourdement en reconnaissant Donadieu et Harmonie dans cette enfant tremblante et perdue. Il se souvint qu'une nuit d'orage, Harmonie alors âgée de onze ans s'était serrée contre Donadieu avec les mêmes tremblements que la fillette. Et puis cette frimousse, elle ressemblait à son père le première fois qu'il l'avait vu quand il était allé devant le Grand Pope pour connaître son futur signe. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, ils avaient été trois ce jour là, Donadieu, Shion et lui-même à être présentés au Grand Pope. Donadieu avait eu cette expression d'affolement mêlé d'espoir. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en sachant qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus les deux chevaliers, à part dans la mort. Il chassa rapidement cette preuve d'humanité et de faiblesse. Alizea se pelotonna un peu plus contre la poitrine chaude et forte de Shion et s'enfonça rapidement dans un sommeil profond et reposant. Le chevalier du Bélier passait délicatement une main tremblante sur la sombre chevelure de la fillette qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille. Le nain violet dit doucement à Shion :

_-_Mon vieil ami, tu ne peux rester plus longtemps loin du Sanctuaire. Il a besoin de ta présence autant que cette enfant. J'ai fait des recherches sur son armure. Le dernier à l'avoir porté a été Asclépios lui-même mais il décida avant de mourir que l'enfant de deux des plus puissants guerriers d'Athéna la porterait quand le temps en serait venu. Shion, tu vas devoir lui apprendre toutes les attaques des chevaliers d'or, car les attaques qu'elle aura, sont un mélange de certaines mais on ne sait pas lesquelles.

_-_D'accord, je vais lui apprendre celles du Bélier et ensuite je la confierai aux chevaliers d'or ou aux grands maîtres. En dernier je te la confierai, car je sais qu'avec toi elle apprendra beaucoup plus de choses.

_-_Merci de me faire tellement confiance, mon ami. Bien, tu dois repartir. Tu vas me manquer.

_-_Toi aussi Dohko, toi aussi. Je sens qu'on ne se reverra pas alors c'est un adieu.

_-_Oui, mon ami, c'est un adieu même si nous pourrons parler par lettre.

_-_Alors adieu, Dohko de la Balance, que Bouddha protège ton chemin.

Shion se téléporta et Dohko murmura, une larme coulant le long de sa joue parcheminée :

_-_Oui, adieu mon ami.

Shion se retrouva dans sa chambre, alla donner une douche à sa fille et la coucher. Il la veilla trois jours, travaillant dans la chambre d'Alizea pour avoir toujours un œil sur elle. Il passa tout ce temps dans cette chambre, ne la quittant que pour se laver et manger. Le Sanctuaire vivait presque au ralenti. Le Grand Pope ne communiquait que par lettre et seuls Victoire de l'aigle, Matteo de la Flèche et Erwan de la Baleine avaient le droit de voir le Grand Pope et de lui apporter les lettres et les nouvelles du Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'argent se posaient énormément de question sur l'enfant qu'hébergeait le Grand Pope. Personne ne savait véritablement son identité, à part trois chevaliers d'argent qui étaient aussi bavards que des tombes closes. Alors que la lune était à son zénith, Alizea se réveilla. Elle avait la tête lourde comme si elle portait un chapeau pesant plusieurs tonnes. En fait, tout son corps était lourd de même que ses paupières qui avaient du mal à s'ouvrir. Elle voulut parler, mais sa gorge sèche n'émit pas un seul son, ni même un grincement. Quand enfin ses yeux furent dégagés de leur gangues de sommeil, elle s'aperçut que la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée et les cigales chantaient à la gloire de la pleine lune.

Elle stoppa tout mouvement quand elle entendit à côté d'elle le souffle calme et régulier d'un dormeur. Elle tourna la tête et ferma un instant les yeux quand un souffle balaya les mèches rebelles de sa chevelure hirsute. Elle baissa son regard et vit une grande main pâle qui tenait avec possessivité sa petite main au moins aussi pâle. Elle suivit des yeux la main, puis le bras, découvrit sur une épaule couverte d'une tunique blanche brodée d'or une masse de cheveux verts puis sur son lit une tête à qui appartenait la chevelure. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit le visage calme et serein de Shion plongé dans un sommeil profond. Elle dégagea doucement sa menotte, sortit des couvertures, réussit on ne sait comment à enlacer le cou de Shion et se rendormit, se sentant protégée comme jamais.

Le Grand Pope se réveilla à l'aube et eut un sourire ému en remarquant que sa fille dormait en le serrant contre lui. Il voulut desserrer la poigne de la fillette, mais cette dernière jouait à la ventouse, s'accrochant à son cou comme une moule à son rocher. Le-dit rocher dut en désespoir de cause garder ce collier encombrant et, quand il mit sa tunique, il eut franchement l'air…. ridicule. En effet, au niveau de son épaule, il y avait une énorme boule ronde qui s'allongeait vers le bas et entourait une partie de sa taille. Il mit son masque, sortit de sa chambre et croisa Erwan de la Baleine qui lui apportait des messages. Shion lança un regard noir vers le chevalier d'argent qui avait des difficultés à parler et à respirer. Il salua avec respect le Grand Pope, sortit de la chambre, du palais, et explosa de rire devant la maison des Poissons. Shion poussa un lourd soupir, cette journée allait être terriblement longue. D'une main, il caressa tendrement la tête d'Alizea. Cette petite allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Mais elle lui vouait une totale adoration innocente, comme une fille adore son père. Une adoration qu'il ne pensait jamais voir dans le regard de qui que ce soit.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille et sortit pour la salle du trône. Les gardes qui le croisaient ou les chevaliers d'argent se demandaient ce qu'avait le Grand Pope pour avoir une tumeur aussi grosse. Quand Shion s'assit sur son trône, il ressentit un léger mouvement qui lui prouvait que la fillette était en train de se réveiller. Alizea bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais, quand elle voulut relever la tête, elle ne put rien faire, comme si quelque chose la retenait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était sous des vêtements. Alors comme les chats, elle se mit à grimper afin de sortir à l'air libre. Deux servantes poussèrent des cris d'horreur quand une grosse chose chevelue sortit du col de la tunique du Grand Pope. Ce dernier avait d'énormes difficultés à retenir ses rires devant les visages stupéfaits des personnes présentes.

Il déboutonna légèrement la tunique et sortit sans aucun problème la fillette qui se frottait les yeux en baillant. Victoire et Matteo eurent un sourire ému en voyant la fragilité de l'enfant, si petite dans les grands bras musclés du Grand Pope. Heureusement pour la réputation de Shion, il n'y avait dans la grande salle que deux servantes, Victoire et Matteo. Shion déposa Alizea devant lui et lui dit :

_-_Alizea, je vais t'enseigner la patience et l'obéissance. Je sais que tu connais déjà, mais je veux savoir combien de temps tu peux supporter quelque chose.

Alizea se frotta encore un peu les yeux et eut heureusement la bonne réponse :

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Tu vas t'asseoir à ma droite et je ne veux plus que tu bouges.

_-_Bien, maître.

Elle s'assit à sa droite et ne bougea plus d'un iota. Elle se tourna vers Shion et lui demanda :

_-_Maître, je dois méditer ?

_-_Non, tu vas écouter ce qu'ils vont dire et tu ne bougeras pas.

_-_Bien, maître.

Elle fit donc ce que lui avait dit Shion, ne bougea pas et écouta les gens qui venaient. Elle ouvrait de grands yeux en découvrant ce que son père enfin… son maître devait faire. Il y eut un silence de mort quand un bruit incongru résonna dans la grande salle. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et virent Alizea qui baissait la tête, toute rougissante, alors que son ventre criait famine. Elle prit une grande respiration et fit comme si elle n'avait pas faim. Elle avait déjà eu faim comme personne dans cette salle, et elle savait quoi faire pour tromper sa faim et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Son cosmos augmenta brièvement et son estomac cessa de geindre. Elle dura ainsi toute la matinée, obéissant à son maître et patientant le plus possible, écoutant avec enthousiasme les rumeurs d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand le repas du midi fut servi, Shion ordonna à la fillette de ne pas bouger, ce qu'elle fit. Mais vers seize heures arriva la pire des épreuves pour elle, sa vessie remplie à ras bord voulait se vider. La fillette tentait de se retenir, puis fit quelque chose de vachement dangereux, mais qui fonctionna, elle téléporta le contenu de sa vessie dans le jardin. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement qui fit craindre le pire à Shion, mais, quand celui-ci se baissa, il ne vit aucune mare ou rivière d'aucune sorte. Quand le soir tomba, Shion alla dans son bureau et lui interdit de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne l'autorisation de le faire, et interdiction de parler.

La fillette était horrifiée, mais elle avait juré à ses parents qu'elle ferait tout ce que Shion lui ordonnait de faire, alors elle le fit. Elle resta assise sur le carrelage froid une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que Shion ordonne à un garde d'aller chercher la fillette. Le garde salua avec respect le Grand Pope et alla dans la grande salle. Il s'arrêta devant Alizea et lui dit :

_-_Petite fille, le Grand Pope veut que tu viennes le voir.

Dans sa tête Alizea se dit :

_-C'est un piège, papa m'a dit de pas bouger, alors je ne bouge pas !_

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le garde lui parla dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, mais la fillette ne bougea pas et ne parla pas. Mais, quand il voulut la prendre par le bras et la lever, il vit derrière elle un gros serpent se mettre en position d'attaque. Il avait déjà vu un enfant faire cela et le garde en face de lui était resté six mois dans le coma. Il fit précipitamment marche-arrière et rejoignit le Grand Pope afin de lui signifier le refus manifeste d'obéissance de la fillette. Le Grand Pope, apprenant qu'Alizea ne voulait pas obéir, ouvrit de grand yeux et alla à la suite du garde dans la grande Salle. Là, il vit la fillette toujours assise, n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui demanda un peu froidement :

_-_Tu ne veux pas lui obéir, Alizea ?

_-Mais maître, vous m'avez dit de ne bouger et de ne parler qu'avec votre autorisation. Répliqua la fillette par transmission de pensée._

Shion fut prêt à se cogner la tête contre le mur, n'ayant pas pensé que la fillette prendrait ses ordres au pied de la lettre. Il se releva et lui dit :

-Alizea, je te donne l'autorisation de te lever et de parler.

-Bien, maître.

Elle se releva et s'effondra immédiatement après, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Elle tenta de se lever une dizaine de fois, mais en vain. Le garde voulut l'aider, cependant Shion le retint et dit à Alizea :

-Tu viendras me retrouver dans mon bureau. Quant à vous, vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien Votre Excellence.

-Et vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de l'aider, suis-je clair ?

-Oui, Votre Excellence.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la grande salle, laissant la fillette seule, qui se débattait pour se relever. Elle utilisa tous les moyens à sa portée pour se redresser. En désespoir de cause, elle s'accrocha au trône du Grand Pope et tira de toutes ses forces afin de se remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il lui fallut bien plus de trente-cinq minutes de dur labeur pour être debout. Elle se redressa de toute sa taille et se mit à marcher, sentant le sang qui se remettait à courir dans ses veines. Elle mit presque dix minutes pour sortir de la salle, et encore une heure et demie pour arriver devant les appartements du Grand Pope. Elle frappa à la porte et entra d'un pas chancelant. Elle lança un regard désespéré vers sa chambre, mais continua tout droit pour aller dans le bureau du Grand Pope. Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte et, quand Shion lui accorda le droit d'entrer, elle le fit avec maladresse. Elle pensait que Shion était assis, mais non, il l'avait attendu debout à faire les cent pas en attendant son arrivée. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, il la serra fort contre lui et lui dit :

-Je suis fier de toi, je voulais savoir si tu étais obéissante, patiente et forte, car je vais bientôt commencer à te donner le véritable entraînement des chevaliers d'or et il est terriblement difficile.

-Bien, maître.

-Tu peux aller te laver, manger et te reposer. Car demain nous commençons le véritable entraînement.

-Bien, maître.

Shion était dégoûté, elle le voyait comme son maître et plus comme un père. Alizea alla dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres, se lava, se changea, puis, quand elle sortit, elle se jeta dans les bras de Shion, lui enleva son masque et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Elle lui demanda :

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, papa ?

-Oui et je suis très fier de toi. Mais maintenant tu dois manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mangé tout à l'heure.

-Comment ?

-Et bien j'ai utilisé la télé.. téla… télo… le truc qui fait qu'on apparaît et disparaît et j'ai fait apparaître dans mon estomac à manger.

-Et quand tu avais envie de te soulager aussi ?

-Oui, j'ai amené mon pipi dans le jardin.

Shion devint blême, car la fillette aurait pu se tuer en faisant éclater son estomac ou téléporter sa vessie. Il la posa sur le sol et lui fit jurer :

-Alizea, jure-moi que tu ne le feras plus jamais. Tu aurais pu te tuer. Tu me le promets ?

-Oui papa. Marmonna Alizea toute triste parce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait fier d'elle. Shion, sentant cela, la serra fort contre lui et murmura à son oreille :

-C'est quelque chose de très dur, ce que tu as fait, et je suis prodigieusement fier de toi. Mais je t'en supplie, ne recommence pas.

La fillette lui fit un immense sourire et lui dit en frottant tendrement sa tête contre le torse de Shion :

-Je te le promets, papa, je ne recommencerai pas.

-Allez, ma toute douce, va te reposer. Tu as mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Elle lui embrassa doucement la joue et lui dit :

_-_D'accord, papa. Mais à une seule condition !

Shion fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui demanda :

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_Que tu te couches tôt. J'aime pas quand tu travailles trop. Après tu es tout fatigué.

Agréablement surpris par la prévenance de la petite fille, il la serra fort contre lui, l'amena dans sa chambre, la coucha dans son lit et lui dit :

_-_Ma petite chérie, je te promets que je vais aller me coucher dés que tu dors.

La fillette se glissa sous les couvertures et lui dit :

_-_Alors je dors. Bonne nuit, papa.

Shion, comme promis, alla se coucher dès qu'il quitta la chambre d'Alizea. Tous les deux dormirent longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'ils durent remettre au lendemain l'entraînement. La fillette était désolée et Shion bien reposé. Ils se couchèrent tôt et l'entraînement de chevalier d'or du Bélier put commencer pour Alizea. Shion en tant que Grand Pope avait prétexté de longues méditations pour pouvoir entraîner librement la petite fille. Il annonça aussi que le grand maître du signe du Bélier allait venir afin d'entraîner Alizea ((_Merci chibimu pour me prêter tes grands maîtres, ainsi que les épreuves d'armure et tout ce qui vient de ta fic l'ère des deux béliers_) **de rien, cadeau de la maison)**. Beaucoup se demandèrent pourquoi elle était entraînée par un grand maître, mais le Grand Pope resta aussi muet qu'une carpe aphone. Il interdit à qui que ce soit de venir le déranger.

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Alizea chapitre 12

Les gardes furent très surpris quand ils virent arriver un homme aux yeux pourpres et aux longs cheveux verts ébouriffés suivit par Alizea habillée d'une tunique d'entraînement de garçon. Shion lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

_-_Ma chérie, nous allons devant la maison du Bélier et là, je t'emmènerai à Jamir afin de t'entraîner comme m'a entraîné mon maître.

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Jamir se trouve à très haute altitude, donc tu risques d'avoir froid et d'avoir un peu de mal à respirer. Un jour sur deux je retournerai au Sanctuaire, toi tu continueras à t'entraîner.

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Tu as bien toutes tes affaires ?

_-_Oui maître. J'ai aussi pris un livre sur les plantes qui peuvent être consommées en Europe.

_-_C'est bien. Le soir après ton entraînement, je t'apprendrai la langue des Atlantes et le Sanscrit. Cela te permettra de te faire comprendre quand tu iras t'entraîner en Inde.

_-_Bien, maître.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Bélier, Shion prit la fillette par la main et lui dit :

_-_Nous allons y aller.

_-_Heu… Maître ?

_-_Oui, Alizea ?

_-_Puis-je dire au revoir à mes parents ?

_-_Oui, vas-y !

_-_Merci, maître.

La fillette chargée comme un dromadaire courut jusqu'au cimetière. Elle alla d'abord devant la tombe de son père et lui dit :

_-_Papa, tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours mais voilà, j'ai appris à aimer Shion comme toi et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je l'appelle aussi papa. Je l'aime beaucoup presque autant que je t'aimais toi. Tu me manques. Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu, pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Sanglota la fillette.

Shion qui l'avait suivit la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille les larmes se frayant un passage entre ses cils :

_-_Il n'a pas eu le choix ma chérie, il a lutté contre Hadès. Il a lutté avec ta mère pour protéger le monde dans lequel tu vis. Ils auraient tellement voulu te voir grandir et t'aimer comme j'en ai la chance. Je sais que, là où ils sont, ils te regardent et sont fiers de toi comme moi je le suis.

Alizea lui lança un regard rempli de larmes et murmura doucement :

_-_Mais ils me manquent tellement ! J'ai toujours mal quand j'y pense, je veux tellement qu'ils soient là avec moi.

Elle soupira lourdement et chuchota :

_-_Je ne veux pas que tu partes comme eux.

Shion s'agenouilla devant elle et la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il fit des mouvements de rotation sur son dos afin de la calmer. Il était pourtant heureux de savoir qu'elle tenait tellement à lui qu'elle lui demandait de faire attention à sa vie. Ils pleurèrent ainsi les morts durant plusieurs minutes, puis Shion sécha ses larmes et celles d'Alizea et murmura :

_-_Nous devons y aller

_-_Mais je n'ai pas dit au revoir à ma maman

_-_Alors vas-y

Alizea alla devant la tombe de sa mère et découvrit un par-terre de fleurs sauvages des montagnes Elle se rappela que le jour où elle était venue pour la première fois sur la tombe de sa mère, certaines des fleurs des champs avaient des graines. Alors elles étaient tombées sur le sol et avaient utilisé les anciennes fleurs pour germer. Alizea se mit à genoux devant la tombe et murmura avec un sourire tremblant :

_-_Maman, papa. Je vous jure que je suivrai fidèlement l'enseignement de Shion et je deviendrai un chevalier digne de lui et de vous. Je sais que je dois apprendre toutes les attaques des chevaliers d'or. Parce que je dormais pas vraiment quand Shion et Dohko en ont parlé. Mais je vous promets que je les apprendrai toutes et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour réussir.

Shion fut très fier de la décision de la fillette, il savait qu'elle réussirait à devenir un chevalier aussi puissante que ses parents. Elle serait leur digne héritière et fera leur fierté. Il se redressa et lui dit :

_-_Alizea, tu es prête ?

_-_Oui maître !

Elle suivit son maître, puis se tourna vers le cimetière, elle fit un autre serment :

_-_Papa, maman. Je vous jure que jamais plus je ne pleurai, jamais.

Elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et suivit fièrement le Grand Pope, qui lui souriait doucement. Quand ils furent sortis du cimetière, Shion attrapa la main de la fillette et se téléporta avec elle devant la pagode de Jamir. Il paniqua quand il entendit que l'enfant avait des difficultés à respirer comme si l'air ne voulait pas rentrer dans ses poumons. Elle devint bleue. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'elle essayait de trouver l'air pauvre en oxygène. Son cerveau en manque préféra se mettre en stand-by en attendant de pouvoir avoir l'oxygène indispensable à sa survit, de ce fait, pour Alizea se fut le black-out le plus complet. Shion s'insulta copieusement en se rappelant que la fillette était habituée à un air riche en oxygène et non à celui, rare, de la très haute montagne. Il prit délicatement la fillette dans ses bras, se téléporta à l'intérieur du bâtiment, puis déposa doucement sa fille dans une des chambres et la borda. Ensuite, il alla rejoindre le salon et vit que son serviteur l'attendait.

Mahtan comme son maître Shion était un atlante, sa famille servait les chevaliers d'or du Bélier depuis la nuit des temps, il servait Shion comme son père avant lui et comme son fils après lui. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur, ressemblant à des puits sans fond. Shion lui dit :

_-_Une enfant est dans l'une des chambres, elle a besoin de repos et de calme.

_-_Bien, maître Shion. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, maître Shion ?

_-_Elle se nomme Alizea.

_-_C'est très joli nom. Je vais préparer de la tisane.

_-_Merci.

Alizea resta dans les limbes de l'inconscience durant deux longues journées. Cela permit à Shion et à Mahtan de préparer leur séjour à Jamir. Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle dit, fut :

_-_Aïe ! J'ai mal à la tête.

Elle sentit un main fraîche passer sur son front douloureux. La petite fille entrouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma précipitamment quand un rayon de soleil frappa son visage encore rougi de sommeil. Elle sentit une présence se lever, tirer les rideaux puis se rasseoir près d'elle. Alizea rouvrit les yeux et eut un petit sourire quand elle vit que Shion se trouvait à son chevet. Mais, quand elle voulut se relever, son mal de tête augmenta brusquement, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur. Shion lui donna une tisane qui calma un peu la souffrance. Alizea, têtue comme ses parents, s'obstinait à vouloir se lever devant le regard fier de Shion. Enfin après presque dix minutes d'efforts intensifs à se tortiller sur le lit, elle réussit à s'asseoir et de là, à se mettre debout. Shion, avec un sourire, l'emmena dans la salle à manger où l'attendait un repas gargantuesque. La fillette avait encore du mal à bien respirer, mais Shion lui dit :

_-_Nous sommes en altitude, et l'air y est plus rare. Tu as donc plus de difficultés pour respirer. Mais n'aies pas peur, ton corps va s'adapter et dans une semaine ou moins tu pourras sortir.

_-_Bien, maître. Que devrais-je faire en attendant ?

_-_Je vais t'apprendre les bases du sanscrit et de l'atlante. Et comme tu apprends rapidement et seule la plupart du temps, tu n'auras aucun problème pour terminer seule ton apprentissage de ces deux langues.

_-_Bien, maître.

Mahtan fut surpris en voyant que la fillette mangeait tout ce qu'il lui donnait, elle ne faisait vraiment pas la difficile. Alors qu'elle était allée faire sa toilette, il demanda à son maître :

_-_Maître Shion, comment se fait-il qu'elle mange de tout ?

_-_Parce qu'elle a souffert durant longtemps de la faim et qu'elle a été habituée très jeune à ne pas faire la difficile et à manger tout ce qui était comestible, même si c'était infect.

_-_Pauvre enfant.

_-_En effet.

La fillette descendit propre et fraîche. Shion l'emmena dans la bibliothèque et commença à lui apprendre l'alphabet sanscrit, ce qui prit presque un mois à la fillette. Ensuite, il laissa l'enfant se débrouiller toute seule. Il était fasciné par la facilité qu'avait Alizea pour apprendre des langues étrangères, car il lui fallut trois autres mois pour être capable de lire et écrire le Sanscrit. Après, le Grand Pope se mit en tête de lui apprendre l'atlante. Mais cette fois-ci, elle eut beaucoup plus de mal pour y arriver alors qu'elle avait encore des problèmes de respiration. Il lui fallut plus de trois mois pour apprendre l'alphabet atlante et six autres pour savoir parfaitement lire et écrire. Après qu'elle eut terminé son apprentissage écrit, Shion commença à lui apprendre le langage parlé. Ils avaient tous les deux de longues discussions dans les langues qu'elle connaissait et depuis peu dans les langues qu'elle apprenait. Il lui fallut près d'une bonne année pour réussir à parler le Sanscrit et l'atlante comme si c'étaient ses langues maternelles.

Le matin et l'après-midi, elle s'entraînait physiquement et le soir elle s'adonnait aux plaisirs intellectuels. Shion lui faisait faire le matin comme échauffement mille tractions et mille pompes. La première fois qu'elle avait dû le faire, elle soufflait comme un bœuf au bout de la vingtième, avait vomi à la quarantième et s'était évanouie à la cinquantième. Mahtan était effaré par le manque de physique de la fillette, qui se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et reprit l'entraînement. Elle s'entraînait dur pour réussir à les faire ces mille tractions et ces mille pompes. Elle réussit à le faire au moment où elle acquit la maîtrise de l'Atlante et du Sanscrit. Shion n'était pas toujours là, mais Mahtan l'était, et il l'entraînait durement comme le voulait Alizea afin d'être digne de ses parents et de Shion. Le Grand Pope était vraiment fier de son élève, car elle faisait d'énormes efforts pour réussir ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire.

Une nuit où Mahtan dormait du sommeil du juste et Shion était au Sanctuaire, Alizea, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, sortit dans le froid de Jamir afin de continuer l'entraînement. Pieds nus, elle se suspendit à une barre de métal presque gelée et fit mille tractions avec le vide comme sol. Le froid était congelant, le vent violent et pourtant elle continuait inlassablement. Quand elle eut terminé ses mille tractions, ses mains prirent la place de ses pieds et elle recommença une nouvelle série de mille. Elle voulait être plus forte, plus résistante, plus solide. Elle travailla ainsi toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée. Le serviteur poussa un cri d'horreur en ne voyant pas la fillette dans son lit. Par télépathie, il contacta le Grand Pope, qui arriva immédiatement à Jamir. Shion entendit près du gouffre un claquement de dents. Il pencha la tête et vit Alizea. Elle avait les mains et les lèvres bleuies par le froid, ses cheveux étaient couverts de givre. Il fronça des sourcils et, utilisant ses pouvoirs, la sortit du gouffre, puis entra dans la pagode, une fillette gelée dans ses bras. Mahtan soupira de soulagement en la voyant en vie, puis s'exclama :

_-_Mais où étiez-vous, maîtresse Alizea ?

_-_Je dois me dépasser, je dois être plus forte, je dois réussir à faire ce que mon maître m'a demandé de faire. Et j'ai réussi. mille tractions dans le vide, suspendue par les pieds et par les mains. Répliqua la petite fille visiblement très fière d'elle et totalement épuisée.

Shion soupira lourdement en voyant les dégâts que faisait le serment qu'avait fait la fillette. Tout ce qu'il disait, était pour elle, paroles d'Evangile et elle ferait son possible pour le faire, qu'importe le niveau de difficulté. Il la déposa sur le lit et lui dit :

_-_Alizea, tu ne dois pas passer ton temps à t'entraîner. Il est aussi important que tu te reposes, tu dois reprendre les forces que tu as perdues.

_-_Maître, je n'avais pas sommeil et je n'avais plus de livre à lire. _Je parle bien l'Atlante_ **ainsi que le sanscrit.** Dit la fillette dans les deux langues.

Shion était fier d'elle, mais il fronça les sourcils et lui ordonna :

_-_Ce n'était pas une demande Alizea, c'est un ordre.

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Pour que tu ne refasses pas la même erreur, je t'ordonne qu'après le repas du soir tu ailles te coucher et dormir.

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Bon alors maintenant, tu vas prendre cette tisane et tu vas dormir.

_-_Bien, maître.

La fillette but la boisson chaude, se coucha et posa la tête sur l'oreiller. Elle tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne semblait fonctionner. En quelques secondes, elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond. Shion se tourna vers Mahtan et lui dit :

_-_Deux heures après manger, vous irez dans sa chambre pour voir si elle dort. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous reviendrez toutes les trente minutes et cela trois fois. Si à la troisième fois elle n'est pas encore endormie, vous lui donnerez cette tisane. Cela la fera dormir.

_-_Bien, maître Shion.

Shion regarda la fillette, puis repartit au Sanctuaire. Il devait y rester toute la semaine. Quand il put rejoindre Jamir, il trouva une fusée sur pattes qui courait dans tous les sens, poursuivie par Mahtan qui voulait lui mettre une écharpe autour du cou. Cependant, l'enfant n'était pas du tout d'accord et filait à toute vitesse pour échapper à son tortionnaire. Elle arrivait maintenant à respirer normalement, à courir sans être essoufflée l'instant d'après. Shion était vraiment fier d'elle, elle était prête à commencer le plus dur. Il envoya une lettre au Sanctuaire et, prétextant une recherche quelconque, il leur dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard, mais que, pour les dossiers importants, ils n'avaient qu'à les lui envoyer.

Il entraîna dur Alizea, son dernier entraînement était de grimper le gouffre devant Jamir avec un rocher de plusieurs dizaines de kilos accroché à sa taille. Elle mit toute la journée pour y réussir, mais elle le fit. Plus les jours passaient, plus le poids devenait important. Presque trois ans après le début de ce nouvel entraînement, Alizea réussit à porter sa première tonne. L'entraînement allait plus vite, la fillette devenait plus puissante. Quand les tempêtes rugissaient, ce qui était assez fréquent, Shion lui apprenait à contrôler ses dons et son cosmos. Il la poussait vers l'acquisition du septième sens. Ce qui arriva dix ans plus tard.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait atteint, il l'entraîna encore plus durement. La fillette s'endormait toujours épuisée, mais heureuse, car elle réussissait ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Elle avait acquis la vitesse des chevaliers d'or, la vitesse de la lumière et allait bientôt avoir leur force. Elle mettait énormément de temps pour apprendre physiquement les choses, mais une fois su, elle ne l'oubliait pas et s'entraînait encore plus durement.

Même si Shion était certain qu'elle avait acquis la même puissance que les chevaliers d'or, il ne lui permettait toujours pas de se mettre en transe, car il avait vraiment peur qu'elle ne devienne autiste et reste éternellement coincée dans son esprit. Toutes les semaines, il écrivait à Dohko pour lui raconter les résultats de la fillette. Les deux derniers chevaliers d'or de l'ancienne génération étaient très fiers de l'enfant et heureux qu'elle fasse autant d'effort.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

Alizea chapitre 13 

Quinze ans après le début de son entraînement avec Shion, Alizea, n'ayant physiquement pris qu'un an, put enfin commencer à apprendre les différentes attaques des chevaliers d'or du Bélier. En effet, Shion avait décidé qu'elle était prête à le faire, car elle contrôlait parfaitement ses pouvoirs hérités de ses parents, sa force physique était la même qu'un chevalier d'or. Il avait un sourire fier en la voyant dormir profondément, serrant contre elle l'oreiller bleu qu'elle emmenait partout. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de bien se reposer après ce qu'elle avait appris à faire. Elle pouvait sans problème porter des poids de plusieurs tonnes comme pouvait le faire un chevalier d'or. Son cosmos lui obéissait sans problème, elle pouvait consciemment créer un bouclier qui la protégeait parfaitement et même qui attaquait. Un jour alors que Mahtan était en train de dormir et que Shion était au Sanctuaire, un chevalier noir était venu. Sentant le mal en lui, elle lui avait demandé de partir, cependant celui-ci ne voulut en aucun cas lui obéir et l'attaqua afin de la tuer, de tuer celle qui pensait être le futur chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il l'avait agressé avec une violence inouïe et la fillette s'était retrouvée sur le sol, le visage en sang et deux côtes cassées. Elle avait décidé alors d'utiliser son cosmos de manière nettement plus agressive. L'explosion fut ressentit au Sanctuaire par une étrange sensation d'étouffement. Shion se téléporta à Jamir et découvrit Alizea en plein combat, cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de son aide. Il voyait tournoyer autour d'elle un énorme serpent qui dardait le chevalier renégat d'un regard noir et agressif. Le guerrier ne savait plus qui était le plus dangereux, l'enfant ou le serpent. Il décida donc que le serpent n'était qu'une simple image et que la fillette bluffait afin de se protéger de la meilleur manière qu'il soit. Ce faisant, il fit une erreur qui lui coûta la vie. En effet, quand le chevalier l'attaqua, il se retrouva enserrer dans les anneaux du serpent qui explosa sur ordre de la fillette. Sa mort fut rapide et indolore, car l'explosion fut presque aussi puissante que la _Galaxian explosion_. Shion était très fier de sa fille adoptive, elle avait mis beaucoup de temps pour apprendre, mais elle était presque arrivée à la fin de sa formation de chevalier d'or du Bélier. Quand le soleil se leva, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement afin de la réveiller. Alizea ouvrit difficilement ses prunelles rougies par le sommeil et murmura :

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe, papa ?

Shion eut un sourire attendri, mais il toussota un peu et répondit à la fillette :

_-_Alizea, c'est l'heure de ton entraînement. Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder, puis l'information arriva dans son cerveau engourdi de sommeil. Elle s'étira, se leva, et sortit de son lit en se grattant la tête mettant encore plus de désordre dans sa sombre chevelure. Shion ajouta :

_-_Fais ta toilette et rejoins moi dans la salle à manger.

_-_Bien, maître.

Alizea bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se nettoya à l'eau froide. Elle se lava consciencieusement comme lui avait appris Shion, se sécha les cheveux et rejoignit son maître, propre et un peu plus réveillée. Elle mangea ce que lui avait donné Mahtan, puis elle suivit son maître à l'extérieur afin de continuer son entraînement. Shion l'emmena dans un cirque montagneux et lui dit :

_-_C'est ici que mon maître m'a appris les attaques du Bélier, et c'est donc ici que je vais te les apprendre.

_-_Je suis prête, maître.

_-_Je le sais. Tu as mis du temps pour le faire, mais tu es enfin prête.

Alizea devint toute rouge et murmura :

_-_Excusez-moi, maître.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est que tu sois prête.

_-_Bien maître.

_-_Parfait. Bon, tu dois savoir que l'attaque est important, mais il est primordial d'avoir une excellente défense. La première chose que je vais t'apprendre est le _Crystal wall_.

_-_Qu'est ce que c'est, maître ?

_-_C'est un mur de protection quasiment invulnérable qui te protège de toutes les attaques. Tu dois te concentrer afin que ton cosmos crée une barrière dure et infranchissable. Tout est question de concentration et de contrôle de soi.

_-_Bien, maître. Comment dois-je faire ?

_-_Tu vas croiser tes mains sur ta poitrine et concentrer ton cosmos. Puis tu écarteras les bras en disant : _Crystal wall_. Regarde.

Shion lui montra la façon de faire : il plaça ses bras sur sa poitrine, ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit en écartant les bras et en s'exclamant :

_-Crystal Wall _!

Alizea vit une barrière d'énergie pure apparaître et protéger son maître. Devant le regard amusé de Shion, la fillette s'approcha de lui et toucha le mur. Ensuite, elle tourna autour de Shion afin de connaître l'étendue de la protection. Shion éclata de rire quand, en voulant savoir si le mur protégeait aussi l'arrière du chevalier, Alizea lui toucha les fesses. La fillette se remit devant lui et lui dit :

_-_Mais, si on vous attaque par derrière ?

_-_Je fais en sorte que personne ne puisse m'attaquer par derrière.

_-_D'accord, maître.

_-_Tu dois toujours faire attention à ton environnement. Le monde autour de toi n'est pas toujours sans danger, mais il peut te donner des indications sur tes ennemis ou tes alliés. Il peut aussi te donner des pistes quant à ton destin, ou à celui des autres chevaliers.

_-_Comment cela, maître ?

_-_Je te montrerai tout ce soir. Mais, pour l'instant, tu vas faire le _Crystal Wall_.

_-_Bien, maître.

Elle se leva de toute sa taille et imita son maître. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux, puis concentra son cosmos comme l'avait dit Shion. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle rouvrit les yeux, écarta les bras et s'exclama :

_-Crystal Wall_.

Un mur tout fin et tremblotant apparut devant la fillette. Shion s'approcha d'elle et fit éclater le mur en une myriade d'éclat en l'effleurant avec un doigt. La fillette, épuisée, soupira lourdement et tomba à genoux. Shion lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant :

_-_C'est bien.

_-_Mais vous avez réussi à le détruire en le touchant avec un doigt. Protesta la fillette qui se demandait la raison de sa fatigue alors qu'elle venait de commencer l'entraînement.

_-_Il faut du temps avant que ton mur soit résistant. Alors tu vas recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impénétrable.

_-_Bien, maître.

Alors elle recommença, encore, encore et encore, dix, vingt, cent fois. Quand le soleil se coucha, elle était allongée sur le sol, tout son corps tremblait d'épuisement. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Et pourtant, malgré sa fatigue, elle se mit à genoux, banda tous ses muscles et put se remettre debout. Shion était vraiment très fier d'elle. Cependant, elle avait présumé de ses forces et s'effondra de tout son long. Des dizaines de points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et elle tomba dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Shion dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et voir si elle ne s'était pas blessée. Mais elle devait être entraînée comme un chevalier d'or et donc il ne devait pas être aussi doux. Il devait l'endurcir mentalement et physiquement afin qu'elle puisse survivre à toutes les épreuves qu'elle aurait à passer dans son futur qu'il sentait bien sombre. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'emmena dans la maison afin qu'elle se repose. Elle dormit deux jours de suite tant son épuisement était grand. Mais quand elle se fut levée et après son petit déjeuner, elle reprit l'entraînement. Il lui fallut plus de quatre ans pour avoir un mur aussi solide que celui de Shion.

Ce dernier avec un sourire fier lui apprit une attaque offensive du Bélier, la _Starlight Extinction_. De nouveau, elle s'entraîna longtemps, alternant l'attaque offensive et celle défensive afin d'apprendre à la contrôler pour l'une et la rendre plus puissante ainsi que plus résistante pour l'autre. Il lui fallut un peu moins de temps pour contrôler cette attaque, mais beaucoup plus de temps pour être capable de bien viser et de bien la maîtriser, presque cinq ans. Quand elle eut la maîtrise de l'attaque, il lui apprit la deuxième attaque de son signe, la _Stardust Revolution_. Il lui fallut autant de temps pour apprendre cette attaque que la précédente puis enfin il lui apprit la dernière, la _Crystal net_. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui fallut que six mois pour comprendre, réaliser, contrôler et maîtriser cette attaque. Enfin, presque vingt neuf ans ans après le début de l'entraînement, Shion écrivit une lettre à Dohko.

_Dohko._

_Mon vieil ami voilà, je viens de terminer l'entraînement d'Alizea, elle connaît sur le bout des doigts les attaques du chevalier du Bélier. Je vais lui demander d'effectuer son épreuve d'armure. Ensuite, si elle réussit, alors je l'enverrai auprès de Laslo le chevalier d'argent de l'ours. Il est en ce moment en train d'entraîner un apprenti afin qu'il devienne digne de l'armure d'or du Taureau. Je lui demanderai de lui faire passer le même test ainsi qu'à tous les autres. Et ainsi qu'à toi. Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait appris toutes les attaques des différents chevaliers d'or. Alors elle sera prête à porter l'armure sacrée d'Asclépios. Elle va être magnifique dedans. La plus belle de toutes_

_J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'entraîner, à être aussi dur avec elle que mon maître l'a été avec moi. Mais je ne le regrette pas, car, pour moi, elle est prête à revêtir l'armure du Bélier, même si elle n'est et ne sera jamais mon successeur. Je t'écrirai une autre lettre afin de te dire si elle a réussi ou non. Tu me manques, mon ami de toujours._

_Ton ami, Shion._

Il l'envoya la lettre aux cinq pics et alla se coucher afin d'être prêt le lendemain pour le test de la fillette. Il se coucha rapidement et fit un rêve. Il vit la déesse arriver et lui dire d'une voix douce :

_-Tu as fait de l'excellent travail. Maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin du terrible entraînement que tu lui as fait subir, elle n'a plus qu'à apprendre les attaques des chevaliers d'or. Son entraînement sera ainsi plus court et tu la reverras rapidement. Demain, est un grand jour, car nous sommes le 29 février et elle fêtera ses quatre vingt quinze ans. Continue à la soutenir, elle en a besoin et jamais elle ne te fera défaut. Et elle pourra même te rendre une chose que tu auras perdu._

La déesse lui fit un doux sourire et disparut. Shion se réveilla rapidement. Il resta un moment dans son lit à rêvasser. Le plus beau cadeau pour Alizea serait qu'elle réussisse son épreuve qu'il ne soit plus son maître, mais de nouveau son père. Il se leva rapidement, fit sa toilette et vit la fillette debout, baillant, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Shion en mode maître lui dit :

-Aujourd'hui, tu vas passer ton épreuve afin de savoir si tu es prête à apprendre autre chose.

-Bi… bien, m… maître. Murmura la fillette, l'appréhension se lisant dans son regard.

-Tu n'auras pas toute l'épreuve du chevalier du Bélier, mais une seule partie. Car le chevalier du Bélier est un réparateur d'armure, ce que tu ne seras jamais, car seuls les atlantes peuvent l'être.

-D'accord maître. Soupira la petite fille de quatre vingt quinze ans, soulagée.

-Tu termines de manger, et tu me suis.

-Bien, maître.

Elle prit son temps pour terminer, puis se nettoya la figure et suivit son maître. Il l'amena sur un plateau entouré par une montagne escarpée et par un gouffre sans fond. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

-Tu vas devoir te battre contre moi en utilisant tout ce que je t'ai appris, et en utilisant tes dons propres.

-Bien, maître.

-Tu es prête ?

-Oui, maître.

La fillette se mit en position de défense, prête à contenir les attaques de Shion. Lui ne montra aucun sentiment, aucune peur mais une détermination immense dans son regard pourpre. Il l'attaqua immédiatement avec une puissante :

-_Stardust Revolution._

Une nuée d'étoiles fonça sur Alizea qui la bloqua par le mur du _Crystal Wall_. Mais un peu avant qu'il disparaisse, elle se téléporta sur le côté et attaqua elle-aussi. Ce combat dura toute la journée, Attaques et défenses se heurtaient violemment, blessant les deux adversaires. Shion n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance, mais celle qu'avait un chevalier d'or juste après la fin de son apprentissage, car Shion savait que la puissance d'Alizea et de tous les chevaliers d'or allaient augmenter avec l'expérience. Soudain, Alizea bondit en arrière, ferma un instant les yeux et Shion vit le cosmos de la fillette apparaître. Le serpent quitta le caducée et entoura fermement l'atlante. Shion, stupéfait par une attaque qu'il ne connaissait pas, resta un instant sans réagir et quand il le vit, il était trop tard, car elle ouvrit les yeux et murmura :

-_Crystal net._

En plus d'être ligoté par un serpent, il était coincé dans une immense toile d'araignée. Il était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il eut un sourire, ferma les yeux et dit avec une immense fierté au fond de sa voix :

-Tu m'as vaincu, Alizea.

Les deux attaques le libérèrent et disparurent. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Tu viens de terminer ta formation. Tu m'as vaincu et, à partir de cet instant, je ne suis plus ton maître.

-C'est vrai !

-Oui.

-YOUUUUUUPPPPPPPIIIIIIIII !

Elle se jeta au cou de Shion et frotta son visage sale et sanglant sur la joue de son ex-maître en murmurant :

-J'avais tellement hâte. Pour pouvoir te dire tous les jours que je t'aime, papa.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Mais maintenant que tu as terminé la formation du chevalier d'or du Bélier, tu vas devoir effectuer celle du chevalier d'or du Taureau.

-Je pars maintenant ?

-Non, ma douce. Ce soir, c'est repos et fête.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ton anniversaire, tu as quatre vingt quinze ans. Enfin pour les autres, tu devras dire que tu as cinq ans.

-D'accord, papa.

Elle prit la main de Shion et ils rentrèrent à Jamir afin de se nettoyer et de se soigner. Mahtan ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés quand il vit les dégâts. Les tuniques de Shion et d'Alizea étaient déchirées de toutes parts, elles ne tenaient que par la volonté de la déesse. Leurs visages étaient couverts de bleus, de coupures plus ou moins sanglantes et de saleté. Leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés et sales. Il pointa la salle de bain et siffla :

-Au bain ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Devant son regard outré, les deux guerriers lui obéirent en riant. Shion aurait pu s'énerver contre son serviteur, mais cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Shion et Alizea se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans l'eau. Elle était froide, mais ils étaient habitués. Shion, armé d'une éponge et d'un savon, nettoya le visage et le corps de la fillette, la faisant rire en passant sur des parties sensibles de son corps, sous les pieds, sous les bras. Ensuite, il lui lava les cheveux s'émerveillant de leur douceur et de leur longueur. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussé, donc, après le bain, il avait décidé de les lui couper. Il se nettoya aussi, mais laissa Alizea lui laver les cheveux. Elle faisait attention et il adorait ces gestes doux et un peu maladroits. Quand ils furent propres, ils découvrirent que Mahtan leurs avait laissé des vêtements secs. Shion, dont la taille était entourée par une serviette, sécha sa fille et l'habilla. Puis il fit la même chose avec lui et la rejoignit dans la salle à manger. Il lui coupa les cheveux, puis les lui coiffa en longue natte.

Mahtan, ayant appris que c'était l'anniversaire d'Alizea, lui avait préparé un gâteau et tous les trois le dévorèrent en riant sachant que pour deux d'entre eux, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le serviteur ne savait pas combien de temps allait durer l'absence de Shion et si Alizea reviendrait un jour, alors il fit son possible pour que la soirée soit mémorable pour eux trois. Quand l'heure d'aller se coucher sonna, la fillette remercia vivement Mahtan, puis se téléporta dans sa chambre. Mais au lieu de se coucher, elle observa avec attention les étoiles comme son maî… son père lui avait appris. Elle vit une étoile filante passer dans la constellation du Cancer et quand Shion vint lui souhaiter bonne nuit, elle lui dit :

-Le chevalier d'or du Cancer va bientôt apparaître.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Une étoile filante vient de passer dans cette maison, et regarde comme elle brille !

-Oui, tu as raison. Un autre chevalier d'or approche. Mais il est tard et tu dois te coucher. Demain nous rentrons au Sanctuaire, ensuite, tu rejoindras le Portugal.

-D'accord, Papa. Tu vas me manquer. J'espère que l'entraînement ne sera pas aussi long, car je sens que je vais me languir de toi.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer. Mais je sais que tu vas réussir comme tu as réussi avec moi. N'oublies pas de toujours t'entraîner afin de rester au maximum de ta puissance physique.

-D'accord, papa.

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui embrassa la joue, alla se coucher et murmura :

-Dors bien, papa. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi, ma toute douce.

Elle s'endormit rapidement et ne se réveilla qu'au moment où Shion la secoua pour la sortir du lit. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se leva, s'habilla, rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa vieille besace et descendit, prête à partir. Elle dévora son petit déjeuner, puis prit la main de Shion en saluant le vieux serviteur. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement du Grand Pope. La fillette, ravie, entra dans sa chambre et reposa ses affaires. Elle remit en place tous les livres qu'elle avait pris, prit d'autres vêtements et fut prête à partir pour le Portugal. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle fut surprise en voyant Shion habillé comme le Grand Pope. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura :

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir habillé comme cela.

-A moi aussi, mais je suis le Grand Pope et je n'ai pas le choix. Je te donne ta matinée, mais à midi, rejoins-moi dans la salle du trône.

-Bien, papa.

Elle avait hâte de voir la tête des nouveaux chevaliers d'or. Habillée d'une tunique d'entraînement, elle descendit les premières marches qui devaient l'amener en bas du Sanctuaire. Elle traversa la maison des Poissons, mais personne n'y était. Aucun chevalier d'or de ce signe n'avait encore été trouvé. Elle se demandait comment avait été sa mère en tant que chevalier d'or des Poissons, et aussi combien de chevaliers d'or se trouvaient sur le site. Elle haussa les épaules et entra résolument dans la maison du Verseau. Là, elle fut stoppée par un immense chevalier revêtu de l'armure d'or du Verseau. Elle eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

-Enfin les temples ne sont plus vides.

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil et répliqua froidement :

-Cela fait presque vingt ans qu'ils ne sont plus vides.

-Je n'étais pas là, j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec le Grand maître du signe du Bélier.

-Alors tu es le chevalier d'or du Bélier ! C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

-Non ! Je suis le futur possesseur de l'armure sacrée d'Asclépios. Je dois apprendre toutes les attaques des chevaliers d'or. J'ai commencé avec le signe du Bélier, ce soir ou demain, je partirai au Portugal afin d'apprendre celle du Taureau. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que je les connaisse et les maîtrise toutes. Répliqua la fillette fièrement.

-Même celles du Verseau ? Demanda Sven du Verseau stupéfait.

-Oui. Mais je dois les apprendre par ordre des maisons et pas dans le désordre.

Ils discutèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Sven lui dise :

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Il est bien plus de midi.

Alizea devint blême, ses yeux étaient exorbités et elle murmura horrifiée :

-J'avais rendez-vous avec le Grand Pope à midi pile.

Sven grimaça et lui dit :

-Alors cours vite !

-Merci, Sven.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

Alizea chapitre 14

r

r

r

r

Elle fila vers la grande salle et vit Shion qui pianotait sur les accoudoirs du trône. Elle enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules et s'approcha la tête basse. Shion lui demanda froidement devant le nouveau chevalier d'or du Sagittaire qui avait été entraîné par Matteo de la flèche :

-Alizea, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton retard.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et murmura :

-J'ai discuté avec S… avec le chevalier d'or du Verseau, Votre Excellence et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Elle attendait la tempête tandis que le chevalier d'or l'observait. Sven était aussi froid que la Sibérie qui avait vu son entraînement et elle avait réussi à lui parler sans devenir un glaçon, c'était vraiment un miracle. Le Grand Pope était heureux qu'elle se soit ouverte au nouveau chevalier d'or, mais l'heure, c'était l'heure. Il se leva et lui dit :

-Tu vas rester avec Victoire de l'Aigle jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de lire l'heure.

La fillette murmura d'une petite voix, brisée par la honte :

-Oui, Votre Excellence.

C'était son gros point faible, elle était incapable de lire l'heure. Victoire était stupéfaite, car la fillette qu'elle avait vu trente ans auparavant n'avait pas pris une ride. Elle avait toujours l'air d'avoir quatre ans, quoique plutôt six ans. Le chevalier d'argent lui dit :

-Viens Alizea, je vais t'apprendre. Ce n'est pas dur.

La fillette salua avec respect le Grand Pope, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire et suivit Victoire. Stavros, chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, écouta avec attention ce que lui voulait le Grand Pope. Shion lui dit :

-Quand Alizea reviendra, je veux que vous l'ameniez auprès de Laslo de l'Ours.

-Mais…

-Il lui apprendra les attaques du chevalier d'or du Taureau. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements, demandez à Sven, Alizea a le défaut de son père, elle est bavarde comme tout et il doit tout savoir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, demandez à Alizea. Mais sachez que seuls les chevaliers d'or doivent être mis au courant.

-Bien, Votre Excellence.

Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire salua avec respect le Grand Pope et alla voir Sven, qui lui demanda froidement :

-Que veux-tu ?

-Avoir des renseignements sur Alizea. D'après le Grand Pope, tu dois tout savoir sur elle.

-Et c'est le cas. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus bavard et pourtant on n'arrive pas à lui demander de se taire.

Le chevalier du froid lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il savait et Stavros raconta à tous les autres, mais en rajoutant l'ordre de Shion de ne le dire qu'aux chevaliers d'or et à personne d'autre.

Il fallut une grosse semaine à la fillette pour comprendre le concept du temps qui passe et pour savoir lire l'heure. Comme elle ne vieillissait pas, elle avait du mal à se situer dans le temps. Mais, grâce à la jeune femme, elle était prête. Elle arriva le pas fier et l'air digne, sachant maintenant lire l'heure grâce au soleil ou même sur une montre à gousset. Shion tenta de retenir son rire, mais c'était difficile. Stavros lui fit un grand sourire, amusé par la fillette. Le Grand Pope dit à sa fille :

-Alizea, es-tu prête à ton départ ?

-Oui, Votre Excellence.

Elle claqua des doigts et sa vieille besace apparut devant elle. Shion était fier d'elle, tandis que le chevalier d'or était épaté. Le chevalier d'or salua avec respect le Grand Pope, puis prit le bras de l'enfant. Alizea salua son père et tous les deux disparurent afin de rejoindre le Portugal. Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent au moment de l'entraînement d'Enigo alors que le jeune garçon presque prêt lançait une attaque puissante. Alizea n'eut que le temps de crier :

-_Crystal Wall !_

Et l'attaque s'écrasa avec force sur le bouclier. Elle fit agir son cosmos, qui s'enroula autour du futur chevalier d'or et le fit tomber à terre, ligoté comme un saucisson. Elle se redressa et soupira de soulagement en voyant que l'attaque n'avait blessé personne. Stavros murmura à l'oreille de la fillette :

-Apprends vite, j'ai hâte de t'entraîner.

Il se tourna vers Laslo et lui dit :

-Je viens de la part du Grand Pope, vous devez lui apprendre les attaques du chevalier d'or du Taureau.

Avant que Laslo puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire était de retour en Grèce et racontait à un Sven très étonné à quelle vitesse elle avait saucissonné le futur chevalier d'or du Taureau.

Laslo regard Alizea lui demanda :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je me nomme Alizea, maître. Répondit la fillette avec respect comme lui avait appris Shion.

Agréablement surpris, il lui demanda :

-Retire ton attaque.

Obéissante, elle retira l'attaque et libéra Enigo. Laslo lui dit :

-Ton attaque était puissante et rapide, Enigo. Il ne te manque que l'expérience. Pour moi, tu n'as plus besoin d'entraînement. Tu passeras ton épreuve d'armure demain.

-Bien, maître Laslo.

-Tu peux aller te reposer.

-Oui, maître Laslo.

Le chevalier de l'Ours se tourna vers Alizea et lui demanda :

-Tu vois ce rocher ?

-Oui, maître ?

-Tu vas le détruire.

-Bien, maître.

Elle s'approcha du rocher et le vaporisa à coup de cosmos. Laslo était agréablement surpris, elle maîtrisait parfaitement son cosmos. Il lui dit :

-C'est bien. Tu maîtrises à la perfection ton cosmos. Maintenant, sans l'utiliser, tu vas détruire cet autre rocher.

-Bien, maître.

Alizea se concentra sur sa force physique et détruisit le rocher d'un puissant coup de poing. Laslo l'avait testée et, donc, il n'avait qu'à lui apprendre les techniques des chevaliers d'or du Taureau et rien d'autre, car le reste elle le connaissait déjà. Il lui dit donc :

-Nous commencerons ton apprentissage des attaques après-demain. Donc pour l'instant, tu t'installes et tu t'échauffes.

-Bien, maître.

Elle alla dans la chambre que lui avait montrée Laslo et vit qu'Enigo y dormait. Elle posa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, puis alla s'entraîner comme le lui avait ordonné son maître. Elle s'entraîna aussi durement qu'avec Shion, attendant avec impatience le surlendemain qui arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Le lendemain de l'épreuve d'armure qu'Enigo eut haut la main, son entraînement commença. Il lui apprit la seule attaque du chevalier d'or du Taureau, la _corne du Taureau_. Et pourtant, il fallut presque quatre ans à Alizea pour l'apprendre. Elle avait un mal fou à la comprendre. Alors Laslo décortiqua l'attaque et rapidement, elle put comprendre, exécuter et maîtriser cette attaque. Quand cela fut fait, il lui fit passer son épreuve afin de savoir si elle était prête à repartir. Et ce fut le cas. Elle vainquit son maître et après lui avoir fait un grand sourire, elle se téléporta au Sanctuaire. Elle apparut dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires, prit une douche, se changea et alla dans la salle du trône retrouver le Grand Pope.

Il était en pleine réunion quand il sentit le cosmos sifflant **(désagréable, ça…pov' Shion, bien entouré : un fils bêlant, une fille sifflant…au s'cours ! **_Hey ! l'autre rejeton n'est pas encore arrivé_ de sa fille. Il eut un grand sourire heureux, caché par son masque, à l'idée qu'elle allait rester ici. Il aurait bien voulu se précipiter sur elle, mais il y avait le chevalier des Gémeaux, Clyde, présent de même que son jumeau, William, qui lui n'était pas chevalier d'or et était ravi de l'aubaine. Il n'était pas fait pour être un chevalier d'or et ne faisait que de se disputer avec son frère, car il ne voulait pas de l'armure et ne voulait pas rester au Sanctuaire. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers le couloir et virent Alizea, bronzée, entrer fièrement dans la grande salle. Elle salua avec respect le Grand Pope et lui dit de sa petite voix fluette :

-J'ai terminé mon apprentissage chez Laslo de l'ours, Votre Excellence, et j'ai réussi le test.

-Parfait. Voici Clyde des Gémeaux, il t'apprendra les techniques des chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux.

-Bien, Votre Excellence. Répondirent les deux jeunes gens en même temps.

William, beaucoup plus farceur que son jumeau, eut un petit sourire qui heureusement ne fut pas vu par le Grand Pope. En effet, il avait l'intention d'apprendre à la fillette toutes les blagues qu'il avait faites. Malheureusement pour lui, son sourire fut intercepté par son frère et tous les deux se remirent à se disputer. Alizea les observait avec stupeur alors que Shion n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver.

-SILENCE !

Les deux chevaliers d'or se turent immédiatement alors qu'Alizea pouffait de rire. C'était elle l'enfant et c'étaient eux qui se chipotaient pour un rien.

-Bon, vous allez l'entraîner et je ne veux plus un bruit.

-Bien, Votre Excellence.

Clyde se tourna vers Alizea et lui dit :

-Nous allons aller dans la maison des Gémeaux.

-Bien, maître.

Alizea fit apparaître ses affaires et se téléporta dans la troisième maison alors que les autres étaient obligés de descendre les escaliers. Shion éclata de rire en voyant la tête des chevaliers d'or. Il leur dit :

-Elle a été entraînée par le Grand Maître du Bélier et elle sait comment se téléporter dans le Sanctuaire **(halte-là ! Personne ne peut se téléporter entre les douze temples. Comme le dit..euh je sais plus qui (Mû ? pas sûr, j'me demande si ce n'est pas Shaka, ou…enfin je sais plus, la vieillesse me guette), même l'homme le plus puissant est obligé ici de se servir de ses jambes, y compris Mumounet et ses pouvoirs télékinétiques, donc point de téléportation à l'intérieur du Zodiaque d'or, à pattes tout le monde ! **_UA ! Alors je fais ce que je veux :p_. Allez la rejoindre, elle vous attend.

Les deux frères descendirent dans leur maison et virent la fillette entrain d'observer avec attention la troisième maison. Les jumeaux rejoignirent Alizea. Clyde lui fit passer quelques tests pour connaître son niveau et fut très surpris en voyant qu'elle était prête à commencer l'apprentissage des techniques du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. William, lui, la regardait avec un grand sourire, car il avait vraiment l'intention de la faire basculer du côté farceur du cosmos. La journée avançait assez vite, puis Clyde dit à la fillette :

-Demain nous commencerons réellement ton apprentissage.

-Bien, maître.

Le chevalier d'or retourna dans son appartement de fonction tandis que William prenait la petite fille par la main et l'emmenait devant la plage. Il regarda dans tous les sens pour savoir s'il n'avait pas été suivi, puis il lui dit :

-La vie est courte, et tu es encore jeune. Alors je vais t'apprendre à faire de bonnes blagues sans que l'on sache que c'est toi qui les a faites.

-Mais je…

Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement et se rappela que son père aussi faisait des blagues. Alors elle leva la tête vers lui et lui dit :

-Je suis d'accord. Mon père faisait des blagues aussi, alors je voudrais faire comme lui.

-Alors tu n'auras pas meilleur maître que moi. Je t'apprendrai après le dîner et un peu avant que tu ne te couches afin que tu sois en pleine forme le lendemain. Ce sera surtout de la théorie, car pour l'instant tu n'es pas encore prête, mais quand tu le seras, le Sanctuaire tremblera sur ses fondations.

-Bien m…

-Appelles moi Will.

-Bien Will.

-Rentrons, ou mon rabat joie de frère va faire une syncope en pensant que je suis parti.

Les deux complices retournèrent dans la troisième maison, la fillette en se téléportant et Will en marchant. Quand elle arriva, elle vit Clyde qui lui demanda, un peu froidement :

-Où étais-tu ?

-Avec Will, on a marché sur la plage, elle est belle la plage.

-Et où est-il ?

-Il arrive. Il rentre en marchant.

-Bien. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et…

Shion arriva et lui dit :

-J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'Alizea restera avec moi pour dormir, elle a sa propre chambre et elle a des choses à apprendre autre que de faire des blagues idiotes. N'est-ce pas William ?

Le deuxième Gémeaux arriva en grognant, il ne pensait pas que le Grand Pope entendrait tout. Shion lui dit avec un sourire :

-Alizea est liée à moi par un lien télépathique, j'entends tout ce qui se dit autour d'elle.

Alizea le regardait avec de grands yeux, elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait faire cela, soudain elle eut un grand sourire et Shion devint tout rouge quand elle murmura dans sa tête :

-_Je t'aime mon petite papounet chéri que j'aime et j'idolâtre._

Il se tourna vers elle et lui répondit de la même manière :

_-Je t'aime aussi ma fille chérie. Mais tu dois t'entraîner dur._

_-Oui papa, c'est promis._

_-Je suis fier de toi._

Le sourire de la fillette devint plus heureux que jamais, puis elle se tourna vers son maître et lui demanda :

-Maître, que vais-je apprendre ?

-Tu vas apprendre la_ Galaxian explosion, l'Another dimension _et enfin_ l'illusion diabolique._

-Bien, maître. Dois-je faire quelque chose aujourd'hui maître ?

-Tu vas simplement t'entraîner.

-Bien, maître.

_-Et entraînes-toi aux attaques que tu as apprises._

_-D'accord papa._

Elle salua avec beaucoup de respect son maître, son père adoptif et son complice tout piteux, puis alla s'entraîner. Elle alla près de la grotte qui l'avait protégée durant toute sa petite enfance et s'entraîna sur les rochers qui l'entouraient. Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois hommes furent secoués par un violent tremblement de terre et ils virent au loin, à une quinzaine de kilomètres au nord, une colonne de lumière immense qui partait vers le ciel. Shion blêmit violemment et se précipita vers les lieux, suivi par Clyde et Will. Shion s'approcha et vit Alizea, étonnée, en face d'un caducée qui ressemblait bigrement à celui de son aura. Il comprit immédiatement que ce temple qui se trouvait à la hauteur du palais d'Athéna était celui de son armure, le temple d'Asclépios. Alizea, en s'entraînant, avait fait voler en éclat une partie de la montagne, dégageant un temple que personne n'avait jamais vu.

Il s'agenouilla près de la fillette et lui demanda :

_-Alizea, ça va ?_

-_…_

_-Alizea, ma douce, parle-moi _

-_…_

Elle se releva mais, quand elle voulut toucher le caducée, les yeux du serpent s'ouvrirent brusquement, devinrent rouge et une onde de choc balaya la fillette qui se retrouva à une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Une voix s'éleva dans le silence et dit :

-Tu n'es pas prête, petite fille. Tu pourras entrer dans ton temple quand ton armure aura recouvert ton corps et pas avant.

Alizea se releva, un peu sonnée. Shion lui dit :

-Tu t'es suffisamment entraînée, tu ne t'approcheras plus de cet endroit tant que tu n'auras pas revêtu ton armure.

-Bien p… Votre Excellence.

Les quatre repartirent vers le Sanctuaire alors que le soleil se couchait, colorant d'or les différents temples. Alizea attrapa le bras de Shion et tous les deux apparurent devant le palais d'Athéna. Elle regarda les douze maisons et dit :

-Le Sanctuaire est en or.

-Oui, le Sanctuaire est en or durant quelques secondes. Viens, tu dois manger et ensuite dormir. Demain ton entraînement sera difficile.

La fillette alla dans l'appartement, mangea tout ce que lui donnait Shion, puis prit une douche et alla se coucher afin d'être prête pour le difficile apprentissage des chevaliers des Gémeaux. Quand elle apparut dans la troisième maison, le lendemain, le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. Elle était excitée comme une puce, prête pour l'entraînement. Cependant, il n'y avait personne, alors elle fit ce que Shion lui avait dit de faire, elle augmenta brusquement son cosmos, réveillant rapidement les deux chevaliers qui arrivèrent afin de savoir qui était dans leur maison. William murmura en baillant à son frère :

-Pauvre frangin et c'est toi qui va devoir te lever tous les jours à points d'heure pour l'entraîner.

Clyde lui lança un regard noir, mais ne put rien dire, car son frère retourna se coucher. Il regarda Alizea, soupira lourdement, puis l'entraînement commença. Il décida de lui apprendre d'abord la plus puissante de ses attaques, la _Galaxian Explosion_. Il fallut à l'enfant une bonne année pour être capable de la refaire, de la contrôler et de la maîtriser. Ensuite, il lui apprit _l'Another dimension_, et là bizarrement, il ne lui fallut que six mois pour être capable de la maîtriser alors que pour la dernière, l'illusion diabolique, il lui fallut deux ans. Les jumeaux étaient stupéfaits, car en trois ans et demi, la fillette n'avait pas vieilli d'un pouce, alors ce que leur avait appris Stavros du Sagittaire était vrai, elle ne vieillissait pas. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les attaques des Gémeaux, Clyde décida de lui faire passer son test. Il le fit le dernier jour de février, le 28. Pour la plus grande joie de Shion, elle le passa haut la main et partit le lendemain pour la Sicile afin d'apprendre auprès du chevalier d'argent de l'Ecu les attaques du chevalier d'or du Cancer.

Elle fut stupéfaite de se retrouver sur les pentes de l'Etna. Il faisait chaud, très chaud et le chevalier d'argent n'avait pas l'air incommodé. Il lui apprit la seule attaque du Cancer, les _cercles d'Hadès_. Quand elle comprit cette attaque, elle décida de ne jamais l'utiliser, trop terrible, trop cruelle à son goût. Mais elle l'apprit quand même ainsi, elle pourrait se défendre si un jour on l'attaquait avec. Et ce fut avec répugnance qu'elle la maîtrisa au bout d'une longue année. Son maître avait bien remarqué qu'elle la détestait et, pourtant, malgré ses sentiments, elle lui obéissait et faisait ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. Quand elle effectua son épreuve, elle retourna avec joie en Grèce loin de la Sicile et de son volcan.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

Alizea chapitre 15

Shion lui apprit qu'elle devait maintenant apprendre les technique du Lion. Le nouveau chevalier d'or était un Marocain du nom de Khalid. Le jeune garçon de 13 ans voulut faire passer une épreuve à la fillette et se retrouva face à un chevalier d'or avec plus d'expérience qu'aucun autre chevalier. Il fut stupéfait et décida de lui apprendre ses attaques. Il commença par le _Lightning Plasma_, qu'elle maîtrisa en six mois et le _Lightning Bolt_. Après une seule année d'apprentissage, elle passa son épreuve et se retrouva devant Shion qui lui dit :

-Demain, tu partiras en Inde dans un temple bouddhiste avec comme maître Dayashankar, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Il est déjà en train d'entraîner son successeur.

-Bien, Votre Excellence.

-Tu devras laisser ici toutes tes affaires.

-Bien, Votre Excellence. Puis-je garder les alliances de mes parents ?

-Non. Elles doivent rester ici. Mais n'aie aucune crainte, je les protègerai comme les plus grands trésors.

-Merci, Votre Excellence.

-Maintenant, va te laver et manger.

-Oui, Votre Excellence.

Le lendemain elle partit sans sa besace, sans rien, avec seulement sa tunique d'entraînement sur le dos. Son futur maître était un ascète comme son apprenti et comme les autres moines du monastère dédié à Bouddha. Ils étaient en pleine prière quand elle apparut d'un seul coup, terrorisant les autres moines qui venaient de se faire attaquer par des bandits. La prenant pour l'un des leurs, Dayashankar, âgé maintenant de quarante trois ans, lança son _Trésor du ciel_ sur elle, mais celui-ci s'écrasa sur le _Crystal Wall_ qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Elle lui demanda en sanscrit :

**-Dayashankar, tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'est moi, Alizea ! **

**-Ne mentez pas, Alizea a plus de quarante ans.** Gronda le chevalier d'or de la Vierge.

**-Oui, j'en ai cent huit. Mais le Grand Pope veut que les autres pensent que j'en ai que six. **Répondit honnêtement la fillette.

**-Je ne te crois pas. _PAR LE TRESOR DU CIEL_ !**

**-_CRYSTAL WALL_ !**

L'attaque fut de nouveau bloquée.

**-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, c'était en pleine nuit, je venais de réveiller le Grand Pope parce que tu venais d'arriver. Et puis tu avais le signe de la Vierge derrière toi et puis j'étais en train de jouer avec ma poupée. Et ton maître se nommait Tïlan de la Coupe.**

**-Et elle s'appelait comment ta poupée ?**

**-Agathe !**

**-Alizea ! Comment cela se fait-il ?**

La fillette se connecta à lui et lui parla par transmission de pensée. Elle lui raconta tout, ne lui cacha rien et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il la regarda et lui dit :

-**Les femmes ne sont pas acceptées ici.**

**-Je suis pas une femme, je suis une petite fille.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix, car c'est un ordre du Grand Pope. D'accord, je t'apprendrai ce que je sais. Tu vas devoir vivre ici et suivre les règles.**

**-Bien, maître.**

**-Parfait. As-tu amené des affaires ?**

**-Non maître. Le Grand Pope m'a dit de ne rien amener.**

**-C'est bien. Donc tu n'as que ces vêtements ?**

**-Oui, maître.**

**-Bien. Tu sais te mettre en méditation ?**

**-Oui, maître.**

**-Parfait, alors fais-le ! **

Elle se mit en position du lotus et s'enfonça rapidement dans une méditation profonde, très profonde, trop profonde. Le chevalier de la Vierge voulut la réveiller, mais en vain, elle était presque en mesure de comprendre le huitième sens et cela arriva avec huit jours de jeûne, de méditation et de tentative de réveil par le chevalier. Il se connecta à elle et vit qu'elle était très proche. Quand il voulut la ramener, c'était trop tard. Elle venait de découvrir le huitième sens. Mais elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, prête à recommencer et à apprendre tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Dayashankar lui donna un peu à manger et, dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, elle se remit en méditation et apprit rapidement tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre sur le huitième sens. Le chevalier de la Vierge était assez énervé, elle sombrait dans des méditations trop profondes, même lui n'y arrivait pas, c'est comme si elle tombait dans un coma profond. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que, dans ses méditations, elle apprenait un sens inconnu des autres qui n'était pas nommé et qui pouvait rendre la vie à quelqu'un. Comme Asclépios, elle allait rendre la vie aux morts.

Un jour, presque six mois après son arrivée au temple, il en eut assez et lui ordonna d'arrêter de faire des méditations et, pour la forcer à ne plus le faire, il lui apprit les différentes attaques du chevalier de la Vierge. Le _Châtiment du Ciel_, les _Six mondes de la Métempsycose_ et le _Trésor du Ciel_. Au bout d'un entraînement de trois longues années, elle passa haut la main son épreuve et retourna, accompagnée du chevalier de la Vierge, au Sanctuaire.

Ils arrivèrent vers seize heures, alors qu'il y avait une réunion chevaliers d'or - Grand Pope. Quand ce dernier vit sa fille adoptive, il faillit faire un malaise. Elle était… squelettique, pire que le jour où il l'avait trouvée aux portes de la mort. Il s'approcha de l'enfant, de son enfant, lui retira son haut de tunique devant tous les chevaliers d'or et tous virent les côtes terriblement saillantes de la petite fille. Il ajourna immédiatement la séance, prit Alizea dans ses bras et se téléporta dans ses appartements. Il ordonna à Victoire, maintenant âgée de cinquante six ans, de la nourrir et de l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Ensuite il retourna fulminant devant les chevaliers d'or. William qui avait accompagné son frère, dit à Dayashankar :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sens que le Grand Pope va être furieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es vraiment un idiot, il la considère comme sa propre fille et toi tu la ramènes à moitié morte de faim. Si tu t'en sors vivant, ce sera un véritable miracle.

Shion arriva furieux et siffla :

-Si je vous ai confié cette enfant, ce n'était pas pour la tuer, mais pour lui apprendre les techniques du chevalier de la VIERGE !

Tous les chevaliers présents baissèrent la tête en sentant la rage du Grand Pope.

-J'espère pour vous que vous ne lui avez pas demandé d'entrer en méditation trop souvent. Siffla Shion.

-Ben, en fait…

-Il est mort ! Murmura Clyde à Sven qui acquiesça.

-Combien de fois ?

-6 ou 7 fois. Et elles ont duré… heu… 8 jours…

-QUOIIIIIII ! Je….

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Victoire arriva et lui dit :

-Votre Excellence, Alizea est malade.

Le Grand Pope se téléporta immédiatement dans la chambre tandis que le chevalier de la Vierge soupirait de soulagement. Shion resta auprès de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Maintenant, il savait quoi faire et après trois mois de chouchoutage intensif, Alizea, maternée comme au premier jour, reprit la moitié des onze kilos qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se reposait, reprenant les forces qu'elle avait perdues en suivant les différents entraînements. Shion fut heureux quand elle eut de nouveau cette chaude couleur dorée qui lui rappelait tant sa mère. Quand elle fut de nouveau prête, il l'envoya auprès de Dohko. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de voir le seul qui avait connu ses parents avec Shion. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la voix du vieil homme et elle voulait le voir.

Quand elle arriva devant la cascade de Rozan, elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Dohko. Ce dernier, assez amusé, toussota un peu et lui dit :

-Je suis ton maître.

Elle sursauta, baissa la tête et lui répondit :

-Pardon, maître.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais t'apprendre une seule de mes attaques, mais c'est aussi la plus puissante, elle s'appelle les _Cent dragons de Rozan_. Tu es prête ?

-Oui, maître.

Il lui expliqua l'attaque et elle la maîtrisa en deux ans. Dohko plissa les yeux et lui dit :

-Tes différents entraînements t'aident à te rendre plus forte, tu apprends plus rapidement. Je suis très fier de toi.

Il lui fit faire son épreuve, qu'elle réussit assez facilement. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus son maître, elle pouvait lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait et lui demanda :

-Il était comment Shion quand il était jeune ?

-Il n'a pas vraiment changé.

-Et papa et maman ?

-Ta mère était quelqu'un de sage et de très doux. Pourtant avec ton père, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour un rien. Je me rappelle que le jour où nous sommes partis pour la bataille contre Hadès, ils se disputaient pour un nom.

-Maman attendait un autre bébé.

-Et bien je comprends maintenant.

-Papa, il était comment ?

-Ton père avait un humour particulier qui ne faisait rire que lui. Par exemple, un matin, il a imité la voix du Grand Pope et a demandé à tous les chevaliers d'or de courir autour de la statue d'Athéna sans se changer et en chantant des hymnes à la gloire d'Athéna.

-Et vous l'avez fait ? Demanda stupéfaite Alizea.

-Nous n'avions que onze ans, alors oui, on l'a fait.

Alizea éclata de rire de même que Dohko.

-Et ça c'est terminé comment ?

-Le Grand Pope est sortit du palais et nous a demandé la raison de notre course chantante en sous-vêtements. Quand on lui a répondu, il a éclaté de rire, nous a dit qu'il n'avait jamais ordonné ça et que nous devrions nous demander qui n'était pas présent. On a compris que ton père avait fait cela, on a tous foncés à son temple. Et…

-Et ?

-On n'a pas vu la corde, ni le savon d'ailleurs.

-Et alors ?

-On s'est tous retrouvé dans la maison du Bélier, les uns sur les autres. En fait, il avait soigneusement badigeonné les trois premières maisons, ainsi que la sienne, avec du savon noir et ainsi que les escaliers. Et il s'est esclaffé en nous voyant passer les uns après les autres devant lui sur le ventre. Le Grand Pope a ri autant que Donadieu ce jour-là.

-J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils survivent.

-Comme Shion et moi. Tu sais, je crois qu'ils auraient voulu que tu vives dans la joie et non dans le regret.

-Tu as raison.

-Bien, tu as terminé ton apprentissage ici, et ton père adoptif attend avec hâte ton retour.

-Oui. Au revoir, Dohko.

Elle se téléporta au Sanctuaire et se retrouva dans les bras de Shion, qui avait entendu la conversation. Elle se reposa une nuit, puis, le lendemain, Shion lui présenta Marek, le nouveau chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Le nouveau chevalier d'or âgé de quinze ans salua le Grand Pope et l'emmena sur l'île de Milo afin de commencer son entraînement. Il lui apprit _Restriction_, _Scarlet Needle_. Il fallut quelques quatre années avant de maîtriser ces différentes attaques. Après l'épreuve, elle retourna au Sanctuaire afin d'être entraînée par Stavros. Ce dernier, tout nouveau trentenaire, était tout excité à l'idée d'entraîner la fillette. Quand elle arriva devant lui, elle le salua respectueusement :

-Bonjour, maître.

-Bonjour, Alizea. Je vais t'apprendre mes techniques de combat.

-Bien, maître.

-Ma première attaque, se nomme la Fury Target. Par la concentration de ton cosmos, tu dois créer des flèches qui blesseront et pourront même tuer un adversaire.

-C'est quoi, une flèche ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

-Ben non.

-Je vais te montrer.

Il dessina sur le sol une flèche et lui expliqua les différents éléments qui la composaient. Alizea observa le dessin avec attention. Puis il lui montra l'attaque afin qu'elle soit capable de la refaire en vaporisant un rocher. Quand il se tourna vers elle, il éclata de rire en la voyant regarder les effets de l'attaque, elle était tout bonnement fascinée par elle. Il était tard et il savait que la fillette venait de revenir de l'île de Milo, qu'elle était donc épuisée. Il lui accorda donc le droit de rentrer plus tôt. Elle le remercia et se téléporta dans la grande salle. Shion lui fit un sourire et lui demanda :

-Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ?

-J'ai appris une nouvelle attaque, c'est la Fury Target. J'ai eut un peu de mal au début, parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'était une flèche, et puis maître Stavros m'a montré l'attaque, si tu avais vu, c'était encore plus beau que le feu d'artifice ! S'extasia-t-elle, les yeux encore pleins d'étoiles.

Shion était étonné, il n'y avait jamais eu de feu d'artifice, enfin au Sanctuaire, et la montagne dans laquelle se trouvait la fillette était trop éloignée pour qu'elle puisse voir un feu d'artifice venant d'Athènes. Il lui demanda donc :

-Quel feu d'artifice ?

-Tu te rappelles, le jour où papa et maman sont partis.

Le jour où les deux chevaliers d'or avaient trouvé la mort, il n'y avait pas eu de feu d'artifice, la seule chose qu'il y avait eu était la quasi destruction du Sanctuaire quand les troupes d'Hadès avaient attaqué et qui s'était achevée quand Athéna avait utilisé sa toute puissance pour le piéger dans une urne. Oh ! Par Athéna, c'est ce qu'Alizea avait vu, elle avait vu la bataille de loin, elle avait vu les combats et sans le savoir avait assisté à la mort de ses parents. Il répondit doucement :

-Ce n'était pas un feu d'artifice, c'était la preuve de la victoire d'Athéna sur Hadès.

-Oh !

-Il est tard, tu dois aller te reposer.

-D'accord.

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, mais comme il n'y avait personne, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura à son oreille :

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit, ma chérie

Elle alla dans l'appartement, prit une bonne douche, dévora son repas et alla se coucher, complètement épuisée par sa journée. Elle se réveilla à l'aube, le lendemain, et reprit son entraînement avec Stavros. Elle mit presque deux ans pour apprendre à bien maîtriser cette première attaque. Quand cela fut fait, il lui apprit une autre attaque.

-C'est bien, tu maîtrises bien la Fury Target. Alors maintenant, je vais t'apprendre la Sharp wing ! C'est un souffle de vent qui cause de nombreuses blessures qui affaiblissent l'adversaire.

Il lui montra l'attaque, et la fillette tenta de la refaire, mais il lui fallut deux autres années pour y arriver et pour que Stavros soit satisfait de son apprentissage enfin, il lui appris la troisième attaque du Sagittaire, _les flèches du Sagittaire_. Quand elle maîtrisa parfaitement les trois attaques, il décida de lui faire passer l'épreuve. Il restait une attaque à Stavros, mais pour la faire, il fallait un arc et des flèches, c'était l'ultime attaque du Sagittaire et il ne voulait pas la lui apprendre. L'épreuve dura comme les autres une journée complète et se termina par une belle réussite. Alizea se téléporta dans la salle du Trône et, bombant fièrement la poitrine, elle s'exclama dans le silence :

-J'ai fini. J'ai réussi l'épreuve du chevalier du Sagittaire.

Les trois chevaliers présents la félicitèrent, mais Sven qui avait la tête sur les épaules lui dit :

-C'est bien, mais tu as encore l'apprentissage du Capricorne, du Verseau et du Poisson à faire.

-Je sais et je les réussirai. Je le jure !

Shion se leva et lui dit :

-Vas te coucher, demain tu partiras avec Ryan, le chevalier d'or du Capricorne, pour l'Espagne.

-Bien, Votre Excellence.

La fillette salua avec respect tous les chevaliers présents ainsi que son père adoptif, puis alla dans sa chambre. Elle prépara ses affaires, mit dans sa vieille besace quelques livres qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque, le portrait de ses parents et des vêtements de rechange. Quand ses bagages furent prêts, elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Comme d'habitude, elle se réveilla à l'aube et attendit le chevalier d'or avec Shion dans la salle du trône. Shion n'aimait pas quand elle était trop loin de lui, combien de nuits avait-il passé à rester devant la chambre vide, attendant son retour. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était tout pour lui, il ne pouvait pas vivre loin d'elle et il s'inquiétait énormément quand elle n'était pas loin. Mais là, elle allait être dans des montagnes, loin de lui. Heureusement, Ryan avait de l'expérience et il sentait que bientôt, il aurait son apprenti à former. Le fait d'apprendre à Alizea l'aiderait plus tard. Il soupira lourdement et réussit à retenir un autre soupir quand ils partirent pour l'Espagne.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

Alizea chapitre 16

Le lendemain de leur arrivée dans les Pyrénées espagnoles, il l'entraîna afin d'utiliser ses membres comme des épées, pour lui apprendre sa plus puissante attaque, _Excalibur_. Cela lui presque quatre ans pour réussir à rendre les bras et ses jambes assez fortes pour pouvoir utiliser cette attaque. Ensuite, il lui fallut trois ans pour apprendre _Excalibur_. Ensuite, il décida de lui apprendre sa deuxième attaque, aussi impressionnante et destructrice que la précédente, le _Jumping Stone_. Mais il décida d'abord de lui donner un moment de calme. La fillette qui avait l'air d'avoir six ans presque sept demanda à son maître l'autorisation de faire le dîné. Pour lui faire plaisir et parce qu'il avait la flemme de le faire, il accepta.

Il alla sur un rocher et se reposa quand retentit de la cabane plusieurs :

_-Excalibur !_

Il se leva d'un bond, se précipita dans la baraque et vit totalement ahuri Alizea en train d'utiliser sa merveilleuse technique pour couper des tranches de jambon et de chorizo. Il sursauta quand sur les tomates, les poivrons et le fromage, elle s'exclama :

-Sharp wing !

Les légumes devinrent des petits cubes qu'elle mit dans le saladier de même que le fromage. Ensuite, elle utilisa le _lightning volt_ pour chauffer l'eau et cuir les œufs. Puis elle alla devant la rivière, et fit léviter deux truites saumonées qui furent grillée par la même attaque. Le chevalier d'or était stupéfait, elle utilisait le côté pratique des attaques qu'elle avait apprises. Elle était en train de faire cuir du riz et Ryan vit les deux truites se dépiauter toutes seules. La peau et les arêtes partaient d'un côté et la chair se reconstituait dans un plat. Il fallut presque quarante minutes à Alizea pour préparer le repas. Toute fière, elle allait appeler son maître quand elle remarqua enfin qu'il était derrière elle. Le repas fut silencieux, mais délicieux. Ryan était épaté par la puissance que cachait le petit corps en face de lui. Elle était quasiment plus vieille que lui et pourtant pour le monde, c'est lui qui avait l'air d'être vieux. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Le lendemain, il reprit l'entraînement et apprit à Alizea _le stone jumping_. Elle devait bondir en l'air, faire un saut périlleux arrière et retomber souplement sur le sol. Elle réussissait merveilleusement bien, elle bondissait gracieusement, faisait un magnifique saut périlleux arrière et... s'écrasait lamentablement sur le sol. Quoi que pouvait dire ou faire son maître, ça se terminait invariablement de la même manière. Sauf la fois où elle avait raté le sol et c'était écrasé en contrebas d'une falaise. Il la trouva inconsciente sur un rocher, un bras et une jambe brisées. Il la soigna le mieux possible, car il avait entendu les rumeurs de ce qui était arrivé à Dayashankar qui avait rendu la fillette à moitié morte de faim et il n'imaginait même pas la fureur du Grand Pope s'il lui ramenait sa fille adoptive toute cassée. Elle resta dans un coma profond durant presque trois mois. Ses blessures et ses fractures se soignèrent toutes seules et enfin après toute cette attente, elle se réveilla. Le chevalier d'or poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il prit une décision importante :

-Alizea, j'ai décidé que je ne t'aiderai plus pour apprendre cette attaque, tu n'y arrives pas. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas. Maintenant reposes-toi.

-Bien maître ! Murmura la fillette effondrée par cet échec. Elle décida, alors, d'aller s'entraîner seule.

Quand elle fut sûr que son maître était allé se coucher, elle sortit, s'éloigna de la baraque et recommença à bondir dans tous les sens en s'écrasant lamentablement sur le sol. Elle s'entraîna toute la nuit retenant ses cris de douleur quand elle se cassa de nouveau le bras en retombant sur un rocher. Soudain alors qu'elle bondissait, le soleil qui se levait, l'éblouit et elle dut fermer un instant les yeux et retomba souplement sur le sol. Elle recommença en fermant les yeux, mais échoua. Elle comprit qu'elle avait dû fermer les yeux à un moment clé de son action et recommença en testant le moment où elle devait fermer les yeux. Elle découvrit qu'elle devait le faire quand elle était à la fin de son saut périlleux. Elle découvrit aussi qu'elle devait le faire que durant un temps très court pas plus d'une seconde en fait, moins d'un centième de seconde. Elle refit l'attaque encore et encore heureuse de l'avoir comprit et d'avoir réussi. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son maître l'avait observé toute la nuit, il avait été fier de son obstination, il avait serré les dents quand il avait entendu l'os craquer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le Grand Pope était tellement attaché à la fillette, elle valait la peine d'être connue, elle était opiniâtre et ne se déclarait rarement vaincu. Qu'importe le temps que cela lui prenait, une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait qu'à la fin quand elle avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait faire.Pour lui, pas besoin de faire son épreuve, elle l'avait fait naturellement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

-Pour moi, tu as réussi ton épreuve. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Elle lui retourna un sourire immense et disparut emmenant avec elle ses affaires. Ryan devint blême et décida de retourner au Sanctuaire à la manière des mortels de base, en marchant afin d'éviter une partie de la fureur du Grand Pope. Elle arriva en plein milieu d'une réunion, le visage en sang, le bras ayant un angle pas naturel, l'épaule tombante et excentrée. Les chevaliers d'or présent observèrent le Grand Pope, mais celui-ci ne disait rien. Sven sentant que ça allait dégénérer, demanda à tous les chevaliers d'or de déguerpirent rapidement. Ils venaient juste de fermer les portes quand Shion qui était proche d'une crise d'apoplexie réussit enfin à articuler :

-RRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN !

-Papa, c'est pas de sa faute. Il voulait abandonner l'entraînement quand je suis tombée de la falaise.

-Tom.. tombée de la falaise ! Répéta Shion suffoqué par l'horreur.

-Oui, je suis restée trois mois dans le coma. Continua la fillette imperturbable.

-Trois mois !

-Oui, mais j'ai finalement réussi à effectuer normalement le _stone jumping_. C'était long, difficile, mais j'ai réussi.

Sans un mot, il la prit délicatement dans les bras et se téléporta à l'infirmerie. Le médecin de garde poussa un cri en voyant l'état de la fillette. Elle ne poussa pas une plainte quand il lui remit l'épaule en place, ni quand il réduisit sa fracture. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle relâche son souffle et qu'une larme de souffrance dévala sa joue. Ensuite, Shion l'emmena dans l'appartement et la coucha avec interdiction de se lever. Puis il alla voir Sven et lui demanda de ramener Ryan car son successeur était arrivé la veille. Le chevalier des glaces accepta d'un signe de tête et partit retrouver le Capricorne qui risquait gros. Mais Shion ne lui dit rien, car il savait que normalement un entraînement était beaucoup plus dur. Il lui mit l'enfant entre les mains et lui ordonna de le former afin qui lui succède quand le temps serait venu.

Alizea dut attendre trois mois veillée par Shion avant de pouvoir sortir de la chambre et encore trois mois de rééducation avant de pouvoir commencer son entraînement avec Sven dans les plaines désertiques de Sibérie. Tous les deux étaient devant Shion qui dit à Alizea :

_-_Alizea, tu vas aller dans les plaines désertiques du nord de la Sibérie.

_-_N'importe où ?

_-_N'importe où !

_-_Bien votre excellence.

Elle prit la main de son maître, salua avec respect le Grand Pope et se téléporta. Sven réussit à amener Alizea devant une vieille cabane en rondin afin de ne pas se retrouver au milieu de la banquise. Malheureusement, le choc thermique entre les 28 degrés du Sanctuaire et les –50 degrés de la Sibérie fut tel qu'elle poussa un couinement d'horreur et pour ne pas se transformer en bloc de glace, elle fit brûler son cosmos et se retrouva protégée par une barrière chauffante. Mais la chaleur fut tellement importante, qu'elle fit fondre la glace et la fillette se retrouva sous l'eau glaciale. Malheureusement, elle ne savait toujours pas nager et commença à se noyer. Sven plongea à sa suite et la sortit de l'eau. Elle s'accrochait à sa besace comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sven tenta de la lui retirer, mais elle ne lâcha pas. Quand il réussit à la sortir de l'eau, il lui demanda :

_-_Tu sais nager ?

_-_Non !

Elle tremblait de terreur et il avait dû faire augmenter son cosmos afin de ne pas être brûler par celui de la fillette. Il l'emmena dans la petite cabane et l'assit devant la cheminée. Un feu grondant apparut d'un seul coup et réchauffa agréablement la pièce. Sven apporta des bûches qu'il jeta dans le feu et celui-ci devint plus chaud et plus réel. Alizea s'endormit rapidement et son cosmos cessa de brûler. Sven la coucha dans un des lits et prépara la maison afin d'être prêt pour les jours prochains et son entraînement des techniques du Verseau. Le lendemain, il commença à lui apprendre ses techniques et parallèlement, il voulait lui enseigner la natation. Cependant, les deux apprentissages étaient des plus laborieux car elle avait une peur panique de l'eau et ne s'approchait pas de l'élément liquide. Et quant aux techniques de glaces, elle connaissait par cœur la théorie, mais était incapable de les mettre en pratique car pour ne pas avoir froid, elle restait en mode cosmos brûlant. Sven était désespéré, au bout de quatre ans, la fillette était toujours incapable de contrôler la glace car elle ne la connaissait pas et était incapable de faire descendre la température de son corps pour pouvoir la créer. Soudain, il eut une idée, il décida de lui demanda de faire le contraire.

_-_Tu vas augmenter ta chaleur interne jusqu'à son paroxysme. Ensuite tu feras jaillir cette chaleur de tes mains.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle s'entraîna dur afin d'augmenter continuellement la température de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au degré ultime celui qui pouvait faire fondre la pierre. Elle était dorénavant le contraire absolu de son maître. Maintenant qu'elle était au même niveau que lui mais en température positive, elle mit en pratique les attaques du Verseau, mais à la sauce barbecue. Il était fier d'elle et de ses progrès. Le seul domaine où elle n'arrivait à rien, était la natation, elle était incapable de s'approcher de l'eau sans faire une véritable crise de panique. Il fallut huit longues années d'entraînement à Alizea pour arriver enfin à l'épreuve qui lui permettrait de quitter ce pays. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle le passait mais elle échouait à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, elle espérait réussir de toutes ses forces et faire la fierté de son maître et de son père adoptif. La veille, elle avait passé une partie de son temps en méditation afin de se calmer et d'être prête pour le lendemain. Le combat fut dantesque entre eux, le feu et la glace. Les habitants de la région se demandèrent pourquoi il y avait une telle vapeur qui retombait immédiatement après en flocons de neige. Le combat dura toute la journée et quand le soleil en Grèce se coucha, la bataille s'acheva enfin. Sven lui dit :

_-_Tu as réussi l'épreuve en résistant toute une journée contre la glace. Je devais être sûr que tu pouvais y résister et c'est le cas. Demain, nous repartirons pour le Sanctuaire.

_-_Bien maître.

Tous les deux allèrent se coucher complètement épuisés par la lutte qu'ils avaient fait. Alizea s'endormit rapidement suivit par Sven qui était quand même soulagé de ne plus avoir une chaudière près de lui. Le lendemain vit Alizea ranger ses affaires et être déjà prête à partir. Sven se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et tous les deux apparurent devant le Grand Pope. Shion fut ravi, même si brusquement la température augmenta brutalement. Sven dit à Alizea :

_-_Tu n'as plus besoin de faire brûler ton cosmos. Donc tu peux diminuer son intensité.

Alizea fit ce que son maître lui avait dit et la température redevint clémente. Sven s'agenouilla devant Shion et lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé votre excellence, mais jamais Alizea ne contrôlera la glace. Cependant…

_-_Cependant ?

_-_Elle contrôle parfaitement le feu, nous nous sommes combattus un jour entier et elle a résisté vaillamment toute la journée car tel était l'épreuve.

Alizea avait un immense sourire, très fière d'elle. Shion avec un sourire lui dit :

_-_Tu peux aller te reposer.

_-_Bien votre excellence.

Elle remarqua enfin le petit garçon qui était là et lui dit :

_-_Alors c'est toi le nouveau Verseau ? Tu vas voir l'entraînement est dur, mais quand tu as compris, c'est beaucoup plus simple.

Après avoir dit cela, elle partit pour sa chambre sans voir que le Grand Pope la suivait du regard, il était stupéfait et cela se voyait dans son attitude. Sven lui demanda :

_-_Votre excellence, que ce passe-t-il ?

_-_Ce jeune garçon est arrivé une seconde avant vous. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de savoir quel serait son signe.

_-_Et alors votre excellence ?

_-_Quand elle a parlé j'ai testé l'aura de cet enfant, il est bien votre successeur Sven. Elle a déjà fait cela avec le chevalier de la Vierge, Dayashankar.

_-_C'est une enfant très puissante votre excellence. Elle est de taille à lutter contre un chevalier d'or et je ne sais même pas si ce chevalier d'or pourrait la vaincre. Malheureusement, elle a une terrible faiblesse.

_-_Laquelle ? Demanda Shion.

_-_Elle a une peur panique de l'eau ce qui l'empêche d'apprendre à nager.

_-_Elle…

_-_Elle ne sait pas nager et à chaque fois qu'elle voit une grande étendue d'eau, elle fait une crise de panique et perd toute concentration.

_-_C'est de ma faute. Le jour où je l'ai recueilli, je l'ai jeté dans l'eau et elle a failli se noyer. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Comment t'appelles-tu mon enfant ?

_-_Je… je m'appelles Alexandre, monsieur.

_-_Bien. Alexandre je te présente Sven l'actuel chevalier d'or du Verseau. Il sera ton maître jusqu'à ce que tu lui succèdes.

_-_Bien monsieur le Grand Pope.

L'apprenti et son maître quittèrent le palais alors que Shion se dirigeait vers son appartement et découvrit sa fille endormit dans sa chambre. Il la borda tendrement et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il la veilla quelques minutes, puis alla lui aussi se coucher. Elle se réveilla le lendemain à 13 heures. Shion avait décidé de la réveiller afin qu'elle ne soit pas décalée. Elle s'étira plusieurs fois, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se leva. Elle voulut prendre une douche, mais Shion lui dit :

_-_Tu ne vas pas prendre de douche, mais un bain.

_-_Je… Elle blêmit violemment en voyant la surface miroitante de l'eau. Shion voyant son début de panique lui dit :

_-_Calme-toi. Tu ne risques rien.

Malheureusement, elle paniqua complètement et perdit instantanément le contrôle de son cosmos et de ses pouvoirs mentaux. Shion voyant qu'une catastrophe se profilait à l'horizon créa une puissante barrière mentale qui put contenir une partie de la puissance. Mais il ne put sauver sa salle de bain qui fut une nouvelle fois détruite. Alizea paniquait complètement et Shion se retrouvait agresser par les différentes attaques d'Alizea. En désespoir de cause, Shion s'approcha d'elle et la gifla. Elle se calma instantanément. Il la serra contre lui et la consola tendrement. Alizea était choquée, c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur elle. Cependant, elle fut horrifiée quand elle vit les dégâts de la salle de bain et surtout de Shion. Elle comprit avec horreur qu'elle venait de blesser son père. Elle fondit en larme, puis lança une puissante attaque qui fit reculer Shion et elle disparut. Shion s'affola complètement et ordonna qu'on la recherche immédiatement. Les divers chevaliers partirent à sa recherche et ce fut Marek qui la découvrit. Elle était collée contre la paroi de la falaise devant la mer. Elle avait l'air complètement paniquée et pourtant elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et encore un autre droit vers l'océan. Marek appela les autres qui arrivèrent rapidement. Shion fut tenté de la retenir, mais il n'en fit rien et la laissa faire. Il regarda avec émotion Alizea s'approcher lentement de sa plus grande frayeur. Elle sanglotait de terreur et pourtant, elle continuait à avancer. Les chevaliers d'or étaient vraiment fiers de leur future collègue, car ils savaient que c'était terriblement difficile de se débarrasser d'une phobie.

Plus d'une fois elle faillit renoncer, mais elle reprenait courage et se remettait à marcher. Finalement, elle stoppa quand elle eut les pieds dans l'eau. Tous pouvaient entendre les hoquets de peur de la fillette. Elle resta quelques minutes à trembler puis elle s'enfonça dans la mer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrive à la taille. Elle continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la poitrine puis jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut plus pied et disparut. La mer était calme et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un dauphin qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle approcha la main de lui et découvrit sa peau douce. Sa poitrine lui fit mal et tout devint noir. Elle se réveilla dans les bras de Shion. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui dit :

_-_Ça y est ! J'ai plus peur de l'eau.

_-_Je suis fier de toi. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à nager.

_-_Oui, je voudrais apprendre à nager dans la mer. Pour revoir le poisson.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Je peux y aller maintenant ?

_-_Non, tu as dormi toute la nuit, tu dois manger et ensuite, tu apprendras à nager dans la baignoire.

_-_Mais papa…

_-_Il n'y a pas de « mais papa » qui tienne.

Alizea fit la moue, mais lui obéit quand même. Ensuite, elle alla dans le bassin afin de prendre ses premiers cours de natation..

A suivre


	17. Chapter 17

Alizea chapitre 17

Shion lui apprit d'abord à faire la planche et il lui fallut huit bonnes heures pour être capable de flotter sans boire la tasse. Le lendemain, il lui apprit les mouvements de bras et de jambes pour qu'elle puisse se diriger et avancer et là, il lui fallut trois jours pour bien coordonner ses mouvements. Elle découvrit que nager, c'était vraiment crevant et elle s'endormait souvent dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. Au bout d'un mois, elle se sentit prête pour aller dans le grand bain et demanda l'autorisation à Shion, qui accepta. Il avait peur pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle devait savoir nager et qu'elle devait voler de ses propres ailes. Elle alla sur la plage mais, quand elle voulut aller dans l'eau, un chevalier d'argent, Sofian de la croix du Sud, l'attrapa par le col et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, petite fugueuse ?

_-_Le Grand Pope m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller nager dans la mer, avec les poissons.

_-_Toute seule ? Tu sais, c'est dangereux. La prochaine fois, demande à quelqu'un de venir avec toi. Pour l'instant, le Grand Pope te demande dans la salle du trône.

_-_D'accord.

Elle se téléporta instantanément dans la salle. Là, elle vit Shion, assis sur son trône, et, agenouillé devant lui, se trouvait Deycklan des Poissons, le nouveau chevalier d'or, âgé de dix-sept ans. Shion s'exclama :

_-_Alizea, je te présente Deycklan des Poissons. Il t'apprendra les techniques du signe des Poissons. Deyklan ?

_-_Oui, Votre Excellence.

_-_Vous ne lui apprendrez que les techniques, physiquement elle est plus que capable de supporter l'entraînement d'un chevalier d'or

_-_Bien, Votre Excellence.

_-_Vous pouvez disposer.

Alizea allait chercher ses affaires quand Shion lui dit :

_-_Tu dois laisser tes affaires ici. Quand tu reviendras, tu devras aller devant la maison du Bélier. Tu as compris ?

_-_Oui, Votre Excellence.

_-_Parfait, alors vous pouvez partir.

_-_Bien, Votre Excellence.

Le chevalier d'or se releva et quitta la salle du trône, suivi par Alizea. Derrière les portes, il lui demanda :

_-_J'ai appris que tu pouvais te téléporter et téléporter qui tu voulais où tu voulais ?

_-_Oui, maître.

Elle prit la main de son maître et se concentra sur le Groenland. Deyklan lui mit en tête des images de l'endroit où ils devaient aller. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le toit d'une maison en rondin. Le chevalier d'or lui dit :

_-_Excellent, mais la prochaine fois, essaie de nous amener devant la maison, pas sur la maison.

Alizea baissa la tête, toute contrite de sa bévue. Deyklan lui dit :

_-_Viens, nous allons nous installer.

_-_Bien, maître.

Ils travaillèrent toute la journée afin de rendre la cabane habitable. A la fin de la journée, ils allèrent dormir, bien épuisés. Le lendemain, le jeune chevalier d'or commença à lui apprendre les attaques des Poissons. La petite fille fut stupéfaite en voyant qu'elle devait utiliser des roses. Le jeune homme lui montra comment en faire pousser, comment les couper et les prendre sans se meurtrire les mains. L'enfant le regardait d'un oeil torve en se demandant où il était écrit que la botanique pouvait attaquer quelqu'un. Peut-être regarder l'herbe pousser faisait mourir l'ennemi d'ennui. Cependant, elle changea d'attitude quand il lui montra et lui apprit l'attaque de la _bloody rose_. Quand elle eut réussi à la comprendre et à la refaire sans se piquer les doigts ou déchirer ses vêtements, il lui apprit les _roses piranhas_. La première fois qu'elle l'utilisa, sa superbe chevelure hérité de sa mère se retrouva dans un état désolant. Les roses s'étaient retournées contre elle et Alizea avait été obligée de lancer l'_another dimension_ afin de faire disparaître les fleurs capillairophage. Il lui fallut du temps pour réussir à ne pas se faire manger les doigts avec ces roses. Ensuite, il lui apprit la dernière attaque les _roses démoniaques_ il lui fallut énormément de temps pour réussir à maîtriser cette attaque.

Il fallut un entraînement de cinq ans à la fillette pour acquérir toutes les attaques. Quand ce fut fait, ils repartirent pour le Sanctuaire. Deyklan alla dans la maison des Poissons tandis qu'Alizea se retrouvait devant la première maison. Là, elle vit son premier maître, Shion du Bélier, qui lui dit d'un air impassible :

_-_Te voici à la fin de ton enseignement, tu vas devoir monter les escaliers et affronter les différents chevaliers d'or afin d'arriver devant le palais.

_-_Bien, maître.

Shion entra dignement dans la maison du Bélier, celle qu'il avait protégée férocement durant ses jeunes années en tant que chevalier d'or. Il alla au centre de la maison et revêtit avec nostalgie l'armure du Bélier. Il ferma les yeux en ressentant la vibration familière de l'armure. Il attendit pendant dix minutes qu'Alizea entre. Assez étonné de cette attente, il se rapprocha de l'entrée et la vit en train d'attendre patiemment son autorisation pour entrer. Il dut utiliser tout son sang-froid afin de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de le prendre. Il lui dit :

_-_Viens, tu peux rentrer.

_-_Merci, maître.

Elle le suivit dans la maison, puis se plaça devant lui, le salua avec beaucoup de respect et se tint prête à la leçon. Shion se mit en position de combat et lui dit :

_-_Alizea, ici, je ne suis pas ton maître ou ton père. Je suis ton ennemi. Mon but est de t'empêcher à tout prix d'arriver en haut des escaliers. Tu dois arriver en haut en moins de douze heures. Si tu dépasses ce temps, tu devras recommencer tout ton entraînement. Tu as compris ?

Alizea montra d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait compris. Elle lui fit un sourire, se redressa de toute sa taille et lui dit fièrement :

_-_Chevalier, je te montrerai tout ce que mes maîtres m'ont appris et je les rendrai fiers de moi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'exclama le plus rapidement possible :

_-Galaxian Explosion_.

Puis, immédiatement après, elle créa un mur de protection, se téléporta à un autre endroit de la pièce et lança une autre attaque sur Shion.

_-Crystal Wall_ ! _Lightning Bolt_ !

Shion se retrancha derrière un mur défensif qui résista sans problème aux différentes attaques de sa fille adoptive. Elle se protégea derrière un mur défensif et se mit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de battre son père. Shion lança une surpuissante _Stardust Revolution_, qui s'écrasa violemment sur le mur et le vit voler en éclat. Alizea se téléporta afin de ne pas recevoir l'attaque. Elle découvrit le moyen de le vaincre en sentant la chaleur du souffle de l'attaque. Elle se cacha de nouveau derrière un mur défensif, puis commença à faire brûler son cosmos, elle augmenta de plus en plus sa chaleur corporelle et aussi la température ambiante. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit sur le visage de la fillette un sourire sadique qu'il n'avait vu que sur les lèvres de Donadieu quand il allait faire des mauvais coups. Il sentit la sueur couler le long de son visage. L'angoisse ? La fièvre ? Ce devait être la fièvre, car il avait chaud, non… il faisait chaud, la même température que le jour où Alizea était revenue de son entraînement avec le chevalier du Verseau. Cependant, la température augmentait encore. Shion se sentait mal, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il étouffait par manque d'oxygène dans l'atmosphère surchauffée. Il tomba à genoux, puis s'évanouit. Alizea arrêta tout, très fière d'avoir assommé son maître. Elle le laissa dans la maison du Bélier et alla rejoindre la deuxième maison, celle du Taureau.

Elle grimpa la volée de marches, puis arrivée devant la maison, elle prit une grande respiration et y entra. Elle attendit qu'Enigo arrive puis lui dit le motif de sa visite.

_-_Enigo, chevalier d'or du Taureau, je dois traverser ta maison afin d'obtenir mon armure.

Enigo se redressa du haut de ses deux mètres dix et lui dit :

_-_Tu ne passeras pas, petite.

_-_C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Par les _flèches du Sagittaire._

Elle se téléporta car elle était en partie cachée par l'attaque. Elle réapparut sur le côté du chevalier qui repoussait l'attaque du Sagittaire. Elle s'exclama pour la plus grande horreur d'Enigo :

_-Great Horn_ !

Le chevalier d'or du Taureau fut propulsé entre deux colonnes. La petite fille s'exclama :

_-Crystal net_ !

Le chevalier d'or se retrouva coincé dans une énorme toile d'araignée. Enigo fit exploser son cosmos et Alizea vit que la toile n'allait pas durer. Elle cherchait rapidement un moyen de bloquer son adversaire quand la toile se désintégra. Avant d'avoir pu lancer une autre attaque, Enigo lui fonça dessus et la fillette n'eut que le temps de se téléporter, malheureusement, quand elle réapparut, elle reçut le _Great Horn_ de plein fouet. Elle fut propulsée contre une colonne et s'encastra dedans. En faisant exploser son cosmos, elle put se dégager et attaqua de nouveau le Taureau qui, cette fois, était sur ses gardes. Il encaissa sans broncher l'attaque qu'elle lui envoya. Il lui fit un sourire amusé, jusqu'à ce que son signe apparaisse derrière elle alors qu'elle se concentrait pour utiliser cette nouvelle, mais vraiment toute nouvelle attaque. Brusquement, un serpent apparut et se mit à tourner autour d'elle. C'était un serpent rempli d'électricité. Il dégageait une odeur chaude et toute l'atmosphère grésillait, comme si un orage de chaleur se déchaînait au-dessus d'eux. Elle était en train de matérialiser son cosmos. Enigo se demandait ce qui allait arriver quand le serpent s'enroula autour du poing de la petite fille. Brusquement, elle pointa le chevalier d'or du doigt et s'exclama :

_-_Par la foudre d'Adad !

Le Serpent de foudre se précipita sur lui et le heurta de plein fouet. Le chevalier d'or sentit le puissant courant électrique traverser son corps et paralyser chacun de ses muscles, déclenchant de terribles souffrances. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux sous la puissance du coup, qui l'avait bien assommé. Alizea eut un grand sourire et lança l'attaque _Restriction_ sur lui, le paralysant une seconde fois. Ensuite, elle l'acheva en faisant disparaître l'oxygène autour de lui et en augmentant la chaleur ambiante. Il s'évanouit et la fillette, fière d'elle, put repartir à l'ascension des douze maisons.

Elle combattit durement les différents chevaliers d'or, et put heureusement se reposer dans la maison de la Balance, vierge de la présence de son gardien. Elle était blessée de toute part, et saignait doucement, mais elle avait continué avec opiniâtreté la traversée des différentes maisons du zodiaque. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle arriva enfin devant le palais du Grand Pope, après avoir combattu bravement le chevalier des Poissons qui avait vu ses belles roses finir en cendre quand elle lui avait lancé un attaque qu'elle venait d'inventé, la flamme de Ghibil. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que le Grand Pope était debout au milieu de la place. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit que les chevaliers d'or les rejoignaient. Alizea se retrouva entourée par eux. Le Grand Pope lui dit :

_-_Alizea, tu as traversé toutes les maisons et combattu les gardiens qui s'y trouvaient, effectuant ainsi la dernière épreuve qui te séparait de ton armure. Tu as donc enfin terminé ton entraînement et tu deviens donc un nouveau chevalier protecteur d'Athéna. Prend maintenant possession de ton armure, Alizea chevalier d'Asclépios.

Une des dalles devant la fillette s'illumina violemment. La lumière fut telle qu'elle éblouit toute l'assemblée. Quand ils purent regarder sans craindre de se brûler les yeux, ils virent une pandora box de la même couleur que les douze armures d'or. Brusquement, elle s'ouvrit et ils virent l'armure d'Asclépios apparaître. Stavros murmura :

_-_En or, c'est une armure d'or.

L'armure éclata et s'adapta à la petite taille de sa propriétaire. Ils observèrent avec fierté leur nouveau collègue dans son armure parfaitement couvrante. Alizea étincelait ainsi vêtue. Shion était vraiment fier d'elle, elle avait réussi, elle était devenue un chevalier d'Athéna. Une joie et un bonheur immense imprégnaient le visage exempté de masque de la fillette. Soudain, des dalles s'illuminèrent les unes après les autres, formant un carré parfait. Dans le carré, des cercles apparurent, aussi lumineux que les différentes lignes qui apparaissaient. Pour tous, cela n'avait aucun sens, jusqu'à ce que Shion leur dise :

_-_Allons dans la maison des Poissons, je crois que nous allons voir quelque chose que personne n'a jamais vu auparavant.

Ils allèrent tous dans la douzième maison et là, ils virent, dans un grondement atroce, un toit sortir de terre, suivi par quatre murs et une volée de marches. Deux caducées apparurent de chaque côté de l'entrée alors que sur le fronton se trouvait un bas-relief traitant de la vie et de la mort d'Asclépios. Shion se tourna vers Alizea, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, et lui dit :

_-_Alizea, voici ton temple, le temple d'Asclépios, le treizième chevalier d'or d'Athéna. Viens, suis-moi !

Elle suivit le Grand Pope, de même que les chevaliers d'or, qui avaient hâte de voir l'intérieur de la treizième maison. Mais ils furent déçus, car, à part la façade, l'intérieur ressemblait aux autres maisons. Ils traversèrent toute la maison, de même que le palais du Grand Pope et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la statue d'Athéna. Shion se tourna vers sa fille adoptive et lui dit :

_-_Chevalier, tu vas prêter serment d'allégeance à ta déesse.

Alizea mit respectueusement un genou à terre et prêta serment :

_-_Moi, Alizea, fille de Donadieu, chevalier d'or du Cancer et d'Harmonie, chevalier d'or des Poissons, je jure de toujours protéger Athéna et le Sanctuaire, d'être fidèle à ma déesse et de ne jamais utiliser mon armure et mon statut pour des fins personnelles. Je le jure sur mon honneur de chevalier.

Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Shion lui dit :

_-_A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu devras protéger ta maison, empêcher quiconque d'y entrer sans l'autorisation de la déesse Athéna ou du Grand Pope.

_-_Bien, Votre Excellence.

_-_Tu peux te relever.

Elle se releva sur un signe de la main et quitta les lieux pour sa maison. Ce serait la première fois depuis plus de trente ans qu'elle se retrouverait seule. Elle retourna dans sa maison et la visita. Elle découvrit un petit escalier qui montait dans l'étage et vit un magnifique appartement rien que pour elle. Elle le visita entièrement et fut ravie en découvrant deux chambres, un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine et une salle de bain presque aussi grande que celle de Shion. Elle se téléporta dans sa chambre et emmena toutes les affaires y compris les meubles. Elle plaça dans le salon un magnifique tapis persan qu'elle avait piqué dans une pièce du palais, de même qu'une commode , un vaisselier, et une bibliothèque. Quand son appartement fut aménagé selon ses goûts, elle alla dans la cuisine et découvrit que les placards étaient vides. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Shion qui observait son aménagement. Il lui dit :

_-_Je crois avoir vu ces meubles quelque part ?

Elle rougit et Shion lui dit :

_-_C'est très bien aménagé. Demain, des domestiques viendront remplir tes placards. Aujourd'hui, je souhaiterai que tu viennes dormir une dernière fois dans ta chambre avant de t'installer définitivement ici.

_-_D'accord, papa.

Elle dormit cette nuit dans la chambre de Shion, car elle avait vidé la sienne. Il la serrait contre lui, comme un père serre sa fille avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison familiale. Elle était heureuse en sachant que, même maintenant qu'elle était un chevalier, il voulait toujours d'elle comme fille. Shion avait envoyé une lettre à Dohko. Le lendemain, il découvrit la réponse de son ami ainsi que le cadeau pour la réussite de la fillette. C'était un ensemble de verres en cristal, une ménagère en argent et un service en porcelaine de Chine. Il fit transporter les cadeaux dans la treizième maison et regarda avec tendresse sa fille dormir du sommeil du juste. Elle se réveilla vers huit heures du matin, en pleine forme et prête pour sa nouvelle vie de chevalier d'or. Elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre, afin de ne pas réveiller Shion, vêtue de son armure et fut bousculée assez violemment par un chevalier d'argent. Ce dernier ne se tourna même pas vers elle et lui lança :

_-_Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches !

Furieuse, elle ne se laissa pas faire et ses instincts de fille des rues refirent surface. Elle s'approcha de lui en sifflant :

_-_Tu as dit quoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et blêmit violemment quand il vit l'armure qui la recouvrait. Il était son inférieur et la traitait comme une moins que rien. Elle le propulsa hors du palais. Cependant, le chevalier revint à la charge et lui dit :

_-_Je dois voir le Grand Pope, il y a un problème avec les apprentis.

_-_Ce sont aux maîtres de régler ça, pas au Grand Pope.

_-_On ne sait pas comment les calmer ?

_-_Deux baffes, ça devrait le faire, non ?

_-_Des chevaliers d'argent ?

_-_Vous voulez dire que se sont les maîtres qui se battent ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Bon, je vais y aller. Vous, gardez la porte et interdisez à qui que ce soit de déranger le Grand Pope.

_-_Bien, mademoiselle.

Alizea sortit et fut surprise en ne voyant aucun chevalier d'or dans les différentes maisons. Elle alla dans l'arène et vit des chevaliers s'entraîner. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se téléporta dans la chambre du Pope et découvrit le chevalier, un poignard à la main, au dessus du Pope **(ouaiiiiiiis à mort ! on touche pas à Shion !)**. Folle de rage de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, elle lui lança une attaque terriblement puissante qui l'écrasa contre le mur. Shion se réveilla en sursaut devant le déferlement d'énergie et demanda, un peu vaseux :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Il se passe que cet homme a tenté de te tuer ! Gronda Alizea, furieuse.

Shion se leva d'un bond et demanda :

_-_Mais qui-es tu ?

_-_…

Il s'approcha du criminel et découvrit que le coup avait été tellement puissant qu'il avait eu le crâne broyé, elle l'avait tué sur le coup. Alizea s'assombrit et décida de garder la treizième maison afin de protéger son père du mieux possible. Elle retourna là-bas et découvrit les différents cadeaux qu'elle rangea dans les tiroirs et les placards. Ensuite, elle se téléporta dans l'arène, entre les deux chevaliers surpris et fit exploser son cosmos les propulsant chacun dans une direction opposée. Elle se redressa et siffla :

_-_Il vient d'y avoir une tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Grand Pope.

Tous blêmirent violemment et tous les entraînements cessèrent immédiatement. Elle continua :

_-_Celui qui a tenté de perpétrer ce crime a reçu le sort qu'il méritait, il a été tué. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Alors, maintenant, il faudra qu'il reste toujours au moins un chevalier d'or dans les maisons.

Les chevaliers d'or étaient d'accord pour cela, mais avant que Marek ne rejoigne sa maison, ils décidèrent de faire des roulements…

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

Petit mot introductif : 

Certaines situations et personnages du chapitre qui arrive m'ont été généreusement prêtés par Chibimu. Vous retrouverez le-dits personnages et situations dans l'annexe 1 de l'ère des deux Béliers (Bbbbbbbbbééééééééééééééééé) .

r 

r 

r 

r 

Alizea chapitre 18 

r

r

r

r

Une certaine routine s'installa alors qu'Alizea voyait les chevaliers d'or et d'argent vieillir et mourir. Elle avait eu de la peine en enterrant Victoire, alors âgée de quatre-vingt quinze ans. Les années passaient et pourtant Alizea ne vieillissait presque pas, un an tous les quinze ans.

Cent vingt trois ans après son ultime épreuve d'armure, Alizea, du haut de ses deux cent vingt six ans, huit mois, dix jours, vingt heure, trente minutes et quinze secondes alors qu'elle avait l'air d'en avoir vingt et un, faisait tourner les têtes de tous les chevaliers présents, au plus grand dam de Shion, qui n'appréciait pas qu'un homme s'approche de sa fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille et qui rehaussaient ses magnifiques yeux pers enchâssés dans son visage angélique. Cependant, elle était crainte car elle avait un très mauvais caractère, sauf avec Shion à qui elle obéissait au moindre des ordres. Et puis, surtout, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer celui qui osait s'approcher de sa maison s'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de monter. Cependant, ceux qui la connaissaient découvraient une jeune femme sensible et très douce qui chouchoutait sans vergogne le vieux Pope. Elle savait qu'il vieillissait et, même s'ils ne vivaient plus dans le même appartement, les liens qu'ils avaient tissés étaient toujours aussi forts.

Cependant, une nuit de printemps 1964, Shion s'effondra, une douleur atroce lui labourant la poitrine après avoir envahi son bras. Alizea, dans sa maison, se réveilla en sursaut et fonça dans l'appartement de son père. Elle le vit à genoux sur le sol, se tenant le bras gauche et ayant l'air de beaucoup souffrir. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'attaque s'arrêta, de même que la souffrance. Quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vit le regard effrayé, limite paniqué, d'Alizea, il comprit qu'il allait avoir sa fille sur le dos et cela ne coupa pas. Elle le coucha de force sur le lit avec interdiction de se lever, se téléporta à l'infirmerie et réveilla le médecin de garde. Le pauvre homme se retrouva tiré comme un skieur nautique par un hors-bord. Arrivant dans la chambre de Shion, elle le vit debout. Celui-ci, surprenant le regard noirci d'inquiétude de sa fille, s'assit, attendant l'orage. Le médecin, baillant, lui demanda :

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Rien… Commença Shion, mais il fut coupé par Alizea qui dit nerveusement :

_-_Il s'est plaint d'une douleur à la poitrine et il se tenait le bras. Il avait l'air de souffrir terriblement.

Le médecin, à présent tout à fait réveillé, ausculta le Grand Pope et déclara :

_-_C'est le surmenage, vous devez vous reposer.

_-_Ce n'est r… Voulut rétorquer Shion, mais il fut de nouveau coupé par sa fille.

_-_Que doit-on faire ?

_-_Il doit cesser de travailler autant et se reposer.

_-_Je vais très bien. S'insurgea Shion.

_-_Tu veux peut-être que je prévienne Dohko ? Tiens, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Menaça Alizea.

Elle se téléporta aux Cinq Pics et expliqua au chevalier de la Balance ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le vieil homme écrivit immédiatement une lettre, qu'il donna à Alizea pour qu'elle la remette à Shion. Le pauvre Atlante se prit un savon pas possible par sa fille, par le médecin et par Dohko qui lui conseilla d'aller au Tibet auprès des derniers Atlantes. Pour qu'ils arrêtent de lui casser les pieds, il accepta. Alizea, plus que ravie, lui dit :

_-_Bien ! Et pour être vraiment sûre que tu te reposes, je vais te remplacer en tant que Grand Pope. Je vais prévenir les autres et nous nous débrouillerons.

_-_Et les chevaliers d'or ? S'exclama Shion.

_-_Votre Excellence, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis tout à fait capable de voir les constellations ? Quand ils viendront, je vous promets que je ferai mon maximum pour qu'ils aient le meilleur des entraînements. Je vous rappelle que, de par mon propre apprentissage, je peux enseigner à tous les chevaliers d'or, sauf le chevalier du Bélier, car je ne sais pas réparer les armures. Répondit Alizea d'un ton un peu pompeux

_-_Mais… ? Tenta Shion.

_-_Votre Excellence, j'ai bien plus de deux cent vingt ans, alors je pense être capable de vous remplacer durant quelques mois. Cependant, il faudrait que vous me fassiez une procuration qui rendra mon éphémère prise de pouvoir légale, jusqu'à ce que les médecins vous libèrent.

_-_Bien. Alizea, ramène du papier et écris ce que je vais te dicter.

_-_D'accord, Votre Excellence.

_-_Et arrête de m'appeler « Votre Excellence ».

_-_D'accord Votre Excellence !

_-_Grrrrrrrr !

Elle alla chercher ce que lui demandait Shion, s'assit près de lui et se prépara à noter ce qu'allait lui dicter son père adoptif.

_-« Moi, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, par la présente lettre donne à Alizea, chevalier d'or d'Asclépios, tous les pouvoirs sur le Sanctuaire jusqu'à mon complet rétablissement. Sa signature aura la même force que la mienne. »_

Il signa et s'enfonça dans les couvertures, sous les regards rassurés d'Alizea et du médecin. Celui-ci signa une ordonnance ainsi qu'une lettre pour que Shion puisse être soigné le mieux possible par les médecins atlantes qui devraient aussi l'ausculter avec plus de précision. Elle prit les deux documents et se téléporta à Jamir. Là, elle demanda au serviteur où se trouvait la lamaserie dans laquelle Shion allait se faire soigner. Il lui indiqua l'endroit et la jeune femme se téléporta là-bas puis donna au médecin les deux papiers avant de lui dire :

_-_Je reviendrai tout à l'heure avec votre futur patient.

_-_Bien, tout sera préparé pour vous. Répondit le médecin atlante qui partit tout apprêter pour la venue d'un homme aussi connu que Shion du Bélier.

_-_Parfait.

Elle revint au Sanctuaire et assura au médecin que tout serait prêt pour l'arrivée du Grand Pope. Elle alla faire les bagages de son père, qui avait interdiction de se lever. Alors que Shion était en train de bougonner dans son lit, elle plaça dans une des malles un portrait qu'avait effectué Victoire un peu avant sa mort. Il représentait Alizea qui serrait le cou de Shion et le regardait avec adoration. Elle savait que Shion aimait particulièrement ce tableau et elle pensait qu'il apprécierait de l'avoir à ses côtés. Quand elle eut terminé de faire les valises, elle découvrit que Shion avait cessé de grogner et dormait profondément dans son lit, l'attaque l'ayant vidé de ses forces. Elle se téléporta dans la lamaserie de Shambhala et suivit une infirmière qui lui montra la chambre dans laquelle se trouverait son père. Elle installa ses affaires, posa le portrait, puis, quand tout fut fait, elle retourna au Sanctuaire afin d'amener l'illustre patient dans la lamaserie. Elle le fit léviter, l'enroula dans des couvertures chaudes et se téléporta avec lui au Tibet. Les médecins les attendaient et prirent en charge Shion. Le sachant entre de bonnes mains, elle repartit prévenir les chevaliers d'or.

Elle croisa un des domestiques et lui dit :

_-_Tu vas apporter un message : Demande à tous les chevaliers d'or de venir le plus rapidement possible dans la salle du conseil.

_-_Bien, Votre Seigneurie.

Alizea alla dans ladite salle et attendit ses pairs. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement. Il y avait le chevalier du Taureau, celui du Lion, du Sagittaire, de la Vierge, du Scorpion, du Capricorne et du Verseau. Il n'y avait plus de chevalier des Gémeaux, car ils étaient morts et leurs successeurs n'avaient pas encore été trouvés, de même que pour le Cancer, et les Poissons. Le chevalier du Taureau lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette réunion ?

Alizea, grave et plus que sérieuse, répondit sincèrement à la question du gardien de la deuxième maison en ces termes :

_-_Messieurs, hier soir le Grand Pope a été victime d'un infarctus.

-COMMENT ! S'exclama le chevalier du Taureau.

_-_Mais c'est terrible ! Remarqua celui du Capricorne.

_-_Que va-t-on faire ? Demanda celui du Sagittaire

_-_Vous calmer serait un bon début. Ironisa Alizea.

Les chevaliers regardèrent la jeune femme qui avait l'air si calme.

_-_J'ai une procuration signée de la main même du Grand Pope, me donnant tout pouvoir sur le Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il doit se reposer donc, moins on l'importunera et mieux cela vaudra pour nous tous. J'ai besoin de vous. En tant que Chevaliers d'or, vous êtes l'élite des chevaliers, les plus sages et les plus responsables. Donc, avec votre aide, nous allons faire fonctionner le Sanctuaire et prouver au Grand Pope que nous ne sommes pas de simples guerriers qui ne savent que se battre, mais aussi des administrateurs.

_-_Mais… et pour les futurs chevaliers d'or, on fera comment ?

_-_Comme je l'ai dit au Grand Pope, je peux voir les constellations qui sont propres à chaque chevalier d'or.

_-_D'accord !

_-_Bien, entrons dans le vif du sujet.

Ils discutèrent durant des heures afin de donner des responsabilités à tous les chevaliers d'or présents. Il fut décidé qu'il y aurait toujours au moins deux chevaliers d'or pour protéger le palais du Grand Pope, et les autres surveilleraient les entraînements ou s'entraîneraient ensemble. Ensuite, ils devraient faire des rapports sur ce qui allait ou n'allait pas dans le Sanctuaire. Quand ce fut décidé, Alizea leur dit :

_-_Voilà pour cela…Je vais lire les dossiers que le Grand Pope n'a pas terminé de lire et je pense que j'organiserai une autre réunion.

_-_D'accord !

Les chevaliers d'or repartirent et se firent ce qui avait été décidé. Alizea alla dans le bureau de son père, travailla toute la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain sur les dossiers qu'il avait laissés. Elle se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne pas perdre la tête avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et à penser. Quand une partie de la pile des dossiers à faire eut disparut, elle alla dormir. Elle retourna dans sa maison et se traîna difficilement dans son lit, où elle s'effondra sans aucune grâce. Il y avait encore plein de choses à faire pour améliorer l'organisation du Sanctuaire afin que Shion n'ait plus du travail par dessus la tête. Elle se réveilla le lendemain, et alla s'entraîner. Elle fit un grand sourire aux divers chevaliers d'or présents dans l'arène. Ils s'entraînèrent deux bonnes heures, puis elle alla dans sa maison afin de prendre sa douche et travailler sur les dossiers de son père. Elle y travailla de nouveau toute la journée, puis, quand elle eut bouclé la moitié des dossiers, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Shion à la lamaserie.

Elle le découvrit en train de dormir comme un bienheureux. Elle lui remettait une mèche de ses cheveux hirsutes derrière l'oreille quand il ouvrit les yeux et lui demanda :

_-_Ça va, ma puce ?

_-_Oui, papa.

_-_Et pour le Sanctuaire ?

_-_Nous avons eu une réunion avec les chevaliers d'or et la moitié de tes dossiers en attente ont été déjà mis à jour.

_-_C'est bien. Mais tu as vraiment l'air épuisée.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. Quand tout sera bien organisé, j'irai me reposer. Mais et toi, comment vas-tu ?

_-_Je vais mieux, mais les médecins disent qu'il faudra que j'attende au moins trois semaines avant de pouvoir sortir de cette chambre.

_-_Alors repose-toi, c'est le plus important. Et puis tu n'as rien à craindre pour le Sanctuaire, nous allons nous débrouiller. Nous sommes les plus puissants chevaliers qui existent, alors nous n'allons pas courber le dos devant un amas de paperasse.

Shion pouffa de rire, se replaça dans le lit et finalement s'endormit, soulagé d'une partie de sa crainte. Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front, puis se téléporta au Sanctuaire. Elle se traîna dans sa chambre et s'effondra, épuisée, sur son lit. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain à onze heures en ayant raté son entraînement. De toute façon, elle avait des dossiers à classer et à signer. Elle poussa une plainte d'animal blessé quand elle vit trois piles de nouveaux dossiers qui l'attendaient. Trois chevaliers d'or apparurent et lui demandèrent :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Ça ! Répliqua Alizea en regardant la pile de dossiers branlante. J'avais réussi à me débarrasser de la moitié et voilà qu'il y a trois piles de plus. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Grand Pope a fait une attaque cardiaque avec tout ce qu'il a à faire. C'est pas possible, je ne m'en sortirai jamais ! Et il y a tellement d'autres choses à faire !

_-_Alors n'aie aucune crainte, on va t'aider avec ça. Lui dit Olrick du Verseau.

Le chevalier du Taureau alla chercher les chevaliers d'or et en laissa au moins un afin de protéger le Sanctuaire. Tous les autres firent un travail d'administration. Il leur fallut trois jours pour libérer le bureau de ses dossiers. La joie se lisait sur leurs visages fatigués, c'est comme s'ils venaient de combattre une nouvelle fois les spectres d'Hadès. Les chevaliers d'or observaient Alizea. La jeune femme était affalée sur le bureau, la tête entre ses bras. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alizea marmonna un inaudible :

_-_Entrez !

Les coups se répétèrent et, en relevant la tête, elle s'exclama :

_-_Entrez !

Un chevalier d'argent accompagné du dernier chevalier d'or arriva et lui dit :

_-_Votre Seigneurie, deux enfants vous attendent dans la Salle du trône.

_-_J'arrive, donnez-moi le temps de me réveiller. Merci !

Elle s'étira, puis se leva et suivit le chevalier d'argent. Elle portait toujours son armure étincelante, comme les autres chevaliers d'or. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle découvrit des jumeaux, deux petits garçons de six ans qui se tenaient nerveusement la main. L'un d'entre eux tenta de se cacher derrière son frère, pétrifié par l'aura imposante que montrait la jeune femme. Elle eut un petit sourire et leur dit malicieusement :

_-_Vous en avez mis du temps ! Cela fait bien plus de cent ans que nous vous attendions. Enfin les chevaliers des Gémeaux sont arrivés. Comment vous appelez-vous, les enfants ? Les divers chevaliers retinrent des hoquets de stupeur.

Celui qui était devant murmura :

_-_Je m'appelle Saga, et mon frère s'appelle Kanon.

_-_Qui est l'aîné ?

_-_C'est moi ! Répondit Saga.

_-_Ton frère sait parler ?

_-_Il est très timide, madame. Dit le petit garçon alors que Kanon, tout tremblant, se cachait derrière son frère.

Le chevalier d'argent demanda :

_-_Qui va les prendre en charge ?

_-_Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. Je reviens tout de suite. Répondit la jeune femme.

Elle se téléporta, faisant une peur bleue aux deux enfants. Elle apparut dans la chambre de Shion et le fit sursauter. Ce dernier, ravi, lui dit :

_-_Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

_-_Très bien, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_Les Gémeaux sont arrivés. Ils se nomment Saga et Kanon.

_-_C'est bien.

_-_Mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas qui pourrait les entraîner.

_-_Qui est l'aîné ?

_-_Saga. Il est le plus mature des deux. Kanon a l'air plus impressionnable.

_-_Bien. Alors Saga devra être entraîné par Polunius du Chien de Chasse et Kanon sera entraîné par Marc du Cerbère. Décida Shion.

Alizea le remercia d'un signe de tête et se prépara à repartir. Shion lui demanda :

_-_Attends avant de partir. Tout se passe bien au Sanctuaire ?

_-_Oui, il n'y a plus de dossiers en retard, les chevaliers d'or m'ont énormément aidé, ils ont abattu un travail énorme. Quand tu reviendras, tu verras un Sanctuaire tourner comme sur des roulettes. Alors tu n'as rien à craindre et, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te reposer et guérir. Ça nous fait vraiment bizarre de ne pas te voir.

_-_J'obéirai aux médecins et je guérirai rapidement. Assura Shion avec un soupir de lassitude. Il n'aimait pas être ici à ne rien faire.

_-_J'espère bien. Je t'aime, papa. Prend bien soin de toi. Murmura Alizea en lui embrassant le front.

Shion eut un sourire doux et regarda sa fille adoptive disparaître afin de retourner au Sanctuaire. Alizea apparut devant les deux enfants et Kanon s'agrippa encore plus à son frère, terrifié par la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha du chevalier d'argent et lui dit :

_-_Saga va être entraîné par Polunius du Chien de chasse et Kanon par Marc du Cerbère. Ordre du Grand Pope.

_-_Bien, Votre Seigneurie.

Il alla chercher les deux chevaliers d'argent. Il revint quelques vingt minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux traits doux, aux cheveux châtains clairs accompagnés de deux prunelles bleues et portant l'armure du Cerbère, et un autre aux traits sévères, à la peau mate, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs qui possédait l'armure du Chien de Chasse. Alizea dit :

_-_Saga, je te présente Polunius, il sera ton maître jusqu'à la fin de ton apprentissage.

Le chevalier d'argent du Chien de Chasse dit froidement à Saga :

_-_Viens, suis-moi.

Les yeux de Kanon s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand il sentit son frère s'écarter de lui. Il voulut se raccrocher à la tunique fraternelle, mais une main ferme et pourtant assez douce la lui ôta. Le pauvre enfant était terrifié, seul pour la première fois de sa vie dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Il voulut crier à son frère de revenir, mais il n'osa pas. Il avait trop peur et Alizea le sentait dans son cosmos pourtant encore peu développé. Il regarda son jumeau quitter la pièce en suivant le chevalier d'argent. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, son frère l'abandonnait. Il sursauta violemment quand le chevalier d'argent posa sa main chaude sur son épaule…

A suivre


	19. Chapter 19

Alizea chapitre 19 

Alizea ne sentait pas ce jeune homme, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. Pourtant il avait l'air d'être gentil, patient et très doux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce mauvais pressentiment. Kanon, complètement anéanti, suivit docilement son nouveau maître. Alizea eut une expression douloureuse sur son visage angélique, elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux d'être séparé d'un être cher. Elle soupira lourdement, puis retourna à son travail d'archivage. Maintenant que le plus gros du travail était fait, elle libéra les chevaliers d'or, ravis, et continua seule le travail. Elle classa par ordre alphabétique, alphanumérique et chronologique les dossiers. Au bout de trois semaines de dur labeur, tout le bureau de Shion était parfaitement nettoyé. Tout était rangé, classé et ordonné. Son père ne reconnaîtrait pas son bureau. Le soleil était levé depuis quelques minutes et elle désira retrouver le monde extérieur. Elle n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le bureau du Pope et, maintenant, elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau pâle. Son père ferait une attaque s'il la voyait dans cet état. Elle alla dans sa maison, prit une bonne douche, et mit son armure. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas mise et elle lui manquait. Les chevaliers d'or la saluèrent joyeusement la voyant enfin sortir de son isolement forcé.

Ils discutèrent et allèrent tous s'entraîner, Alizea en avait vraiment besoin, parce qu'elle était rouillée après trois semaines sans s'entraîner. Elle travailla dur toute la journée afin de reprendre ce qu'elle avait perdu durant cette période. A la fin de la journée, elle reprit sa vitesse et une partie de sa musculature. Elle décida de recommencer le lendemain et ainsi de suite tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Kanon, elle savait que Saga s'entraînait durement et avait commencé à développer certain de ses pouvoirs, mais, pour Kanon, elle n'avait aucun écho de son entraînement et elle s'inquiétait terriblement. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'interférer, c'était au maître de Kanon de l'entraîner et non à elle. Elle retourna donc dans sa maison et, après une bonne douche, alla se coucher, un mauvais pressentiment titillant une partie de son esprit. Cependant, elle balaya cette impression et s'enfonça profondément dans les bras de Morphée. Non loin de là, dans le Sanctuaire, un petit garçon sanglotait de terreur et de honte…

Deux mois et demi venaient de passer à la vitesse de l'éclair quand Shion revint. Alizea, un genoux à terre devant son père adoptif, ne dit et fit rien, mais, quand ils furent seuls, elle lui sauta au cou, ravie de le revoir. Cependant, Shion avait changé, elle le voyait dans son regard, il avait l'air d'être… ailleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son père. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Papa ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Shion était vraisemblablement dans la lune et ne répondit pas à l'interrogation de sa fille, qui commença visiblement à paniquer. Elle paniquait rapidement quand il y avait un problème avec son père. Elle le secoua légèrement et Shion sursauta violemment. Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, Alizea ?

_-_Ce qu'il m'arrive ? C'est à moi de te poser la question ! Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, il y a un problème ?

_-_Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais dans de vieux souvenirs.

_-_Oh ! D'accord.

Il eut un sourire quand il remarqua son regard suspicieux, il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Mais, pensant que c'étaient des choses qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler, des secrets qu'il voulait garder, elle poussa un soupir et reconnut sa défaite. Elle lui fit un sourire et quitta la pièce afin de rejoindre sa maison et de la protéger. Une routine s'installa, où Alizea le surveillait comme une mère poule protège ses poussins. Elle travaillait avec acharnement, permettant à Shion de se reposer et de ne pas trop fatiguer son cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas le changement de son père, il passait énormément de temps dans la Lune et soupirait à en décoller le papier peint.

Cependant, à l'un de ses rendez-vous avec le médecin, ce dernier détecta une hypertension à Shion. Il était inquiet, car cela fatiguait le cœur encore fragile du Grand Pope. Il voulait que son patient aille au Tibet, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, de guerre lasse, il alla en parler à Alizea. Il savait que la jeune femme serait capable de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle était en train de s'entraîner contre un sac de sable quand il arriva. Il lui dit :

_-_Votre Seigneurie, puis-je vous parler ?

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_C'est le Grand Pope. Sa tension est trop forte, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait une autre attaque. Il faut qu'il se repose.

_-_Il a pourtant beaucoup moins de travail qu'auparavant. Il en a délégué une grande partie. Mais, si vous le dites, alors je vais le pousser à accepter ce « voyage ».

_-_Merci, c'est important. Il est encore fragile et il ne fait pas assez attention à sa santé.

_-_Il y a quelque chose qui le mine.

Elle allait le voir et lui dit :

_-_Papa, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu dois faire attention.

_-_Mais je fais attention ! Soupira Shion, qui sentait que sa fille adoptive allait lui passer un savon.

_-_C'est pas ce qu'a dit le médecin. D'après lui, ta tension est assez forte pour soulever sans aucun problème Antonio du Taureau. Lança la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard.

_-_Mais je vais très bien !

_-_Je ne pense pas que Dohko soit d'accord avec toi ! Susurra-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Shion la regardait avec stupéfaction : mais où était la petite fille adorable qui lui embrassait la joue au moins trente fois par jour ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas cette jeune femme machiavélique qui utilisait de la façon la plus vicieuse qui soit l'amitié qui liait les deux chevaliers d'or. Il savait qu'elle avait peur pour lui, il le lisait dans ses yeux, cette petite lueur qui n'avait jamais quitté ses yeux pers. Elle faisait cela pour le sauver, elle était prête à tout pour le protéger, elle avait déjà tué pour lui. Il se leva et l'étreignit avec la même force que durant l'enfance de la petite. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit des larmes humidifier sa tunique. Il la serra encore plus et murmura à son oreille :

_-_Calme-toi, ma chérie. Je te promets que je vais aller à Shambhala. Mais je dois terminer ce dossier, c'est important.

_-_Plus important que ta propre vie ?

_-_Alizea, Athéna va bientôt se réincarner. Le moment que j'attends depuis près de deux cents ans va arriver.

_-_Et que feras-tu après ?

_-_Je choisirai mon successeur parmi les chevaliers d'or, j'entraînerai le prochain chevalier d'or du Bélier et après, j'irai me reposer définitivement à Shambala.

_-_Tu seras bien là-bas. Murmura Alizea en imaginant son père bouquinant tranquillement dans une vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Alors, tu vas y aller ?

_-_D'accord ! Je vais y aller.

_-_Parfait, j'ai préparé tes affaires et les médecins sont prêts à te recevoir.

Shion éclata de rire devant l'excitation de sa fille. Elle avait tout prévu et avait utilisé sa fibre paternelle pour le faire flancher, comme d'habitude. Il partit le lendemain, laissant le Sanctuaire entre les mains d'Alizea. Là-bas, il retrouva celle qui faisait battre son cœur fatigué. La belle jeune femme qui était incapable de prendre une plume sans mettre de l'encre partout, celle dont les cheveux indisciplinés faisaient fuir les plus courageux rubans. Il l'avait devant lui, ses longs cheveux violets, les beaux yeux mauves qui se noyaient de larmes de joie et d'incrédulité en voyant son âme sœur en face d'elle. Elle le serra contre son cœur meurtri, son amour se lisait dans son regard lilas. Dans la nuit tombante, ils unirent leurs corps et leurs sentiments, créant ainsi un lien que même la mort ne pourrait détruire. Durant tout le séjour, il ne quitta pas la jeune femme. Deux semaines de bonheur ! Cependant une crainte vrillait son cœur : il craignait que l'ancienne belle-famille de son amour ne veuille encore lui chercher des noises. Il décida donc de s'unir à elle selon les règles bouddhistes, donnant par là une existence légale à leur amour.

Loin de tout cet amour gélatineux de bons sentiments, Alizea se battait avec un Sanctuaire rétif à l'idée même de changer. Elle travaillait dur, faisant avec les différents chevaliers d'or tout le travail de Shion, lui permettant de se reposer quand il reviendrait. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il était parti et ils en avaient déjà assez de toute la paperasserie. Pendant presque deux semaines, elle ne quitta pas le bureau, puis, se sentant proche de la crise de nerfs, elle décida de quitter cette ambiance confinée et de prendre l'air. Il était assez tard, la nuit venait de tomber quand, suivant le murmure d'un ruisseau, elle entendit des sanglots. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, elle s'approcha et découvrit à la lumière de la pleine lune, Kanon. Il était couvert de bleus et il se frottait dans l'eau froide et tumultueuse avec des gestes saccadés et tremblants. Une terreur, un dégoût, une colère immense et une lassitude aussi grande se lisaient dans ses yeux turquoises où devrait normalement se lire la joie, la gaieté et l'innocence de l'enfance. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne et qu'elle voie qu'il y avait plus d'hématomes et de rougeur sur ses fesses. Elle fut horrifiée : Shion lui avait parlé d'hommes qui aimaient avoir des relations sexuelles avec des enfants, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Kanon en serait la victime. Le petit garçon se rhabilla en grimaçant de douleur et retourna auprès de son maître. Alizea fit disparaître son cosmos et s'approcha du campement. Là, elle vit Marc du Cerbère s'approcher de l'enfant et lui caresser tendrement la tête et le dos. C'était une tendresse malsaine. Elle pouvait voir de là où elle était que Kanon se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler et s'enfuir. Il devait penser que personne ne le croirait.

Une colère immense prit la jeune femme et elle se jura que cet enfant serait tiré des griffes de ce monstre. Elle s'éloigna un peu, puis relâcha son cosmos afin de prévenir de son arrivée. Elle avançait calmement vers l'apprenti, le maître l'ayant visiblement quitté. Elle pouvait voir dans le regard de Kanon un appel à l'aide, une détresse immense, une terreur infinie. Alizea s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et s'exclama :

_-_Marc du Cerbère ?

Le chevalier d'argent arriva et congédia Kanon, qui retourna dans la cabane. Le maître avait un visage doux, mais elle pouvait voir au fond de son regard une lueur de perversité, de luxure, de débauche, de désir. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant le visage angélique d'Alizea et lui répondit :

_-_Oui, Votre Seigneurie ?

_-_Je souhaiterais discuter avec Kanon de son entraînement. J'ai déjà vu Saga plusieurs fois, mais jamais ton apprenti. Je dois avoir des informations sur ses résultats et je n'en ai aucune.

_-_Bien, Votre Seigneurie. Il sera là demain à la première heure ! Répondit le chevalier d'argent, bizarrement tendu.

_-_Nous sommes demain et c'est déjà la première heure. J'exige de le voir tout de suite. Ordonna Alizea, toujours extrêmement calme.

_-_Bien, je vais le chercher, alors.

_-_Je viens avec vous. Je souhaite voir ses conditions d'entraînement.

Le chevalier d'argent blêmit et une lueur de colère et de frustration put se lire dans son regard. Mais il connaissait la réputation de la jeune fille et obéit. Il l'emmena dans la cabane et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit pour deux. Cette promiscuité entre un maître et un élève n'était pas tolérée par le Sanctuaire, justement pour éviter de telles dérives. Elle fronça des sourcils et lança un regard noir vers le chevalier. Elle se tourna vers Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Viens avec moi, j'ai à te parler.

Le maître de Kanon ne put qu'accepter d'un signe de tête et le jeune garçon suivit Alizea. Silencieusement, elle l'emmena vers les douze maisons du Zodiaque. Depuis son arrivée, il n'était plus allé là-bas, pour lui cette succession de temples était le début de son cauchemar. Mais, de peur d'être puni par son maître, il la suivit sans mot dire, lui obéissant aveuglément. Quand elle commença à monter les premières marches de l'immense escalier, elle se retourna et vit que le chevalier d'argent continuait à les suivre, elle comprit qu'il voulait reprendre son joujou. Elle monta rapidement à la maison du Taureau et ordonna au chevalier qui la gardait de ne pas laisser passer le chevalier d'argent du Cerbère, mais sans lui faire le moindre mal. Antonio accepta d'un signe de tête et elle reprit sa marche. Elle s'arrêta et ajouta, désignant Kanon :

_-_Et empêche cet enfant de descendre.

_-_D'accord.

Kanon ne comprenait plus rien, pourtant il continua sa marche. Ils traversèrent toutes les maisons et Alizea continua de donner les mêmes ordres : interdire l'entrée à Marc du Cerbère et empêcher Kanon de descendre. Il leur fallut presque deux heures pour arriver en haut des marches. En effet, elle avait calqué sa marche sur celle de Kanon et l'enfant, dans son état, n'allait pas bien vite. Quand elle arriva dans sa maison, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sortit un livre, un cahier et un stylo puis lui dit :

_-_Tu vas lire ce livre et en faire le résumé. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle laissa le petit garçon seul et se téléporta à Shambhala afin de parler à Shion et lui expliquer le gros problème qu'ils avaient. Elle arriva directement dans la chambre de son père et fut accueillie par des bruits bizarres et des gémissements.**(ouais super ma scène favorite !)** Elle s'approcha de l'origine des bruits, qui se situait vers le lit de Shion. Là, elle vit une grosse chose bouger au même rythme que les soupirs. Elle paniqua instantanément et s'écria :

_-_PAPAAAAAA !

Le chose sursauta et Shion en sueur, tout rouge et tout nu, sortit de sous les couvertures, complètement ébouriffé. Quand il vit sa fille, il devint rouge de confusion. Il n'avait pas parlé d'elle à Arzaniel car il craignait que sa jeune épouse ne le prenne mal. Pour l'instant, sa femme se trouvait toujours sous lui, haletante et rouge de honte. Alizea observa son père, regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux violets et demanda naïvement :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ?

_-_Heuuu… Que fais-tu ici, Alizea ?

Cette question, posée sur un ton empreint de gêne, fit froncer les sourcils à Alizea. Elle eut l'air de se réveiller, car elle secoua la tête et répondit :

_-_On a un grand problème au Sanctuaire.

Shion se releva d'un bond, apparaissant totalement nu. Il devint tout rouge sous le regard étonné d'Alizea et s'enroula dans une couverture. De ce fait, il déclencha les cris de sa jeune épouse qui s'appropria le drap et le remonta jusqu'à son nez. Elle était cramoisie et écoutait son époux avec une certaine curiosité. Elle venait de découvrir qu'il avait une fille, mais il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne s'était jamais marié. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Shion s'assit près de son épouse et demanda à sa fille adoptive :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Kanon des Gémeaux a été abusé sexuellement par son maître.

Shion devint blême, puis son regard pourpre se noircit de rage et de dégoût. La jeune femme près de lui s'exclama :

_-_Mais c'est ignoble, pauvre enfant !

Alizea pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :

_-_Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Je me nomme Arzaniel.

Shion rajouta, d'une voix un peu tendue :

_-_C'est mon épouse.

_-_Je croyais que les Grands Popes n'avaient pas le droit de se marier ?

_-_Normalement, oui. Mais nous nous sommes unis selon les lois bouddhistes.

_-_Alors c'est pour cela que tu passais ton temps dans la Lune, à soupirer comme un pauvre malheureux et à errer comme une âme en peine ?

Arzaniel pouffa de rire, mais fit un sourire lumineux à son époux, encore plus amoureuse de lui, avant de répondre à Alizea :

_-_Je crois que oui !

_-_C'est vraiment trop mignon ! Mais, pour Kanon, on fait quoi ? Pour ma part, je souhaiterais le retirer de la garde de son maître et l'entraîner.

Shion réfléchit rapidement, puis lui dit :

_-_Je suis d'accord, il aura besoin de ton aide pour se reconstruire. Surtout après cette terrible épreuve.

_-_Bien alors je vais avoir une petite discussion amicale avec un certain chevalier d'argent. Bonsoir tous les deux !

Elle se téléporta au moment où Shion voulut la retenir :

_-_Ali…

Maintenant seuls, Arzaniel enlaça le corps de son atlante d'époux et lui demanda :

_-_Tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas marié, alors comment se fait-il que tu aies une fille ?

_-_C'est ma fille adoptive. Je l'ai adoptée soixante ans après la mort de ses parents.

_-_Co… comment ?

_-_Elle a plus de deux cents ans. Elle est la fille de deux chevaliers d'or que j'avais bien connus, Donadieu du Cancer et Harmonie des Poissons.

_-_D'accord. C'est une bonne petite.

_-_Elle va le tuer !

_-_Ce ne sera pas une grande perte. On n'a pas le droit de toucher à un enfant. J'espère qu'il va bien souffrir avant de passer de vie à trépas. Siffla la belle atlante, outrée.

Loin de cette discussion, Alizea retourna au Sanctuaire et plus précisément dans sa maison. Elle vit Kanon, complètement terrorisé, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_-_Je… je ne sais pas lire. Madame ! Sanglota le petit garçon, honteux.

_-_Maître, appelle-moi maître Alizea. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ton maître. Je t'enseignerai les attaques des chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux. Lui expliqua Alizea calmement, sans avoir l'air de lui en vouloir pour son manque de connaissances.

_-_Oui, maître Alizea.

_-_Je t'apprendrai à lire et à écrire. Tu dormiras dans cette maison jusqu'à ce que ton entraînement soit terminé, et il sera effectué ici.

_-_Mais et mon… Commença Kanon.

_-_Ton ancien maître aura des comptes à régler avec moi. Mais, pour l'instant, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche et tu vas manger ce que je vais te préparer. Tu es en pleine croissance et pourtant on dirait que tu as cinq ans.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

_-_Viens, suis-moi !

Elle l'emmena dans la salle de bain, et prépara un bon bain. Elle plaça des serviettes et du savon. Puis elle lui demanda :

_-_Tu sais te laver tout seul ?

_-_Oui, maître Alizea. Répondit Kanon en tremblant de plus belle, craignant que son nouveau maître ne veuille refaire la même chose que son ancien maître.

_-_Parfait. Alors, dès que tu auras terminé, tu me rejoindras dans la cuisine. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre l'odeur. Je t'amènerai mes anciennes tuniques. Enfin, si elles ne sont pas trop mangées par les mites.

Elle sortit et laissa seul le petit garçon qui poussa un soupir de soulagement et alla prendre son bain. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il se mit à jouer dans l'eau, comme un enfant de son âge. Il versa une bonne rasade de gel douche dans l'eau chaude et s'amusa avec la mousse onctueuse qui fut créée. Il se frotta longuement le corps, tentant de se débarrasser de la salissure qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne sortit de l'eau que quand elle fut froide. Il s'habilla d'une vieille tunique passée de mode mais pourtant en parfait état. Il vida la baignoire, la nettoya, puis suivit l'odeur qui l'emmena devant une table remplie de nourriture. Alizea était présentement en train de trancher un gros jambon avec l'attaque du Capricorne. Il s'assit et observa avec fascination les mets voleter et se poser sur la table. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_-_Bien, maintenant que tu es propre, tu vas manger.

_-_Bien maître Alizea.

Il mangea une bonne partie de ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Puis, quand il n'eut plus de place dans son estomac, elle lui demanda de la suivre, Le petit garçon, épuisé, le ventre rempli, se retrouva dans la salle de bain. Là, elle lui dit :

_-_Voilà, je veux que, le matin et le soir, tu te laves les dents. Après, tu iras te coucher. Je t'attends.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea. Mais je fais comment ?

Alizea fronça les sourcils, puis elle prit une brosse à dent, mit le dentifrice dessus, puis elle lui dit :

_-_Tu vas te brosser les dents, de haut en bas et en tournant, comme cela.

Elle se mit à se brosser les dents et lui montra tout ce qu'il devait faire. Le petit garçon fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et se les brossa avec application. Ensuite, il se rinça la bouche comme le lui avait montré Alizea. Avec un sourire, elle passa la langue sur ses dents. Kanon l'imita et découvrir avec plaisir que ses dents étaient parfaitement lisses et propres. Elle nettoya sa brosse et la rangea. Le petit garçon fit la même chose, puis suivit son maître qui l'emmena dans une chambre un peu éloignée de la sienne. Il découvrit un pyjama qui l'attendait. Il se tourna vers son maître, mais elle l'avait quitté afin de s'endormir. Soulagé, il se coucha dans son lit, puis il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Il se réveilla le lendemain quand elle le secoua légèrement. Il alla petit déjeuner avec elle, puis fit sa toilette et fut prêt à son entraînement…

A suivre


	20. Chapter 20

Alizea chapitre 20 

Alizea ne pensait pas que son apprenti était encore prêt pour un entraînement physique de chevalier d'or. Le chevalier d'argent avait fait des dégâts terribles avec le petit garçon. Elle allait devoir user de patience afin de le remettre au niveau des chevaliers d'or. Mais avant, en plus d'une remise en forme, elle allait lui apprendre la lecture et l'écriture. Ensuite, elle mélangerait l'entraînement physique et culturel. Elle l'emmena dans son bureau et lui demanda de s'asseoir devant une petite table. Devant lui, il vit une ardoise et une craie. Alizea le fit violemment sursauter quand elle fit apparaître un mur de feu orange. Elle écrivit les lettres de l'alphabet et commença à lui apprendre les premières lettres. Il voulait terriblement faire confiance à son nouveau maître et donc travailla avec acharnement afin de reconnaître et de lire sans problème l'alphabet. Il avait terriblement peur de se retrouver à nouveau entre les mains de son ancien maître. En trois heures, il était capable de prononcer sans trop de problème les six premières lettres de l'alphabet. Elle était assez contente de lui, il voulait apprendre et cela se voyait dans son acharnement. Il était en train d'écrire avec application ces six lettres quand elle releva la tête et vit que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Quand il eut terminé d'écrire les différentes série de lettres, elle lui dit :

_-_Bon, mon bonhomme. Il est l'heure de manger. Je vais t'apprendre à faire la cuisine. Tu dois être totalement autonome, donc je vais t'apprendre beaucoup de chose.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

Après le repas, ils reprirent les cours de lecture où il apprit les six autres lettres jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il se sentait un peu plus en confiance, et s'endormit rapidement, d'un sommeil cependant agité. Il empêcha Alizea de dormir en faisant cauchemar sur cauchemar. Il se réveilla à l'aube, aussi épuisé que la veille. Elle lui dit :

_-_Kanon, tu dois dormir la nuit.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux et effrayé, et lui dit :

_-_Il va revenir et il va recommencer quand vous allez partir.

Alizea soupira devant la terreur du petit garçon et décida d'une contre-attaque contre le chevalier d'argent. Elle allait lui faire payer. Elle lui dit :

_-_Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux monstres dans son genre. Tu vas descendre jusque dans la maison du Taureau et tu vas dire en remontant à tous les chevaliers d'or présents de laisser passer le chevalier d'argent du Cerbère.

_-_Je…

_-_Ensuite, tu remonteras ici dès que tu auras donné le message.

Il trembla, ferma les yeux et murmura :

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

Il sortit du temple, suivi par Alizea qui s'arrêta devant la porte de sa maison, et descendit les premières marches qui menaient au temple des Poissons. Kanon savait qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette maison, mais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans celles du Verseau, du Capricorne, du Scorpion, du Sagittaire, de la Vierge, du Lion et du Taureau. Quand il arriva dans la maison du Verseau, le chevalier d'or lui dit gentiment :

_-_Tu n'as pas le droit de descendre.

Le chevalier d'or savait ce par quoi il était passé : la veille du jour où Kanon était arrivé entre les mains d'Alizea, il avait entendu le chevalier du Cerbère se vanter de la beauté et la docilité de son élève d'une façon malsaine. Il était heureux que le garçon avait été pris en main par le chevalier d'or. Kanon lui donna le message :

_-_Maître Alizea m'a dit de dire à tous les chevaliers d'or de laisser passer le chevalier d'argent du Cerbère, mon ancien maître.

Le chevalier du Verseau comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passer et murmura avec un sourire ravi :

_-_Ouhhh ! Ça va saigner ! J'ai hâte de voir ça. Tu demanderas si on peut voir le spectacle ?

_-_Je vais lui demander quand j'aurais terminé ma mission. Assura Kanon.

Brusquement, le chevalier d'or et l'apprenti sursautèrent violemment quand ils entendirent la voix d'Alizea dire :

_-_C'est d'accord. Cependant, tous les chevaliers d'or le suivront après qu'il ait quitté votre maison. Et une dernière chose : quand Kanon aura donné le message à Antonio, retenez Marc, que mon apprenti puisse être protégé.

_-_D'accord, Alizea !

_-_Maintenant va, Kanon !

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

Le petit garçon obéit à son maître et descendit dans toutes les maisons, donnant aux chevaliers d'or présents les instructions d'Alizea. Ils comprenaient enfin le message qu'elle leur avait donné par télépathie. Quand il donna le message à Antonio du Taureau, il repartit dans les hauteurs en courant comme il n'avait jamais couru. En effet, quand il avait donné le message au chevalier d'or du Taureau, il avait vu son ancien maître et, malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier l'avait vu aussi. Le pauvre enfant était complètement paniqué, fuyant l'être qui le terrifiait même dans son sommeil. Il entra, fou de terreur, dans la treizième maison et se cacha derrière une colonne, elle-même derrière Alizea qui portait avec grâce son armure d'or. Kanon attendait en tremblant l'arrivée de son maître, enfin de son ancien maître.

Ce dernier arriva vingt minutes plus tard, car les chevaliers d'or l'avaient retenu jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent sûrs que le jeune garçon était entre les mains de son nouveau maître, ils laissèrent Marc partir. Quand il arriva dans la treizième maison, Alizea vit les autres chevaliers d'or venir afin de voir dans quel état elle allait mettre ce monstre. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu se battre, et les seuls qui auraient pu témoigner avaient été tués par elle. Elle observa le chevalier d'argent avec un sourire doux et pourtant son regard pers était brûlant de rage et d'un dégoût aussi grand que sa fureur. Elle lui dit :

_-_Je suis ravie que tu aies accepté mon invitation, Marc. Je savais que, si tu voyais Kanon, ton esprit perverti par la luxure te pousserait à le suivre. Et te voici. Pour être sûre que tu ne veuilles pas nous quitter trop tôt, je vais fermer les portes.

Deux murs de flammes apparurent devant les deux entrées de la maisons, bloquant efficacement les seuls moyens de pénétrer dans le temple. Puis elle lui dit avec un sourire canaille :

_-_Bien, maintenant que nous sommes en petit comité, je vais pouvoir te faire payer les abus que tu as fait subir à Kanon. Et, pour que tu sois bien dégoûté, je vais te dire une dernière chose. Je vais lui faire ce que je t'ai toujours refusé.

_-_Et c'est quoi ?

_-_Je vais l'entraîner.

Le chevalier d'argent devint blême de rage alors que les chevaliers d'or regardaient avec un sourire l'endroit où se cachait le petit garçon. Le chevalier du Sagittaire dit à Kanon :

_-_Tu as de la chance, petit. Nombreux sont ceux qui seraient prêts à se couper un membre pour être entraînés par elle.

L'enfant se pencha et vit tous les chevaliers d'or qui le regardaient, petit homme fragile dans un monde d'adultes. Alizea s'étira et dit :

_-_Mon cher Kanon. Je vais te montrer les différentes attaques des chevaliers d'or mais en moins puissantes, pour que ça dure plus longtemps.

Kanon sortit de sous la protection de la colonne et observa avec attention son maître.

_-_Alors, pour le Bélier, il y a la _Starlight Extinction_ !

L'attaque ne fut pas très puissante, même pas assez forte pour le blesser gravement. Mais elle était quand même très douloureuse pour le chevalier d'argent, car il fut violemment projeté contre une colonne. Il se releva sans peine et s'esclaffa :

_-_Cette attaque n'est pas très puissante !

_-_Mais mon cher, tu n'en es qu'à la première attaque, et il y a treize chevaliers d'or. Et ils n'ont pas une seule attaque, mais plusieurs.

Le chevalier d'argent devint blême sous l'allusion à peine voilée de la jeune femme.

_-_Bien, après il y a la _Stardust Révolution_ !

Il fut envoyé dans une autre colonne avec la même violence. Le chevalier d'argent était soulagé de porter son armure, mais les membres non protégés de son corps commençaient à être meurtris. Il se releva et, écumant de rage, il lui lança une de ses attaques :

_-Evil Shots_ !

Une nuée de boulets se précipita vers elle, mais elle attendit l'attaque, terriblement lente pour elle, et s'amusa à dire :

_-_Technique défensive, le _Crystal Wall_ !

L'attaque s'écrasa contre le mur défensif, ne faisant aucun dégât à la jeune femme.

Le chevalier d'argent voulut s'enfuir, mais la jeune femme, se doutant de son entreprise, s'exclama :

-Dernière technique pour empêcher un adversaire de fuir : _Crystal Net_ !

Le chevalier se retrouva coincé dans une grande toile d'araignée lumineuse.

_-_Voilà pour les attaques du premier chevalier d'or. Ensuite, voici celle du chevalier d'or du Taureau. _Great Horn_ !

Le chevalier d'argent fut écrasé contre un mur et sentit du sang couler de sa bouche meurtrie. Le chevalier d'or du Taureau était stupéfait, car elle avait parfaitement utilisé son attaque, mais en n'utilisant qu'une fraction de sa véritable puissance. Marc se détacha du mur alors qu'Alizea se préparait à une autre attaque.

_-_Je te montrerai les attaques des chevaliers des Gémeaux plus tard. Pour l'instant voici celle du Cancer. Les _Cercles D'Hadès_ !

Le chevalier d'argent se retrouva devant une foule d'âmes qui marchaient paisiblement vers un puits sans fin et sans fond. Il commençait vraiment à paniquer, car il comprenait qu'elle avait bien l'intention de le tuer mais après l'avoir bien fait souffrir. Elle le ramena dans la treizième maison et lui dit :

_-_Tu vois, tu passeras par là. Enfin, si je t'achève bien sûr. Bon continuons ! Kanon, je te présente les attaques du Lion, _Ligthning Plasma_ !

Le chevalier d'argent subit une attaque très forte, et se retrouva de nouveau projeté contre une colonne. Le Lion comprit qu'elle avait vraiment l'intention de faire durer la torture le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite, elle lança la deuxième attaque du Lion :

_-Ligthning Bolt_ !

Marc se retrouva propulsé contre le sol et se releva difficilement, la terreur avait complètement envahi ses traits. Alizea se tourna vers le chevalier de la Vierge et lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Voici maintenant les attaques de la Vierge. Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, car ce sont les pires. Il y a déjà, _Le châtiment du Ciel_ !

Ensuite, elle lui lança :

_-Les Six mondes de la métempsycose_ !

Elle l'envoya faire un petit tour dans les différents enfers et le ramena tremblotant de tous ses membres. Elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et lança une autre attaque :

_-_Le _Trésor du Ciel_ !

L'attaque lui retira ses cinq sens, que lui rendit rapidement la jeune femme. Ensuite, elle lui lança la seule attaque de la Balance qu'elle connaissait :

_-Par les cents dragons de Rozan_ !

Il se retrouva explosé contre le plafond et s'écrasa sur le sol. Il se relevait de plus en plus difficilement, son armure commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Elle avait un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Maintenant, l'attaque du Scorpion. Comme tu bouges trop à mon goût, voici _Restriction_ !

Le chevalier d'argent se retrouva complètement paralysé, il ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle et Alizea lança la deuxième attaque :

_-_Voici la _Scarlet Needle_ !

Elle lança les quatorze coups, faisant hurler de douleur son adversaire qui pensa devenir fou. Elle s'arrêta et lui dit :

_-_Le quinzième coup se nomme _Antarès_, il achève l'adversaire du chevalier du Scorpion et, comme je ne veux pas t'achever, je vais te remettre d'aplomb.

Elle frappa à un point précis du corps du chevalier et stoppa l'hémorragie. Elle s'écarta de lui et continua la punition avec les attaques du Sagittaire.

_-_Voici la Fury Target !

Une nuée de flèches fut lancée contre le chevalier d'argent qui se tordit de douleur. Elle lança la seconde attaque du Sagittaire :

_-_Ensuite la Sharp wing !

Le vent créé trancha les vêtements et les parties du corps non protégées par l'armure d'argent. Enfin elle arriva à la fin des attaques du Sagittaire avec :

_-Les flèches d'or du Sagittaire_ !

L'attaque foudroya le chevalier, qui fut projeté une nouvelle fois contre un mur. Elle continua en disant :

_-_Maintenant, voici l'attaque que je préfère. Elle est parfaite pour couper le jambon. C'est L'_Excalibur_ !

Marc se retrouva avec de profondes coupures partout et son armure quasiment détruite qui se détacha de son corps et se reconstitua derrière le chevalier d'argent.

_-_Bien maintenant celles du Verseau ! Malheureusement, je suis incapable de les réaliser. En effet, le domaine du onzième chevalier d'or est la glace alors que mon élément est : LE FEU !

Un gigantesque cercle de flammes entoura le chevalier d'argent qui avait depuis longtemps mouillé ses chaussures.

_-_Mais ce sont mes attaques personnelles, donc patientez un moment. Car voici les attaques du chevalier d'or des Poissons, qui aime tant les roses.

Elle lui lança les trois attaques, et gentiment, lui retira la rose qui avait pénétré dans sa poitrine. Elle lui fit un grand sourire ravi et lui dit :

_-_Voici maintenant mes attaques personnelles. Je dois dire que j'utilise beaucoup mon cosmos comme bouclier. Et pour mes attaques, il y a déjà la foudre d'Adad !

Elle lança l'attaque, qui foudroya le chevalier d'argent et le fit hurler de douleur. Son cri devint plus perçant quand elle lança sa deuxième attaque :

_-_Par les flammes de Gibil !

Il fut gravement brûlé. Elle aurait pu lui lancer la dernière attaque, mais elle préféra montrer à Kanon les attaques des Gémeaux.

_-_Kanon, regarde bien. Ça, c'est pour toi, car plus tard tu devras être capable de les refaire sans problème. D'abord, il y a _l'Another Dimension_ !

Une porte dimensionnelle se créa derrière le chevalier d'argent, puis elle dit avec un sourire sadique :

_-_Maintenant, je vais te montrer la plus puissante attaque des Gémeaux. C'est la _GALAXIAN EXPLOSION_ !

Une galaxie se créa derrière elle et explosa avec une violence inouïe. Le chevalier d'argent fut propulsé dans la porte, qui se referma. Les chevaliers d'or étaient stupéfaits, car ce n'était que le souffle de l'explosion qui avait projeté Marc du Cerbère. Alizea soupira et dit :

_-_Dommage, c'était pas assez long. Maintenant, il va errer pour l'éternité dans une autre dimension.

Elle poussa une nouveau soupir de déception qui devint joyeux, quand elle sentit la puissance de Shion ramener sa victime. Elle sentait que son père adoptif arriverait rapidement et donc elle dit au chevalier d'argent :

_-_C'est bien Marc, le Grand Pope t'a sorti Du Trou. Mon pauvre. Je vais pouvoir utiliser sur toi ma dernière et ultime technique, mais légèrement modifiée afin que les sensations soient plus jouissives. CREVE, POURRITURE !

Quand elle était énervée, le langage qu'elle avait appris dans la rue revenait au galop. Et là, elle était vraiment furieuse. Elle s'exclama :

_-_Que la fureur d'Enlil se déchaîne !

Un Serpent s'enroula autour du chevalier d'argent et explosa avec la même puissance que la _Galaxian Explosion_. Cependant, l'explosion ne fut pas instantanée, mais progressive. La peau de la victime se consuma lentement, douloureusement, le faisant hurler sous la souffrance. Mais ce n'était que le début, car après la peau, ce furent les muscles qui subirent le même traitement. Ses os volèrent en éclats et, dans un dernier éclat de conscience, il sentit son cœur éclater avant que son cerveau et ses derniers organes ne se liquéfient et soient vaporisés par l'attaque. Du chevalier d'argent, il ne resta rien, même pas un atome. Les chevaliers d'or, Kanon et Shion, qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la treizième maison, étaient effarés de la puissance de l'attaque et malades devant sa cruauté.

_-_Bien, maintenant que le pervers est passé de vie à trépas. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir retourner dans vos maisons, messieurs.

Elle remarqua que les deux murs de flammes avaient depuis longtemps disparu. Elle comprenait maintenant comment avait pu rentrer le Grand Pope, qui était bien énervé. Elle salua avec respect son père adoptif et dit à Kanon :

_-_Viens, on va continuer tes cours.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21

Alizea chapitre 21

Le temps passa rapidement pour Kanon qui voyait en Alizea un élément stable qui lui permettait d'avancer dans la vie, de trouver un équilibre. Au bout de trois mois de labeur où Alizea mélangea entraînement physique et apprentissage de la lecture, Kanon fut capable de lire seul un livre de cent pages, c'était l'épreuve que lui avait donnée Alizea. Quand il aurait été capable de faire cela, le véritable entraînement commencerait. Elle lui demandait de faire mille pompes en récitant ses leçons, et souvent les chevaliers entendaient le vent déclamer du Ronsard ou des cours d'histoire et de mathématiques. Elle musclait autant son corps que son esprit, voulant qu'il soit autant à l'aise sur un champ de bataille que dans une réception. Elle lui apprenait à préparer ses repas, repriser ses chaussettes. C'était un entraînement complet, en fait, le plus complet du Sanctuaire. Même Saga, son frère, n'avait pas cet entraînement spécifique. Il avait celui, « basique », des chevaliers d'or. Tous les soirs, Kanon s'enfonçait dans son lit et dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves et donc sans cauchemars.

Le temps passa rapidement et, plus il avait de facilités à faire ses exercices, plus elle les rendait difficiles. Il arrivait maintenant à faire trois mille pompes sans problème, alors elle le força à les faire avec un poids de plus en plus lourd sur le dos. Elle le rendait plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent. Il avait une grande culture générale et faisait vraiment la fierté de son maître. Souvent, quand elle devait aller à un autre endroit, Kanon devait la suivre en tirant une charge de quatre tonnes et en récitant ses leçons.

Un jour, Shion lui demanda de surveiller l'entraînement de Saga. Elle alla donc le voir à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire, suivie par Kanon qui tenait un gros livre entre ses bras et tirait son gros rocher en déclamant un poème de Verlaine. Le chevalier d'argent et Saga observaient avec stupéfaction ce jeune garçon de huit ans qui tirait sans aucun effort un rocher de quinze mètres de diamètre. Il le tirait comme un enfant tire un chien à roulettes. Le chevalier d'argent demanda à Alizea :

_-_Avez-vous commencé à lui apprendre les techniques ?

_-_Non, pas encore. Je le ferai quand il sera prêt, pas avant. Je lui donne d'abord la maîtrise de son corps avant celle de son esprit.

Saga était effaré, ce maître était monstrueux de faire ainsi souffrir de son petit frère. Pourtant, il avait l'air plus sûr de lui, moins timide et beaucoup plus instruit qu'auparavant. En fait, son maître était en train de parler avec celui de son frère, et Kanon était en train de lire un livre assez imposant sur l'histoire de Babylone. Au lieu d'être jaloux, il fut heureux. Il avait peur que son frère ne tombe sur un monstre, comme le disait son maître. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que, même deux ans après la mort de Marc du Cerbère, Kanon faisait encore d'horribles cauchemars. Alizea faisait son possible pour le faire parler, mais il avait trop peur et trop honte et, donc, il ne disait pas un mot. Une nuit, il se réveilla suite à un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant et eut la surprise de se retrouver serré dans les bras de son maître. Pas la même étreinte malsaine que son premier maître, mais celle, douce, d'une mère. Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était avec Alizea, il pleura. Il lui rendit son étreinte et raconta en sanglotant tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, épuisé mais aussi plus serein, plus libre. Il se réveilla le surlendemain, avec la sensation d'être libéré d'une partie de sa douleur.

Il s'habilla à toute vitesse et découvrit Alizea, au seuil de sa maison, qui discutait avec un chevalier d'argent. Elle riait avec lui. Le petit garçon baissa la tête en signe de soumission et de respect et s'approcha lentement de son maître. Il craignait que son maître ne soit pas vraiment d'accord de sa grasse matinée. Alizea, sans se retourner, lui dit :

_-_Tu vas mieux ?

_-_Oui, maître, je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci.

_-_C'est bien. Connais-tu la nouvelle ?

_-_Non, maître ?

_-_Ton frère a été mis au même entraînement que toi.

_« _Oh ! Je le plains ! » Pensa Kanon.

_-_Tu peux le plaindre car son nouveau maître s'y prend comme un pied.

Elle se tourna enfin vers son apprenti et lui dit :

_-_J'ai fait du bon travail avec toi. J'ai réussi à gagner ta confiance, à être la base qui te permettra d'avancer dans la vie. Je veux que tu aies un esprit équilibré et, tu vois, tu es en train de le devenir.

_-_C'est grace à vous maître.

_-_Oui, en partie. Mais c'est toi qui a fait le plus gros travail. Si j'ai mis autant de temps à améliorer ton physique, c'est que je voulais d'abord que ton esprit se guérisse. Bien, maintenant que ta faiblesse t'a quitté, on va pouvoir continuer ton apprentissage. Mais on va commencer à développer tes pouvoirs sur le temps et l'espace.

_-_Je vais apprendre l'a…

_-_Oui, _l'Another Dimension_ et la _Galaxi_… Elle se tut brusquement, son délicat visage tordu par la souffrance. Une douleur atroce qui meurtrissait son cœur. Elle se redressa, se tourna vers le palais du Grand Pope et dit à Kanon :

_-_Va faire tes pompes, je reviens.

Elle fonça dans l'appartement de son père et découvrit Shion sur le sol de son bureau. Il hurlait de douleur et pleurait de désespoir. Elle le serra contre elle et lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, papa ?

_-_Elle est morte, elle est morte ! Sanglota-t-il.

_-_Qui est morte ? L'interrogea la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-_Arzaniel !

_-_Oh non ! S'exclama Alizea, triste pour son père.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas vu la belle atlante sortir subrepticement de la chambre de Shion par un passage secret qui arrivait directement dans sa maison ? Quand les chevaliers d'or demandaient qui était la jeune atlante, elle répondait qu'elle travaillait sur l'histoire des Grands Popes. Alizea caressa tendrement les cheveux hirsutes de son père et murmura doucement :

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Elle a donné sa vie pour que vive notre fils. Gémit Shion qui serrait sa fille comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle commença alors à le consoler. Elle se rappela, du fond de son enfance, une chanson que lui chantait sa mère pour la consoler.

_Une musique, quelques mots  
Un parfum, un tableau  
Un regard, un sourire  
Une lumière dans la nuit  
Qui rallume nos vies._

_Une caresse sur la peau  
L'émoi est à l'osmose  
Qui réveille nos nuits  
D'un soupçon de folie  
Aux tendresses libertines._

_L'amour de nous s'éveille  
Laissons le passé en sommeil  
Que s'accomplisse le rêve  
D'un destin sans pareil  
L'amour de nous caresse  
À la flamme des chandelles  
L'empreinte d'une promesse  
De s'aimer dans les veines…_

_C'est la vie à l'endroit  
Les pages de notre histoire  
Comme un livre qui s'ouvre  
Pour nous tenir debout  
Faire naître enfin le jour._

_Après trop de nuits froides  
C'est bonheur qui frappe  
À la porte des louves  
L'éternité s'en fou  
Puisque l'amour, c'est nous._

_L'amour de nous s'éveille  
Laissons le passé en sommeil  
Que s'accomplisse le rêve  
D'un destin sans pareil  
L'amour de nous caresse  
À la flamme des chandelles  
L'empreinte d'une promesse  
De s'aimer dans les veines…_

Il ferma les yeux et écouta, en se calmant peu à peu, la douce voix pure de sa fille qui s'élevait dans le bureau silencieux. A la fin, il s'écarta un peu d'elle et lui murmura doucement :

_-_Merci, merci d'être là, près de moi.

_-_C'est à moi de te remercier. C'est toi qui m'a sorti de la rue et qui m'as donné une famille.

_-_Je dois y aller. Je dois voir mon fils. Je dois voir Mû et Arzaniel. Murmura-t-il, un air rêveur sur son visage ravagé par la douleur et la tristesse.

_-_Veux-tu que j'aille avec toi ?

_-_Non, merci. Je dois le faire seul. Et puis, tu as ton apprenti à entraîner. Peux-tu te charger du Sanctuaire durant mon absence ?

_-_Bien sûr, maintenant j'ai l'habitude. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

_-_Merci.

_-_Papa, si tu veux parler, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

_-_Merci, ma puce.

Il retira sa tunique de Grand Pope et se téléporta à Gyantsé où se trouvait le corps de son épouse et son fils. Il dut rassembler tout son courage et toute sa force pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes quand il vit son épouse allongée sur son lit de mort. Elle était si sereine, si belle même dans la mort qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'ouvrirait jamais plus les yeux. Il avait tellement mal. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque battement. D'un geste tendre et délicat, il caressa ses longs cheveux mauves et murmura d'une voix brisée par le chagrin :

_-_Que ton voyage au-delà de la porte de Yomi te soit favorable, et qu'Athéna te vienne en aide…puisses-tu te réincarner dans une meilleure incarnation lors de ta prochaine renaissance…

Il se releva, se tourna vers la sage-femme qui pleurait devant Arzaniel et lui demanda :

_-_Et l'enfant, où est-il ?

Elle s'approchait d'un berceau, prit un paquet qui tressaillit et se mit à hurler comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était le cri caractéristique d'un bébé en plein santé. Shion s'approcha de ce qu'il avait permis de créer et vit un moucheron tout nu, écarlate qui gigotait dans tous les sens, outré que cette femme ait osé le réveiller. Il serrait ses petits poings potelés ainsi que ses paupières, empêchant Shion de voir la couleur de ses yeux. Mais il pouvait voir une touffe de cheveux violets, héritage de sa valeureuse mère. Shion le prit dans ses bras et, immédiatement, le mouflet se tut comme se sentant en confiance. Il ouvrit les yeux et le nouveau père put voir des prunelles violettes qui l'observait avec fascination. Le bébé, tout calme, attrapa une des mèches vertes foncées de son père et joua avec. Il les tirait énergiquement, ignorant les grimaces de douleur de son géniteur. Puis apparemment lassé de jouer, il bailla et s'endormit profondément, serrant contre lui la mèche qu'il tenait comme s'il tenait un trésor. Shion était ému, son fils ressemblait tellement à son épouse. Il demanda que Mû soit élevé le mieux possible, qu'il reviendrait le chercher quand le temps serait venu. Il reposa le bébé dans son berceau, puis prépara les funérailles de son épouse.

Quand tout fut terminé, il retourna au Sanctuaire. Il vit Alizea, dans son armure d'or, qui consultait les dossiers et résolvait les problèmes. Elle avait abattu une partie du dossier et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle arriva à la fin. Elle s'exclama :

_-_Plus qu'à imiter la signature du Grand Pope et on sera débarrassé de ce problème de termites.

Shion toussota afin de lui signaler sa présence. Alizea sursauta et lui renvoya un magnifique sourire à la utltrabrite.

_-_Papa, quelle heureuse surprise !

_-_Alors, comme cela tu voulais imiter ma signature ?

_-_Mon cher papounet que j'adore, comment crois-tu que ton travail avance aussi vite, hein ?

_-_Espèce de sale petite peste ! Siffla Shion avec un sourire amusé malgré sa détresse. Sa fille arrivait tojours à lui remonter un peu le moral.

_-_Mon cher père, dois-je te rappeler que le médecin t'a interdit de te coucher trop tard ? Alors, quand tu dormais, je faisais ton travail, voilà tout.

_-_On dirait vraiment une mère poule qui couve ses poussins.

_-_Tu es mon grand poussin. S'esclaffa la jeune femme. Tiens, je t'ai fait un résumé du dossier et une liste des différentes options pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ses saletés de termites.

Il lut la liste et s'étonna :

_-_Qu… Comment ! Utiliser les apprentis pour se débarrasser des termites ?

_-_Ben oui, ça leur permettrait d'apprendre à contrôler leur force et leurs attaques.

_-_Mouis… Mais il faudrait prévenir les maîtres et je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient d'accord.

_-_Mais ça coûterait moins cher que de passer par une entreprise d'extermination de termites.

_-_C'est vrai…

_-_Allez, c'est une bonne idée, non ?

_-_Mais…

_-_Et puis c'est plus écologique.

_-_Je ne suis pas sûr…

_-_Ou alors faisons une épreuve entre Kanon et Saga afin de vérifier leur niveau. Comme un pari. Le premier qui se débarrasse des termites aura gagné.

_-_Gagné quoi ?

_-_Mmmmhhh ! Une visite dans les plus grands musées d'Europe pour Kanon et une semaine d'entraînement intensif avec moi si c'est Saga.

_-_D'accord !

_-_Alors, je vais tout préparer.

Elle quitta le bureau et alla retrouver Kanon qui faisait ce qu'elle lui avait ordonné de faire, un exposé sur l'histoire de Babylone. Il fut surpris quand elle lui demanda de la suivre. Elle l'emmena à Saga, qui s'entraînait avec son maître. Le pauvre enfant essayait désespérément de tirer un rocher de plusieurs tonnes sans utiliser son cosmos. Ce qui, sans un lourd entraînement en amont, était quasiment impossible. Elle dit :

_-_Voilà, j'en ai discuté avec le Grand Pope et il est d'accord avec moi. Demain aura lieu une épreuve afin de connaître votre niveau. Le gagnant aura une récompense. Vous saurez tout demain.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea. Répondit Kanon avec autant de respect que d'amour car, pour lui, elle était comme sa mère et il lui obéissait avec joie. Saga répondit plus calmement :

_-_Oui, madame.

Alizea et Kanon repartirent pour la treizième maison et elle lui donna l'autorisation de se coucher tôt afin d'être prêt pour le lendemain. Il s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves ni cauchemars. Il se réveilla frais et dispos, prêt pour l'épreuve. Il voulait battre son frère afin de faire la fierté de son maître et lui prouver qu'il avait bien appris ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Elle l'emmena devant deux maisons d'invités qui avaient l'air en excellent état, mais, pourtant, personne n'y vivait. Saga arriva quelques secondes plus tard, l'air complètement exténué. Le maître de Saga avait confiance en son apprenti et sous-estimait Kanon, car il avait été entraîné par une femme. Le Grand Pope très amusé par l'épreuve inventée par sa fille leur dit d'un ton solennel :

_-_Le défi est de vous débarrasser de toutes les termites qui ont élu domicile dans ces deux maisons. Cependant, vous ne devez pas abîmer les maisons.

_-_Quoi ! Vous voulez rire ? S'exclama le chevalier d'argent stupéfait.

Ce à quoi répondit Alizea :

_-_Si tu veux rire, c'est un spectre, un marina et un chevalier d'or qui vont dans une auberge et le tenancier demande. C'est pour une histoire drôle ?

Kanon explosa de rire. C'était la première fois que son maître faisait de l'humour et cela l'avait vraiment amusé. Alizea se tourna vers son apprenti et lui demanda froidement :

_-_Et ça te fait rire ?

Kanon, qui savait qu'elle détestait le mensonge, répondit franchement :

_-_Oui, maître Alizea.

Saga était horrifié, son frère allait se faire massacrer par son maître, mais, au lieu de cela, la jeune femme lui dit :

_-_C'est bien. Dis toujours la vérité. Sauf si tu n'as pas le choix, bien sûr.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

_-_Parfait. Êtes-vous prêts ? Demanda Shion.

_-_Oui ! S'exclamèrent Kanon et Saga.

_-_Alors, allez-y !

Saga entra dans la maison tandis que Kanon s'agenouillait devant la sienne et se concentrait. Il voulait faire ce qu'il faisait avec les taupes et il réussit. Les trois adultes virent cinq taupes à l'air libre qui gigotaient. Il devint tout rouge : c'était des termites qu'il devait faire sortir, pas des taupes. Alors il entra dans la vieille maison et réussit à dégoter un termite. Il l'observa avec fascination, puis ressortit. Il reprit sa position antérieure, et se concentra sur les termites. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de taupes, ce fut un nuage composé de millions d'insectes qui voleta. Il voulut faire ce qu'Alizea avait fait avec son ancien maître, mais il n'arriva pas à garder le nuage compact et à ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle, alors il emmena le nuage vers un rocher. Il avait de la sueur qui coulait le long de son front et réussit à le soulever. Il plaça le nuage dessous et le laissa tomber. Les insectes passèrent de vie à trépas dans un grand splatch écœurant. Il se concentra à nouveau et réussit au bout de trente minutes à extirper un gros tas de chair qui décéda de la même manière que son peuple.

Au moment même où la reine partait au royaume d'Hadès, Saga sortait en s'exclamant :

_-_Terminé !

_-_Vous avez terminé au même instant. Alors nous allons devoir vous départager. Kanon, tu as tué la reine. Saga ? As-tu tué un amas grouillant gros et gras ? Demanda Shion, qui était l'arbitre.

_-_Heu… Je ne sais pas !

_-_Kanon ?

_-_Oui, Votre Excellence ?

_-_Tu vas faire sortir la reine et toutes les termites qui restent.

_-_Bien, votre excellence.

Kanon se concentra, et une petite boule beige sortit, accompagnée de la reine.

Alizea dit :

_-_Le résultat est sans appel. Kanon a gagné.

_-_Oui, car je ne ressens aucune vie dans les deux maisons. Indiqua Shion.

_-_Kanon, voici ta récompense. Commença Alizea. Le jeune garçon était tout ouïe.

_-_Ta récompense est un séjour de deux semaines dans les plus beaux musées d'Europe.

Kanon se retenait visiblement afin de ne pas se mettre à hurler de joie et danser la gigue. Saga observait ce frère tout frétillant de joie. Il était tellement heureux pour lui et fier de sa victoire. Le moral de Kanon n'avait jamais été aussi haut. Plus il apprenait auprès d'Alizea, plus il voulait apprendre. Il s'entraînait durement tout le jour et lisait des livres de plus en plus imposants la nuit. Alizea était là pour lui rappeler de se coucher et de se reposer. Elle lui avait donné le goût des études et de l'histoire en particulier. Son rêve était de devenir archéologue, visiter le monde, découvrir des civilisations inconnues. Il attendait avec impatience le moment du départ. Enfin, un matin, Alizea apparut et lui dit :

_-_Kanon, tu es prêt ? On y va.

_-_Oui, maître. Je suis prêt.

A suivre


	22. Chapter 22

Alizea chapitre 22 

Tout content, il prit la main de son maître et tous les deux disparurent afin de visiter les plus beaux musées d'Europe. Le séjour fut féerique pour le jeune garçon, qui posait des centaines de questions sur le métier d'archéologue. Il découvrit un autre aspect de cette profession, le fait de faire des recherches dans des bibliothèques poussiéreuses et, loin de le rebuter, cette idée le ravit. Il avait fait son choix, il voulait devenir archéologue. Le plus sage et le plus renommé des historiens. Les deux semaines passèrent trop vite pour le jeune garçon. Quand il revint au Sanctuaire, ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur. Quand il y pensait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de devenir chevalier d'or, il laissait ça à son frère. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire à son maître, elle serait tellement déçue. Alors il continua l'entraînement sans rechigner, mais en lisant livres sur livres, prenant des notes sur ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Il avait plusieurs cahiers qu'il avait acheté à Paris et il y mettait les dates les plus importantes dans l'histoire des hommes. Mais le cahier le plus important servait à ses découvertes, ainsi que les descriptions, dessins et schémas. Il avait commencé à le faire trois jours après son retour au Sanctuaire.

Alizea était fière de son apprenti, bien qu'elle sente qu'il ne voulait pas la gloire des chevaliers d'or. Quatre ans après le début de son entraînement, Alizea lui dit :

_-_Kanon, demain tu vas combattre ton frère pour l'armure d'or. Je veux que tu te battes avec toute ta puissance et toutes tes tripes. Je veux être fière de toi.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

_-_Maintenant, va dormir.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea.

Kanon soupira et alla se coucher. Il se réveilla le lendemain, triste de devoir combattre pour une armure qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne voulait plus. Il alla dans l'arène et se retrouva face à son frère. Comme lui avait appris son maître, il salua avec respect Saga et ils entrèrent rapidement dans le vif du sujet. Le combat fut fair-play mais très puissant. Il ne dura pas un jour, mais trois où s'alternaient corps à corps violents et _Galaxian explosions_. Au bout du troisième jour, Kanon commençait à en avoir assez et, voyant bien qu'ils étaient de la même force, préféra abandonner avant que le combat ne dure mille jours et mille nuits. Alizea était fière de lui, car elle savait que le combat n'aurait pu durer que deux heures, alors que là, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_Kanon ?

_-_Oui, maître ?

_-_Je suis très fière de toi. Car, même si tu ne voulais pas être chevalier d'or, tu t'es battu avec toute ta puissance.

_-_Je vais pouvoir devenir archéologue. Mon rêve ! Répondit Kanon avec un sourire heureux.

Saga s'approcha de son frère et lui demanda stupéfait :

_-_Tu ne veux pas être chevalier d'or ?

_-_Non, je veux être archéologue, le meilleur de tous. Je veux visiter le monde, découvrir des civilisations disparues, des cités englouties. Pourquoi pas retrouver l'Atlantide ? S'extasia Kanon, à fond dans son rêve.

Shion qui servait d'arbitre, retint un rire en entendant le souhait du jeune garçon de dix ans. Sa fille avait eu raison, Kanon s'orientait vers un autre choix mais toujours en restant le futur chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Alizea dit à son ancien apprenti :

_-_A partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus ton maître. Car tu es le deuxième chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Si un jour ton frère venait à mourir, c'est toi qui reprendrait l'armure.

_-_Mais je croyais que…

_-_Il y a toujours eu deux chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux, Saga est le premier et toi tu seras le second.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea. Mais où vais-je dormir ?

_-_Dans l'appartement qui est attenant à la maison des Gémeaux. Tu y vivras avec ton frère.

_-_Bien, maître Alizea. Soupira Kanon qui aurait préféré rester avec Alizea. Puis-je aller lire ?

_-_Je ne suis plus ton maître, alors oui, tu peux aller lire un livre.

Le jeune garçon, ravi, fonça à la bibliothèque et termina de dévorer un pavé qu'il avait commencé à lire trois semaines auparavant. Saga le suivit afin de découvrir ce frère qu'il ne comprenait plus et le découvrit, assis sur le sol, en partie caché par un monstre de plus de six mille pages écrit dans une langue qui lui était complètement inconnue. Il demanda à Kanon :

_-_Tu comprends ?

_-_Bien sûr, c'est très simple.

_-_Et ça parle de quoi ?

_-_De la guerre entre l'Atlantide et l'empire de Mû. C'est superbe et vraiment fascinant.

_-_Mais c'est une légende.

_-_Non, c'est la réalité. J'ai demandé à mon maître et elle m'a dit que son propre maître était un atlante .

Kanon était vraiment passionné parce ce qu'il disait et lisait. Saga lui demanda :

_-_Tu n'avais pas un autre maître avant ?

Kanon s'enfonça dans sa lecture, mais Saga l'avait vu blêmir violemment et se mettre à trembler. Il commença à avoir peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son frère. Il lui demanda doucement :

_-_Parle-moi, Kanon ! Comment était-il avec toi ?

Son frère se mura dans un silence douloureux et obstiné. Saga s'approcha plus de lui et, le sentant trembler comme une feuille, il le serra contre lui.

_-_Je t'en supplie, Kanon, parle-moi !

_-_Il… il m'a touché. Chuchota-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Il m'a fait des choses pas bien. Répondit Kanon, en larmes.

_-_Je… je vais le tuer. Hurla Saga fou de rage. Il se leva afin de retrouver le chevalier d'argent et lui faire la peau.

Kanon le retint et lui dit :

_-_C'est trop tard. Mon maître l'a tué le lendemain de mon arrivée dans la treizième maison. Elle l'a tué devant moi. Quand il est mort, je me suis senti soulagé, je savais que jamais plus il ne me toucherait. Que j'étais libre. Tout cela grâce à Maître Alizea, je lui dois tout. C'est grâce à elle que je veux devenir archéologue.

_-_Tu seras le meilleur, j'en suis sûr.

_-_Merci, Saga.

Soudain le silence de la bibliothèque fut troublé par le grognement simultané des deux estomacs des jumeaux. Saga lui dit :

_-_Ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi ?

_-_Oui, on va dans notre nouvelle maison et…

_-_En fait, je pensais aller dans le réfectoire.

_-_Tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine ?

_-_Ben non. Pourquoi, toi oui ?

_-_Mon maître m'a tout appris. Y compris la couture et la cuisine afin que je sois totalement indépendant et autonome.

_-_On y va maintenant ?

_-_Il ne me reste qu'une dizaine de pages, je souhaiterais les terminer.

_-_D'accord.

Il se rassit contre le mur et continua sa lecture sous le regard attentif et fier de Saga. Son frère deviendrait quelqu'un. Et il était vraiment heureux, il l'aiderait à avancer dans la voie qu'il s'était choisi. Brusquement le deuxième Gémeaux poussa un juron peu poli et s'exclama :

_-_C'est pas vrai. Il manque les deux dernières pages ! Je veux connaître la fin, moi ! Et puis zut ! Maître Alizea ! Elle doit savoir où se trouvent les pages manquantes ou s'il y a un autre exemplaire de ce livre.

Il rangea le bouquin avec beaucoup de respect et de douceur, puis se rua hors de la pièce suivit par Saga afin de déboucher dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se heurta au Grand Pope. Si Shion fit un pas en arrière, Kanon, lui, se retrouva sur les fesses. Le jeune garçon se releva rapidement et dit, tout honteux, au Grand Pope :

_-_Je suis désolé, Votre Excellence.

_-_Pourquoi courais-tu comme si tu avais tous les spectres des Enfers à tes trousses ?

_-_J'ai lu un livre sur les légendes de l'Atlantide et…

_-_Mais il est écrit en atlante ! S'exclama Shion stupéfait.

_-_Mon maître m'a appris la langue des atlantes quand je le lui ai demandé.

_-_Et tu as lu tout le livre ?

_-_Non, il manque les deux dernières pages et, en fait, j'allais demander à mon maître si elle connaissait la fin.

_-_Il manque deux pages ?

_-_Oui, c'est comme si elles avaient été déchirées. Connaissez-vous la fin de l'histoire, Votre Excellence ?

_-_Oui. Les deux dernières pages parlent de la fin de l'Atlantide, de son engloutissement et de l'endroit secret où serait caché le trésor royal. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes.

_-_Je te l'avais dit, Kanon ! Dit Saga en regardant son frère qui écoutait, fasciné, ce que disait Shion.

_-_Mon maître a toujours raison. C'est son maître qui le lui a appris et il était un atlante. Donc, ce n'est pas une légende. Je vais retrouver ce trésor ! S'exclama Kanon, enthousiaste.

Shion blêmit derrière son masque car, en fait, les deux dernières pages parlaient de l'engloutissement, soit, mais aussi et surtout de l'endroit secret où était caché, après chaque guerre sainte, le trident de Poséidon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit découvert. Shion dit au jeune garçon :

_-_Tu sais, Kanon, cela fait des millénaires que ce livre est ici et, si les deux dernières pages sont déchirées, c'est que quelqu'un a découvert le trésor et l'a dépensé.

_-_DEPENSE ! Mais c'est une honte, un scandale ! C'est un trésor pour l'humanité et un être a été assez vil pour l'utiliser comme un vulgaire tas de pièces ? S'exclama Kanon, outré.

Saga n'avait jamais vu son frère s'énerver et surtout pas pour un trésor légendaire qui ne devait même pas exister. Alizea, qui passait dans le coin, entendit les rugissements de son ancien élève et demanda :

_-_D'où viennent ces cris de cochon égorgé ?

_-_On a volé le trésor des Atlantes et, en plus, on l'a dépensé comme une vulgaire somme d'argent.

_-_Je me disais bien que cela avait dû se terminer comme cela. Mais j'ai une idée, Kanon, pour te remonter le moral.

_-_C'est quoi ?

_-_En se battant, deux apprentis ont dégagé une main en marbre. Alors je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être de faire des fouilles !

Les yeux de Kanon brillèrent de la même force que s'il s'était retrouvé devant le trésor des atlantes. Il hocha la tête frénétiquement et s'exclama :

_-_Je vais me préparer. Je commencerai demain. J'ai hâte d'y être !

_-_Tu ne commences pas maintenant ?

_-_Non, je veux prouver à mon frère que je sais faire la cuisine.

_-_D'accord ! Oh ! D'après la météo, il y a un risque de pluie demain.

_-_Alors ce sera vraiment un bon exercice pour mes missions futures.

Il partit, après avoir salué son ancien maître ainsi que le Grand Pope avec un immense respect, afin de rejoindre la maison des Gémeaux. Il fut suivi par son frère qui voulait vraiment savoir si Kanon était capable de faire la cuisine. Arrivé là-bas, il décida de faire des œufs mimosa en entrée, puis en plat de résistance, un bœuf mironton accompagné de pommes de terre sautées et comme dessert une tarte aux poires et aux pignons. Saga, assis sur un tabouret, observait son jumeau siffloter en préparant le repas. Il utilisait avec beaucoup de savoir-faire les ustensiles de cuisine. Trois heures après, la tarte refroidissait sur le plan de travail, le bœuf mijotait dans le four, les pommes de terre sautaient dans la poêle tandis que Kanon préparait la mayonnaise. Il travaillait vite et bien, prouvant à son frère qu'il avait de l'expérience dans l'art culinaire. Quand la sauce fut prête, il sortit les œufs de la casserole et utilisa ses pouvoirs de chevalier d'or afin de les dépouiller de leurs coquilles. Il les prépara artistiquement et quand il vit la tête de son frère, il lui dit :

_-_Un bon plat doit-être appétissant pour les yeux et pour les papilles.

_-_Oh !

_-_Tiens, pourrais-tu mettre la table ?

_-_Heu… Oui.

Il voulut mettre les assiettes sur la table poussiéreuse, et quand Kanon se retourna, il poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

_-_Mais Saga ! Il faut d'abord nettoyer la table avant de mettre le couvert. Où as-tu appris les manières ?

_-_Ben heu…

_-_Bon laisse-moi faire et prends-en de la graine.

Il délaissa son repas puis nettoya la table, la débarrassant de sa poussière. Ensuite, il fouilla dans les placards et trouva une nappe blanche à peu près propre, puis disposa les assiettes, les couverts ainsi qu'un vase avec de belles fleurs qu'il avait vu dans le jardin attenant à la maison des Gémeaux. Cela donnait une atmosphère plus chaleureuse et une pointe de couleur agréable. De part son entraînement avec Alizea, il avait développé une certaine sensibilité au monde et à ses merveilles. Maintenant que tout était prêt, il se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait avec une expression stupéfaite sur les traits de son visage et lui dit :

_-_Va te laver les mains !

_-_Heu… oui.

Quand Saga revint, il vit toutes les victuailles posées sur la table. L'odeur était appétissante et il s'en pourléchait d'avance les babines. Kanon s'assit, mais au lieu de se jeter sur la nourriture comme dans sa petite enfance, il joignit ses mains et pria Athéna comme Alizea le faisait avant chaque repas.

_-Oh Athéna, je voudrais te remercier pour tous les bienfaits que tu nous as apporté et je te promets d'être digne de tout ce que tu m'as offert. Merci._

Saga lui demanda :

_-_Tu pries toujours Athéna ?

_-_Oui, avant chaque repas, pour la remercier de ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Bien, maintenant, mangeons. Bon appétit, Saga.

_-_Merci Kanon, toi aussi.

Les deux frères se mirent à table et dévorèrent ce qu'avait préparé Kanon. Saga était époustouflé, son frère était un véritable cordon bleu. Son frère, lui, fermait les yeux de plaisir en dégustant ce qu'il avait fait. Sans fausse modestie, il reconnaissait que c'était un véritable délice. Il ne s'était pas trompé dans les proportions. Quand il termina sa part de tarte, il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Saga l'observait, les larmes aux yeux. Kanon lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Saga ?

_-_Je suis tellement fier de toi.

_-_Merci. Répondit Kanon avec un demi-sourire. Bon, tu fais la vaisselle ? Je déteste la faire.

_-_D'accord, je te dois bien ça. Répondit Saga avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Merci. Oh ! J'ai nettoyé mes ustensiles donc tu n'auras que le couvert à faire. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher ma chambre.

_-_D'accord, prends celle que tu veux.

_-_Merci !

Kanon, le ventre plein, fouina dans l'appartement et trouva LA chambre. Elle donnait sur la mer. Il eut le privilège de voir le plus beau des panoramas. Le Soleil couchant colorait le domaine de Poséidon d'une magnifique couleur dorée. En fait, c'était comme si la mer était composée d'or. Il était fasciné et murmura ;

_-_J'aime cette terre, elle donne tellement que nous autres pauvres mortels ne savons pas comment lui rendre la pareille. Toi, tu seras ma chambre.

Elle était très poussiéreuse, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre pas le travail et se mit à l'œuvre. Il ouvrit les fenêtres afin d'aérer. Après presque deux heures de travail, l'odeur de poussière et de renfermé avait fait place à celle des fleurs et des embruns. Quand sa chambre fut propre, il alla prendre une douche et se coucha, complètement épuisé. Il se réveilla fort tard le lendemain, bien après l'heure du repas. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il surprit son frère à son chevet avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Il se redressa et lui demanda en fronçant des sourcils :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Il est bien plus de midi !

_-_Je me suis couché à bien plus de minuit. Bailla Kanon.

_-_Et pourquoi t'es-tu couché aussi tard ?

_-_Pour dormir dans une chambre propre et fraîche, voilà la raison de mon endormissement tardif ! Répondit Kanon avec un sourire encore un peu ensommeillé.

_-_C'est ton maître qui t'a appris à parler aussi bien ?

_-_Oui, elle m'a tout appris. Elle m'a donné un entraînement complet, le plus complet du Sanctuaire. Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche et m'entraîner. Tu veux le faire avec moi ?

_-_Oui, ce sera avec plaisir. S'exclama Saga ravi de faire quelque chose avec son frère.

A suivre


	23. Chapter 23

Alizea chapitre 23 

Kanon alla prendre sa douche, puis tous les deux allèrent s'entraîner pendant deux petites heures. Ensuite, Kanon passa le reste de sa journée à déblayer la statue. Il nota tout ce qu'il avait découvert en même temps. En deux semaines, il sortit de la gangue terrestre une statue d'Athéna en marbre noir de quarante centimètres de haut, avec des armes en or. Quand il l'apporta au Grand Pope, Shion le félicita chaudement et plaça la statue là où tout le monde pouvait la voir. C'était la plus grande preuve de la reconnaissance dont avait besoin Kanon. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé cette tâche, Kanon voulait autre chose. Il se rappelait que son maître lui avait dit que, s'il était capable de monter et redescendre du Star Hill avec une charge de six tonnes, elle réaliserait l'un de ses souhaits. Alors, après avoir repris un entraînement aussi dur qu'auparavant, il accrocha une corde autour de sa taille et commença à grimper la montagne inaccessible. Cette épreuve était terriblement dure, car l'énorme pierre qu'il traînait derrière lui, le tirait vers le sol. Il mit presque huit heures pour arriver au sommet. Shion, qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône, sentit qu'il y avait un intrus sur la montagne sacrée. Il s'y téléporta immédiatement et découvrit un Kanon aux doigts sanglants qui tremblotait près du gouffre. Shion s'agenouilla devant le deuxième Gémeaux et lui demanda :

_-_Mais…que fais-tu ici ?

_-_Mon maître m'avait dit que, si je réussissais à monter sur le Star Hill et à en redescendre, elle exaucerait mon vœu le plus cher.

_-_C'est bien, mais maintenant, il faut que tu redescendes !

Kanon regarda le vide et murmura :

_-_Heu… C'est haut !

_-_Oui.

_-_Je vais pas y arriver ! Je suis coincé !

_-_Je vais te ramener !

_-_Merci, Votre Excellence.

_-_Mais pourquoi as-tu une corde autour de la taille ?

_-_C'est pour le poids !

_-_Quel poids ?

_-_Celui que je tire !

_-_Montre-le moi ?

Il ramena l'énorme rocher et Shion faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie. Il se téléporta avec Kanon et son rocher dans la salle du trône. Là, il appela Alizea. La jeune femme arriva, sa cape fouettant élégamment l'air. Elle posa un genou à terre et demanda :

_-_Que puis-je pour vous, Votre Excellence ?

_-_Comment se fait-il que ton ancien apprenti se promène avec un rocher de six tonnes derrière lui ?

_-_C'était son entraînement, c'est tout. Et c'est très bien qu'il continue. Mais, le plus important, c'est qu'il s'entraîne aux techniques des chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux.

Kanon se mit à rougir et dit :

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Appelle-moi Alizea, je ne suis plus ton maître, mais ton collègue.

_-_Bien, maître !

_-_Pfffuuuuuu ! Répondit Alizea en secouant la tête, l'air désespéré.

Kanon repartit, suivi de son rocher, afin de s'entraîner pour être capable de monter et descendre le Star Hill, sans l'aide de Shion pour redescendre. Il lui fallut trois jours afin d'être prêt pour l'épreuve. Il grimpa la montagne ( _à cheval, il grimpa la montagne à chevaaaaaaal, il grimpa la montagne, il grimpa la montagne, il grimpa la montagneuh à chevaaaaal A POIL !………… _**Très spirituel !**_ Merciiiiiii ! _) à mains nues et, quand il fut au sommet, il vit que le Grand Pope l'attendait avec une pierre blanche dans la main. Kanon fit un grand sourire reconnaissant à Shion, puis se mit à redescendre, la pierre bien protégée dans sa poche. Quand il arriva en bas, il vit que Saga l'attendait. Son frère lui dit :

_-_Ton maître m'a dit que tu devais rejoindre la treizième maison.

_-_D'accord !

Toujours avec son rocher derrière lui, il chemina vers l'escalier et entendit la voix d'Alizea lui dire :

_-_Garde ton rocher, mais que jamais il ne touche le sol !

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, accrocha le lourd rocher à son dos nu et entreprit de monter les escaliers. Les chevaliers d'or le laissaient passer, les larmes aux yeux en voyant le dos en sang du jeune garçon. Il lui fallut une heure pour arriver et il montra la pierre que lui avait donné Shion. Avec un sourire, elle lui demanda :

_-_Que veux-tu ?

_-_Ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, ce serait un stage avec un archéologue.

_-_D'accord, je vais faire mon possible pour que tu puisses le faire.

_-_Merci, maître Alizea.

_-_Combien de fois dois-je te répéter de m'appeler Alizea ? Soupira la jeune femme.

_-_Au moins une fois de plus, maître. Vous serez toujours mon maître. Vous m'avez tout appris et je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

_-_En cumulant le rôle de chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et le travail d'archéologue.

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Je veux que lorsque je dis : « Kanon ». Les gens disent : « Kanon, mais oui, c'est le meilleur archéologue du monde ».

Le jeune garçon devint tout rouge et comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il devienne vraiment le meilleur de sa future profession. Il accepta d'un signe de tête. Alizea, ravie, lui dit :

_-_Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de ce rocher. Je veux que tu mettes toute ta puissance et que tu lances la _Galaxian Explosion_ dessus. Je ne veux pas qu'il en reste la moindre miette.

_-_Bien, maître.

Il concentra toute sa puissance et les chevaliers d'or ainsi que le nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire, Aioros, sentirent la puissance de Kanon exploser ainsi que le toit de la maison d'Alizea. Du rocher et du plafond, il ne resta plus rien, même pas du sable. Devant l'état de la maison, elle lui dit d'un ton badin :

_-_Kanon, rappelle-moi de ne plus demander à un chevalier d'or de vaporiser une pierre dans ma maison.

Le jeune garçon pouffa de rire et lui dit :

_-_Bien, maître.

_-_Allez, je vais tenter de te faire rentrer dans le monde de l'archéologie.

Elle disparut près d'une semaine et chercha inlassablement un stage tandis que Kanon s'entraînait sur les différentes statues perdues du Sanctuaire et que Shion faisait réparer le toit de son temple. Quand elle revint, elle apporta une bonne nouvelle à Kanon qui se prépara et partit trois jours plus tard pour la France et pour le Louvre durant deux ans et de là, l'Amérique Centrale pour la même durée. Une semaine plus tard, deux petits garçons l'un aux cheveux noirs et l'autre à la chevelure bleue hirsute, arrivèrent dans la salle du trône afin de connaître leurs futures armures. Au même moment, Alizea entra dans la salle du trône et voyant les deux enfants s'exclama :

_-_Tiens, un petit crabe bleu et une petite chèvre noire.

Shion soupira et dit :

_-_Alizea, ce n'est pas un crabe, ni une chèvre, mais le Cancer et le Capricorne. Comment se nomment ces deux enfants ?

_-_Lui, ( en montrant le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus) il se nomme Gabriele, et lui, ( en montrant l'autre enfant ) il s'appelle Shura ! Répondit le garde qui les avait amené dans la salle du trône.

_-_Bien. Alors, Gabriele, tu seras entraîné en Sicile afin de conquérir l'armure du Cancer. Et toi, Shura, tu seras entraîné dans les Pyrénées espagnoles afin d'obtenir l'armure du Capricorne.

_-_C'est ce que je disais, un crabe et une chèvre.

_-_Dehors ! Ordonna Shion en pointant la porte de son doigt tendu en constatant à quel point il avait raté son éducation.

_-_Pfffuuuu ! deux cent quarante cinq ans et aucun humour, _j'espère que tu ne vas pas transmettre cette tare à ton fils !_ Marmonna Alizea en sortant.

Shion était rouge de colère et murmura :

_-_On va avoir une petite discussion entre nous, tout à l'heure.

Il continua la réunion puis, quand elle fut terminée, il se précipita dans la treizième maison afin de discuter avec sa fille. Il la trouva dans son appartement, assise dans le salon, comme si elle l'attendait, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle se tourna vers lui et commença à l'invectiver :

_-_Ton fils a besoin de toi, pourquoi le laisses-tu seul ? Tu lui as bloqué ses pouvoirs, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela !

_-_Mon fils avait vingt mois, il était trop jeune pour supporter cela.

_-_Alors tu aurais dû l'élever toi-même, au lieu de le laisser en nourrice.

_-_Je suis le Grand Pope !

_-_Mais c'est ton fils et il n'a plus que toi dans la vie !

_-_Penses-tu que je ne le sais pas ? C'est le dernier souvenir qu'il me reste de mon épouse.

_-_ALORS GARDE-LE AUPRES DE TOI !

_-_JE NE LE PEUX PAS !

_-_SI, TU LE PEUX ! IL N'Y A AUCUNE REGLE ECRITE QUI L'INTERDISE !

_-_JE NE PEUX PAS LE VOIR SANS VOIR MA FEMME ! TU COMPRENDS ?

_-_KKKKKWWWWOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA ! TU REJETTES TON PROPRE FILS, LA CHAIR DE TA CHAIR, LE SANG DE TON SANG ! PERE INDIGNE !

_-_JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CELA ! Vociféra Shion.

_-_Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais ! Susurra Alizea.

_-_Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne dois être que son maître. Si mes sentiments entrent dans son apprentissage, alors il échouera et moi aussi. Il est destiné à être mon successeur et nous n'avons pas le choix. Penses-tu que je sois si insensible pour faire cela par plaisir ? J'aime mon fils et je suis terriblement fier de lui.

_-_Je ne suis quand même pas d'accord quant à ta volonté de le tenir éloigné de toi. Je sais ce que cela fait de grandir sans personne pour vous aimer, et il n'a pas mérité de vivre cela.

_-_C'est ma décision, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Il sera mon élève et non mon fils !

_-_C'est pas une bonne idée ! Grogna Alizea qui fit demi-tour et quitta sa maison pour casser du chevalier d'argent. Quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle allait s'entraîner avec les chevaliers d'argent, les mettant toujours en sale état.

Quelques temps plus tard, au mois du Bélier, Shion sentit que le moment d'entraîner son fils était venu. Il demanda à Alizea de le retrouver dans son bureau puis lui dit :

_-_Je dois m'absenter à Jamir durant trois années environ donc, durant toute cette période, tu seras à la tête du Sanctuaire.

_-_Bien, Papa.

_-_Merci, ma puce. On se revoit dans trois ans.

_-_Au revoir, papa. Tu n'as rien à craindre, le Sanctuaire est entre de bonnes mains.

_-_Je le sais.

Il l'embrassa, puis partit pour Gyantsé afin d'emmener son fils et élève à Jamir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait bien l'intention de se rendre à Jamir pour faire la connaissance de son petit frère. Elle travailla dur avec les chevaliers d'or et les grands maîtres afin de faire tourner le Sanctuaire. En février de la même année apparut un petit suédois du nom ridicule d'Aphrodite. D'un seul regard, elle l'envoya au Groenland afin de revenir avec l'armure des Poissons. Ensuite, elle se replongea dans les dossiers. Quatre jours plus tard arriva du Brésil un petit garçon très grand pour son âge, elle le renvoya directement d'où il venait, ceci afin d'acquérir l'armure du Taureau. Deux jours plus tard, elle trouva quatre heures de libre, qu'elle utilisa afin de rejoindre son père et son petit frère. Elle se téléporta à Jamir, faisant hurler de terreur le petit garçon qui se cacha derrière les jambes de son maître. Shion souleva un sourcil et demanda en grec à sa fille :

_-_Mais, que fais-tu ici ?

_-_J'ai bien le droit de voir mon père et mon frère que je sache !

_-_Mais tais-toi donc !

_-_Il comprend le grec ?

_-_Pas encore assez !

_-_C'est dommage, je reviendrai plus tard.

_-_Tu oses lui raconter, et je te jure que, devant tous les chevaliers d'or, je te collerai la pire raclée que tu aies jamais reçue.

_-_Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour !

_-_Non, surtout concernant ces choses là. Et toi, je crains que tu aies hérité de l'humour plus que douteux de ton père.

_-_Pfffuuuuuu !

Elle s'agenouilla devant Shion et, penchant la tête, elle regarda le petit atlante qui tentait désespérément de se faire oublier par cette étrangère. Elle l'intimidait terriblement, il ne l'avait jamais vue et sentait venant d'elle une puissance immense. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'est qu'elle était trop curieuse envers lui. Il se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait, tandis que lui désirait plus que tout trouver un trou de souris et s'y cacher. Même à genoux, elle était immense par rapport à lui, dépassant quand elle était debout le mètre quatre-vingt trois. Shion avait un petit sourire ému aux lèvres devant la terreur enfantine de son fils de quatre ans et la curiosité tout aussi enfantine de sa bicentenaire de fille.

_-_C'est vraiment un nabot ton élève !

_-_REPETE ! Rugit Shion fou de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un, même si c'était sa fille, ose insulter son fils.

_-_Je disais donc que ton élève est un nain de jardin ! Répéta Alizea avec un léger sourire.

_-_JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER MON FILS ! Vociféra Shion écarlate de fureur.

_-_Tiens, c'est ton fils maintenant, je croyais que c'était ton élève. Faut savoir !

Shion serra les poings et tenta de reprendre son calme, car il venait de comprendre que sa sale peste de fille, lui avait tendu un piège et d'après son sourire narquois, elle avait réussi. Mû regardait alternativement son maître et la grande femme qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de craindre son puissant maître. Elle se releva brutalement quand elle entendit des voix affolées qui l'appelaient. Elle soupira longuement et se tournant vers Shion, elle lui dit :

_-_Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu arrives à les supporter. Bon, je dois y aller. _A bientôt p'tit Mû ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir au Sanctuaire._

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon s'agrippa plus fortement encore à Shion en se faisant encore plus petit. Alizea éclata de rire et se téléporta au Sanctuaire où la cherchaient une bonne dizaine de chevaliers d'argent. Elle les regarda grouiller comme des insectes, puis demanda :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ?

_-_Nous vous recherchions, Votre Seigneurie ! S'exclama l'un des chevaliers.

_-_Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Alors pourquoi me cherchiez-vous, messieurs ?

_-_Un enfant vous attend dans la salle du trône.

_-_J'arrive !

Elle suivit le chevalier d'argent et découvrit un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Comment t'appelles-tu, petit crustacé ?

_-_Je m'appelle Milo, madame. Répondit le petit garçon, assez intimidé par la taille de la grande dame devant lui.

_-_Et bien Milo, tu vas rire. Mais tu vas être entraîné sur l'île de… Milo ! Hahahaha ! Futur chevalier du Scorpion.

Le futur-ex chevalier du Scorpion arriva sur un ordre d'Alizea et comprit qu'il se trouvait près de son successeur.

_-_Viens, petit.

_-_Oui, maître.

Alizea s'étira et s'exclama :

_-_Bon, allons nous entraîner et casser quelques chevaliers d'argent !

Elle alla s'entraîner, puis retourna dans le bureau de son père. Après Milo, ils découvrirent un petit garçon venant de France. Il avait de courts cheveux bleu-vert et des yeux bleu foncé. Elle l'envoya en Sibérie afin de ramener l'armure d'or du Verseau. Ensuite commença l'entraînement d'Aiolia qui avait atteint l'âge requis pour débuter son apprentissage de chevalier d'or du Lion. Une semaine plus tard, un enfant arriva des Indes. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant arriver un enfant blond comme les blés et se parlant tout seul. Mais, le pire, c'est qu'elle entendait une voix différente de celle de l'enfant, une voix sereine et douce. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Mais qui parle avec toi, petit ?

Le petit garçon ouvrit des yeux bleus glacier et lui demanda avec étonnement :

_-_Vous entendez la voix de Bouddha ?

_-_Non, petit. J'entends ce que tu entends. Nuance ! Bien, futur chevalier de la Vierge. Tu partiras en Inde afin de t'entraîner avec l'actuel chevalier d'or.

_-_Bien, madame.

Il suivit l'actuel chevalier de la Vierge qui l'emmena se morfondre, faire de longues discussions avec Bouddha dans la joie et l'allégresse en Inde et à se laisser mourir de faim dans la méditation.

Alizea fronça les sourcils, tous les chevaliers d'or à l'exception de Dohko avaient été découverts. Elle envoya une lettre à son père :

_Papa_

_Je dois te prévenir que tous les chevaliers d'or ont été découverts. Ils sont tous en entraînement sauf Saga, Kanon et Aioros. Je commence à être inquiète. Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, alors la guerre sainte est pour la prochaine décennie. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés quand elle commencera. Est-ce que je mourrai comme mes parents ? _

_Mais parlons d'autres choses. Comment va ton fils ? Comment va mon frère ? J'ai hâte que vous reveniez tous les deux, le Sanctuaire est vide sans ta présence. Je t'aime._

_Alizea_

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

Alizea chapitre 24

Le temps passa assez vite et bientôt les trois années d'entraînement arrivèrent à leur terme. Il ne manquait au Sanctuaire que le futur chevalier d'or du Bélier. Tous les autres y étaient réunis sauf Kanon qui continuait à errer dans les ruines précolombiennes et Dohko qui continuait à surveiller la tour des cent huit spectres. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or étaient souvent perdus dans ce monde si différents de celui dont ils avaient l'habitude. Alizea travaillait durement afin qu'en entrant son père ne soit pas submergé de travail et de dossier en attente. Mais elle restait aussi disponible pour les chevaliers d'or. Elle savait qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide pour effectuer au mieux leur mission. Alors elle leur avait donné l'autorisation de venir la voir quand ils le voulaient. Un jour, Milo vint la voir accompagné par un garde féminin et la jeune femme put voir un magnifique œil au beurre noir s'étaler sur son visage enfantin. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui demanda en se replongeant dans ses dossiers :

_-_Milo, sois le bienvenu. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ?

_-_Ben heu…

_-_Cet avorton espionnait le camp des femmes. Gronda le garde encore outré par l'acte du petit garçon.

Milo devint rouge de honte sous l'insulte du chevalier d'argent. Alizea ne releva pas le nez de son travail et indiqua :

_-_Cet avorton comme vous dites, est assez puissant pour tuer vingt chevaliers d'argent sans être essoufflé et avoir encore assez de force pour détruire une montagne. Alors ayez un peu de respect pour vos supérieurs et de plus, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il est un futur chevalier d'or, et donc, il a beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Veuillez nous laisser.

_-_Mais !

_-_Je suis sur ce dossier de plomberie depuis 7 heures ce matin et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à entendre vos jérémiades. Gronda le chevalier d'or de fort méchant humeur.

Le chevalier d'argent déglutit difficilement sa salive, puis les laissa seuls. Alizea poussa un soupir de lassitude et demanda au jeune futur Scorpion :

_-_Alors raconte-moi tout. Qu'as-tu fais comme bêtise ?

_-_Je… Le petit garçon baissa la tête de honte et joua avec ses doigts.

_-_Tu… ? L'interrogea Alizea les coudes sur le bureau et en posant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

_-_J'ai entendu parler des femmes chevaliers alors j'ai voulu voir comment elles étaient, si elles étaient comme nous, mais quand j'ai voulu leur parler, le garde m'a donné un coup de poing et m'a amené ici. Raconta Milo la voix tremblante sous la peur et la honte. Il avait entendu des horreurs sur elle, comme quoi elle tuait tous les apprentis qui la décevaient.

_-_Tu viens juste d'arriver, donc tu ne peux pas connaître toutes les règles, mais sache que les hommes et les femmes chevaliers sont entraînés séparément. Les hommes n'ont pas le droit de s'approcher du camp des femmes. Lui répondit-elle avec douceur. Elle était déjà passée par là et elle savait que les chevaliers et les apprentis ne connaissaient pas toutes les règles et avaient tendance à faire des boulettes.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Milo qui ne comprenait pas et qui était agréablement surpris par la douceur de la jeune femme.

_-_C'est la règle. Je pense que c'est pour éviter certaines dérives. Répondit Alizea.

_-_Oh ! Mais pourquoi elles ont des masques et pas vous ? La questionna le petit garçon.

_-_Je suis une exception. Sache déjà que normalement je n'aurais jamais dû naître.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Mes parents étaient des chevaliers d'Athéna et ils n'avaient pas le droit de se marier comme tous les chevaliers. Cependant, mes parents ont passé outre cette interdiction afin de vivre ensemble leur amour. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Mon armure, celle d'Asclépios, comme toutes les armures d'or a sa propre volonté et elle refuse que je porte de masque. Mon maître a voulu m'en mettre un et malheureusement, il m'a explosé à la figure.

_-_Ooohhh !

_-_Et oui. Bon, pour en revenir à ta question, le masque des femmes cache aux hommes leur féminité et leurs faiblesses, il est interdit aux hommes de regarder une femme sans son masque. Lui expliqua-t-elle avec patience.

_-_Donc, je ne dois plus m'approcher !

_-_Tu as tout compris.

_-_Mais vous y allez, vous ? Comme vous êtes une femme, vous avez dû être entraînée là-bas, non ?

_-_Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. J'ai été entraîné par douze maître qui m'ont chacun appris leur techniques afin que je crée mes propres attaques. Tu as d'autres questions ?

_-_Non, merci.

_-_De rien petit. Et n'oublie pas, interdiction d'espionner les femmes chevaliers.

_-_Mais et si je veux leur parler, je dois demander la permission à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

_-_Dis simplement à un garde que tu veux voir un maître, c'est lui qui viendra à toi et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites lui poser.

_-_D'accord, merci encore.

_-_Allez, file ou tu vas être en retard pour ton entraînement.

Milo lui fit un immense sourire berchu et partit rejoindre son maître. En chemin, il croisa Aiolia, le futur chevalier d'or du Lion, et Aldebaran, le futur chevalier d'or du Taureau ainsi qu'Aioros le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. Les deux enfants et l'adolescent virent Milo qui venait du palais du pope et Aldebaran lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi tu viens de chez le Grand Pope ?

_-_Ben en fait, je suis allé voir les femmes chevaliers et un des gardes m'a emmené voir Alizea d'Asclepios.

Aliolia et Aldebaran s'exclamèrent :

_-_Et elle t'a pas tué ?

_-_Non, elle est très gentille et elle m'a expliqué pourquoi on a pas le droit d'aller les voir mais que si je voulais avoir plus de renseignements, je devais aller devant le camp et demander un maître qui m'expliquerai tout. Révéla Milo.

Aioros leur fit un sourire et leur dit :

_-_Alizea est quelqu'un de très doux, mais cela est vrai qu'elle est intransigeante et demande énormément à ses apprentis.

_-_Qui sont-ils ?

_-_Personne ne sait, mais d'après une rumeur, un des chevaliers d'or a été entraîné par elle et c'était terriblement difficile. Cependant, jamais elle ne tuerait un apprenti sans raison valable. Bien, vous avez vos entraînements à faire, alors allez-y.

_-_Bien Aioros. S'exclamèrent Milo et Aldebaran.

Aiolia demanda à son frère :

_-_Grand frère, tu crois qu'elle pourrait m'entraîner ?

_-_Il faudrait que tu lui demandes.

_-_Je peux le faire ?

_-_Vas-y petit frère. Elle pourrait t'aider à devenir plus puissant.

_-_Merci grand frère.

Le petit garçon courut vers le bureau du Pope, suivit par son frère et frappa doucement à la porte. Alizea rugit :

_-_ENTREZ !

Aiolia se tassa sur lui-même tandis qu'Aioros fronçait les sourcils. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et virent Alizea furieuse en train s'arracher les cheveux sur le même dossier qui l'énervait. Soudain, elle se leva d'un bond et rugit :

_-_JE HAIS LES TUYAUX !

Aioros pouffa de rire et lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux de l'aide, Ali ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, s'approcha de lui et lui plaça d'office le dossier entre les mains. Puis avec un sourire sadique, elle lui dit :

_-_Et maintenant, tu te démerdes. J'embarque ton frère. Bon courage, petit.

Aioros fit la tête, laissant la jeune femme quitta le bureau du Pope laissant le jeune homme seul avec un dossier de la taille d'un pavé. Il soupira lourdement et regretta d'avoir fait cette proposition. Alizea emmena l'enfant dans son temple et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

_-_Je… Je voudrais que vous m'entraîniez ?

_-_Tu n'as pas déjà un maître ?

_-_Si, mais quand je veux lui demander de l'aide pour mieux comprendre les attaques du Lion, il me crie dessus. Il me les a montré une seule fois et puis il veut maintenant que je les refasse, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et quand j'échoue, il me crie dessus.

_-_Bon, attends moi ici, je vais aller le voir.

_-_Merci.

Elle alla voir le chevalier d'argent du Burin, car le chevalier d'or du Lion venait juste de mourir, et laissait le jeune garçon sans maître. Shion apprenant la nouvelle avait ordonné à Alizea de mettre le jeune Lion entre les mains de ce chevalier d'argent. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement perdu. Il était très jeune, il venait juste d'obtenir son armure. Elle lui demanda :

_-_As-tu appris les attaques du Lion au jeune Aiolia.

_-_Oui…

_-_Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors il serait capable de les lancer sans aucun problème, n'est ce pas ?

_-_Je… Oui.

_-_D'accord. Elle se concentra, appela Aiolia qui arriva en courant voir Alizea et son maître. Elle lui ordonna :

_-_Aiolia, lance la _Lightning Bolt_

_-_La quoi ?

_-_Cette attaque-ci. _Lightning Bolt !_

L'attaque fut dévastatrice et pulvérisa une colonne qui le promenait. Le maître et Aiolia ouvraient de grands yeux stupéfaits par la puissance de la jeune femme. Elle se tourna vers Aiolia et lui dit :

_-_Vas-y, fait la.

Il se concentra et…

_-Lightning Bolt !_

Alizea aurait pu attendre encore longtemps car aucune énergie ne sortit du poing du jeune garçon. Le lionceau était rouge de honte de même que le maître qui ne savait pas où se cacher.

_-_Et bien, je vois à quel point tu as bien entraîné ton apprenti. As-tu une raison à cela ?

_-_C'est ainsi que le chevalier du Lion m'a entraîné.

_-_Sebastian, tu as de la chance d'être mort, parce que je ne t'aurais pas loupé. Grogna Alizea qui comprit que l'ancien chevalier du Lion avait voulu que son successeur soit entraîné par elle et par personne d'autre.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Laisse tomber. Je te retire cet enfant et je lui apprendrai les techniques qu'il doit connaître.

_-_Seul le Grand Pope peut le faire.

_-_Sache petit que je représente le Grand Pope et que je suis habilitée, au cas échéant, à prendre des décisions sans l'en avertir quand cela est important. Et l'entraînement d'un chevalier d'or, l'élite de la chevalerie est plus importante que le fait de changer la plomberie.

-Bien...

_-_Aiolia ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Oui, maître Alizea. Rectifia-t-elle.

Il lui fit un immense sourire et répondit :

_-_Oui, maître Alizea.

_-_Je vais t'entraîner, t'apprendre les techniques du chevalier du Lion.

_-_Merci maître Alizea.

_-_Viens avec moi, nous allons aller dans l'arène à cette heure-ci, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde.

_-_Bien maître Alizea.

La jeune femme enleva son armure qui s'en alla vers sa maison. Puis suivit par Aiolia, elle descendit vers l'arène. Là, elle vit Aphrodite, le futur chevalier des Poissons, en train de combattre Gabriele qui voulait qu'on le surnomme Masque de Mort. Alizea les observa un instant, puis quand ils terminèrent de combattre et qu'ils quittèrent l'arène, elle dit à Aiolia :

_-_C'est ici dans cette arène que mon maître m'a appris les attaques du Lion et c'est ici que je te les apprendrai.

_-_Bien maître Alizea.

_-_Tu devras t'entraîner durement, alors utilise ton frère, il pourra t'aider. Je vais te montrer et t'expliquer tes attaques, les décortiquer et tu devras t'entraîner jusqu'à être capable de le faire sans problème avec toute ta puissance.

_-_Bien maître Alizea.

_-_Parfait.

Alors, elle lui montra les attaques du chevalier du Lion, lui expliquait comment faire, décortiquait les attaques pour qu'il comprenne bien comment faire.

Il était ravi, elle expliquait avec beaucoup de patience et de précision ce qu'il devait faire. Elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus quand il posait une question et répondait le plus précisément possible afin qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'il devait faire. Ce fut la meilleure journée. Malheureusement, son emploi du temps était plutôt chargé et elle ordonna à Aioros d'entraîner son frère, de le pousser à utiliser l'attaque qu'elle lui avait appris jusqu'à ce qu'il la maîtrise. Il devait le faire tous les jours, du matin au soir, car il avait énormément de retard par rapport aux autres futurs chevaliers. Aioros était désolé pour son petit frère, mais il avait un ordre et dut obéir. Il entraîna durement son frère, le poussant au maximum jusqu'à ce que l'enfant comprenne l'attaque et soit capable de la refaire sans problème.

Quand ce fut le cas, Aioros vint la voir et puis le lui dit. La jeune femme rejoignit le jeune garçon et lui demanda de lancer l'attaque. La maîtrise était là, mais il manquait la puissance d'un véritable chevalier d'or et là, seul un entraînement poussé pouvait l'aider. Elle décida alors de lui apprendre l'autre attaque, la _Lightning plasma_. Aioros était très impressionné, les attaques de son frère pouvaient être puissantes. A la fin de l'entraînement, elle laissa à Aioros la charge de l'entraînement de son frère. Lui comprenait pourquoi, elle avait d'énormes difficultés à faire manœuvrer un navire aussi rétif que le Sanctuaire. Alors en plus de son entraînement, il entraînait durement son frère dans les deux attaques qu'il devait connaître et maîtriser à la perfection.

Alizea soupira lourdement quand elle retourna à son travail, elle avait apprécié entraîner ce jeune garçon, cela lui rappelait l'entraînement de Kanon. Le jeune garçon lui manquait. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il reste dans son appartement, mais Shion avait refusé, arguant qu'il n'était plus un apprenti et qu'il devait faire sa vie dans le temple des Gémeaux. Alizea avait failli déclencher une dispute, mais face au Grand Pope et à son regard de Grand Pope battu, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle soupira de nouveau et se noya dans le dossier insultant les tuyaux. Quand enfin elle termina ce dossier, elle donna les ordres aux serviteurs, puis se plongea dans un autre dossier. Elle ne faisait que cela et elle commençait vraiment à regretter l'absence de Shion. Mais heureusement, son travail était ponctué par la demande d'aide des différents futurs chevaliers d'or.

Plus l'échéance du retour de Shion approchait, plus elle était excitée. Les différents chevaliers, qu'ils soient d'argent, d'or ou apprentis, l'observaient avec étonnement. Le jour où il arriva, son excitation ne connut pas de bornes et, pour tenter de se calmer, elle décida de s'entraîner avec deux chevaliers d'or, Aioros et Saga. Les deux adolescents la combattirent avec rage comme si elle était leur pire ennemie. Les attaques pleuvaient dans l'arène quand elle remarqua que Kanon venait de rentrer de son stage et surtout quand elle sentit le retour tant attendu de son maître. Si elle voulait le rejoindre le plus vite possible, elle devait terminer le combat rapidement et donc elle décida de leur envoyer l'une de ses attaques la plus puissante. Elle s'exclama :

_-_Par la foudre d'Adad !

Elle dosa parfaitement l'attaque et les envoya directement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle leur lança un clin d'œil amusé et détala vers la maison du Bélier. Elle le découvrit sous un arbre, en train de serrer son fils contre lui. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui demanda en atlante :

_-Encore en train de torturer ton fils ? Père indigne !_

_-Tu veux une baffe ? Fille indigne !_ Répliqua, avec un sourire tremblant, Shion.

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_C'est le trop grand apport d'oxygène, qu'il n'a pas supporté.

_-_Oh ! C'est fou comme il ressemble à sa mère.

_-_Oui, il est tellement beau. Je suis si fier de lui. Soupira Shion en serrant un peu plus Mû contre lui.

_-_Moi aussi je suis fière de mon petit frère. Mais bon, passons à autre chose. Maintenant que le Grand Pope est de retour, que dois-je faire ?

_-_Protège mon fils quand je ne pourrais pas le faire et entraîne-le.

_-_Je te le promets, papa.

_-_Merci, ma puce. J'ai senti ta puissance augmenter brusquement. Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Oh ! Un simple entraînement avec Saga et Aioros.

_-_Et dans quel état sont-ils ?

_-_Légèrement sonnés. Ils pensaient pouvoir me battre. Ah ! Les jeunes…

_-_Allez, va les réveiller.

_-_Oui, d'accord.

Elle repartit vers l'arène et réveilla les deux dormeurs.

_-_Tsssss ! Kanon aurait duré plus longtemps. Marmonna-t-elle pour les seules oreilles de Saga.

_-_Oui, mais c'est vous qui l'avez entraîné.

_-_Tu n'avais qu'à être entraîné par Marc du Cerbère.

_-_Non merci, je préfère garder le maître que j'ai eu. Murmura Saga en se relevant tandis qu'Aioros tentait de se réveiller.

Maintenant que Shion était de retour, Alizea alternait entraînement seule, avec Kanon ou avec Mû quand Shion avait trop de travail. Peu à peu, une véritable relation frère-sœur s'établit entre Mû et Alizea. Elle le traitait comme le frère qu'elle aurait dû avoir si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués. Elle le poussait tendrement vers l'excellence et elle n'hésitait pas à utiliser un autre langage s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Cinq mois après son retour, il fut l'avant-dernier à passer son épreuve d'armure à Jamir. Quand revint le nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier, il fut pris dans l'étreinte passionnée d'une grande sœur folle de joie. Elle le fit tournoyer dans les airs, ce qui déclencha ses rires. Masque de Mort, jaloux de la relation privilégiée entre Alizea et Mû, leur lança un regard noir. Cinq jours plus tard, le dernier chevalier d'or prit ses fonctions, Camus devint le nouveau chevalier d'or du Verseau. Et, pour la première fois depuis deux cents cinquante ans, les douze chevaliers d'or étaient réunis, même si l'un d'entre eux ne pouvait quitter Rozan. Tous sursautèrent violemment quand les armures d'or se mirent à vibrer et résonnèrent ensemble. Pourtant, une armure résonna différemment, de façon totalement indépendante prouvant ainsi sa non-appartenance au Sanctuaire originel.

Shion, Dohko et Alizea étaient maintenant sûrs que la prochaine guerre sainte était pour très bientôt. Plusieurs mois plus tard, vers la fin de l'année, en septembre 1973 pour être plus exacte, Alizea fut réveillée en sursaut par un cri bizarre et perçant ainsi qu'un puissant et pourtant doux cosmos. Elle sortit en trombe de sa maison et découvrit Shion, qui tenait dans ses bras une chose gigotante et hurlante. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que tous les chevaliers d'or étaient arrivés et posa une question un peu stupide :

_-_C'est quoi, ça ?

Masque de Mort, trouvant enfin le moyen de l'humilier répliqua :

_-_C'est un bébé, ça se voit non ?

_-_Et mon poing sur ta gueule, tu veux le voir !

_-_ALIZEA ! S'écria Shion outré.

_-_OOOOOUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN ! Beugla le bébé divin.

Alizea lança un regard rempli de malice vers son père adoptif et susurra en haut Atlante, que Mû ne parlait pas :

_-**Tu ne peux pas la faire taire ! Oh oui, c'est vrai tu n'étais même pas foutu de t'occuper de ton propre fils à cet âge là !**_

**_-Ça c'est un coup bas ! On en a déjà parlé et je ne changerai pas d'avis !_** répliqua Shion en plissant les yeux.

_**-Tu n'avais pas à le faire ! C'était vraiment dégueulasse ! **_

Alizea et Shion étaient face à face et leurs cosmos avaient tendance à augmenter rapidement. Les chevaliers d'or ne comprenaient pas tout, en fait, ils ne comprenaient rien du tout, et encore moins Mû qui ne parlait pas cette langue noble et ancienne. Aioros qui savait que Mû était un atlante lui demanda :

_-_Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?

_-_Non, mais j'ai compris foutu, enfant et élever. C'est tout.

Plus ils parlaient, enfin se disputaient, plus leurs auras augmentaient et plus le bébé hurlait de plus en plus fort, ce qui forçait les deux protagonistes à hausser la voix. Ils finirent par se hurler dessus tandis qu'Alizea, héritant ce trait de caractère de ses parents, se mit à parler avec les mains. Soudain Shion s'écria :

_-_ÇA SUFFIT JE NE VEUX PLUS QU'ON EN PARLE ! ET JE TE PRIERAIS DE GARDER UN LANGAGE SOUTENU !

_-_Pffffffuuuu !

Les regards des chevaliers d'or passaient de l'un à l'autre se demandant pourquoi l'ambiance était aussi électrique tout d'un coup. Alizea lança un regard noir chargé de ressentiment vers Shion, puis, dans une envolée de cape, retourna dans sa chambre et siffla :

_-_Vous me direz quand ce sera mon tour de garde !

Elle retourna dans sa maison et se mit à bouder pendant une semaine. Durant sa bouderie, elle pensa à la prochaine guerre sainte, réfléchissant à la sécurité du Sanctuaire et surtout, à celle d'Athéna et de son petit frère. Maintenant le Sanctuaire vivait au rythme de la petite déesse, de ses rires, de ses larmes, de ses hurlements, de ses biberons et de ses couches. Shion, par vengeance après une remarque déplacée sur la déesse, ordonna à Masque de Mort de changer deux jours de suite ses couches, pour la plus grande répugnance du chevalier du Cancer.

Trois mois plus tard, une nuit où tous les chats étaient gris, et accessoirement où tout le monde dormait, une ombre venue des profondeurs des Enfers pénétra dans le Sanctuaire et rechercha une âme pure à pénétrer. Elle eut de la chance et en découvrit deux dans la même maison, celle des Gémeaux. Elle investit d'abord Kanon qu'elle sentait plus faible, plus fragile. Le jeune garçon doux et passionné par l'histoire devint un véritable monstre dévoré par l'envie, l'ambition et la haine. Ensuite, l'ombre toucha Saga, mais celui-ci, plus fort, résista. Cependant, il devint un parfait exemple de schizophrénie aigu. Le lendemain, Kanon, enfin le nouveau Kanon se disputa violemment avec son frère en voulant le pousser à tuer Athéna, Shion et à prendre le pouvoir au Sanctuaire. Saga, encore maître de lui-même, l'enferma manu-militari dans la prison du Cap Sounion laissant son jumeau le maudire avec toute sa rage et sa haine. Ensuite, Saga remonta au Sanctuaire, victime de violents maux de tête. Mais il restait toujours le doux et sage chevalier des Gémeaux. Un jour plus tard, Alizea fut très surprise en ne voyant pas Kanon arriver alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec elle. Elle demanda à Saga, mais il ne répondit pas. Pire, elle sentit une étrange sensation, une aura sombre semblait l'entourer. Elle n'avait jamais senti cela et décida d'aller faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque.

Cependant, un garde vint la voir et lui dit :

_-_Votre Seigneurie, le Grand Pope veut vous voir dans la salle du trône.

_-_Bien, dites-lui que j'arrive!

_-_Il m'a dit de vous dire que cela ne pouvait attendre.

_-_Bien, alors j'y vais.

Elle reposa son bouquin, puis appelant son armure, elle la revêtit et rejoignit son père dans la salle du trône. Il y avait présent Aioros et Saga. Elle comprit immédiatement que Shion allait désigner son successeur. Elle s'avança dignement vers lui et posa un genou à terre afin de lui montrer son respect et son allégeance. Shion n'aimait pas beaucoup voir Alizea à genoux devant lui, mais en tant que Grand Pope, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait rien dire et elle le savait aussi. Donc, elle mit un genou à terre et lui demanda :

_-_Quels sont vos ordres votre excellence ?

_-_Si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous faire part de ma décision de confier le Sanctuaire à l'un d'entre vous.

Les trois chevaliers d'or baissèrent la tête, mais Alizea observa quelques instants Saga en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait senti à nouveau cette aura étrange, mais faible, tellement faible qu'elle avait cru rêver. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas et ce qu'elle avait senti ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Shion de son trône avait vu le coup d' œil de sa fille, et il avait compris qu'elle aussi avait senti cette étrange aura sortir du chevalier des Gémeaux. Et la disparition de Kanon l'inquiétait énormément. Il savait que sa fille ne voulait pas reprendre les rênes du Sanctuaire, mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il n'y avait eu qu'Aioros et Saga, il aurait eu du mal à prendre une décision, mais là, il savait quoi faire. Il toussota un instant, puis dit :

_-_Chevaliers, vous avez tous les trois de grandes qualités, mais un seul d'entre vous deviendra le nouveau Grand Pope. Alizea, je suis désolé, mais...

Dans sa tête, elle exultait : « Génial, c'est Aioros ou Saga qui vont se farcir le Sanctuaire. Et moi je vais pouvoir passer mon temps à lire, à m'entraîner, à faire la cuisine, ... ». Malheureusement, sa joie fut de courte durée quand Shion continua sa phrase.

_-_Mais, tu es celle qui a le plus d'expérience. Tu sais comment fonctionne le Sanctuaire, tu as bien plus de pratique que tous les chevaliers d'or réunis. Donc, je te choisis comme mon successeur.

Aioros et Saga ne tiquèrent pas, mais observèrent la jeune femme qui loin d'être à la fête ressemblait à un enfant à qui on venait d'apprendre que son chat avait été mangé par le chien de la voisine. Elle était anéantie. Aioros tenta de retenir son rire, mais ne put tenir, surtout quand la jeune femme s'écria :

_-_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Athéna ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CELA !

_-_Tu as plus d'expérience, tu as déjà géré le Sanctuaire durant une partie de ta vie. Répondit le Grand Pope tandis que les deux autres chevaliers d'or regardaient stupéfaits la jeune femme qui lui parlait de façon si familière.

_-_Quatre ans, je n'appelle pas ça une partie. Marmonna la jeune femme dégoûtée de la vie.

Shion craignit un instant qu'elle remette en doute son choix, mais la jeune femme après un dernier soupir accepta la charge. Shion fut vraiment très fier d'elle, elle était grognon, avait une nette tendance à être terriblement bavarde et démarrait au quart de tour, mais elle était obéissante et savait où se trouvait l'intérêt du Sanctuaire. Shion tourna la tête vers les deux autres chevaliers d'or qui n'eurent pas l'air d'être en colère, Aioros était heureux que la jeune femme reprenne le rôle qui avait été le sien quand lui était petit. Saga ne se plaignit pas et félicita même le futur Grand Pope. Mais il était quand même surpris de voir que le Grand Pope avait choisi une femme. Shion déclara la réunion close et ordonna que personne ne divulgue l'information jusqu'au lendemain. Les trois chevaliers d'or acceptèrent et quittèrent la salle du trône après un dernier salut à Shion. Dehors, Aioros lui demanda :

_-_Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le futur Grand Pope ?

-Je crois que je vais me pendre. Grogna la jeune femme.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire explosa de rire et lui colla une grande claque dans le dos. Saga lui observait ses deux collègues avec un doux sourire. Il les salua tous les deux puis commença à descendre les escaliers afin de rejoindre la maison des Gémeaux, une partie de lui grondant de rage, tandis que l'autre comprenait le choix du Grand Pope, mais se demandait aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas choisi. L'expérience, c'est bien, mais la jeunesse c'est mieux. Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir une migraine à soigner à la masse, Alizea grognait encore et toujours sur son futur rôle.

_-_Allez, c'est pas la mer à boire. Lui dit Aioros avec un sourire.

_-_Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas la bête, c'est un truc à avoir un ulcère. Pourtant je lui avais bien dis que je ne voulais pas prendre les rênes du Sanctuaire. Je l'ai fait pendant quatre ans et j'en ai fait des cauchemars.

Aioros repartit vers sa maison toujours en riant tandis qu'Alizea partait pour la bibliothèque afin de comprendre l'aura maléfique qui avait entouré un instant Saga. Elle y resta toute la nuit, laissant à Shion le temps de mettre en ordre les derniers dossiers et surtout, et elle ne le savait pas, écrire une lettre à Dohko afin de le prévenir qu'il avait choisi Alizea comme son successeur.

Le lendemain, une réunion des chevaliers d'or était programmée, Alizea ne voulait pas quitter la bibliothèque et Saga fut introuvable. On le chercha partout, mais sans aucun résultat. Saga, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux avait disparu sans que quiconque sache où il était parti.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et pourtant Alizea continuait à consulter d'énormes ouvrages qui auraient rendu narcoleptique le lapin Duracell. Les chevaliers d'or dormaient paisiblement du sommeil du juste. Shion, monté sur le Star Hill, observait les étoiles, découvrant que le moment de la guerre sainte était presque arrivé. Il observait avec inquiétude la position de l'étoile polaire quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit Saga. Le jeune chevalier d'or avait un air vraiment bizarre sur les traits de son visage, ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur malsaine, démoniaque.

Alizea, dans la bibliothèque, sentit une douleur atroce lui labourer la poitrine. Elle se téléporta sur le Star Hill et vit Saga retirer de la poitrine de son père adoptif son bras sanglant. Ensuite, lentement, il se tourna vers elle, alors que la jeune femme regardait avec horreur son père adoptif, celui qui lui avait tout appris, qui lui avait donné l'amour d'un père, qui lui avait donné une famille, agoniser dans d'atroces douleurs. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, brouillant sa vue. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas l'attaque que lui envoya le félon, schizophrène et psychopathe, qui venait d'enfermer son pauvre petit frère malade au Cap Sounion, prison tout confort avec climatisation, eau courante, jacuzzi à prix modique, sushi à chaque repas, déesse gourde à domicile pour sauvetage in-extremis et trident divin avec brochettes incluses, et leva tardivement son bouclier (_Si vous arrivez à lire et à comprendre cette phrase, vous êtes vachement fort _). Elle prit une partie de l'attaque de son adversaire en pleine face. Saga avait l'air d'avoir totalement perdu l'esprit, une lueur enragée luisait dans son regard, tandis qu'il se préparait à lui lancer une autre attaque tout aussi dévastatrice. Elle fit un pas en arrière, stupéfaite de l'attitude irraisonnée de Saga quand elle entendit dans sa tête les dernières paroles de Shion mourant :

_-Ma chérie, sauve Mû. Sauve ton frère !_

Elle se téléporta au moment où la deuxième attaque se précipitait sur elle pour la tuer dans d'horribles, atroces, terrifiantes, insupportables et innommables souffrances douloureuses. Elle s'écrasa gracieusement d'abord dans sa maison, ayant totalement raté son atterrissage par manque de concentration, on se demande pourquoi, et emporta sa pandora box ainsi que ses trésors les plus précieux. Au moment de repartir, elle stoppa un instant, se demandant si elle devait protéger bébé – Athéna. Mais la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Shion lui revint en tête et elle se téléporta dans la maison du Bélier, laissant à un autre cette lourde et baveuse tâche. Elle courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, battant à la course un Milo shooté à l'E.P.O. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Mû, qu'elle défonça dans la joie et l'allégresse, faisant violemment sursauter le serviteur du nouveau chevalier d'or, Démétrios qui faillit faire une mémorable crise cardiaque en recevant la porte en pleine figure, elle se rua directement dans la chambre de Mû. Le petit garçon, encore bien endormi, était assis sur le lit, les yeux remplis de larmes de frayeur et ne comprenant pas la raison pour laquelle le lien entre lui et son maître avait été rompu aussi soudainement. Alizea remarqua la pandora box de l'armure du Bélier près du lit du petit garçon et la posa sur la sienne pour la transporter plus facilement à l'abri d'un félon, schizophrène et psychopathe, qui venait d'enfermer son pauvre petit frère malade au Cap Sounion, prison tout confort avec climatisation, eau courante, jacuzzi à prix modique, sushi à chaque repas, déesse gourde à domicile pour sauvetage in-extremis et trident divin avec brochettes incluses. Ensuite, elle chopa Mû stupéfait, qu'elle mit sous son bras comme on transporte un ours en peluche, attrapa le serviteur outré, qu'elle plaça sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates, et se téléporta vers un lieu où ils seraient à l'abri. Au moment où ils disparaissaient dans les hurlements outragés du serviteur souffrant de mal de mer, Saga investissait la première maison du Zodiaque avec l'intention évidente et non dissimulée de faire le plus sanglant des carnages, avec étripage de deux chevaliers d'or de préférence et une pulvérisation de serviteur pour calmer ses nerfs. Devant le vide intersidéral de toute vie humaine ou animale de la maison, il hurla de rage vaine, car non seulement le Grand Pope venait d'être occis dans un déluge de violence mais encore le futur Grand Pope venait de se carapater, pire, il y avait un témoin de son crime, de sa forfaiture, de son meurtre, de son carnage, de sa violence gratuite, de sa furie la plus complète et cætera, et cætera (_Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, "etc."_).

Loin du Sanctuaire, aux Cinq Pics, apparut Alizea chargée comme un dromadaire. Elle portait toujours les deux armures, Mû et Démétrios, qu'elle laissa tomber à terre sans aucun égard et qui se réceptionna sur le nez. Elle avança comme un automate vers Dohko, la douleur de la perte de son père se lisait sur son visage. Elle lâcha Mû qui se réceptionna agilement sur ses pieds, et tomba à genoux devant Dohko. Le vieux chevalier d'or la serra contre lui et recueillit tendrement les larmes de la jeune femme. Lui aussi souffrait de la perte de son dernier ami. Serait-il voué à vivre alors que tous mourraient ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il savait que la douleur que ressentait la jeune femme dans ses bras était la même que celle qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son vieux coeur fatigué. Il serra fortement contre lui la fille adoptive de son meilleur ami et ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage parcheminé par l'âge. Elle pleura longuement, étreignant le chevalier d'or à l'étouffer. Mû était perdu, il se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait ici, avec ce vieux machin mauve devant lui. Son jeune cerveau encore endormi ne voulait pas comprendre que son maître, son presque père était mort. Cette rupture de lien en était la preuve évidente. Il demanda doucement :

_-_Où est mon maître ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et murmura doucement, respectant les dernières volontés de Shion :

_-_Ton maître est mort. Il ne reviendra plus jamais. Dohko ?

_-_Oui, Alizea ?

_-_Je voudrais que tu protèges Mû, que tu l'aides à s'affirmer.

_-_Où vas-tu ?

_-_Là où personne ne me trouvera. Adieu, Dohko.

Elle se téléporta dans un lieu inconnu de tous, sauf de Donadieu, Harmonie, Shion et elle-même. Elle disparut totalement de la circulation afin de faire le deuil de son père adoptif et d'observer de loin le Sanctuaire, prête à aider quand le moment serait venu et accessoirement d'emmerder Saga. Elle fut le témoin de la fuite d'Aioros, de sa traque par les chevaliers d'or et du combat qui fut en défaveur du chevalier du Sagittaire. Quand ils partirent, le laissant pour mort, elle se téléporta près de lui et réussit à lui donner assez de force pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée et sauver la déesse Athéna. Elle le suivait de loin, continuant à lui donner de la force quand il n'en pouvait plus, sans voir qu'elle-même était suivie par un autre chevalier. Elle le vit donner à un japonais de passage la jeune déesse et son armure. Mais avant de rendre l'âme, Alizea changea son destin et lui donna assez de force pour survivre et elle le téléporta dans sa grotte afin de le soigner. Alizea, rassurée quant à la survie de la fillette, repartait vers sa nouvelle demeure quand un ancien chevalier d'or, celui du Scorpion pour être plus précis, se matérialisa devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

_-_Que me veux-tu, Roman ?

_-_Mais tu sais ce que je veux, c'est toi… Répliqua-t-il en lui collant la main sur une double partie rebondie postérieure de son anatomie.

_-_Dois-je te rappeler que je ne t'aime pas ? Retire-moi cette main avant que je ne te l'arrache ! Frôlant pour la première fois de toute sa « jeune » existence le zéro absolu par ces paroles glaciales.

_-_C'est vrai, tu préfères la compagnie des enfants !

_-_Répète ce que tu viens de dire, là ! Siffla Alizea outrée en serrant les poings.

_-_Tu es toujours avec Mû du Bélier. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ce gamin ?

_-_C'est mon frère, connard. Et je t'interdis de l'insulter, espèce de bâtard !

_-_Je ferai ce que je veux, et je sens que le Grand Pope sera ravi de savoir où tu te trouves ! Répliqua l'ancien chevalier d'or avec un sourire narquois.

_-_C'était le truc à pas dire, pitoyable crustacé ! Je vais t'arracher la carapace morceau par morceau, petite écrevisse !

Elle fit exploser son cosmos et revêtit son armure. Elle laissa sa rage, sa haine, sa douleur, sa fureur l'envahir, puis canalisa toute sa puissance et lança une étrange attaque comprenant toutes les attaques offensives des chevaliers d'or. Cette soudaine augmentation de pouvoir fut ressentie jusqu'au Sanctuaire, donnant à tous les chevaliers d'or une horrible, soudaine et douloureuse migraine. Quand Masque de Mort, Aphrodite et Shura arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils ne virent qu'une plaine là où il y avait quelques instants auparavant une montagne des plus déchiquetées et une silhouette noire là où il y avait eu auparavant un chevalier d'or. Ils ramenèrent l'information et durent partir à la recherche de la jeune femme qui était toujours et encore introuvable.

Elle fonça dans sa grotte et découvrit qu'Aioros continuait à pisser le sang sur son lit. Alors, elle commença à le soigner. Elle augmenta son cosmos et réussit non pas à le soigner, mais à stopper les hémoragies. Ensuite, elle lava le corps meurtrie du chevalier d'or et pansa délicatement ses blessures. Elle devait toujours ponctionner de l'énergie afin d'en donner à Aioros et elle se fatiguait rapidement, car elle en avait dépensé énormément quand elle s'était attaquée à Roman. Et maintenant, les effets étaient là, elle était épuisée et savait que si elle ne ramenait pas de quoi manger, ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Elle décida donc de faire une grosse razzia dans les cuisines du Sanctuaire et vida complètement les réserves. Ensuite, elle les amena dans sa grotte et dut pour la première fois de sa vie préparer un repas à la normale, en utilisant des couteau. Elle fit un bon feu dans la cheminée de sa grotte et commença à préparer le repas. Elle le fit cuire dans l'âtre et brusquement, elle eut un très ancien souvenir qui lui revint en tête. Il y avait son père, son vrai père et sa mère. Ils avaient créés cette cheminée au cas où il ferait froid. Elle fut heureuse de se rappeler de ce temps où elle vivait heureuse avec ses parents. Mais elle savait que bientôt elle les retrouverait et ils vivraient heureux en Elysion. Quand la soupe fut prête, elle la dévora et vida complètement la marmite afin de reprendre des forces. Puis de là, elle en fit une autre, mais pour son mourrant. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir et lui fit manger la soupe, ensuite, elle le recoucha et sortit afin de scruter le Sanctuaire. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne devait pas y retourner et qu'elle ne devait pas faire valoir son titre de Grand Pope. Elle sentait que tout cela était les prémices de la guerre ultime contre Hadès. Elle entendit un gémissement et rentra pour voir Aioros ouvrir un oeil. Le chevalier d'or allait se lever quand Alizea l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement et lui dit :

_-_Ne bouge pas Aioros, ils t'ont mis dans un sale état.

_-_Athéna ?

_-_Est à l'abris entre les mains du touriste.

_-_Vous m'avez suivis votre excellence ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Pourquoi ne pas retourner au Sanctuaire ?

_-_Parce que je sens que tout ceci est une mise à l'épreuve pour Athéna. C'est ironique, car les chevaliers d'or vont combattre celle qu'ils doivent protéger. Oh ! Au fait, son armure est entre les mains du touriste.

_-_Je vais l'appeler.

_-_Non, laisse-la où elle se trouve. Cela est important pour la suite des évènements. Je sens que normalement tu n'aurais pas dû survivre, mais tu étais sous ma protection, alors je ne pouvais te laisser mourir alors que j'ai la possibilité de te soigner. Je ne suis pas comme Shion ou Mû, mais je peux stopper les hémorragies, y comprit les hémorragies internes.

Elle reprit ses anciennes habitudes de voleuse et n'eut aucun scrupule à piller les cuisines du Sanctuaire laissant à chaque vol un mot écrit de sa plus belle écriture disant : « Merci pour la bouffe ». C'était une façon enfantine de venger la mort de son père. Elle nourrissait bien Aioros qui reprenait doucement des forces, puis quand il fut assez fort, il décida d'aller rejoindre la déesse en cachant sa véritable identité. Il se fit passer pour un simple domestique et put ainsi garder un oeil sur elle. Il salua avec respect Alizea en suppliant les dieux que personne ne la retrouve. Car il se doutait que Saga avait dû envoyer des chevaliers à sa recherche. Et en effet, le voleur de trône avait envoyé des chevaliers d'argent au trousses d'Alizea. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que la jeune femme se trouvait là où elle avait passé soixante deux ans de sa vie. Elle pleurait tous les jours la mort de son père adoptif et la perte de ses nouveaux repères. Elle remercia mentalement ses parents de lui avoir trouvé cette cachette que nul ne connaissait.

Au fil des ans, la personnalité démoniaque, et méchante, et mauvaise, et sournoise, et sadique, et perverse, et félonne, et traîtresse, et diabolique, et satanique, et grande méchante pas belle de Saga prenait de plus en plus le dessus, transformant l'homme de bien qu'il était en un monstre de cruauté, de malveillance et de lubricité. Au bout de sept années, Alizea sentit que la garde personnelle d'Athéna se recréait enfin. Elle sentit aussi un cosmos encore enfantin qui évoquait le Sagittaire et le cheval ailé, Pégase. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

_-_Un chevalier qui pourrait cumuler à la fois l'armure de bronze de Pégase et celle du chevalier d'or du Sagittaire est arrivé. Mais comment peut-il porter deux armures, cela ne s'est jamais vu ? Il pourrait devenir l'un des guerriers les plus puissants du monde. Et cette bande de nuls ne fera rien pour l'entraîner comme il devrait l'être. Tsssss ! Nabots !

Elle alla sur le sommet de sa montagne et observa une énième fois les étoiles, se demandant encore et toujours comment s'étaient passées les retrouvailles entre ses parents et Shion. C'était sa grande interrogation du moment. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que la réunion entre « amis » avait été un tout petit peu mouvementée, en Elysion.

Elysion 

_-_COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE FAIRE CELA ! VOUS L'AVEZ ABANDONNEE AU MOMENT OU ELLE AVAIT LE PLUS BESOIN DE VOUS. LE SANCTUAIRE N'ETAIT MÊME PAS AU COURANT DE SON EXISTENCE ! VOUS AURIEZ PU NOUS PREVENIR ! B…. DE P…. DE M…... !

_-_Déjà, tu ne nous parles pas sur ce ton. Parce que dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait la même chose avec ton fils ? S'indigna calmement Harmonie.

_-_Et de plus, môssieur je-fais-des-leçons-aux-autres-mais-je-fais-des-bourdes-encore-plus-grosses-que-moi, tu as ordonné à NOTRE fille de ne pas dire à TON fils qu'il était TON fils ! PERE INDIGNE ! Explosa Donadieu.

Les différents chevaliers d'or des anciennes générations observaient avec amusement les trois chevaliers d'or qui se hurlaient dessus à propos de leurs enfants respectifs. Arzaniel était retenue par Shanti de la Vierge qui sentait que, si la jeune femme entrait dans le conflit, son collègue du Bélier n'allait pas s'en sortir sans plaies et bosses et il allait perdre quelques plumes. Elle grognait comme un animal, prête à mordre la première partie de l'anatomie de son mari qui lui tomberait sous les dents. Shion, ne se doutant pas de la menace qui pesait sur son arrière-train rebondi et de la présence de sa douce future mordante épouse, hurlait sur Donadieu et Harmonie :

_-_Mais MON fils n'a jamais été obligé de voler pour vivre. Il n'a pas souffert de la faim, de la solitude et du froid à QUATRE ANS ! QUATRE ANS et elle vous a attendu SOIXANTE ANS ! SOIXANTE ANS et c'est MOI qui ai été obligé de lui annoncer VOTRE mort. C'est MOI qui ai dû la consoler quand elle a compris que vous ne reviendriez jamais, et quand elle faisait des cauchemars, c'est MOI qui me levait la nuit. C'est MOI qui ai dû l'élever, lui apprendre à prendre un bain, ELLE NE SAVAIT MÊME PAS QU'IL FALLAIT SE LAVER ! Quand elle a été malade, c'est MOI qui l'ai soignée, c'est MOI qui ai reçu ses attaques de plein fouet, qui a reçu ses vomissements. BON SANG ! ELLE A ETE TEMOIN DE LA GUERRE SAINTE ! J'ai plus été son père que TOI Donadieu ! Alors ne dis pas que je suis un père indigne ! Vociféra Shion, écumant de rage.

_-_Oui, tu as été un père pour NOTRE fille, mais pas pour TON fils ! Rétorqua Harmonie outrée.

Mais il blêmit et se calma instantanément quand il entendit la voix calme, douce et… glaciale de sa chère et tendre épouse qui siffla :

_-_Tu as honte de moi ?

_-_Mais… mais… mais pas du tout chérie. Où… où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles, mamour ?

_-_Le fait que tu ne reconnaisses pas TON fils officiellement au Sanctuaire est une preuve de ce que j'avance.

_-_Tu sais heu… en fait heu… Bredouilla le géant par rapport à sa toute petite femme.

_-_SHION Eildecar DE JAMIR ! Rugit Arzaniel qui n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une gentille petite atlante mignonne, adorable et douce. COMMENT AS-TU OSE NE PAS DEVOILER A NOTRE FILS, TA PATERNITE !

_-_Mais, chérie, je n'avais pas le choix, il devait devenir ch…

_-_C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! Beugla sa tendre épouse.

Les différents chevaliers d'or se moquaient joyeusement de Shion, qui avait tendance à se recroqueviller sous la fureur et les imprécations de sa douce et calme moitié… enfin d'habitude.

_-_Mais.. heu.. heu…il.. heu… il est chevalier d'or et heu… il est heu… à l'abri ?

_-_A L'ABRI? AVEC UN MALADE A SES TROUSSES, SEUL DANS UNE MONTAGNE POURRIE ET AVEC UN VIEUX SERVITEUR SENILE !

_-_Mais chérie, il n'est pas seul il est protégé par Dohko.

_-_PARLONS EN DE DOHKO ! UN VIEUX NAIN QUI N'EST MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE SE LEVER DE SON POT DE CHAMBRE !

_-_Je te trouve injuste avec lui !

_-_INJUSTE ! JE VAIS T'EN COLLER UNE, TU VAS LE SENTIR PASSER ! ET TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS INJUSTE !

_-_Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?

_-_POURQUOI ! Arzaniel semblait proche de la crise d'apoplexie et menaçait de leur faire une belle crise cardiaque, même si elle était déjà morte.

_-_Mon ami, je crois que c'était bien la dernière chose que tu aurais dû lui dire ! Ricana Donadieu ravi de la crise d'Arzaniel.

Shion lui lança un regard noir, mais reporta son attention sur sa femme qui avait bien l'intention de lui arracher les tripes avec les dents.

_-_Pourquoi ! Je vais te dire pourquoi, PARCE QUE TU AS OSE LAISSER SEUL NOTRE FILS ET QU'EN PLUS TU AS OSE NE PAS LUI DIRE QU'IL ETAIT TON FILS ! ET CA, JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !

Shion devint blême aux paroles remplies d'amertume et d'agressivité de son épouse.

_-_Je suis désolé, amour. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. J'aurais voulu que, comme Alizea, il m'appelle papa…

_-_KKKKKKKWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent Harmonie et surtout Donadieu.

_-_J'ai été son père durant cent soixante douze ans et alors que toi, tu ne l'as été que durant quatre ans ( _et toc !_).

_-_Ça veut dire donc que tu n'aimes pas et que tu ne reconnais pas ton propre fils. Siffla Arzaniel.

_-_Mais si, je l'aime. Se défendit Shion s'embourbant plus profondément dans ses explications.

_-_Tu ne lui pardonnes pas ma mort ! Trancha Arzaniel.

_-_Je…. Je ne sais pas. Répondit Shion en baissant la tête.

_-_Père indigne ! Elle clôtura cette discussion houleuse d'une baffe bien sentie, puis fit demi-tour et quitta son mari qui tenait sa joue meurtrie d'une main.

Il tourna la tête vers ses anciens collègues et vit Donadieu et Harmonie qui secouaient la tête d'un air navré devant la stupidité de Shion. Le pauvre ex-chevalier du Bélier leva le regard vers le ciel et se demanda comment se sortait Mû et surtout Alizea.

Sanctuaire 

La jeune femme partageait son temps entre la lecture de pavés de deux mille pages, volés au nez et à la barbe inexistante de Saga, l'entraînement de nuit et l'observation des différents évènements du Sanctuaire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher trop près du lieu de son enfance, et cela lui faisait mal. Cependant, elle apportait régulièrement des fleurs sur le corps sans vie de Shion. Elle savait que son petit frère était à l'abri à Jamir, Saga ne pouvait rien lui faire ou il perdrait le seul réparateur d'armures qui existait encore dans le monde. Dohko ne craignait pas grand chose non plus, enfin, pour le moment et Aioros était mort pour tout le monde, donc il était toujours vivant. Et quant à elle, il fallait déjà qu'ils sachent où elle se trouvait et pour l'instant, c'était pas gagné. Une nuit, elle décida de faire un très vilain tour à Saga et aux chevaliers d'or, enfin, surtout à Masque de mort. Elle prépara tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et se téléporta devant la maison du Cancer. Elle allait faire en sorte d'être la digne fille de son farceur de père. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques pour endormir Gabriele et entra dans la maison de son père. Elle eut le choc de sa vie en voyant dans quel état il avait mis cette glorieuse maison. Elle avait appris qu'il y avait des visages dedans, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Elle expira tout l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons, puis commença son mauvais tour. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se téléporta dans la chambre du Grand Pope, entrouvrit silencieusement les rideaux du lit, et grima le visage de l'occupant illégitime. Elle s'écarta et prit toutes les anciennes affaires de Shion que Saga avait gardé afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille aux serviteurs. Elle retourna avec ses trésors dans sa nouvelle demeure puis revint dans la chambre du Pope et vaporisa les tentures.

Dans son lit, Saga gris sursauta violemment, dévoilant une partie de son corps nu et s'exclama :

_-_Mais qui es-tu ?

_-_Je suis ton pire cauchemar. Meurtrier.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à ta mort. Oh ! Merci pour la lecture et le couvert que je me suis si généreusement octroyée durant ces sept dernières années.

_-_Espèce de sale petite p…

_-_Tututututu ! Ce n'est pas un langage pour un Grand Pope ! Je vais te quitter, bonne soirée. Je te laisse avec ce cher Gabriele. Byyyee ! AHAHAHAH ! Oh ! Une dernière chose, le rose te va très bien.

Elle se téléporta au Cap Sounion afin que Saga gris perdre sa trace. Elle poussa le pire des jurons quand elle découvrit que le fond de la prison était démoli et que le trident de Poséidon avait disparu. Elle était horrifiée, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, une nouvelle guerre entre Athéna et Poséidon allait bientôt arriver. Mais qui avait libéré ce dieu ? Elle observa avec attention les parois de la prison, et découvrit des inscriptions gravées sur la pierre, comme un journal intime :

_1 octobre 1973_

_cela fait 1 semaine que je subis cette torture, mais ma haine sera comblée quand le trident que je vois au fond de cette grotte sera à moi. Moi Kanon !_

Maintenant, Alizea savait où était Kanon durant tout ce temps. Son adorable apprenti avait été pris au piège dans cette prison infecte. Que s'était-il passé pour que Kanon se retrouve emprisonné dans cette geôle ? Elle repartit dans sa tanière en réfléchissant sur tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la mort de Shion. Elle s'installa au sommet de sa montagne et observa le Sanctuaire devant elle.

Elle éclata de rire quand elle vit le réveil de Gabriele face à des centaines de visages maquillés en bille de clown, qui lui souriaient gentiment et qui chantaient « bibi phoque » dans un chœur atroce. Son hurlement d'horreur et de rage fut entendu jusqu'en haut du Sanctuaire et plus d'un chevalier d'or se moqua de lui. Saga gris faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il vit sa magnifique chevelure grise teinte en rose bonbon et permanentée avec des anglaises et des rubans bleus, son beau visage cruel maquillé comme une pute de banlieue, lèvres peintes en rouge carmin, pommettes roses, eye liner mal posé, mascara dégoulinant et fard à paupières orange. Son cri d'horreur s'entendit jusqu'aux cinq pics faisant presque mourir de rire Dohko qui voyait en Alizea la digne fille de son père.

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

Alizea chapitre 25

En même temps, elle observait la future garde d'honneur d'Athéna ainsi que la jeune déesse. Autant elle était impressionnée par les efforts fournis par les différents chevaliers, autant elle soupirait devant les différents caprices de la jeune fille. Elle en était écœurée, Aioros n'avait quand même pas failli se sacrifier pour qu'elle devienne cette sale gamine mal élevée et pourrie-gâtée. Quand elle l'aurait devant elle, elle aurait une petite discussion amicale avec elle. Elle eut un sourire quand elle découvrit que son oncle Dohko s'occupait d'un jeune apprenti qui avait, comme Seiya, deux constellations, celle du Dragon et celle de la Balance, il y en avait un autre sur l'île de la mort avec le Phœnix et le Lion, un autre en Sibérie avait le signe du Cygne et du Verseau, le dernier se trouvait sur l'île d'Andromède, cumulant le signe d'Andromède et celui de la Vierge. Cette nouvelle génération allait apporter bien des changements. Ils seraient les plus puissants chevaliers, ils pourraient peut-être même vaincre un dieu s'ils étaient bien entraînés.

Six autres années passèrent où les jeunes gens s'entraînèrent durement pour devenir des chevaliers de Bronze. Mû avait trouvé son apprenti. Alizea eut un sourire triste en se rendant compte que la boucle était bouclée, que le futur chevalier d'or du Bélier était arrivé. Elle sentit la douleur d'Athéna quand Mitsumasa Kido rendit l'âme. Treize années après la prise de pouvoir de Saga/Arès sur le Sanctuaire, Athéna / Saori décida de mettre en place un tournoi entre les différents chevaliers de Bronze pour que l'un d'entre eux reçoive l'armure d'or du Sagittaire avec l'autorisation du véritable propriétaire qui protégeait de plus près qu'on pourrait le penser la déesse. Alizea était assez curieuse de voir les progrès des cinq jeunes qui l'avaient tant intriguée. Elle sentait que le tournoi venait de commencer et décida d'y aller afin de vérifier s'ils étaient prêts au destin qui frappait à leur porte.

Le Coliseum venait de se fermer. Plus personne ne pouvait y pénétrer, la salle était comble et il n'y avait plus une place de libre. L'endroit était plongé dans la plus complète obscurité à l'exception d'un faisceau de lumière qui englobait l'armure d'or. Saori annonça l'ouverture du premier ( et probablement dernier) tournoi intergalactique. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers la jeune fille qui se rassit élégamment sur son trône protégé par Tatsumi et un beau garde du corps à l'aura hennissante qui espérait voir le véritable Grand Pope en action. Le présentateur annonça bientôt le cinquième combat, celui entre Shun chevalier de bronze d'Andromède et celui de Jabu de la Licorne. Les deux adversaires étaient l'un face à l'autre, quand la chaîne d'Andromède se mit à s'agiter follement puis dessina sur le sol un caducée stylisé après avoir écrit le mot AXIA. Ensuite, la pointe d'attaque fonça droit sur l'armure du Sagittaire qu'elle contourna, puis stoppa net. Alizea, cachée derrière l'armure d'or, se retrouva avec une chaîne très affectueuse qui se frottait contre sa joue et s'enroulait paisiblement autour d'elle. Le chevalier d'or tenta de repousser doucement le métal, mais en vain. Mais le pire arriva quand la pandora box de l'armure d'or d'Asclépios apparut sur celle du Sagittaire. Alizea soupira lourdement et siffla vers son armure :

_-_Merci. Pour la discrétion, tu repasseras. Moi qui voulais être ici incognito, c'est râpé.

_-Ahahaha ! tu veux changer les choses ?Alors on doit te connaître. Cesse de te cacher, cela ne sert à rien ! De plus, dois-je te remettre en mémoire que tu es le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, tu devrais être sur le trône et non pas dans une grotte insalubre !_

_-_Insalubre ! Cette grotte m'a sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois, alors aie un peu de respect envers elle. Et puis arrête de philosopher ça ne te va pas du tout.

La voix de Shun s'éleva et coupa court au début de dispute entre Alizea et sa « fidèle » armure.

_-_Qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Et merdeuh ! C'est pas vrai. Pourtant, je t'avais dit de rester dans la grotte. Bordel ! Marmonna la jeune femme, pas si jeune que ça.

Elle soupira bruyamment, prouvant qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière la pandora box du Sagittaire. Elle se releva gracieusement et revêtit son armure. Les chevaliers de bronze observaient avec stupéfaction la deuxième boîboîte s'ouvrir. Elle leur fit découvrir ce qu'elle cachait au plus profond de ses entrailles métalliques : l'armure d'or d'Asclépios. Shun, Hyoga et les autres observaient avec stupéfaction cet homme d'or qui tenait un caducée et qui portait un diadème représentant deux serpents sur son front. L'armure éclata et se positionna sur le corps du guerrier, qu'ils voyaient de dos. Alizea se tourna vers eux et, devant le regard stupéfait de Shun, estomaqué de Saori et excité d'Aioros, tapota gentiment la chaîne qui tournoyait paisiblement autour d'elle, ne cherchant pas la bagarre, mais plutôt des câlins et des gratouilles. Hyoga demanda à Shun :

_-_C'est normal ce que fait ta chaîne ?

_-_Non, si ce chevalier nous était hostile, la chaîne l'aurait attaqué. S'il n'avait aucune volonté de nuire, elle l'aurait ignoré. Mais qu'elle se frotte à lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça. C'est comme si elle l'avait toujours connu, qu'elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, qu'elle... l'aimait.

Alizea s'écarta légèrement de l'armure du Sagittaire et leur dit :

_-_Mon nom ne vous dira rien, mais sachez que votre destin est en marche. Nous nous retrouverons bien assez tôt, chevaliers d'Athéna. A bientôt !

Elle se téléporta dans sa tanière, faisant violemment sursauter les chevaliers qui n'avaient jamais vu auparavant de chevaliers d'or, ni de personnes pouvant se téléporter comme Seiya sortir des stupidités. Alizea s'installa sur son lit et eut une longue conversation philosophique avec son armure, laissant les chevaliers et Athéna se débrouiller seuls avec Ikki du Phœnix et ses chevaliers noirs. Pendant ce temps, Shiryu alla à Jamir afin de faire réparer l'armure du Dragon et de Pégase. Il traversa avec difficulté les illusions du cimetière des armures et se retrouva devant un temple sans porte ni escalier. Et surtout il se retrouva face à un petit garçon qui avait l'air d'être assez farceur dans son genre en lui envoyant des tas de gravas. Shiryu lui ordonna de cesser son petit jeu car il avait des armures à réparer. Le petit garçon continua ses bêtises. De ce fait, Shiryu, s'énervant légèrement, attaqua le bâtiment devant lui et déboîta un des étages. A ce moment arriva un nouveau venu, Mû. Celui-ci apprit au jeune chevalier que les armures étaient mortes et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de donner la moitié de son sang pour les ramener à la vie. Aussi fou que cela puisse être, Shiryu le fit. Avec cet apport de sang, Mû ressuscita les armures et sauva la vie de Shiryu. Le chevalier du Dragon resta sept jours dans le sommeil le plus profond et le plus réparateur. Quand il se réveilla, il découvrit à ses côtés les deux armures en parfait état. Il voulut se lever, mais une main douce et pourtant ferme le repoussa délicatement sur le lit. Le chevalier du Dragon leva les yeux et vit que Mû se trouvait dans la même chambre. Le chevalier d'or du Bélier lui demanda civilement :

_-_Que s'est-il passé au tournoi ?

_-_D'après Shun d'Andromède, il y a un guerrier étrange qui est venu. Il portait une armure qui ressemblait à un homme et il tenait dans sa main un caducée.

_-_Co… comment !

Mû attrapa les épaules de Shiryu et commença à le secouer assez violemment.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Réponds, QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !

_-_Je… heu… Un chevalier avec une armure d'or et…

_-_Elle est vivante, Alizea est vivante ! Ils ne l'ont jamais attrapée et elle ne s'est pas suicidée.

_-_Qui est Alizea ?

_-_Ma sœur. C'est le chevalier d'or d'Asclépios.

Mû en pleurait de joie, sa sœur était en vie. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, puis elle avait disparu pour ne jamais réapparaître. Quand Shiryu repartit pour le Japon, Mû décida de rejoindre enfin le Sanctuaire et sa maison.

Alizea, dans son antre, observait avec intérêts les pérégrinations des chevaliers de bronze, leurs combats contre leurs différents adversaires toujours plus forts, toujours plus résistants. Elle eut un sourire devant le revirement d'Ikki qui se mit au service d'Athéna et retrouva son frère bien-aimé. Maintenant, les chevaliers de Bronze, au nombre de cinq, se battaient pour essayer de reprendre l'armure du Sagittaire qui décida de son plein gré de faire trempette au fond d'un lac. Alizea éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-_Bien joué, Aioros. Maintenant, ils vont arrêter de se taper dessus pour ton armure.

Elle voyait bien que? les événements se précipitaient vers une guerre totale contre le Sanctuaire et contre le Grand Pope, ce qui arriva assez vite. Saori, accompagné de son garde du corps, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu et Seiya allèrent au Sanctuaire afin de demander au Grand Pope de rendre les armes. Au lieu de cela, Athéna reçut comme cadeau de bienvenue une flèche en pleine poitrine et la Bataille du Sanctuaire commença. En effet, les chevaliers de bronze avaient douze heures pour arriver en haut du Sanctuaire et ramener le Grand Pope afin qu'il guérisse Athéna. Les chevaliers de bronze venaient de quitter la maison du Bélier, quand le gardien s'approcha de la déesse blessée et stoppa net en voyant le garde du corps. Il s'exclama :

_-_Aioros ?

_-_Bonjour Mû. Tu as bien grandi depuis le temps.

_-_Je croyais que tu avais été tué ?

_-_C'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Sauf le Grand Pope.

_-_Mais il a voulu te tuer.

_-_Non Mû, pas le Grand Pope, Saga. Saga a pris le contrôle du Sanctuaire.

_-_Mais où est le Grand Pope alors ?

_-_Elle arrivera bien assez tôt !

_-Elle _? Alizea !

_-_Et oui, elle t'a sauvé la vie, elle a sauvé la mienne. Elle m'a interdit de revendiquer mon armure, car tout cela doit arriver.

_-_Elle sait beaucoup de choses. Réfléchit Mû.

Les deux chevaliers d'or restèrent près de la déesse tandis que les chevaliers de bronze se lançaient à la conquête de la deuxième maison, celle du Taureau.

Pendant ce temps, Ikki, affaibli par les différents combats, s'était réfugié dans le volcan de l'île de la reine morte afin de régénérer son armure et son corps. C'est là-bas qu'il fut agressé par deux chevaliers après qu'il se soit refait une santé. Mais, alors qu'il allait combattre, il se retrouva complètement paralysé et ne put que subir leurs attaques.

Dans la sixième maison, celle de la Vierge, Shaka empêchait Ikki de lutter à armes égales. Alizea, outrée de ce mauvais coup, décida d'intervenir. Elle se téléporta dans la maison et fit augmenter assez violemment son cosmos. La concentration de Shaka et sa méditation volèrent en éclats quand il sentit la puissance de la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Se sachant inférieur à elle les yeux fermés, il les ouvrit et l'observa avec stupeur. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était morte, elle avait disparu depuis treize ans et personne ne l'avait plus vue. Alizea, avec son éternel sourire canaille, lui dit :

_-_Shaka, tu as si peu confiance en tes propres apprentis que tu te mêles de leurs combats ? Laisse le Phœnix prouver ce qu'il vaut. Tu le combattras bien assez tôt, petit.

Shaka, n'appréciant pas cet adjectif pour le qualifier, répondit :

_-_Le Grand Pope veut ta tête !

_-_Le Grand Pope est un enfoiré de première, il n'est qu'un malade et un assassin. Alors ne me parles pas de ce sale bâtard.

Shaka se releva d'un bond et s'exclama, outré :

_-_Comment oses-tu ?

_-_C'est très simple, avec ma bouche et ma langue, petit bonze.

_-_Grrrrrrrr !

_-_Mais c'est qu'il mordrait. J'aurais cru ça d'Aiolia le fougueux lion, mais pas du calme et mignon petit puceau.

_-_Tu vas me le payer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shaka s'énerva et s'exclama : Par _le Trésor du Ciel_ !

_-_Malheureusement, ton attaque n'a aucun effet sur moi, car je la connais. Mais je ne crois pas que tu connaisses les miennes. S'esclaffa Alizea qui renvoya l'attaque sur Shaka.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se combattirent avec rage, Shaka de tout sa puissance, alors qu'Alizea n'utilisait qu'une partie de la sienne. Le chevalier de la Vierge était sûr que le combat allait durer mille jours et mille nuits. Brusquement, Alizea éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_Ton Paon et ton Lotus viennent de mordre la poussière. Tu avais raison de ne pas leur faire confiance, ils n'étaient vraiment pas des plus puissants, voir carrément nuls.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lança :

_-_Salut. À la prochaine, petit bonze !

Elle disparut en laissant un Shaka stupéfait. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle avait fait tout cela simplement pour le déconcentrer. Elle avait risqué de se faire attraper par le Grand Pope seulement pour aider ce chevalier de bronze. Il voulut la traquer pour la ramener au Sanctuaire, mais c'était comme si elle avait disparu dans une autre dimension. Il ne savait vraiment pas où elle pouvait être. En fait, la jeune femme était retournée dans sa grotte. Elle observa les différents combats que les valeureux chevaliers de bronze effectuèrent, le premier se régla entre Seiya et Aldebaran qui, après un dur combat, perdit sa corne. Le jeune chevalier Pégase atteignit pour la première fois le septième sens, de ce fait, il put traverser la maison du Taureau afin de continuer son chemin vers celle des Gémeaux. Il se perdit dans la maison des Gémeaux et y retrouva les autres qui avaient pu se défaire d'Aldebaran.

Ils traversèrent les maisons l'une après l'autre, luttant avec courage contre les différents gardiens. Ils perdaient dans ses combats leur innocence et leur naïveté, faiblesses qui les auraient trahis au moment le moins opportun. Mais cela ne se fit pas sans perte. Le premier chevalier d'or à tomber fut Masque de Mort, tué par Shiryu. Ensuite, ils durent combattre Aiolia qui avait reçu d'Arès/Saga _l'illusion diabolique_. Le chevalier du Lion ne retrouva ses esprits qu'au sacrifice de Cassios. Ensuite, ils allèrent combattre Shaka, mais ce fut Ikki qui le terrassa en sacrifiant sa vie et ses cinq sens. Alizea ne fit rien, se contentant d'observer, elle n'aiderait que celui qui arriverait devant le treizième temple. Après la maison de la Vierge, ils allèrent dans la maison de la Balance et découvrirent Hyoga, coincé dans un cercueil de glace généreusement offert par son maître, Camus du Verseau. Grâce à l'armure d'or de la Balance, Shiryu brisa la glace et Shun réchauffa le Cygne de son propre corps. Réveillé par son ami, Hyoga combattit bravement Milo du Scorpion qui époustouflé par son courage et sentant que la quête des chevaliers de bronze était juste, le réanima et le laissa partir rejoindre ses compagnons dans la maison du Sagittaire.

Là, Aioros leur avait préparé un petit parcours du combattant qui les amena devant le testament que le courageux Sagittaire avait gravé dans la pierre de son temple un peu avant sa mort officielle. En larme, alors que le principal concerné gardait Athéna, les quatre jeunes gens continuèrent à courir afin de pénétrer dans la maison du Capricorne. Shiryu le combattit avec rage. Utilisant _l'ultime Dragon_ et tenant fermement Shura du Capricorne contre lui, il s'élança dans les airs, emportant dans la mort le dixième chevalier d'or. Ensuite, Hyoga, voulant montrer à son maître sa reconnaissance, le combattit avec toute sa puissance et atteignit le zéro absolu. Camus mourut, fier comme un paon devant la réussite de son élève, heureux comme tout. Il s'effondra sur le sol gelé, suivi de près par Hyoga. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure à Shun et à Seiya pour sauver Athéna. Ils pensaient qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser la maison des Poissons. En effet, des escaliers, on ne pouvait voir le treizième temple. Shun décida de combattre le chevalier des Poissons et donna un instant de répit à Seiya qui dépassa la douzième maison et se retrouva devant un chemin de roses rouges, belles et mortelles.

Shun utilisa toute sa puissance et après avoir goûté à toutes les attaques d'Aphrodite des Poissons, il déchaîna _la Tempête d'Andromède_. Cette attaque fut mortelle pour le chevalier d'or qui eut quand même le temps de lancer sur son adversaire la _Bloody Rose_. Shun se retrouva avec une rose blanche sortant de son cœur et se teintant de son sang. Le jeune chevalier de bronze s'effondra près du corps de son adversaire. Seiya, s'étant évanoui après quelques mètres, fut sauvé par Marine, qui perdit conscience à son tour quelques secondes après. Seiya, ne voulant pas laisser Marine agoniser, utilisa les _météores de Pégase_ et fit s'éparpiller les roses. Il libéra le chemin des fleurs. Il se remit à marcher, difficilement mais obstinément. Il accéléra, courant de plus en plus vite, afin d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible le palais du Grand Pope.

Marine se releva grâce à Shaina et apprit au chevalier d'argent que le Grand Pope était mort et que sa dépouille mortelle était posée sur un lit de pétales et recouverte de fleurs. Tout autour du lit de mort de Shion étaient disposés des cierges et des bâtons d'encens, comme si quelqu'un savait où se trouvait le corps du Grand Pope et pleurait encore sa mort. Alizea, voyant que Seiya était proche de sa maison, s'y téléporta et l'y attendit tranquillement en observant son temple. Elle contacta Aioros et lui ordonna de se cacher d'Athéna. Le chevalier d'or fut très intrigué, mais il obéit quand même à cet ordre. Ensuite, elle contacta Mû et lui ordonna de taire la présence d'Aioros. Mû comprit immédiatement qu'elle voulait faire la surprise de la survie du chevalier du Sagittaire. Maintenant que tout était prêt, il regarda avec mélancolie sa maison. Cela faisait treize longues années qu'elle n'y était pas revenue. Elle décida de mettre son armure, autant faire la fierté de son père en la portant. Elle s'adossa négligemment, attendant que le chevalier de Pégase arrive. Pour elle, cette maison représentait tout son passé, sa vie heureuse auprès du Grand Pope. Elle se rappela le jour où il l'avait pris sous son aile, il lui avait offert un toit où dormir, de la nourriture en abondance et autant d'amour qu'elle pouvait en recevoir. Il avait vraiment été son père. Mais tout avait été arrêté le jour où Saga l'avait tué. Elle murmura doucement :

_-_Papa, tu me manques tellement. Cela fait treize ans que je ne suis pas revenue dans cette maison. Ça fait vraiment bizarre.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée quand elle sentit le cosmos de Seiya s'approcher.

Le jeune chevalier de bronze courait après le temps quand il vit un treizième temple. Il crut que la fatigue et les coups lui faisaient avoir des hallucinations. Il s'arrêta devant la volée de marche, tomba à genoux, baissa la tête et murmura, sa voix remplie de désespoir :

_-_Ce n'est pas possible, il y a douze signes zodiacaux, pas treize. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de sauver Athéna. Tout est perdu. Ô ! Athéna !

_-_J'aime rester modeste, appelle-moi Alizea ! Ça fait moins pompeux !

Il sursauta violemment en entendant la voix douce et amusée qui venait de l'intérieur de la maison. Le chevalier de bronze releva la tête et vit un chevalier d'or s'approcher de lui. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se mit en garde, prêt à lutter contre ce possible ennemi. L'armure d'Asclépios brillait, comme dotée d'une vie propre, ce qui était le cas. Seiya reconnut l'armure que lui avait décrit Shun. Le jeune chevalier de bronze observait avec attention le chevalier d'or s'approcher de lui. Son aînée s'arrêta devant lui et Seiya vit une grande silhouette avec de longs cheveux noirs, et surtout des yeux pers, un vert et l'autre bleu. Il avait un visage très féminin et très doux. Aucune haine n'obscurcissait son étrange regard, il avait envie de lui faire confiance, mais il devait traverser cette dernière maison. Il lui demanda :

_-_Qui es-tu ?

_-_Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble que je sache, alors ne me tutoie pas ! Le chevalier d'or lui parlait comme à un enfant turbulent. Seiya rougit et s'exclama :

_-_Mais vous le faites bien !

_-_J'en ai le droit, je t'observe depuis ta naissance !

_-_Mais… mais je ne vous ai jamais vu.

_-_C'est normal, petit. Personne de ta génération ne m'a jamais vu. Enfin si, une personne m'a vu. Même si elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.

_-_Qui est-ce ?

_-_Celle que vous appelez Saori Kido. Mais je l'ai connue sous le nom d'Athéna, je me souviens encore du jour où elle a vomi sur l'armure de Camus, la tête qu'il a fait, c'était hilarant.

_-_Vous… vous nous croyez ?

_-_Oui, je vous crois.

_-_Vous… vous nous aiderez ?

_-_Oui, suis-moi !

Elle fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape, pénétra dans sa maison et marcha gracieusement vers le temple du Pope. Seiya la suivit, ravi de ne pas avoir à se battre. Curieux comme tout, il lui demanda :

_-_Comment vous vous appelez ?

_-_Je me nomme Alizea.

_-_C'est un nom de fille ! S'étonna Seiya stupéfait.

_-_C'est normal, j'en suis une. Rétorqua ironiquement la jeune femme, pas si jeune que cela.

_-_Mais si vous êtes une femme, pourquoi ne portez-vous pas de masque ?

_-_Parce que mon armure le refuse. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'en mettre un, il m'a explosé entre les mains et a failli me défigurer.

_-_Ah, d'accord !

Ils traversèrent la maison, puis elle l'amena devant les portes du Palais. Il lui demanda :

_-_Vous ne rentrez pas ?

_-_Je veux faire une surprise à un vieil ami. Répondit-elle avait un sourire peu engageant sur ses lèvres.

Il entra en premier, suivi par Alizea qui s'adossa à une colonne, cachée aux yeux des autres. Saga accueillit Seiya avec un air mélancolique, il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider à sauver Athéna, mais que lui pouvait le faire. Alizea fronça les sourcils devant un fait étrange. Plus Saga parlait, plus il avait l'air de souffrir. Seiya le remercia et courut vers l'esplanade derrière le palais du Pope afin de prendre le bouclier et de le diriger vers Athéna. Mais, brusquement, les longs cheveux de Saga passèrent de bleus à gris et ses yeux bleus devinrent rouges. Sa voix douce et mélancolique devint agressive et mauvaise.

_-_Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ?

Seiya se retourna et fut stupéfait du changement, mais il entendit une voix lui dire :

_-Ne l'écoute pas et sauve Athéna !_

Il continua sa course et ne vit pas Saga déchirer ses vêtements (_bave_) et revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux. Fou de rage en voyant que Seiya se carapatait vers la statue d'Athéna, il lui lança la _Galaxian Explosion_ mais, avant que l'attaque ne le touche, elle s'écrasa contre un mur quasiment indestructible. Furieux, Saga s'exclama :

_-_Comment as-tu fait ?

_-_Lui, rien. Mais il n'en va pas de même pour moi ! rétorqua Alizea qui s'approchait tranquillement de lui.

Saga se retourna lentement vers elle et blêmit de rage en la voyant fraîche comme une rose après treize années d'exil. Seiya accéléra afin d'arriver le plus vite possible devant la statue. Toujours en train de courir, il entendait les deux chevaliers d'or se battre. Ils combattaient avec toute la rage qu'ils possédaient. Alizea ne pardonnait pas à Saga la mort de Shion, elle voulait le tuer et lui jetait toutes les attaques qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, sa rage et sa haine lui faisaient faire des erreurs que Saga, plus maître de lui, utilisait contre elle. Mais il savait qu'elle allait reprendre son calme et que, là, il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes pour la vaincre. Il décida donc de ruser afin de pouvoir d'abord vaincre Seiya et ensuite, il pourrait la combattre. Il eut l'idée d'utiliser son cosmos associé à son armure. De ce fait, il put l'éblouir et la projeta contre une colonne. Et pour la retenir plus longtemps, il fractura le sol et l'enfonça sur plusieurs mètres. Ensuite, alors qu'elle tentait de se réveiller, il fonça derrière Seiya pour le faire passer de vie à trépas.

Quand Alizea reprit ses esprits, elle découvrit pour sa plus grande rage que Saga lui avait faussé compagnie. Comprenant où il était allé, elle se téléporta près de la statue d'Athéna afin de faire de la bouillie de chevalier d'or. La jeune femme arriva au moment où Seiya venait de reposer le bouclier, ayant terminé ce qu'il devait faire, avant la fin du compte à rebours. Le jeune chevalier de bronze sursauta tellement violemment qu'il lâcha le bouclier. Ce dernier tomba dans un bruit de tonnerre dans la place silencieuse. Pas si silencieuse que cela, il entendait des bruits de courses et comprit que Saga était à ses trousses. Alizea lui siffla :

_-_Ecarte-toi, petit.

Seiya lui obéit et alla près de la statue d'Athéna afin de pouvoir regarder le combat sans risquer de prendre des coups perdus. Il venait de s'arrêter quand Saga surgit et lui fonça dessus. Seiya se tint prêt à le combattre, mais Alizea se jeta sur le chevalier d'or et le combat terrible reprit. Saga comprit qu'il devrait combattre au maximum de sa puissance, car Alizea avait beaucoup de force et aussi énormément d'expérience. Personne ne connaissait l'âge de la jeune femme, mais il savait, par son maître, qu'elle était déjà là quand lui-même était petit garçon. Il était de la même puissance, même si Alizea était légèrement plus puissante, mais pas assez pour avoir l'avantage sur lui. Ce serait un combat de mille jours et de mille nuits entre eux deux. Seiya savait qu'il avait de la chance, il était le témoin d'un combat de titan, deux chevaliers d'or se battant à mort. Il se demandait lequel allait prendre le dessus sur l'autre quand Ikki arriva pour lui prêter main forte. Le chevalier du Phœnix se demanda un instant qui était ces deux guerriers qui combattaient avec cette rage au fond de leurs yeux. Brusquement, Saga lança la _Galaxian Explosion_ au moment même où la jeune femme lançait la même technique. Les deux attaques se télescopèrent avec une rare violence détruisant tout dans un rayon de cinq mètres autour du point d'impact. Les coups étaient d'une puissance telle que le Sanctuaire tremblait sur ses fondations. Saga et Alizea savaient que se serait un combat de mille jours et mille nuits.

Athéna avait été prise par le faisceau du bouclier et les différents chevaliers qui la gardaient, eurent la joie de voir la flèche qui la menaçait disparaître. La jeune femme se releva bravement et avança dignement vers le palais du Grand Pope, suivie par les chevaliers de bronze, Tatsumi et à sa plus grande surprise, son si fidèle garde du corps n'était pas avec elle. Quand elle arriva dans la maison du Bélier, elle vit que Mû l'attendait, un genou à terre, l'acceptant comme seule et unique réincarnation d'Athéna. Elle continua sa marche, son escorte augmentée de Mû et de Kiki. Elle fut accueillie ensuite par Aldebaran qui, même un genou à terre, était plus grand qu'elle. Elle traversa ainsi toutes les maisons jusqu'à arriver dans la maison du Capricorne. Là, elle découvrit Shiryu évanouit et, près de lui, se trouvait l'armure d'or du Capricorne, mais Shura n'était nulle part dans les environs. Elle le soigna et Geki de l'ours l'aida à marcher afin de l'emmener en haut du Sanctuaire. Elle continua sa marche et découvrit dans la maison du Verseau les deux corps de Hyoga et de Camus. Pour Camus, il était trop tard, mais elle sentait encore une once de vie dans le corps du chevalier du Cygne. Elle le soigna et Ban du Lionnet le soutint dans leur marche vers l'esplanade où se trouvait la statue d'Athéna et surtout Saga, Alizea, Seiya et Phœnix. Dans la dernière des douze maisons, ils découvrirent Shun, une rose rouge plantée dans son cœur. Elle le ramena vers la lumière, puis ils repartirent, Jabu de la licorne aidant Shun à marcher.

Ils pensaient arriver directement devant le palais du Grand Pope et furent stupéfaits quand ils arrivèrent devant un treizième temple. Athéna se tourna vers ses chevaliers d'or et leur demanda :

_-_Mais d'où vient ce temple ?

Mû lui répondit :

_-_Il est le secret le mieux gardé du Sanctuaire. Personne n'a le droit d'en parler sous peine de mort. Son gardien a disparu il y a treize ans, la nuit où le Grand Pope a été assassiné. Personne ne sait où il se trouve et….

Il fut stoppé quand une explosion terrible, suivie d'un tremblement de terre d'une violence inouie, les secoua. Les chevaliers d'or observaient avec inquiétude le palais du Grand Pope. Seiya était vraiment en train de se faire laminer par Saga. Athéna décida :

_-_Continuons à avancer, le chevalier Pégase ne va pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps.

Ils traversèrent la treizième maison, et arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Tous étaient effarés, la pièce était pratiquement détruite, il faudrait une véritable fortune pour tout réparer. Ils allèrent vers l'esplanade quand ils entendirent une voix féminine rugir coup sur coup:

_-GREAT HORN ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION ! CRYSTAL NET !PAR LES FLAMMES DE GHIBIL !_

Ils entendirent une explosion puissante, un cri de douleur, puis des rugissement de rage. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'esplanade et virent Saga coincé dans une immense toile d'araignée. Le chevalier d'or qui venait de l'attaquer était de dos. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de lui était une longue chevelure noire ondulée, maculée de sang et de poussière. Cependant, d'après les dégâts dans l'esplanade, on comprenait l'état de sa chevelure. Saga hurlait de rage tandis que le guerrier devant lui sifflait :

_-_Tu vas souffrir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point. _SCARLET NEED…._

_-_NON, ARRETE ! S'exclama Mû faisant violemment sursauter les chevaliers et Athéna près de lui. Shion n'aurait pas voulut que tu le fasses.

Il vit Alizea trembler, elle s'approcha de Saga et lui balança un coup de poing en pleine figure, puis un autre dans l'estomac. Saga étouffa une exclamation de douleur, il avait voulu se battre contre elle et bien maintenant, il le regrettait réellement. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Seiya et lui dit :

_-_Voici votre dernière épreuve pour savoir si vous êtes digne de lutter pour Athéna.

Seiya comprit qu'ils allaient devoir terminer le combat, Il s'approcha de Saga qui luttait comme un fou pour se dépêtrer du _Crystal Net_. Il vit que Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki s'approchaient afin de l'aider comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Il se tourna vers Alizea et vit la jeune femme observer avec haine le chevalier d'or. Elle fit craquer ses doigts, puis fit brusquement demi-tour et laissa aux cinq chevaliers le combat contre Saga. Saori, Tatsumi et les chevaliers de bronze la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Jabu lui dit :

_-_Mais vous êtes une femme !

_-_J'ai réduit en bouillie des guerriers mille fois plus puissants que toi. Alors soit tu t'écrases, soit je t'explose la gueule contre un mur ! Siffla la jeune femme outrée.

Jabu se ratatina sous la fureur du chevalier d'or et s'écarta de son chemin. Elle s'adossa contre une colonne et observa le combat qui allait bientôt reprendre. Mû trouvait que la jeune femme avait beaucoup changé, elle était devenue nettement plus agressive que dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Mais il cessa d'y penser quand Saga se libéra de l'emprise de l'attaque d'Alizea qui décida de faire un très vilain coups aux chevaliers d'or. Il voulut se jeter sur la jeune femme, mais il devait d'abord se débarrasser des chevaliers de bronze. Ces derniers lui lancèrent leurs attaques les plus puissantes, et le chevalier d'or les repoussa d'une chiquenaude sous les regards stupéfaits des chevaliers d'or et haineux d'Alizea. Cette dernière voulait que Seiya et les autres perdent et ainsi, elle pourrait le tuer, comme elle avait tué Marc du Cerbère. Les autres chevaliers d'or voulurent aider leurs collègues de bronze, mais Mû les retint, il savait que les jeunes devaient terminer le combat seuls. A bout de force, ils concentrèrent toute leur puissance et la donnèrent à Seiya qui fit fuir l'esprit d'Hadès rendant ainsi à Saga sa pureté d'âme. Malheureusement, dans un dernier sursaut de haine, il attaqua Athéna qui s'était avancée afin d'aider ses chevaliers de bronze. Cette dernière dans un réflexe, se protégea de son sceptre que Saga prit en pleine poitrine. Se sachant mourant, le chevalier d'or caressa tendrement la joue de sa déesse et mourut libéré de tout mal, un sourire serein sur son visage redevenu doux…

A suivre


	26. Chapter 26

Alizea chapitre 26

Enfin, la bataille du Sanctuaire était terminée. Mû se tourna vers Alizea, mais elle avait disparu. Il s'affola et s'écria :

_-_Alizea, ALIZEA !

_-_Arrête de beugler Mû, tu ressembles plus à un taureau piqué par un taon qu'à un mouton qui va se faire tondre ! Répliqua une voix ironique et amusée.

Il se tourna vers la droite et vit Alizea assise au sommet d'une colonne. Il lui demanda :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ?

_-_Mais c'est pas vrai, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Shion ! Ça doit être l'entraînement, tous les chevaliers d'or des Béliers sont entraînés pour être des rabat-joie !

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais m'amuser ! S'exclama Mû, outré, devant les autres chevaliers d'or, amusés par les répliques de leur collègue de la treizième maison. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Aiolia se souvint de l'entraînement qu'elle lui avait fait passé, et Milo de la discussion sur les chevaliers féminins. Ils avaient tous cru qu'elle était morte, mais non, elle était là, bien vivante.

_-_Lire un pavé en atlante et passer des heures à regarder une vierge voleter, j'appelle pas ça de l'amusement, mais du sado-masochisme ! Répliqua le chevalier d'or, faisant exploser de rire Milo et Aiolia tandis que Shaka soupirait lourdement devant l'immaturité, qu'il savait feinte, de la jeune femme.

_-_Ah oui, et pour vous, c'est quoi l'amusement ? Demanda timidement Shun.

_-_Maquiller les visages du temple du Cancer version journée au cirque et transformer Saga des Gémeaux en pute de banlieue. AHAHAHAHAHAH ! J'm' étais bien marrée c' jour là. Je crois qu'on a dû entendre son hurlement jusqu'en haut du mont Olympe !

_-_C'est toi qui as fait cela ? S'exclama Shaka en ouvrant les yeux sous la stupéfaction.

_-_Et ouais ! Vive moi ! S'esclaffa la jeune femme en faisant le V de la victoire.

_-_Et vous êtes fière de vous ! Il nous a tapé sur les nerfs pendant deux semaines pour savoir qui avait « osé » salir ses beaux masques. S'exclama Aiolia outré qui continuait à la vouvoyer, voyant toujours en elle son maître.

_-_Oui, je suis vraiment fière de moi ! Bon, si vous voulez me voir, je suis dans ma maison ! A plus les p'tits!

Les chevaliers d'or grondèrent sous l'appelation, mais ils la laissèrent repartir. Ils savaient qu'elle devait reprendre ses marques dans le Sanctuaire, cela faisait quand même treize ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue, sauf pour quelques minutes. Elle quitta l'esplanade afin de rejoindre son temple. Athéna se tourna vers Mû et lui demanda :

_-_Mû, qui est-elle ?

_-_Elle est le treizième chevalier d'or, celui d'Asclépios. On ne sait pas grand chose d'elle, le seul qui la connaissait bien, c'était le Grand Pope, d'après certaine rumeur, c'est lui qui l'aurait élevé à la mort de ses parents, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

_-_Mais quel âge a-t-elle ?

_-_Personne ne le sait. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'elle était déjà là quand nos maîtres étaient enfants.

_-_Pourtant elle a l'air tellement jeune.

_-_Oui.

Athéna et les chevaliers de bronze, d'or et d'argent observèrent avec étonnement la direction qu'avait prise le chevalier d'or, se posant des questions sur son compte. Athéna décida d'organiser une réunion pour le lendemain, mais d'abord, ils devaient se reposer. Quand Alizea arriva devant sa maison, elle l'observa avec nostalgie, toute son enfance lui revenait en mémoire. Elle se secoua un peu, puis elle entra dans son appartement, et dans un silence religieux, tous entendirent :

_-_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG ! SAGA, ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE ! T'AS DE LA CHANCE D'AVOIR CREVE, MAIS SI JE CHOPE TON AME, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE LATTERAI LA GUEULE !

Tous les chevaliers, qu'ils soient d'or, de bronze ou déesse, se regardèrent, se demandant la cause de ces hurlements injurieux. Ils coururent jusqu'au treizième temple et ne virent pas la petite cordelette tendue entre les colonnes. Devant Athéna hilare, les cinq survivants de la bataille du Sanctuaire trébuchèrent et emportés par leur élan, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison du Bélier leur rutilante armure couverte de savon noir et de farine. Dans la treizième maison, deux chevaliers d'or s'esclaffèrent devant la dégringolade des puissants chevaliers d'or. Aioros alla retrouvé son homologue de la treizième maison et adossé à la porte, découvrit un bazar monstrueux. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé les pièces à la recherche d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas trouvée. Alizea bavait de rage devant les dégâts, son bel appartement était en piètre état. Elle soupira lourdement devant tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire. Les étagères étaient sur le sol, les meubles étaient renversés et des centaines de livres jonchaient le beau parquet en Cèdre du Liban. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit à ranger. Tout le mobilier se souleva, de même que tous les livres et les étagères. Le chevalier du Sagittaire observait avec fascination le Grand Pope ranger sa maison. Le balai se passait tout seul de même que la serpillière, le plumeau et la tête de loup qui débarrassaient l'appartement de la saleté, la poussière et les toiles d'araignée tandis qu'Alizea s'occupait de la cuisine. Quand Mû entra dans l'appartement, il vit Aioros qui observait avec fascination les chiffons faire tous seuls la poussère. Alizea poussa un autre hurlement quand elle vit les dégâts dans sa cuisine. Toute la nourriture était par terre, macérant dans son jus depuis plus de treize ans. Les rats et les cancrelats avaient transformé la cuisine en camps de vacances pour parasites et nuisibles en tous genres. Folle de rage, elle lança l'_Exécution de l'aurore_ inversée, les flammes de Ghibil donc, au lieu d'une tempête de glace, ce fut une tempête de feu. Et elle pyrolisa la nourriture, les rats, les blattes, les meubles et la cuisine. Aioros et Mû s'approchèrent et le premier chevalier d'or lui dit :

_-_Il va falloir demander à Athéna de te commander une cuisine. Je ne crois pas que c'était nécessaire de détruire tes meubles !

_-_Tu la veux ta fessée ! Siffla Alizea en plissant les yeux.

_-_Alizea, je n'ai plus sept ans. Soupira Mû tandis qu'Aioros se moquait gentiment de lui.

_-_Et alors ? Je te dépasse en taille et en âge. Alors écrase, petit.

_-_Toi-même, la vieille !

_-_Oh ! Comment c'est que tu causes ! Shion aurait été outragé de ton langage. S'horrifia faussement Alizea

_-_Est-ce que Shion était mon père ? Demanda Mû, qui voulait avoir confirmation de ce qu'il avait appris, auprès de quelqu'un qui devait connaître toute la vérité.

_-_Oui, c'était ton père. Soupira Alizea les yeux dans le vague et un léger sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Tandis qu'Aioros observait les deux chevaliers d'or avec stupéfaction.

_-_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? S'indigna Mû en serrant les poings sous la colère.

_-_Parce que c'était la dernière volonté de Shion, en plus de vouloir te protéger. Tu sais, il t'aimait beaucoup.

_-_S'il m'aimait vraiment, il me l'aurait dit ! Siffla le chevalier d'or, fou de rage envers son père.

Avant qu'Alizea puisse dire quoi que se soit, Mû fit demi-tour et quitta la treizième maison pour la sienne. La jeune femme poussa un énième soupir et murmura :

_-_Tel père tel fils, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Tu me manques tellement papa. J'aimerai que tu sois près de moi.

Elle sursauta quand le chevalier du Sagittaire posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura :

_-_Il est toujours là, tant que vous vous souviendrez de lui.

_-_Merci, Aioros.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Ensuite, elle alla dans sa chambre afin de voir les dégâts générés par Saga. Elle réarrangea sa chambre, la nettoyant de fond en comble. Ensuite, quand tout son appartement fut propre, elle laissa le chevalier seul avec sa bibliothèque et retourna dans sa grotte et ramena toutes ses affaires. Et les disposa avec beaucoup de goût, donnant une atmosphère un peu mélancolique à son intérieur. Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé, elle attribua une chambre à Aioros qui s'endormit comme un loir, puis elle décida de se reposer. Elle s'endormit profondément, réapprenant à vivre dans un lieu qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment treize ans auparavant. Le lendemain, elle vit que des gardes se précipitaient vers la salle du trône. Mais pour y aller, il fallait d'abord traverser sa maison et ça, c'était hors de question. Les chevaliers de Bronze entendirent un hurlement qui venait du treizième temple. Ils se précipitèrent et virent les gardes face à un chevalier d'or en mode on-protège-la-salle-du-trône-à-n'-importe-quel-prix. Ils lui dirent :

_-_La déesse Athéna leur a donné l'ordre de venir.

_-_Ont-ils un ordre écrit ?

_-_Je… non !

_-_Alors, vous ne passerez pas !

Elle fit un geste de la main et les trois gardes se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers. Brusquement, Alizea se tendit et puis fit un pas de côté et dit aux gardes :

_-_Vous pouvez passer.

Les trois gardes passèrent lentement devant Alizea, la crainte de se faire démolir par elle étant très présente en eux. Il traversèrent la maison et pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. Alizea ferma les yeux et dit par télépathie :

_-Dohko, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé._

_-Et à qui la faute !_

_-Saga ! _

_-Tssssss !_

Athéna donna l'ordre aux gardes de réparer les temples et surtout la salle du trône. Les réfections de cette salle durèrent une semaine durant laquelle les différents chevaliers d'or aidèrent aux réparations. Alizea utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de remettre le sol au bon niveau. Quand les travaux furent terminés et qu'Athéna commença ceux des temples, Alizea prit la décision d'aller retrouver ses parents. Cela faisait treize ans qu'elle n'était pas allée les voir, il y avait trop de gardes et elle aurait risqué de se faire attraper et tuer par Saga. Elle retira son armure qui alla se placer sur son socle, puis sortit de son temple afin de rejoindre le cimetière du Sanctuaire. Elle était au niveau de la maison du Sagittaire quand Mû la rattrapa et lui dit :

_-_Alizea, Athéna veut te voir !

_-_Alors, elle attendra. J'ai bien attendu treize ans, elle pourra bien attendre un peu. De toute façon, ce que j'ai à faire est plus important. Répondit-elle tout en continuant à marcher.

Elle traversa toutes les maisons, puis entra dans le cimetière toujours suivit par Mû. Elle prit un vieux chemin que plus personne ne prenait. Elle découvrit que les tombes de ses parents n'avaient jamais été entretenues depuis son départ. Alors, s'agenouillant devant la tombe de son père, elle la nettoya avec application. Elle retira les feuilles mortes et les mauvaises herbes. Puis elle gratta la pierre, lui rendant sa couleur blanche. Ensuite, elle planta les fleurs qu'elle avait prises à la maison des Poissons, des immortelles preuve d'un amour éternel. C'était, d'après Shion, les fleurs préférées de son père comme celle de sa mère. Quand son travail fut terminé, elle se tint entre les tombes de ses parents et dit, alors que Mû la regardait :

_-_Bonjour papa, bonjour maman. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue vous voir. J'espère que vous me pardonnez. Vous allez être heureux, enfin surtout toi papa, mais je me suis amusée avec le nouveau chevalier d'or du Cancer. Enfin, nouveau, il vient d'être tué par Shiryu du Dragon. Cette nouvelle génération est étrange, ils ont deux signes surtout cinq d'entre eux. Les cinq plus puissants, Seiya de Pégase serait parfait en chevalier d'or du Sagittaire, Shun d'Andromède en chevalier d'or de la Vierge, Ikki du Phœnix en chevalier d'or du Lion, Hyoga du Cygne en chevalier d'or du Verseau et enfin Shiryu du Dragon en chevalier d'or de la Balance. Je pense qu'ils pourraient être les futurs chevaliers d'or. Mais pourtant quelque chose me dit que tout ce qu'ils ont supporté, n'est qu'un entraînement. Qu'ils sont destinés à être plus que des chevaliers d'or, qu'ils sont destinés à entrer dans la légende. Ils sont fait pour ces armures et en même temps, ils ne le sont pas. Je ne comprends pas. Si au moins Shion était là, il pourrait me dire ce que cela veut dire. Mais il est mort depuis treize longues années. Mais pourquoi je te le dis, tu dois le savoir, papa. Il doit être au côté d'Arzaniel et de tous ses amis. Tu pourras lui dire que son fils a bien grandi, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le reconnaître, s'il ne portait pas l'armure d'or du Bélier, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, mais il a aussi le visage de son père. Il est le parfait mélange de ses parents. _Elle soupira et reprit :_ Shion me manque énormément, il a été un père pour moi durant toutes ses années. Mais je sais que le jour de nos retrouvailles est proche, je sens que mon destin va bientôt frapper à ma porte, et là, je vous retrouverai tous. Enfin.

Elle se tut un instant, une larme se mit à couler lentement sur sa joue. Elle sécha le signe de sa détresse, puis continua :

_-_La guerre Sainte est proche, je le sais, je le sens. Dohko m'a prévenu que le Sceau d'Athéna qui retenait Poséidon a été rompu et celui qui retenait Hadès commence à donner des signes de faiblesses. Les combats vont bientôt recommencer. En votre temps, avez-vous eu la même chose ? Vous me manquez tellement. Je chéris tous les jours votre souvenir. Quand Saga a pris le contrôle du Sanctuaire, j'ai pris tout ce qui me raccrochait à vous. Et, plus tard, j'ai pris les affaires de Shion. Je craignais qu'il ne les détruise. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec vous, car la déesse veut me voir et je dois lui dégonfler un peu la tête. Je vous aime et je reviendrai bientôt fleurir vos tombes. Au revoir.

Elle se releva, salua une dernière fois la tombe de ses parents et jeta un coup d'œil vers le lieu où serait enterré Shion dans une semaine. Elle quitta le cimetière, son cœur gonflé de nostalgie. Elle marcha avec grâce, remontant le chemin qui la menait vers Athéna. Mû avait écouté avec stupéfaction les paroles de son aînée. Alors, pour elle les chevaliers de bronze pourraient être les futurs chevaliers d'or. Elle traversa les différentes maisons, vierges de leurs gardiens. Quand elle arriva dans la sienne, elle se posta devant le socle qui soutenait son armure. Elle caressa tendrement cette dernière, la remerciant d'être là pour elle. L'armure explosa et la recouvrit, la protégeant totalement. Alizea ferma les yeux et se rappela les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties la première fois qu'elle l'avait mise. Elle rouvrit les yeux et reprit sa marche vers la salle du trône.

Elle arriva bientôt devant les portes de la salle du trône, gardées par deux soldats. Ils les ouvrirent, suivie de Mû, entra dans la pièce. Là elle vit Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka et Milo agenouillés devant le trône d'Athéna. Mû se plaça près d'Aldebaran et tous attendirent qu'Alizea fasse de même. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune femme resta debout, fière et digne, défiant ouvertement la déesse. Milo, outré, se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

_-_Agenouille-toi !

_-_Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Elle ne le mérite pas ! Cingla le treizième chevalier d'or.

Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient stupéfaits, la jeune femme osait critiquer leur déesse. Aldebaran allait lui faire la tête au carré quand elle continua :

_-_Elle ne le mérite pas. Car pour moi, elle est et sera toujours la sale gamine pourrie-gâtée qui frappait de pauvres orphelins en quémandant un cheval !

Athéna devint blême devant le rappel de son enfance capricieuse et baissa la tête de honte. Les chevaliers d'or observèrent leur déesse alors qu'Alizea lançait une autre pique virulente :

_-_J'espère qu'Aioros n'a pas sacrifié sa vie en vain ?

_-_Non ! Je serai digne de son sacrifice. Répondit Athéna en se levant gracieusement, la promesse se lisant dans ses yeux.

_-_Je l'espère pour vous, car je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous coller la raclée que vous auriez dû recevoir depuis bien longtemps.

L'assemblé était horrifiée surtout quand Saori répondit :

_-_Je l'aurais alors bien mérité. Jamais je ne redeviendrai cette enfant capricieuse et futile.

Alizea eut un sourire devant cette promesse et répliqua :

_-_Alors, vous êtes digne de mon respect ! Petit, tu viens, on t'attend !

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit et tous virent le garde du corps d'Athéna s'approcher. Ils se levèrent d'un bond quand il fit exploser son cosmos et se recouvrit de l'armure du Sagittaire. Tous sentirent leurs machoire se fracasser sur leur poitrine quand ils virent Aioros en face d'eux. Normalement il était mort et le voilà devant eux. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Aiolia s'approcha doucement de son frère et... lui colla une monstrueuse bégne. Il lui hurla :

_-_J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Et pendant tout ce temps, tu étais en train de baby sitting avec la déesse.

Il serra ses poings, et se jeta dans les bras de son frère en pleurant comme une fontaine :

_-_Mon frère, tu m'as tellement manqué.

_-_Aiolia, tu n'es plus un petit garçon, tu es chevalier d'or maintenant alors arrête de pleurer.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et s'agenouilla devant Athéna et la salua avec respect. Tous firent la même chose y compris Alizea qui demanda à la déesse :

_-_Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous fait mander, Votre Altesse ?

_-_Connais-tu le Sanctuaire ?

_-_Oui, je le connais même très bien. Mes parents venaient du Sanctuaire.

_-_Comment cela ? Demanda Milo.

Mû était ravi, il allait enfin découvrir le passé de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir demandé à son maître, mais ce dernier avait toujours été muet comme une carpe à ce sujet. Il écouta comme les autres avec attention ce qu'elle allait dire.

_-_Je suis la fille d'Harmonie des Poissons et de Donadieu du Cancer et…

_-_N'importe quoi, le chevalier d'or du Cancer c'était… S'emporta Aiolia qui lui en voulait pour avoir caché la vérité durant si longtemps.

_-_Gabriele et celui des Poissons Aphrodite. Je sais tout à fait !

_-_Gabriele ? S'exclama Mû.

_-_Oui, c'était son nom de baptême. En fait, je suis la fille des chevaliers d'or d'une ancienne génération. Je suis née le 29 février 1739 et mes parents ont été tués durant la guerre sainte de 1743 alors que j'avais quatre ans.

_-_Mais alors… ? Commença Saori.

_-_Oui, j'ai deux cent quarante ans. D'après le Grand Pope, la déesse m'a donné une croissance plus lente et donc, une année pour moi représente quinze ans pour vous.

_-_C'est fou ! S'exclama Milo.

_-_Vous devriez vous souvenir de moi, puisque c'est moi qui vous ai dit ce que vous étiez. Le plus amusant, c'était Milo qui a été envoyé sur l'île de Milo. Répliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Saori, puis se téléporta près de Shaka et toujours un genou à terre, elle lui colla une grosse claque dans le dos et dit avec un grand sourire :

_-_Alors, toujours en train d'entendre des voix, petit bonze ?

Tous pouffèrent de rire, sauf l'intéressé, qui ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle se téléporta une nouvelle fois devant lui et s'exclama :

_-_Allez, fais pas la gueule !

_-_Comment faites-vous pour passer d'un langage soutenu à celui d'une fille des rues ? Demanda Milo.

_-_C'est assez simple. En fait j'ai passé les soixante premières années de ma vie dans la rue. Mes parents m'avaient confié à la montagne et m'avaient dit de les attendre. C'est ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à ce que la faim ne me pousse à sortir et à chercher de la nourriture. J'ai appris à voler, à jurer, à me battre. Mais je n'ai jamais mendié.

_-_Trop fière ? Demanda Mû.

_-_Non, simplement que, les pièces d'or, ça ne se mangeait pas. J'avais déjà essayé avec une pièce en bronze.

_-_Pfffffuuuuu ! Pouffa Aiolia. Mais c'était le seul à rire, car tous les autres étaient pleins de pitié pour la vie terrible qu'elle avait vécue.

_-_Hey ! Je n'avais que quatre ans et demi. Et mes parents ne m'avaient pas appris la valeur de l'argent. C'est Shion qui l'a fait. Il a été pour moi le père que j'avais perdu.

_-_Comment t'a-t-il découvert ? Demanda Mû.

_-_Soixante deux ans après la mort de mes parents et la Guerre Sainte, il y a eu un jeûne et, durant deux jours, je n'ai rien mangé. J'avais tellement faim que j'ai décidé de faire une razzia dans les cuisines du Sanctuaire.

_-_Alors tu as dû passer par les douze maisons et Shion t'a découvert dans la maison du Bélier. Demanda Aioros.

_-_Ça aurait pu, mais je suis passée par la falaise. Douze heures d'escalade afin d'éviter de me faire jeter dans un orphelinat. Après je suis tombée dans les cuisines et j'ai fait un gros trou dans les réserves. J'ai dévoré tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Mais j'ai été découverte par un garde et j'étais tellement terrifiée que j'ai fait exploser sa lance. Shion m'a découvert et m'a pris sous son aile. Il m'a tout appris, à bien parler, à manger, à boire sans en mettre partout et à me laver…

_-_Beurk ! S'écria Aiolia dégoûté.

_-_Mes parents n'étaient plus là, je n'avais personne pour m'apprendre les bases de la vie, j'étais encore trop jeune pour savoir me laver toute seule.

Athéna se leva doucement et lui dit avec tendresse :

_-_Cela a dû être terrible.

_-_Pas autant que vous pourriez le croire. J'étais libre, je faisais ce que je voulais. C'était parfait. En fait, le plus dur a été de vivre auprès de Shion. J'avais tout le temps peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi et qu'il m'abandonne.

_-_Ton histoire est triste ! Murmura Shaka avec douceur.

_-_Oui. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, Altesse ?

_-_Connaissez-vous le Sanctuaire ?

_-_Oui, très bien, je l'ai même géré durant une période. Mais je pense que Dohko serait plus à même de le faire, il a plus d'expérience que moi, il est plus sage.

_-_Vous devez avoir raison. Songea Athéna.

Brusquement, elle se tut quand tous entendirent une voix que Mû et Alizea reconnurent immédiatement. La voix disait :

_-Malheureusement, même si je suis plus sage qu'elle, le Grand Pope avait fait son choix et Alizea est son successeur. Aioros peut en témoigner_

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui plissa les yeux et siffla :

_-_Dohko, tu as de la chance d'être coincé sous ta cascade !

_-Tu as été choisi, tu n'as pas le choix._

_-_J'aurai préféré échapper à cette torture.

_-Être grand Pope est un grand honneur !_

_-_Mouais, bof ! Moi je vois ça plutôt comme la pire torture inventé par l'être humain.

_-Tout ça pour quelques dossiers en attente ?_

_-_Quelques dossiers ? J'ai cru avoir un ulcère avec ça, c'était cauchemardesque. Même Shion disait de temps en temps qu'il aurait préféré se casser une jambe plutôt que d'accepter ce rôle !

_-Tu n'es pas Shion !_

_-_Ah ça c'est sûre !

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras le GRAND POPE ! ET PAS BESOIN DE TENTER DE T'ENFUIR !_

_-_Pfffffuuuuuuu ! Bon, d'accord. Mais je déteste toute cette paperasse, je suis quelqu'un qui préfère le terrain plutôt que de rester derrière un fauteuil !

_-_Parfait ! S'exclama Athéna ravie.

_-_Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre à me demander ? Soupira Alizea.

_-_Oui, vous savez que les chevaliers de bronze sont ma garde personnelle.

_-_Oui, Votre Altesse.

_-_Vous avez énormément d'expérience dans les entraînements, d'après Mû, et je souhaiterai que vous restiez avec moi, afin de les entraîner et surtout à m'aider afin que je reste humble.

_-_Bien, Votre Altesse.

_-_Merci.

_-_Mais je vais avoir du mal cumuler mon mandat de Grand Pope et cette mission.

Alizea se releva, puis se tournant vers Mû, lui dit :

_-_Mû, toi et les chevaliers d'or vous vous occuperez de la paperasse.

_-_Mais pourquoi ! S'exclama Milo horrifié.

_-_Tout simplement parce qu'un jour ou l'autre l'un d'entre vous sera mon successeur et que vous devez être capable de vous débrouiller devant un bureau. Alors je ne veux pas entendre la moindre supplique, j'ai été projetée dans l'univers palpitant des dossiers en retard, alors maintenant, c'est à vous de le faire. De toute façon, si vous avez des problèmes, vous n'aurez qu'à en parler à Aioros ou à Mû qui pourront me contacter facilement.

_-_D'accord. S'exclamèrent les chevaliers d'or qui n'appréciaient pas trop se retrouver à faire du travail de bureau.

Alizea avec un sourire salua les chevaliers d'or et surtout, demanda à la déesse de venir afin de lui apprendre le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire. Maintenant qu'elle était là, le Grand Pope ne servait plus à grand chose.

A suivre


	27. Chapter 27

Alizea chapitre 27

Alizea, bien que nouveau Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, resta avec Saori et dut même partir pour le Japon. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle prenait l'avion et, d'après sa tête, ce serait bien la dernière. Quand l'avion atterrit, Alizea sortit la première et s'extasia de la stabilité de la terre. Quand la déesse voulut la mettre dans la voiture, elle refusa tout net, prit la main de sa déesse et se téléporta, grâce aux souvenirs de Saori, devant la demeure des Kido. Les chevaliers de bronze qui les attendaient après une période d'hospitalisation sursautèrent violemment. Athéna était amusée par le chevalier d'or, elle ne supportait pas les moyens de locomotions modernes. La déesse apprit aux chevaliers de bronze que la jeune femme était le nouveau Grand Pope. Seiya fut ravi, car il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait vu que peu de temps, mais il avait adoré la jeune femme ainsi que le combat meurtrier entre Saga et elle. Elle l'avait poussée à continuer seul le combat. Alizea observait avec fascination le jardin de la demeure des Kido, le printemps était arrivé et les fleurs coloraient le parc de mille couleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Après une bonne nuit de repos, Athéna décida de marcher dans le jardin. Elle était protégée par sa garde, mais elle ne voyait pas Alizea. Son chevalier d'or enfin son nouveau Grand Pope était introuvable, comme si elle était partie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était là, quelque part dans le domaine.

Elle cessa d'y penser quand un guerrier, portant une étrange armure représentant un tigre au dent de sabre de couleur noir, l'attaqua et lui révéla qu'il avait l'ordre de la tuer. Les chevaliers de Bronze voulurent immédiatement protéger leur déesse, mais ils furent battus à plate couture sans voir que, dans les bois derrière le guerrier, un chevalier d'or observait avec pitié les chevaliers se faire démolir. Elle vit aussi Seiya, qui combattit le guerrier et se retrouva rapidement à terre. Lasse de voir ce carnage, elle décida d'y aller, afin de limiter les pots cassés.

Le guerrier qui s'était fait connaître sous le nom de Syd de Mizar, guerrier divin de Dzêta, avait violemment tressailli en sentant le monstrueux cosmos qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Alizea. Se croyant plus fort qu'elle, il l'attaqua et se retrouva à embrasser un mur quand elle lui envoya une _Galaxian Explosion_ bien sentie. Alizea fronça légèrement les sourcils et siffla :

_-_Quant à toi, n'y pense même pas.

Tous se demandaient à qui elle parlait, alors qu'un guerrier caché sursautait, en se sachant découvert. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le sentait. Syd attaqua de nouveau Alizea et se trouva face à un chevalier d'or en mode on-protège-Athéna-et-on-latte-la-gueule-des-ennemis. Elle se jeta sur lui de toute sa puissance et devant un fantôme, Athéna et ses chevaliers de Bronze, elle lança l'attaque des flammes de Gibil. Le guerrier divin, plus habitué des grands froids que des grosses chaleurs, poussa un hurlement de douleur quand le serpent enflammé l'enlaça et surtout qu'il passa sous l'armure, lui brûlant efficacement le corps. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, il lança l'attaque des _Griffes du tigre viking_ sur Alizea et réussit à lui entailler la joue. Là, la jeune femme poussa un grognement de fauve et lui sauta dessus pour le réduire de vie à trépas. Cependant, Athéna la retint au dernier moment.

_-_Alizea, non ! Laisse-le partir.

Le chevalier d'or enfin, le Grand Pope ayant fait serment d'obéissance à la déesse, ne put qu'obéir, mais elle grogna :

_-_Toi, mon gros, si un jour j'te choppe, je te ferai la tête au carré.

Le guerrier divin et le fantôme disparurent rapidement afin de rejoindre leur royaume, Asgard. Quand Hilda de Polaris apprit que son guerrier divin de Dzêta avait été battu par un chevalier d'or et surtout par une femme, elle fut furieuse. Le fantôme, lui, se demandait comme elle avait pu le ressentir, elle savait qu'il était là, ce n'était pas possible. Au Japon, Athéna ne comprenait plus rien, car le royaume d'Asgard était là pour protéger les régions tempérées en gardant la température constamment gelée et cela grâce aux prière de la prêtresse d'Odin, Hilda de Polaris. Athéna décida donc d'aller en Asgard afin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle emmena avec elle Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Kiki et Alizea qui préféra se téléporter directement, ne supportant toujours pas l'avion. Saori se doutait qu'Ikki les rejoindrait plus tard, comme d'habitude. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent que les glaces fondaient, surtout autour d'Alizea qui, frileuse comme tout, avait augmenté son cosmos afin de se réchauffer. Athéna s'approcha de son réchaud d'or et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

_-_Veuillez baisser le thermostat, mon cher Grand Pope.

Alizea se tourna vers sa déesse et lui dit :

_-_Altesse, si je n'ai jamais pu apprendre les véritables attaques du Verseau, c'est parce que je suis incapable de baisser ma température en dessous de trente-huit degrés. Mais je peux l'augmenter à volonté.

_-_D'accord !

_-_Tiens, nous avons de la visite ! V'la blanche neige et les sept nains. Ricana le chevalier d'or pour la plus grande hilarité de Seiya et de Kiki.

Tous se tournèrent vers la direction que le regard d'Alizea montrait et ils virent sept guerriers s'approcher à pied. Ils étaient menés par un cavalier. Ce dernier, sans aucune sommation, attaqua Athéna. Le chevalier d'or se jeta sur la trajectoire de l'attaque et rugit :

_-ANOTHER DIMENSION !_

Une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrit et la vague d'énergie créée par le cavalier s'y engouffra et disparut. Alizea fit disparaître la porte et gronda :

_-_Continuez et je vous jure que j'enfoncerai votre sale petite tête de piaf stupide et bouffi dans le beau petit cul serré de votre canasson !

Seiya explosa de rire, de même que Kiki. Les insultes d'Alizea et son parlé si particulier les faisaient toujours rire aux éclats. Athéna lança un regard ému vers son chevalier d'or qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter sur l'attaque au risque de se faire tuer. Un des guerriers du côté du cavalier s'approcha. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus translucides. Il portait une armure à tête de dragon. Elle lui dit comme si elle parlait à un chihuahua :

_-_Siegfried de Dubhe, Guerrier divin d'Alpha. Alors, le petit dragon à sa mémère n'est pas content ? Il va crachotter son petit feu ?

Il plissa les yeux de fureur et son cosmos commença à augmenter. Alizea, comme pour l'énerver, augmenta le sien à la même vitesse, puis, brusquement, elle le fit exploser et le guerrier divin fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres. Alizea éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_Ne joue jamais avec un chevalier d'or, on sera toujours plus puissant que toi. Petit lézard.

Siegfried se releva, reprit sa place et siffla :

_-_Je vous interdis d'insulter notre prêtresse !

_-_Ecrase, moucheron, tu pourras me donner des ordres quand tu changeras de sexe et que tu t'appelleras Athéna.

La déesse explosa de rire, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était découverte déesse qu'elle riait ainsi. Il faut dire que son chevalier d'or passait son temps à lancer des piques amusantes sur ses ennemis. Siegfried, furieux, s'exclama :

_-ODIN SWORD_ !

Alizea répliqua par :

_-CRYSTAL WALL_

Et immédiatement après par :

_-GALAXIAN EXPLOSION_ !

L'attaque de Siegfried s'écrasa sur le mur d'Alizea avant de pouvoir la contourner et celle de la jeune femme vaporisa tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle sauf Hilda et ses guerriers, protégés par le bouclier de la prêtresse d'Odin. Athéna se tourna vers son chevalier d'or et murmura :

_-_Bravo. Où se trouvent les montagnes ?

_-_Cette pouffiasse n'avait qu'à pas tenter de vous attaquer. Mon rôle est de vous protéger comme mon serment me l'ordonne. Mais, si vous êtes suicidaire, tuez-vous après ma mort !

Athéna eut un doux sourire devant la réaction et les paroles de son chevalier. Alizea et Siegfried avaient l'air d'être prêts à s'entretuer dans la seconde. Leurs deux cosmos s'entrechoquaient en faisant vibrer l'air. Athéna, pour calmer les choses, décida de faire un geste afin de détendre l'atmosphère et dit :

_-_Alizea. Tu vas retourner au Sanctuaire, là où est ta place de Grand Pope !

_-_KKKKKKWWWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA ?!

_-_Fais-le ! Ordonna la déesse.

_-_Bien, Votre Altesse ! Céda Alizea. Elle lança un regard noir vers Siegfried et, avant de disparaître, elle rugit :

_-_PAR LA FOUDRE D'ADAD !!!

Le serpent se jeta sur Siegfried et le guerrier se prit une monstrueuse décharge dans le corps. Alizea salua Athéna, stupéfaite de l'attaque, et disparut pour le Sanctuaire. Les guerriers divins sursautèrent violemment car ils ne connaissaient personne pouvant faire cela.

Alizea retourna au Sanctuaire. Elle était furieuse de la décision de la déesse. Les chevaliers d'or et d'argent, ressentant l'agressivité dans le cosmos du Grand Pope, avaient tous fui et se cachaient de sa colère. Elle décida donc d'aller squatter le temple de la Vierge. c'était le seul endroit qui était assez zen pour la calmer. Shaka, les yeux fermés, sentit la jeune femme approcher. Mais, au lieu de l'agresser, elle s'allongea près de lui et soupira lourdement. Shaka entrouvrit un œil et murmura doucement, sachant que cela calmait parfaitement la jeune femme :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Il se passe qu'Athéna fait une crise suicidaire ! Grogna Alizea.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Elle veut que je reste au Sanctuaire pendant que les petits vont se battre contre les guerriers divins.

_-_Allez, fais-leur confiance. Ils y arriveront.

_-_Mais j'ai confiance en eux, c'est dans les autres que je n'ai pas confiance.

Shaka eut un léger sourire et utilisa son cosmos doux et serein en vague apaisante afin de la relaxer. Alizea sentait l'énervement la quitter, et elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. Elle bailla un peu et le chevalier de la Vierge lui dit :

_-_Calme-toi !

Elle expira lentement, faisant disparaître le peu de sentiments agressifs qu'il restait en elle. Elle se mit dans la position du lotus, s'enfonça dans une transe profonde et se connecta aux chevaliers de bronze. Elle vit par leurs yeux les différents combats qu'ils effectuèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider, mais faisait son maximum en leur donnant des conseils et de la forces. Quand quatre des sept guerriers divins furent vaincus, sa transe devint brusquement plus profonde et Shaka perdit totalement le lien avec la jeune femme. Il bondit vers elle afin de la secouer pour la réveiller, mais en vain. Alizea se retrouva face à son armure. Elle lui dit :

_-Alizea, quand le moment de l'ultime bataille aura lieu, tu ne devras en aucun cas te battre. Tu dois concentrer ton pouvoir au maximum. C'est très important._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu as un rôle, tu as la possibilité de ramener des morts à la vie._

_-Comment ?_

_-Le caducée ne représente pas que deux serpents, il représente la vie et la mort. Tu dois apprendre à le contrôler, mais tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une seule fois._

_-Une seule fois ? Que se passerait-il si je l'utilisais plusieurs fois ?_

_-Tu connais l'adage, une vie pour une vie. Si tu ramènes quelqu'un, se sera au prix de ton sacrifice. Tu mourras et le caducée sera détruit à ta mort car seul toi peut l'utiliser._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Tu ne l'as pas, tu l'as jamais eut et tu le sais depuis que tu as fait ce rêve. C'est ce qu'il va se passer. Shion le savait c'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas t'entraîner, il ne voulait pas que tu meures. Mais, face à la puissance que tu dégageais, il n'a pas eu le choix._

_-D'accord, je ferai tout ce que tu m'as dit de faire. _

_-Je savais que tu comprendrais. Tu es vraiment digne de me porter._

L'armure disparut et la transe d'Alizea redevint ce qu'elle était auparavant. Elle n'entendit pas Shaka soupirer de soulagement en sentant la jeune femme revenir vers lui. Brusquement, Alizea se réveilla et murmura :

_-_C'est une catastrophe !

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Poséidon vient d'enlever la déesse Athéna !

_-_Par tous les Enfers ! Nous devons y aller !

_-_Non! Les chevaliers d'or ne doivent en aucun cas quitter le Sanctuaire.

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Hadès !

_-_Quoi Hadès ?!

_-_Demande à Mû, il sait tout et t'expliquera. Moi, j'y go !

Elle se leva, s'étira un peu afin de permettre à son sang de circuler dans ses veines, puis elle allait se téléporter à Asgard pour aller au Sanctuaire sous-marin quand elle entendit la voix de Dohko l'interpeller :

_-Alizea, tu es le Grand Pope, tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux. N'y va pas, je t'interdis de…_

_-Bonjour tonton Dohko ! Au revoir Tonton Dohko !_

Elle disparut laissant le chevalier de la Balance insulter Harmonie des Poissons qui avait fait don de sa légendaire obstination à sa fille. Elle fit hurler de terreur Flamme quand elle apparut à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main, puis disparut de nouveau. Elle savait où elle devait aller, elle avait lu un livre sur un passage entre la terre et la mer dans le royaume d'Asgard. Elle le chercha assez longtemps et le découvrit dans un lieu caché de tous. Elle prit une grande respiration et plongea. Elle atterrit sous la mer et se mit en marche. Elle stoppa tous mouvements quand elle sentit des cosmos assez faibles l'entourer. Elle se tourna vers les marinas et leur dit avec un sourire amusé :

_-_Retournez dans les jupes de votre mère petits. Oh, je ne sais pas si on vous l'a dit, mais vous avez encore du lait sur le nez.

Les marinas furieux voulurent l'attaquer, mais elle leur lança les flammes de Ghibil et aucun ne survécut. Brusquement, elle sentit un cosmos familier. Elle se téléporta près de lui et découvrit un général des mers possédant l'armure du Dragon des Mers. Elle eut un grand sourire et dit en le regardant de bas en haut :

_-_Kanon, tu as beaucoup de classe dans cette armure.

Son vis-à-vis sursauta et bredouilla :

_-_Je… je…. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

_-_Bien sûr, tu as été mon meilleur apprenti. Celui qui m'a rendu la plus fière.

Kanon retira son casque et dévoila son visage. Alizea éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_Alors ça fait quoi d'être plus grand que moi ?

_-_Ça fait vraiment bizarre. Mais où étais-tu durant toutes ses années ?

_-_Au Sanctuaire, à l'abri de la folie de ton frère, mais assez proche pour lui faire de sales coups.

_-_J'ai entendu parler des masques de Masque de Mort qui ressemblaient à des clowns !

_-_C'était mon œuvre. Mais ma plus grande réussite, a été le maquillage de ton cher frère.

_-_Je…

Soudain ses yeux se voilèrent de haine et il lança Le _triangle des Bermudes_, un autre nom pour l'_Another Dimension_, sur Alizea. Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne réagit pas et se retrouva à errer dans une autre dimension tandis que Kanon, se réveillant, fondit en larme, puis éclata d'un rire diabolique. Elle reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard et découvrit que les yeux de ses serpents réagissaient bizarrement. Elle sentait que les yeux rouges apportaient mort et destruction tandis que les verts donnaient la vie. Elle venait de comprendre son arme, mais elle ne pourrait l'utiliser qu'une seule fois. Elle apprit quand même à utiliser le serpent aux yeux rouges. La colère et la haine étaient nécessaire pour déchaîner sa puissance alors elle pressentit qu'il fallait le contraire pour la vie.

Kanon venait d'envoyer Alizea dans une autre dimension quand il sentit que des intrus venaient de pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Il alla les rejoindre ayant remis son casque. Il vit deux jeunes chevaliers de Bronze, l'un avec l'armure d'Andromède et l'autre avec celle de Pégase. Ne les trouvant même pas digne de les combattre, il envoya des marinas se battre contre eux. Les deux chevaliers de bronze, qui n'avaient d'appellation de bronze que le nom, réduisirent en bouillie les différents adversaires face à eux. Thétis était stupéfaite en voyant les dégâts qu'avaient fait les deux chevaliers. Seiya et Shun se séparèrent afin de combattre les différents généraux de Poséidon et sauver Athéna. Ils furent rejoins par Shiryu, Hyoga et Ikki qui n'eut aucun scrupule à démolir Kassa des Lyumnades et d'abandonner Shun, Seiya et Hyoga. Les combats étaient titanesques, développant les pouvoirs des chevaliers de Bronze qui avaient atteint la puissance des chevaliers d'or. Les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient un petit problème avec les piliers, leurs attaques ne fonctionnaient pas dessus. Alors Shaïna apporta l'armure de la Balance, que Kiki amena à chaque pilier.

Les piliers des Mers tombaient les uns après les autres, affaiblissant le pilier central où se trouvait la déesse Athéna. Ikki se retrouva face à Kanon et découvrit la puissance du frère de Saga. Le Dragon des Mers envoya le chevalier Phœnix dans une autre dimension avec le _triangle des Bermudes_. Le Général des Mers fulmina quand il sentit qu'il commençait à y avoir du monde dans le palais de Poséidon, il craignait qu'à force de l'attaquer, le véritable Dieu des Océans ne se réveille et détruise le monde. Malheureusement, il eut la mauvaise idée de parler tout seul et Ikki du Phœnix entendit toutes ses paroles. Le frère de Shun lança l'illusion du Phœnix sur le Dragon des Mers et délogea un petit quelque chose qui se déchaîna sur le Phœnix. Kanon fou furieux en sentant le réveil de Poséidon combattit avec une rage terrible le pauvre chevalier de Bronze, qui n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à Sorrente qui joua un petit air de musique, tentant ainsi de tuer Kanon. Kiki arriva à ce moment et Ikki détruisit le dernier pilier avant le pilier central. Alors que Phœnix et Sorrente quittaient le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, Kanon tomba à genoux, une atroce migraine lui vrillant le crâne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il sentait que la haine qui l'étreignait disparaissait, le doux historien reprenait le contrôle de son corps. Quand il releva la tête, son regard était noirci par l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait. Lui tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, c'était se promener dans des ruines et découvrir des civilisations englouties. Alors que là, il avait tenté de tuer Athéna et il avait entraîné la mort de nombreux jeunes gens et de milliers de personnes. Il sentit soudain le combat qu'il y avait entre Athéna et Poséidon. Voulant réparer au moins une partie de sa faute, il se précipita vers le pilier central et se jeta devant Athéna au moment où le dieu des Océans lançait son trident.

Le Chevalier du Phœnix courut pour rejoindre ses frères et découvrit Hyoga, Seiya et Shiryu en armure d'or alors que son frère était évanoui sur le sol. Seiya s'élança vers le pilier, qui avait même résisté aux armes de la Balance, et utilisa les attaque de Shiryu et de Hyoga pour accélérer sa vitesse et ainsi pouvoir fracasser le pilier. Poséidon, refusant cela, voulut attaquer Seiya, mais Ikki se jeta sur lui et le retint assez longtemps pour que le chevalier Pégase s'envole vers la prison d'Athéna. Le souverain des Sept Mers augmenta brutalement son cosmos et fit s'envoler Ikki, qui s'écrasa sur Shiryu et Hyoga, interrompant leurs attaques. Poséidon pointa son trident sur le cheval volant, mais ce dernier était protégé par ses quatre frères qui utilisaient leurs cosmos pour empêcher le Dieu de l'arrêter. Seiya atteignit le mur et disparut. Poséidon, stupéfait, vit un trou apparaître, suivi de fissures de plus en plus grosses prouvant que le pilier n'en avait plus pour longtemps, avant de s'effondrer et de noyer le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Seiya réapparut quelques secondes plus tard portant le corps inconscient d'Athéna. Il s'approcha de ses frères, puis s'effondra sans forces. Poséidon, fou de rage, lança une attaque puissante sur Seiya, mais elle fut détournée par Athéna qui se releva et montra au dieu sa prison, l'urne d'Athéna. De plus en plus enragé, il lança attaques sur attaques, mais aucune ne faisait vraiment de dégâts à la déesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui lancer son trident. Les chevaliers de Bronze, trop épuisés, ne purent esquisser le moindre geste tandis qu'ils voyaient l'arme de Poséidon se précipiter vers leur déesse. Ils fermèrent les yeux afin de ne pas voir ses derniers instants de vie. Ils entendirent le sifflement de l'air tranchée par l'arme, puis le choc, et le son des dents s'enfonçant dans un corps. Ils entendirent Athéna s'écrier :

_-_NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!

Ils rouvrirent les yeux et virent Kanon devant la déesse, les bras en croix et le trident profondément enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Le général des Mers arracha l'arme et la planta dans le sol, puis il s'effondra, ayant fait ce que tout chevalier devait faire, protéger la déesse Athéna. Cette dernière coucha délicatement le général des mers sur le sol, lui caressant doucement ses cheveux. Kanon voyait sa vie passer devant ses yeux, son entraînement avec son premier maître, puis celui avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère, qui pouvait avoir la même douceur que sa déesse. Il se rappela de ses voyages dans les cités en ruines. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et regarda le ciel mouvant. Dans le silence irréel, il murmura, un filet de sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres :

_-_Je… rêvais… de… découvrir… l'Atlantide.

Son regard se fixa un instant sur le visage de la déesse et chuchota de plus en plus faible :

_-_Pardo… nnez…-… moi. Ô ma déesse !

Il ferma les yeux, libérés de toute haine et de tout mal. Athéna serra, les larmes aux yeux, le grand corps de Kanon et murmura :

_-_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi deviez-vous autant souffrir ? Soit maudit, Hadès !

Elle se releva et emprisonna l'esprit de Poséidon dans son urne. Ils remontèrent tous à la surface grâce au cosmos d'Athéna. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, alors qu'elle voyait le corps de Kanon flotter doucement, emporté par les flots. Comme son frère avant lui, il avait l'air serein, comme s'il dormait d'un profond sommeil. Quand Athéna se retrouvait sur la terre, elle observa avec tristesse la mer, sachant le nombre de morts qu'il y avait eu. Ensuite, elle remonta dans ses appartements afin de retirer ses vêtements humides. Quand elle fut sèche et propre, elle alla dans la salle du trône. Elle sursauta violemment quand surgit brusquement Alizea. La jeune femme était trempée et bavait de rage.

A suivre


	28. Chapter 28

Alizea chapitre 28

Alizea réapparut quelques heures plus tard au Sanctuaire et se retrouva dans les bras d'Athéna qui avait vraiment eut peur de perdre son Grand Pope et son amie. La déesse lui demanda :

_-_Que s'est-il passé ?

_-_C'est Kanon, il m'a lancé l'_Another Dimension_. J'étais tellement stupéfaite que j'ai pas réagi. Je ne comprends pas, un instant auparavant, il était mon apprenti, le doux et passionné Kanon et cinq secondes plus tard, il devient le double de Saga aussi dingue et psychotique.

_-Alizea ?_

_-_Oui, tonton ?

_-Appelle-moi encore une seule fois tonton et je te colle la raclée du millénaire !_

_-_Et comment ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un nain de jardin ? Un champignon atomique ?

_-KWOA ?! Attends que je t'attrape !_ Fulmina Dohko outré.

_-_Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

_-Tsssss !!! C'est horrible comme tu ressembles à ton père !_

_-_Merci, c'est vraiment le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire !

_-Gamine !_

_-_Vieillard !

_-Dois-je te remettre en mémoire que je n'ai que dix-huit ans de plus que toi !_

Tous ouvraient de grands yeux, car ils n'entendaient que les réponses d'Alizea et non le dialogue complet. Dohko après un éclat de rire lui dit sérieusement :

_-Kanon et Saga ont été les victimes d'un esprit du mal d'Hadès !_

_-_C'est pas vrai ! Quand ?

_-Trois jours avant la mort de Shion._

_-_J'aurais dû le sentir.

_-Et qu'aurais-tu fais ?_

_-_Je… Rien… Soupira lourdement la jeune femme.

_-C'est cela, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. _

Athéna observait avec tristesse son Grand Pope. Cette dernière s'effondra, une douleur immense se lisait sur les traits de son visage. Elle ne cessait de répéter :

_-_J'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

Brusquement, elle bondit sur ses pieds et rugit, faisant violemment tressaillir la déesse Athéna :

_-_PAR LE DIABLE ! MAIS JE VAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !!

Elle disparut brusquement à la recherche d'un cosmos qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, qu'elle aimait énormément comme une mère aime son fils. Elle courut jusqu'à la mer et le rechercha avec obstination, elle poussait son cosmos au maximum, l'appelant, le suppliant de lui répondre. Tous les chevaliers d'or ressentaient cet appel, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Brusquement, alors qu'elle allait abandonner, elle ressentit un très faible pic de cosmos, un appel au secours si faible qu'elle eut du mal à le détecter. Elle se concentra sur cette sensation, sur cette seule et unique sensation. Ses sens entièrement fixés dessus, elle ne faisait plus attention au reste du monde. Il n'y avait que cette petite palpitation de cosmos qui comptait pour elle, cette petite pulsation qui s'affaiblissait. Elle augmenta encore son cosmos et s'en servit pour le retrouver. Elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, et enfin, elle sut avec précision où se trouvait son fils, enfin celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se téléporta… dans l'eau. Elle but une bonne tasse d'eau de mer. Elle nagea rapidement vers la surface et vit Kanon qui flottait doucement, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle nagea vers lui, et vit avec horreur un aileron foncer vers eux. Elle attrapa le bras de Kanon et se téléporta au moment où le requin les attaquait. Alizea ne vit jamais les terribles mâchoires, assez larges pour trancher un homme en deux et bardées de dents triangulaires et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs, claquer dans le vide.

Alizea se retrouva avec Kanon dans sa grotte. Elle était une nouvelle fois trempée, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à Kanon. Le jeune homme saignait de trois blessures qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Elle le déshabilla rapidement et observa avec inquiétude les graves plaies sur son torse. Elle réussit à le placer sur le lit et commença à le soigner. Elle nettoya d'abord sa poitrine et découvrit sur son corps nu des hématomes et des écorchures. Après un bon bain qui retira tout le sel et la saleté qui souillaient le corps du Dragon des Mers, elle se mit à véritablement le soigner. Elle regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de régénération de Mû et de Shion, mais tenta quand même le tout pour le tout. Elle se concentra sur le corps flasque de Kanon et put stopper les hémorragies ce qui était mieux que rien. Maintenant que le sang ne coulait plus, elle nettoya le torse de Kanon une nouvelle fois afin de retirer le sang et le banda. Elle fit la même chose avec toutes les blessures de Kanon. Quand le jeune homme ressembla à une momie, elle le laissa enfin tranquille et commença à préparer une bonne soupe chaude. N'ayant pas grand chose, elle décida de faire une razzia au Sanctuaire.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et se mit à fouiller pour trouver de quoi manger pour un mourant. Athéna, qui se rendait dans la salle du trône, entendit du bruit et s'approcha. Elle vit son Grand Pope faire le nettoyage par le vide, surtout des légumes, des fruits ainsi que du lait, de la crème et des yaourts. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda :

_-_Mais que faites-vous ?

_-_AH-AH ! Motus et bouche cousus !

Son chevalier lui fit un clin d'œil canaille et disparut sans laisser de trace. Athéna était subjuguée, elle était incapable de localiser précisément la jeune femme, mais elle ressentait son cosmos. En fait, elle ressentait son cosmos dans tout le Sanctuaire, ce qui l'empêchait de savoir exactement où se trouvait le chevalier d'or. Alizea retourna dans sa grotte et se mit à préparer le repas. Elle utilisa ses techniques de combat pour préparer la soupe, la Sharp Wing pour couper les légumes, couplée avec la _Great Horn_ pour les réduire en bouillie. Elle rajouta de l'eau, un peu de crème et fit chauffer le potage avec la flamme de Gibil. Quand ce fut prêt, elle souleva le torse de Kanon et lui donna à manger. Elle donna des cuillérées au Général des Mers et lui massa le cou pour que le liquide tombe dans son estomac vide. Ensuite, elle lui essuya la bouche et le recoucha tout ça avec la même douceur qu'une même avec son bébé malade. Sauf que le bébé mesurait un mètre quatre vingt huit , qu'il pesait quatre vingt sept kilo et qu'il avait bien plus de vingt huit ans. Elle recommença plusieurs fois par jour afin de rendre à Kanon les forces nécessaires pour survivre. Elle changeait régulièrement les pansements, lui épongeait le front quand il eut une poussée de fièvre, preuve que son organisme luttait contre la mort et la maladie. Après presque deux semaines de coma, Kanon eut des sursauts de conscience, mais tellement brefs qu'il était incapable de savoir où il se trouvait. Comme elle avait remarqué qu'il s'agitait moins quand elle lui lisait des histoires, elle se mit à lui en lire davantage. Puis, une nuit, alors qu'elle lui lisait l'histoire des aventures d'Ulysse et plus particulièrement sur l'épisode entre Ulysse et Circé, Kanon murmura doucement :

_-_Ulysse… contraint… Circé… à… rendre… à… ses… compagnons… leur… forme… humaine. Urne… funéraire… polychrome… du… IV ème… siècle… avant… Jésus-Christ. Musée… d'Orviéto,… Italie.

Alizea referma doucement le bouquin qu'elle lisait et chuchota en caressant tendrement l'épaisse chevelure de Kanon :

_-_Ton directeur de stage avait raison, tu as une excellente mémoire et tu ferais un excellent conservateur.

Il entrouvrit difficilement les paupières et, quand il vit Alizea, ses beaux yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes de regret, de honte, de remords. Soudain, il explosa en sanglots et murmura sans cesse :

_-_Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé !

Il se ratatina sur lui-même et cacha dans ses mains son visage. Il était mort de honte devant ce qu'il avait fait et sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle s'assit près de lui, et le serra contre elle, le consolant tendrement.

_-_Ccchhuuuutttttt !!! C'est fini. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Et rien n'est de ta faute, c'est de la mienne. Par ma faute, tu as été corrompu par un esprit du mal. Je n'ai pas réussi à supprimer totalement la fragilité que tu avais en toi et c'est par cette brèche qu'il t'a possédé.

_-_Pourquoi moi et pas mon frère ?

_-_Ton frère aussi a été possédé, mais lui a eu les moyens de lutter. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, et Athéna non plus.

_-_Mais j'ai tellement honte.

_-_Calme-toi. Si tu avais été toi-même, qu'aurais-tu fais ?

_-_Je… j'aurai visité l'Egypte, l'Italie, le Moyen-Orient, l'Inde, l'Asie…

_-_Tous les pays quoi ? Répliqua Alizea avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Oui. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai passé treize ans au Sanctuaire sous-marin en tant que Marina.

_-_Je peux te dire que cette écaille des mers t'allait parfaitement. Tu avais beaucoup de classe dedans.

Kanon devint tout rouge, et sécha les dernières larmes retardataires. Alizea le serra un peu plus fort, continuant à le consoler et murmura :

_-_Mais tu t'y es plu, non ?

_-_Oui, l'architecture était magnifique. J'aimerais bien y retourner simplement pour faire des fouilles. Et puis j'aimerai aussi retourner en Amérique Centrale. Quand je suis rentré en Grèce, je voulais dire au Pope que je voulais repartir car j'avais peut-être découvert une nouvelle cité maya, mais il a refusé. Mais il m'avait dit que plus tard je pourrais y aller. Raconta le jeune homme, les yeux scintillants comme des étoiles dans le firmament.

Alizea était émue par la passion, toujours vive, de Kanon pour l'histoire et l'archéologie. Et pourtant, il était un guerrier redoutable et il l'avait prouvé en la battant. En effet, il avait utilisé tous les éléments à sa disposition pour la vaincre et il avait réussi. Elle était bigrement fière de lui. Elle revint du pays des rêves quand elle entendit l'estomac de Kanon crier famine. Le chevalier pouffa de rire en entendant la jeune femme utiliser l'attaque du Capricorne pour trancher les légumes, le jambon et le saucisson. Après le bon repas solide cette fois-ci, Alizea dit à son vis-à-vis :

_-_Quand tu iras mieux, nous irons devant Athéna et le Grand Pope.

_-_Merci, je pourrai enfin me faire pardonner. Mais quand pourrais-je me lever ?

_-_Quand tu auras repris le poids que tu as perdu.

_-_Mais… Commença à s'indigner le jeune homme.

_-_Kanon ! Répliqua la jeune femme d'un air menaçant.

_-_D'accord ! Pffuuuu !!! Soupira-t-il avec la mimique d'un enfant malade qui voulait sortir, la tête tournée de côté, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et faisant un gros boudin.

Alizea pouffa de rire devant sa mimique et le cajola tendrement. Kanon avait découvert que la jeune femme n'était douce comme cela qu'avec trois personnes, lui, le Grand Pope et Mû du Bélier. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance, elle était pour lui une mère de substitution qui lui avait permis d'avancer dans la vie et de découvrir une passion qui lui permettait d'oublier la déception de ne pas porter l'armure des Gémeaux. Il se recoucha, puis s'endormit, profondément heureux d'être là avec elle. Quand il reprit une partie de son poids et surtout qu'il l'ennuyait toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir quand il pourrait se lever, elle lui en donna l'autorisation et le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux se précipita aux toilettes. Ensuite, après un bon bain et après qu'Alizea lui ai donné des vêtements, il se présenta devant Athéna.

La déesse fut ravie en retrouvant son chevalier d'or en vie, et repentant. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et fit son serment d'allégeance, jurant de mourir pour elle si cela était nécessaire. Il releva la tête et demanda étonné :

_-_Alizea, tu avais dit que je verrai le Grand Pope ?

_-_Mais tu l'as vu, Kanon des Gémeaux. Répondit doucement la déesse. Alizea est le Grand Pope.

Il se tourna brutalement et sourit gentiment au changement de statut de son ancien maître. Se retournant vers Athéna, il lui demanda la permission de rester près d'elle, mais dans l'ombre afin de la protéger. Athéna n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais accepta quand même. Alizea eut un regard fier en regardant Kanon et se téléporta sur le Star Hill, elle voulait savoir quand commencerait la Guerre Sainte. Elle sursauta violemment quand le soir venu, elle découvrit que l'étoile polaire était sur l'angle zéro, preuve que le sceau d'Athéna allait se rompre d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se téléporta immédiatement aux Cinq Pics. Dohko lui dit :

_-_Tu sais ?

_-_La Guerre Sainte va commencer, l'étoile polaire est à zéro par rapport à l'axe polaire terrestre. C'est ce que Shion m'avait dit pour que je sache quand la guerre sainte arriverait et que je sois prête au combat. Et toi, comment le sais-tu ?

_-_Un rêve ! J'ai rêvé qu'Hadès tuait Athéna. Tout se passe comme je le craignais tant. Il y a deux cent quarante trois ans, quand la guerre sainte fut terminée, Athéna a scellé le mal. Mais maintenant le temps est venu où le sceau perd de son pouvoir. Le sombre monarque Hadès va redonner vie à ses cent huit spectres du fond des ténèbres. La nouvelle Guerre Sainte va débuter.

Soudain ils entendirent au loin un grondement terrible et ils virent tous les deux la tour des cent huit spectres s'effondrer, laissant s'échapper les âmes des ténèbres. Dohko et Alizea froncèrent les sourcils, la guerre commençait enfin.

Au Sanctuaire, la stupeur se lisait sur les traits de deux chevaliers de bronze tandis qu'ils regardaient avec dégoût les tombes de chevaliers profanées. Une peur intense emplit leurs cœurs quand Shaïna leur fit remarquer que les tombes avaient été creusées de l'intérieur. Il y avait donc des morts qui erraient dans le monde des vivants. Au même instant, devant la maison du Bélier, Mû se retrouva face à une ombre noire qu'il connaissait bien. L'ombre lui ordonna de lui ramener la tête d'Athéna, mais Mû refusa. Devant son refus, il dut faire face au spectre d'Aphrodite et à celui de Masque de Mort. Mais, alors que le chevalier du Cancer allait combattre Mû, Seiya s'interposa et le repoussa contre une colonne à coup de météores de Pégase. Malheureusement, il fut arrêté par Mû qui lui lança la _Starlight extinction_ et le téléporta dans un autre endroit du Sanctuaire. Mû se retrouva de nouveau seul face aux trois spectres. Celui en face de lui donna l'ordre à Masque de Mort et à Aphrodite de ramener la tête d'Athéna. Cependant, ils furent violemment repoussés par le chevalier d'or du Bélier qui les renvoya dans le monde des morts à coups de _Starlight Extinction_.

Aux Cinq Pics, Dohko et Alizea observaient le combat de Mû contre les trois spectres, Dohko dit à la jeune femme :

_-_Tu dois retourner au Sanctuaire afin de protéger la déesse.

Elle observa le ciel et répondit d'un ton las et pourtant rêveur :

_-_Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ce n'est pas mon rôle. Et puis de toute façon, elle mourra, tel est son destin, comme comme celui de tous les chevaliers d'or, comme le mien.

_-_Je ne laisserai pas faire cela.

_-_Alors pars maintenant, car Mû ne les retiendra pas longtemps.

_-_Viens avec moi, viens te battre à nos côtés.

_-_Je n'ai pas le droit.

_-_Comment ?

_-_J'ai eu une discussion avec mon armure, mon rôle est différent du vôtre, mais sa fin sera la même que la vôtre. Je peux te suivre, mais en aucun cas je dois me battre, tout ce que je dois faire, c'est engranger des forces, les économiser au maximum et donc ne pas me battre.

_-_Ton destin comme ton armure est mystérieux. Suis-moi !

Il bondit dans la cascade tandis qu'Alizea, plus pragmatique, se téléportait au Sanctuaire. Elle consommait moins d'énergie en se mouvant de cette façon qu'en utilisant d'autres méthodes plus conventionnelles.

Pendant ce temps, Mû se retrouva face à l'ombre noire, Shura du Capricorne, Camus du Verseau et Saga des Gémeaux. Il réussit à éviter l'_Excalibur_ de Shura grâce à la téléportation, mais fut violemment projeté contre une colonne de son temple quand Camus lui lança sa _Diamond Dust_. Il fut mis à terre quand Saga entra dans la lutte et lui renvoya une de ses attaques. Camus et Shura l'attaquèrent l'un après l'autre. Quand Mû releva la tête, il vit les âmes des trois spectres pleurer des larmes de sang. Quand Saga voulut lui lancer le coup fatal, l'ombre bloqua les pouvoirs de Mû et ordonna aux trois spectres de tuer Athéna avant douze heures. Alors que l'ombre allait tuer Mû, l'horloge s'alluma brusquement. L'ombre murmura :

_-_Qui as fait cela ?

_-_C'est moi ! Répondit Dohko en avançant doucement.

Alizea observait le face à face des deux anciens amis, prête à réagir au cas échéant. Mû était par terre tandis que Dohko et un Shion ayant l'air d'avoir dix huit ans se faisaient face. Avant que Dohko puisse ordonner à Mû de rattraper les autres, Alizea, dans son armure d'or, s'approcha et susurra avec un demi sourire canaille :

_-_Alors, toujours en train de torturer ton fils ? Père indigne.

Shion tourna la tête vers Alizea, mais aucun sourire ne détendit le visage impassible de l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier. Il murmura froidement :

_-_Dès que j'ai terminé avec lui, je te tuerai !

_-**Mon cher père, tu n'as jamais su me mentir.**_

L'ombre eut un sursaut de stupeur et il remercia la nuit de cacher ses larmes.

Dohko ordonna à Mû :

_-_Mû, rattrape Saga et ses acolytes. Et, avec l'aide d'Aiolia et des autres, assure-toi qu'il n'arrive rien à Athéna. Tu dois protéger la vie d'Athéna jusqu'à la dernière flamme.

Il retira le blocage qu'avait fait Shion, puis dit :

_-_Tu dois pouvoir bouger maintenant.

_-_Oui, je peux.

_-_Mû, je protégerai ce temple à ta place… maintenant va !

_-_Oui !

Mû passa devant Shion, mais ce dernier voulut le retenir. Cependant, Dohko s'exclama :

_-_Ne bouge pas !

Le spectre se tourna vers Dohko qui continua :

_-_Shion, dorénavant, je suis de nouveau ton adversaire après deux cent quarante trois ans. Essayons de savourer cela comme il convient.

Ce à quoi Shion répondit avec un léger sourire :

_-_Tu réalises que, si on se bat l'un contre l'autre, notre combat pourrait durer mille jours ? Dohko, peut-être…

_-_Que je le souhaite ? Termina Dohko.

Alizea, toujours adossée à sa colonne, sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue quand elle perçut la disparition de la vie d'Aldebaran. Mais elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit le temple des Gémeaux envahi par une très puissante aura. Elle la reconnut immédiatement et murmura :

_-_Bien joué, Kanon ! Prouve leur ta force, et la force de ton engagement envers Athéna.

Dans la maison des Gémeaux, Saga, Camus et Shura se trouvaient face au chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Saga ordonna aux deux autres :

_-_Vous deux, partez devant !

_-_Entendu. Répliqua Shura.

_-_Je vais m'occuper de cet endroit, je n'aurais jamais cru que cet homme était encore en vie. Et il se met encore en travers de ma route.

A suivre


	29. Chapter 29

Alizea chapitre 29

Les deux frères étaient face à face, leurs cosmos augmentant à la même vitesse, alors que les deux autres spectres se perdaient dans le labyrinthe des Gémeaux bizarrement constitué. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas du tout la troisième maison. En effet, ils ne voyaient pas de colonnes, mais huit piliers. Le plafond était bleu et mouvant, autour d'eux se trouvaient des coraux multicolores. Ils se trouvaient au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Ils durent se battre contre les sept généraux des mers, y compris un Kanon dans sa période mégalomane et surtout un Poséidon dans toute sa puissance. Saga attaqua son adversaire et lui retira le casque des Gémeaux. Il fut stupéfait quand il vit que, sous le casque, il n'y avait pas la tête de Kanon. Il sursauta violemment quand il vit son pire cauchemar, une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis six ans. Il trembla d'horreur devant cette vision cauchemardesque. Lui, lui mais avec les cheveux roses bonbons coiffés en couettes de petite fille modèle, attachés avec des petits nœuds bleus en velours. Il avait de la poudre de riz qui pâlissait encore plus son visage. Ses pommettes étaient maculées de fard à joue rose vif. La créature en face de lui avait les sourcils mal épilés avec des trous partout. Mais l'horreur n'était pas terminée, il avait du mascara vert de mauvaise qualité qui dégoulinait sur ses joues mal rasées, le faisant ressembler à un panda victime du mal de mer. Pour clôturer le tout, il avait mal mis un rouge à lèvre jaune poussin qui débordait largement sur le pourtour de ses lèvres. Saga frôla la crise d'apoplexie et poussa un hurlement de rage :

_-_KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER !!! SALE GOSSE !!!

Il décida alors de frapper le corps du chevalier devant lui, pensant que Kanon était dedans, mais l'armure d'or éclata en morceaux, vide. Fou de rage et comprenant que Kanon ne se trouvait pas dans la maison des Gémeaux et s'était bien moqué de lui, il lança une attaque qui traversa toutes les maisons afin de trouver son frère, où qu'il soit. Heureusement, Kanon l'évita de justesse en faisant un bond de côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Milo entra dans la pièce et vit les dégâts. Il comprit que c'était bien Saga qui était revenu du royaume des morts, accompagné de Camus et de Shura. Il entendit un bruit vers la gauche et découvrit le corps tremblant d'un homme habillé d'une vieille tunique, avec encore des bandages aux bras et ayant une longue chevelure bleue hirsute. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et entendit l'homme dire :

_-_Il n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour.

Milo ne comprenait pas trop ce que disait Kanon mais lui ordonna tout de même de partir du Sanctuaire :

_-_Va-t'en ! Même si Athéna t'a pardonné, tu crois peut-être que les chevaliers d'or vont te faire confiance ? Disparais du Sanctuaire !

Kanon se releva lentement, difficilement en répondant :

_-_C'est…

Milo le coupa en lui disant :

_-_Moi, Milo, te ferai subir mon châtiment si tu restes ici, Kanon !

_-_Désolé, mais je ne peux pas partir, c'est ici que je dois me battre ! Répondit l'ex-Dragon des Mers en se redressant de toute sa taille.

_-_Comme tu veux, je serai ton premier adversaire ! Je n'ai que faire d'un traître ! Je te ferai partir par la force ! Saga et les autres sont proches, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Kanon ne répondit pas et resta le dos tourné vers Milo. Ce dernier reprit :

_-_Je vois que tu n'es pas décidé à partir d'ici, Kanon…

_-_Non. Je suis venu protéger Athéna.

_-_Ne me fais pas rire ! Rugit Milo de plus en plus énervé. Tu as manipulé Poséidon et laissé Athéna et des centaines d'innocents endurer un enfer ! Qui pourra l'accepter ?

Il lança un coup entre les pieds de Kanon lui donnant une dernière chance de partir, mais Kanon voyait dans ce combat la possibilité de se libérer dans le sang de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il pourrait enfin redevenir ce qu'il était avant cette terrible nuit où il avait perdu sa liberté. Enfin, s'il survivait à cette guerre. Milo reprit :

_-_Je ne le répéterai pas. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, quitte cet endroit !

_-_Non. Je resterai ici aussi longtemps qu'un spectre d'Hadès sera debout !

Brusquement Milo disparut, réapparut devant Kanon et s'exclama :

_-_Dans ce cas, prends ça ! _SCARLET NEEDLE_ !

Le coup fut tellement puissant et douloureux que Kanon recula de trois pas et tomba à genoux. Il lui lança de nouveau trois coups, le perçant de petites blessures bénignes, mais extrêmement douloureuses et surtout qui saignaient énormément. Kanon hurla de douleur et fut projeté sur le sol où il laissa un sillon de pierres brisées. Il se releva lentement et difficilement, pour recevoir quatre autres coups qui le firent rebondir sur le sol et glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Milo était stupéfait, car Kanon, pourtant beaucoup plus puissant que lui, n'avait pas réagi à un seul de ses coups et surtout se laissait faire, subissant sans rien dire les coups qu'il lui portait. En tremblant, Kanon se rassit, puis réussit avec une volonté immense à se mettre debout malgré la douleur atroce des attaques du scorpion. Milo comprit enfin que Kanon expiait dans le sang ses fautes et trahisons passées. Il lui lança alors les derniers coups de son attaque. Kanon fut propulsé contre une colonne et s'effondra sur le sol. Il se releva très difficilement, reçut deux autres coups et hurla de douleur alors que son sang jaillissait. Devant le regard inquiet d'Athéna, Kanon se releva, saignant des différentes plaies, afin de recevoir la dernière attaque du Scorpion, Antarès, pour être enfin lavé de tous ses péchés. Alors que l'attaque lui fonçait dessus, il écarta les bras en croix pour la recevoir en pleine poitrine. Athéna vit Milo en position d'escrimeur, son index légèrement enfoncé dans le torse de Kanon. Le chevalier du Scorpion s'écarta du Gémeaux et s'éloigna alors que son vis-à-vis s'effondrait dans une mare de sang, de son sang. Il réussit à se mettre à genoux et chuchota la tête basse sous la fatigue et la perte de sang :

_-_Attend Milo ! Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de laisser Athéna seule avec moi qui suis ton ennemi ?

Milo qui se dirigeait vers la sortie s'arrêta, et répondit sans se retourner :

_-_Il n'y a plus d'ennemi ici. Celui qui vient de nous rejoindre n'est autre que toi, Kanon des Gémeaux.

Kanon releva la tête et sentit des larmes de soulagement couler le long de ses joues à ce titre qu'il ne pensait jamais mérité et surtout qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir, mais voilà, il était le nouveau chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et il devait donc abandonner son rêve, être historien. Son soulagement et son bonheur d'être accepté par les autres furent souillés par la tristesse et le regret de voir ses rêves partir de nouveau en fumée.

Devant la maison du Bélier, Shion et Dohko étaient toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Mais quand les spectres furent retenus dans la maison du Cancer par Shaka, Shion décida de les retrouver afin qu'ils puissent arriver le plus vite possible devant Athéna. Il fut très surpris quand il vit qu'Alizea n'avait pas bougé et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'arrêter, au contraire de Dohko. Shion n'eut d'autre choix que de combattre son vieil ami. Ils se mirent en position de combat et tous les deux s'attaquèrent au même instant, créant un beau petit cratère devant eux. Le chapeau de Dohko s'était envolé et Shion pavoisait en pensant avoir gagné le combat. Ils continuèrent à combattre et Shion envoya Dohko voler dans le décor. Shiryu voulut intervenir, mais Alizea le retint et lui dit :

_-_Laisse-les, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ni les miennes. La Guerre Sainte vient de commencer et ta place est auprès d'Athéna. Alors, va la rejoindre !

_-_Mais et mon maître ?

_-_Je crois qu'il a passé l'âge d'être materné. Fait ce que je te dis !

_-_Bien, votre excellence.

Shiryu, sentant le cosmos du Chevalier d'or près de lui augmenter constamment, préféra obéir et partit rejoindre Seiya afin de protéger Athéna. Les trois chevaliers restèrent ensemble, puis Dohko déchaîna _Les cent dragons de Rozan_ qui détruisirent le _Crystal wall_ de Shion. L'ancien chevalier du Bélier lui lança la _Stardust Revolution, _qui propulsa Dohko sur le sol. Mais le vieil homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se releva. Shion voulut l'attaquer de nouveau, mais l'armure de la Balance arriva et protégea son porteur. Mais alors que Shion allait porter la _Stardust Revolution_ une nouvelle fois, il sentit le cosmos de Dohko reprendre la même puissance qu'à ses dix-huit ans. Pire, l'aspect de vieillard bicentenaire commença à se fissurer et laissa entrevoir une lumière intense. Il avait l'air de grandir à chaque battement de cœur. Après quelque minutes de déchirement apparut le véritable Dohko de la Balance, le chevalier d'or de la Guerre Sainte de 1743 dans toute sa puissance et sa jeunesse. Alizea eut un sourire mais laissa les choses continuer. Si Shion et Dohko avaient fait attention à elle, ils auraient remarqué que sa puissance avoisinait la leur et même avait tendance à augmenter.

Dohko se recouvrit de l'armure de la Balance et se tint prêt au véritable combat contre Shion. Shion lança sa _Stardust Revolution_ au moment même ou Dohko lançait _les cents dragons de Rozan_. Quand les deux attaques se percutèrent, l'explosion fut terrifiante, mais Alizea sentit que Dohko et Shion se téléportaient dans un autre endroit afin d'avoir une petite discussion entre amis. Alors Alizea tendit les mains et absorba la puissance qui se dégageait de la rencontre entre ces deux cosmos. Sa puissance devait égaler celle des Dieux pour quelques secondes, simplement quelques petites secondes. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait avant de mourir. Elle retrouva les deux hommes qui discutèrent du plan de Shion. Dohko comprit pourquoi ils avaient fait cela. Ils voulaient faire sortir la Kamui d'Athéna pour qu'elle puisse vaincre Hadès. Soudain, tous les deux sursautèrent quand ils sentirent l'immense puissance qui apparut près d'eux. Dohko ne comprit pas, mais Shion si. Sa fille se préparait à sa mort. Quand il voulut la serrer contre lui, elle fit un pas en arrière et murmura :

_-_Il est trop tard pour cela, Shion. Plus personne ne peut me toucher sans en payer de sa vie. Mon but est la mort, tel est mon destin.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et murmura doucement :

_-_Athéna est morte, nous devons la rejoindre. Surtout toi, Shion, tu dois ramener la Kamui, tu es le seul qui connaisse les paroles exactes.

_-_Allons-y !

Ils se mirent à courir et Alizea aussi. En effet, elle avait trop de puissance en elle pour se téléporter sans déclencher des dégâts sans nom. Ils coururent tous les trois ensemble vers l'esplanade de la Statue d'Athéna. Quand ils arrivèrent, le corps d'Athéna avait disparu ainsi que les chevaliers d'or et les spectres, mais ils trouvèrent les quatre chevaliers de bronze. Ils attaquèrent Shion de tous les côtés, mais d'un geste de la main, il les projeta en l'air et en s'exclamant :

_-_Du calme, les petits ! Ecoutez-moi bien tous ! Je vais vous révéler la véritable raison de la mort d'Athéna et de Shaka ! L'entière vérité !

_-_L'entière vérité ? Demanda Seiya en relevant difficilement la tête.

_-_De quoi parlez vous ? L'interrogea Shiryu.

Shion s'avança jusqu'à la tache de sang divin et tomba à genoux dedans. Il venait de faire quelque chose qui l'écœurait, mais il n'avait pas le choix, et sa déesse le savait. Il murmura doucement :

_-_Athéna. Qui aurait cru que vous auriez choisi de mourir si facilement ? Vous avez sûrement dû comprendre la souffrance qui réside dans nos cœurs. Ses larmes de tristesses et de honte tombèrent dans le sang sacré de la déesse Athéna.

Shiryu se relevant enfin s'exclama :

_-_Qu'avez-vous à pleurer maintenant ?

_-_C'est vous qui avez poussé Athéna à se suicider ! Renchérit Seiya.

_-_Je crois vous avoir dit de rester calmes ! Répliqua Shion en serrant son poing couvert de sang. _Il continua la tête basse_ : Même après ma mort, je continue de servir Athéna. _Ses larmes tombaient de temps en temps dans le liquide vital._ Pensez-vous vraiment que nous pourrions jurer allégeance à Hadès ? Tout comme moi, Saga et ses acolytes sont restés des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Même si Hadès nous a offert la vie éternelle, nous ne pouvons porter atteinte à Athéna.Ses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues alors qu'il expliquait l'affaire aux chevaliers de bronze.

_-_Alors pourquoi en vouloir de manière si acharnée à sa vie ? Demanda Shiryu.

_-_Oui, cela, nous ne vous le pardonnerons jamais ! Hurla Seiya qui voulut lui lancer un coup de poing.

_-_Attends, Seiya. L'interrompit Shun.

_-_Shun ! S'indigna Seiya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami l'avait empêché de réduire son ennemi en pâté pour chats.

_-_Que voulez-vous dire par « la vérité » ? Demanda Shun, moins con que la moyenne.

_-_Oui, expliquez-nous ! Ordonna Seiya.

_-_Sommes-nous impardonnables ? Oui… sûrement ! Tout cela… pour ça…

Il leva les mains à hauteur de son visage, puis se releva complètement, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'était tourné vers la statue d'Athéna et s'exclama :

_-_Armure Sacrée ! Le temps est venu pour toi de reprendre vie après deux cent quarante trois ans de sommeil. Réveille-toi grâce au sang pur d'Athéna !

Là, la statue commença à s'illuminer de l'intérieur, de même que le sang. C'était comme si la pierre appelait le sang à elle, ce qui devait être le cas car il s'échappa des mains grandes ouvertes de Shion et se précipita sur la statue qui brilla d'une couleur dorée. Les chevaliers de bronze étaient stupéfaits devant le prodige. Soudain, dans une immense explosion, la statue disparut et à la place se trouvait une toute petite statuette nimbée de lumière dorée. Shion leur dit :

_-_C'est l'armure sacrée d'Athéna ! Tout comme vos armures ont besoin de sang pour reprendre vie, l'armure d'Athéna revient à la vie grâce au sang d'Athéna elle-même. Mais cela, seul moi, Shion, le Grand Pope le sait. Si Athéna ne revêt pas son armure, elle n'a aucune chance de vaincre Hadès. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous devons lui apporter son armure. C'est pourquoi Hadès nous a réveillés de notre repos éternel pour nous proposer un marché. Si nous lui rapportions la tête d'Athéna, alors nous serions définitivement libérés du royaume des Morts. Et il nous accorderait la vie éternelle. Nous avons prétendu accepter son offre et nous sommes retournés au Sanctuaire. Tout ça pour récupérer l'armure d'Athéna.

_-_Masque de Mort, Aphrodite. Même eux… donc…

_-_Saga et les autres ont même utilisé l'_Athéna Exclamation_ interdite par Athéna. C'était pour se jouer d'Hadès. Etes-vous capables de comprendre leur souffrance ? S'écria Shion en pleurant, vite suivi par Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et Shun qui murmura :

_-_C'était donc ça…

_-_Ils ont enduré tout ça pour Athéna. Sanglota doucement Hyoga.

_-_Nous n'en savions rien, et nous n'avions pas cherché à comprendre ! Dit Shiryu, le plus sérieux de la bande.

_-_Dites-nous Shion, que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Seiya en se tournant vers son aîné. Maintenant qu'Athéna est morte… Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Shion leur dit :

_-_Etant l'ancien Grand Pope, écoutez-moi bien. Maintenant, il est temps d'en finir avec les plans d'Hadès ! Je vous ordonne de vous rendre au château d'Hadès et de l'anéantir !

Et alors qu'il parlait aux jeunes gens, ses jambes refusèrent de porter son corps et il tomba dans les escaliers en tenant dans sa main la statuette. Les quatre jeunes se précipitèrent sur lui, inquiets. Celui-ci leur expliqua :

_-_L'once de vie que nous a accordée Hadès disparaîtra à l'aube, dans deux heures. Mon corps va redevenir poussière et retourner dans le royaume des morts pour un repos éternel.

_-_Non…

_-_Mais… Avant cela… Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous donner.

Il jeta sur les armures de bronze un peu de sang d'Athéna et s'exclama :

_-_Revivez grâce au sang d'Athéna, armures de Bronze !

Comme si elles lui obéissaient, elles absorbèrent le sang devenu lumineux de la déesse et se modifièrent complètement. Elles étaient magnifiques et en parfait état (pas pour longtemps). Avec un petit sourire las, Shion leur expliqua :

_-_Oui. Grâce au sang d'Athéna, elles sont revenues à la vie ! Elles sont plus puissantes que jamais, ce sont vos dernières armures ! Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, mais leur dit quand même : Dépêchez-vous d'aller au château d'Hadès ! Vous pouvez y arriver en suivant le cosmos d'Aiolia et de ses compagnons ! Vous devez remettre l'armure à Athéna, coûte que coûte.

Il donna l'armure à Seiya qui répondit :

_-_Compris. L'armure d'Athéna est en sécurité entre nos mains, avec votre bénédiction.

Shion eut un petit sourire soulagé, mais les poussa quand même :

_-_Allez-y, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Vite ! Au château d'Hadès !

Les quatre chevaliers de bronze augmentèrent leurs cosmos et suivirent celui des chevaliers d'or, laissant Shion seul sur l'esplanade qui murmura avec un doux sourire :

_-_Je crois en vous… Jeunes chevaliers d'Athéna.

Il se releva et observa avec une étrange fascination le paysage devant lui. Il sentit deux cosmos puissants dont un continuait constamment à augmenter, s'approcher de lui. Puis une voix masculine l'interpella :

_-_Que regardes-tu ?

_-_Le Sanctuaire… la Terre entière.

_-_Je vois.

Dohko, accompagné d'Alizea, le rejoignit et le chevalier de la Balance lui dit :

_-_Seiya et ses amis… vont entrer sur un nouveau champ de bataille.

_-_Je m'en veux tellement. Répondit l'ancien Grand Pope. Il n'osait pas regarder son ami de peur de voir la colère dans ses yeux et de la déception dans ceux de sa fille.

_-_Personne ne pouvait prévoir cela.

Dohko avança, dépassa Shion puis s'assit sur une marche tandis que la jeune femme restait derrière regardant cet homme torturé qu'elle aimait comme un père. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

_-_Je regrette juste de ne pas les avoir aidés à s'éveiller à l'Arayashiki. Reprit Dohko.

_-_Shaka l'a dit dans ses dernières paroles à Athéna… Et maintenant ils sont en route vers le royaume des morts, alors qu'ils sont encore vivants. Ils sont arrivés au plus profond de ce royaume sans en être affectés. C'est notre seule chance. Murmura Shion.

_-_Le cosmos que chaque humain possède depuis sa naissance, c'est le huitième sens, appelé Arayashiki qui dépasse de loin le septième. Ils ont dû en prendre conscience eux-mêmes. Le rassura Dohko.

_-_Quand j'y pense, durant nos nombreux combats, nous avons atteint le septième sens en augmentant nos cosmos.

_-_C'est pareil pour Seiya et ses amis. Non, ils ont réussi à dépasser les limites de leurs cosmos pour pouvoir accomplir des miracles. Pas de doute, ils ont atteint le huitième sens.

_-_Dohko… Si je pouvais, je continuerais à discuter avec toi, mais…

_-_Que dis-tu ? Nous nous reverrons.

_-_Oui. J'ai bien attendu deux cent quarante trois ans, je peux bien attendre d'avantage, et l'endroit m'importe peu.

Alizea eut léger sourire, elle avait voulu laisser aux deux amis le temps de se dire au revoir et avant que Shion ne disparaisse, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Vous vous retrouverez plus tôt que tu le penses, papa.

Shion tourna la tête vers sa fille et comprit réellement ses paroles. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais son temps était terminé et il disparut en une myriade de poussière de cosmos. Alizea sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue, puis elle se rapprocha de Dohko et attendit qu'il se relève. Le chevalier de la Balance murmura en pleurant doucement :

_-_Jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve… Adieu mon ami.

**(ouiiiiiin je supporte toujours pas cette scène)**

A suivre


	30. Chapter 30

Alizea chapitre 30

Il se releva, se tourna vers la droite et s'exclama :

_-_Es-tu prêt, Kanon ?

_-_Je serai à vos côtés. Répliqua le chevalier des Gémeaux dans son armure dorée. Alizea eut un sourire fière et murmura :

_-_Et moi aussi je serai près de vous. Et je vous aiderai au maximum de mes possibilités.

_-_Tu n'as pas le droit de te battre ! Lui rappela Dohko qui craignait qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qui risquerait d'abréger considérablement sa vie.

_-_Mais je peux pomper l'énergie de mes ennemis. Ça pourra peut-être vous aider avant la fin. Mais nous ne pouvons rester là, Athéna a besoin de nous. Conclue Alizea.

Tous les trois se regardèrent, puis, utilisant leur cosmos, allèrent vers le château d'Hadès, Alizea ayant des grosses difficultés à contrôler son trop important pouvoir. Mais heureusement, en peu de temps, ils apparurent devant le château en ruine d'Hadès. Alizea vit devant les portes du monde souterrain Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu qui décidèrent de sauter dans l'ouverture sombre afin de rejoindre Seiya, Shaka et Saori. Dohko, pas trop d'accord, voulut les retenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

_-_BBBBBBAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZZAAAAAIIIIIII !!!!

Il s'écarta violemment et il vit Alizea lui foncer dessus. Les chevaliers de bronze regardèrent d'un air hagard ce chevalier d'or passer devant eux à toute vitesse. Et, avant que Dohko puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle bondit dans le trou en beuglant :

_-_GEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

_-_ALIZEA NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!!!

Les chevaliers de bronze étaient horrifiés, ils pensaient que comme elle était le nouveau Grand Pope, elle était sage et tout le tintoin. Et au lieu de cela, elle bondissait dans l'antre du dieu des ténèbres comme un enfant saute d'un ponton.

_-_JE CONNAIS PARFAITEMENT LE HUITIEME SEEEEEnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssss !!! Hurla Alizea, en tombant inexorablement vers les profondeurs de l'enfer, à Dohko, complètement horrifié.

_-_C'est pas vrai, elle ressemble de plus en plus à son père, aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Soupira lourdement le chevalier d'or de la Balance.

Les trois chevaliers de Bronze observèrent le trou sombre, puis, prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils bondirent dedans en même temps que Dohko qui ne voulait pas laisser la fille de ses amis dans la mer… heu… dans le monde des morts. Quand il arriva, il ne vit pas Shun, ni Hyoga, ni Shiryu, mais une ribambelle de spectres fuyant Alizea qui leur sautait dessus et leur pompait toute leur énergie. Il sentait que la puissance de la jeune femme frôlait l'incontrôlable. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle lui demanda :

_-_Ça y est, tu es prêt ? On peut y aller ? On a pas que ça à faire, on a huit prisons à traverser et cent huit spectres à dégommer.

Elle repartit, suivit par Dohko. Kanon était introuvable de même que les petits. Chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient un spectre, Alizea lui pompait son énergie, augmentant la sienne en conséquence. Dohko ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait, son armure elle-même avait du mal à suivre, il entendait des craquements inquiétants et savait que l'armure d'or n'allait pas durer longtemps à ce rythme. Sans le savoir, ils suivaient Seiya et ses compagnons décimant le peu de spectres que les chevaliers de bronze laissaient. Alors qu'ils couraient vers leur destin, ils croisèrent Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe face à Kanon. Les deux autres juges décidèrent d'attaquer Alizea et Dohko avec leurs plus puissantes attaques.

Minos lança à Alizea la_ Manipulation Cosmique_, et tous les spectres furent horrifiés quand ils virent que la jeune femme utilisait l'attaque pour augmenter sa propre puissance sans riposter. Alizea avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir cette force qui n'était pas véritablement la sienne. Kanon utilisa ce moment de battement afin de vaincre Minos, Eaque furieux envoya le _Vol de Garuda_ sur Alizea, mais la jeune femme recommença la même manœuvre qu'avec Minos et absorba sa puissance. Kanon élimina le juge des enfers et se retrouva face à Rhadamanthe. Alizea eut un sourire épuisé vers Kanon puis partit vers le mur des Lamentations, suivant ainsi Dohko. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

Dohko était de plus en plus inquiet, il pouvait voir du sang couler de son nez et de son oreille droite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il avait vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Sur son visage, il pouvait voir toute la détermination de la jeune femme. Elle courait encore et toujours, comme si sa vie en dépendait et pas seulement celle de la déesse. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, il blêmit quand il vit comme du soulagement au fond du regard de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle du trône d'Hadès, puis, traversant les rideaux, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le mur des Lamentations. Là, Dohko vit vraiment le soulagement envahir les traits de la jeune femme. Tous les chevaliers d'or présents ainsi que les chevaliers de bronze grimacèrent de douleur en sentant la terrible puissance d'Alizea. Ils s'écartèrent immédiatement d'elle alors que la jeune femme s'approchait doucement du mur. Seiya lança ses _Météores de Pégases_ qui disparurent après avoir parcouru un mètre. Dohko s'écria :

_-_Arrêtez, elle absorbe vos attaques et votre énergie.

_-_Quoi ?! S'exclama Seiya.

Alizea lui dit d'un ton mourant :

_-_Ecarte-toi.

Les chevaliers de Bronze la regardèrent étonnés, puis firent ce qu'elle venait de leur demander. Ils s'écartèrent de plusieurs pas, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour Alizea, alors ils se mirent derrière elle. Tous attendaient avec curiosité ce qu'elle voulait faire. La jeune femme se tourna vers eux et leur fit un doux sourire remplit de soulagement et de bonheur. Les chevaliers d'or ne comprenaient pas, mais ils commençaient à avoir très peur, il se passait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre et ils n'appréciaient pas du tout. Alizea se retourna vers le mur et dans le silence irréel, ils entendirent :

_-_Cela fait deux cent quarante quatre sept ans que j'attends ce moment. Vivez votre vie le mieux possible. Quand Hadès sera vaincu, l'enfer sera tellement chamboulé que vous pourrez rejoindre la terre. Vous devrez le faire le plus rapidement possible. Adieu mes amis. Je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Mû devint blême, de même que tous les chevaliers qui surent ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il voulut lui dire d'arrêter, il voulut arrêter sa sœur mais il était trop tard. Tous le sentaient, ils ne pouvaient faire machine arrière. Tous observèrent avec une horreur mêlée de fascination la jeune femme utiliser son ultime attaque. Les yeux fermés, elle murmura des noms qu'ils identifièrent rapidement comme ceux de leurs attaques, de toutes leurs attaques y compris les plus agressives et les plus dévastatrices. A chaque fois qu'elle murmurait un nom, un ruban de lumière blanche l'entourait. Quand elle eut terminé, elle était auréolée. Tous virent la lumière se rassembler en une grosse boule, et entrer dans son caducée. Puis elle fit exploser son cosmos au paroxysme de sa puissance et d'un geste sec, elle pointa son arme vers le mur et s'écria :

_-_PAR LA MORSURE DU SOLEIL !!!

Tous virent un gigantesque serpent doré se jeter sur le mur et, quand il le heurta, la lumière fut aussi violente que celle du soleil au zénith et en plein mois d'août. La luminosité fut telle qu'elle les forçait à fermer les yeux et à détourner la tête. Puis, ils entendirent un violent grondement et quand ils purent de nouveau regarder, il y avait une brèche béante dans le mur. Alizea était toujours debout, mais ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle se tourna vers les chevaliers de bronze et murmura doucement, faiblement :

_-_Allez-y, Athéna vous attend. Vous seuls pouvez y aller, car vous êtes protégés par des armures qui ont reçu du sang divin. Allez-y. Ne vous occupez pas de nous !

_-_D'a… d'accord ! Répliqua Shun en sentant confusément que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

Les jeunes chevaliers lui lancèrent un dernier regard, puis s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture et se retrouvèrent vers le chemin de l'Elysion. Alizea commença à osciller, puis elle s'effondra, tenant toujours fermement son caducée contre elle, comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée. Elle fut rattrapée par Masque de Mort qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Dohko se précipita et sentit le pouls de la jeune femme battre normalement, puis d'un coup, il s'affola, inquiétant terriblement le vieux chevalier. Tous les autres s'approchèrent, lui murmurant des encouragements pour qu'elle lutte contre la mort, mais elle était déjà trop loin dans son idée pour faire demi-tour. Brusquement, devant les chevaliers d'or stupéfaits, le caducée brilla d'une lueur terrible, les yeux verts des deux serpents avaient l'air vivant, puis explosa en une myriade d'éclats métalliques, et disparut. Ils sursautèrent quand ils virent apparaître, comme s'ils s'étaient téléportés, Shion et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année aux yeux et aux longs cheveux mauves. L'ex-chevalier du Bélier, tout jeune, observait avec stupéfaction la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Alizea, mourante, dans les bras de Masque de Mort. Il devint blême et s'écria en se précipitant vers elle et en fondant en larme :

_-_Alizea, NON ! Ma chérie, je t'en supplie. Tu dois rester avec nous. Tu dois rester en vie. Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire sans toi ?

Tout à sa détresse, il ne vit pas les trois personnes apparaître entre le mur des Lamentations et eux. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, un éternel sourire canaille sur les lèvres, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts et surtout une petite fille d'à peu près quatre ans, aux yeux pers et aux longs cheveux noirs avec une expression naïve et douce sur son visage enfantin. Dohko ne put retenir un sanglot et murmura :

_-_Donadieu, Harmonie, Alizea.

Shion releva brutalement la tête à ce murmure et se rappela l'horrible cauchemar qu'elle avait fait, un cauchemar pour lui, un rêve merveilleux pour elle. La petite fille eut un doux sourire et lui dit :

_-_Tu sais, tu dois pas avoir peur, je vais vivre avec mon papa et ma maman maintenant. Et toi, tu vas vivre avec ton âme sœur et ton fils.

_-_Mais je n'aurai plus ma fille. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas seul. Ne nous laisse pas seuls. Comment va-t-on pouvoir vivre sans toi ? Pleura Shion.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi expansif, mais c'était trop pour lui, il avait son fils soit, sa femme, mais il voulait avoir sa fille près de lui. Elle n'était pas de son sang, mais il s'en moquait, il l'aimait à un point tel qu'il en avait mal au cœur en voyant qu'elle partait. Masque de Mort serrait à l'étouffer le corps mourant de la jeune femme, puis brusquement, il n'entendit plus de souffle sortant des lèvres pâles de la jeune femme, il ne sentit plus son pouls, il ne sentit plus de vie dans ce corps brisé. Alizea avait enfin rencontré son destin et enfin, elle rejoignait ses parents comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire depuis l'âge de quatre ans. Effondré, il baissa lentement la tête vers elle et vit une expression sereine et un sourire doux sur son visage enfin reposé. Il sentit des larmes plus nombreuses que jamais tomber sur ses joues. Il ne put retenir sa douleur, poussa un hurlement de souffrance et se mit à sangloter, le cœur brisé en la serrant fortement contre lui. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, son visage ravagé par la douleur de l'avoir perdu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se sacrifiait pour lui. Et puis, il l'avait toujours aimée, il la trouvait tellement belle et ça, depuis son enfance, depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontrée dans la salle du trône. Son sourire amusé quand elle les avait regardé Shura et lui, son sérieux quand elle leur donnait des conseils ou qu'elle leur apprenait ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas dans le Sanctuaire. Il avait été tellement jaloux de la relation privilégiée qu'elle entretenait avec Mû. Il la serra contre lui, n'écoutant pas les sanglots des autres chevaliers d'or qui l'avaient tous connue étant enfants. Quand ils avaient des problèmes, c'est elle qu'ils allaient voir. Elle les aidait, leur remontait le moral et plus d'une fois elle avait défié le Grand Pope et leurs maîtres pour qu'ils soient équilibrés et prêts à une quelconque bataille. Même Shaka et Camus ne pouvaient retenir leur larmes. Shion se souvint de ce que la déesse lui avait dit :

_-Tu connais son destin funeste et il ne tient qu'à toi de le changer._

Il tomba alors à genoux devant les trois personnes et supplia :

_-_Harmonie, Donadieu ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-la nous. Nous sommes perdus sans elle. C'est elle qui a sauvé Kanon des Gémeaux de la folie et du meurtre. Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien grâce à elle. Elle a tellement d'autres choses à faire. Elle a la vie devant elle, une vie pleine de couleurs, pleine d'amour et d'amitiés. Durant tous ces siècles, elle n'a eu que des malheurs et des entraînements pour cette guerre, alors que là, elle pourra vivre normalement et visiter le monde, visiter son monde. Kanon pourra être son guide, lui apprendre des choses fabuleuses. Il est son fils pour elle, comme elle est ma fille. Sa mort arrivera bien assez tôt, je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle voit le beau temps, qu'elle voit le printemps.

Donadieu fronça des sourcils et siffla :

_-_C'est de la triche, utiliser cette chanson pour nous faire changer d'avis. C'est petit. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle nous fait toujours pleurer.

_-_Je t'en supplie, Donadieu, je t'en supplie à genoux. Ça a déjà été dur de vous perdre, je ne supporterai pas de la perdre elle. C'est la dernière preuve que vous ayez existé ici-bas.

Les deux parents se regardèrent un instant, regardèrent leur collègue du Bélier pleurer et les supplier, puis observèrent les autres chevaliers d'or, regardèrent leur fille, se regardèrent de nouveau et… la pièce fut secouée par un violent tremblement de terre. Hadès venait d'être battu, les Enfers allaient bientôt disparaître. Donadieu et Harmonie s'exclamèrent :

_-_Fuyez, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps.

_-_Je vous en supplie.

_-_Shion, mon ami, tu dois partir.

_-_Si elle meurt, alors je mourais.

_-_Moi aussi ! S'exclamèrent les chevaliers d'or en même temps.

Les deux âmes eurent un doux sourire devant l'amitié et voir même l'amour que portaient les chevaliers d'or à leur fille et se décidèrent. Ils serrèrent fort Alizea contre eux et lui dirent :

_-_Ma chérie, nous voudrions que tu puisses vivre dans un monde libre et heureux. Commença Donadieu.

_-_Non, je ne veux pas... Sanglota la petite fille.

_-_C'est pour cela que nous nous étions sacrifiés. Tu as cette chance, saisis-la. Va rejoindre tes amis. Nous serons toujours là, fiers de toi, comme nous l'avons toujours été. Murmura Harmonie en lui caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux noirs.

_-_Maman, je veux pas, je veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi et papa. Pleura l'enfant.

_-_Nous t'observerons et nous pourrons dire à toutes les âmes, « vous voyez la belle jeune femme ? Hé bien c'est notre fille ». Termina Donadieu avec un sourire joyeux.

_-_Mais vous allez me manquer. Gémit la petite fille en sentant le flot de larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_-_Et toi aussi, mais nous savons qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverons. Oh ! Richard nous a donné ton message et nous aussi on t'aime énormément.

_-_Qu'est ce que je dois-faire ? Hoqueta la petite fille qui regardait ses parents en priant qu'ils lui demandent de rester.

_-_Tu vas vers ton corps, et tu te couches dessus, c'est tout simple. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, avec la pagaille créée par la défaite d'Hadès, certaines âmes vont pouvoir partir, mais ils doivent avoir de l'aide. Je peux te dire que Poséidon vient de rappeler ses marinas, Odin ses guerriers divins et nous, toi ma chérie. Alors repars vite.

_-_D'accord papa. Je vous aime.

_-_Nous aussi, nous t'aimons.

La petite fille quitta à contre-coeur l'étreinte de ses parents et se coucha sur son corps qui l'absorba. Masque de Mort s'exclama :

_-_Elle respire, elle est en vie.

Shion se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

_-_Merci, merci pour tout.

_-_Courez, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Utilisez les capacités des atlantes à se téléporter quand vous serez devant l'Achéron vous pourrez ainsi rejoindre la Terre et la vie. S'exclama Donadieu avec un léger sourire et les larmes aux yeux en voyant une nouvelle fois sa fille le quitter.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation. Shion découvrit sur le sol le caducée d'Alizea qui venait de réapparaître. Il le prit en main, puis s'exclama :

_-_Partons, vite, courons !

Masque de Mort se releva en repositionnant correctement la jeune femme, puis il se mit à courir suivant les autres. Ils couraient à leur vitesse maximum, donc le peu de spectres encore en vie voyaient treize éclairs dorés passer devant eux. Shion, lui, portait sa femme, ravie de l'aubaine. Elle avait rajeuni et tenait son amour d'atlante dans ses bras. Ils couraient comme si le sol derrière eux était en train de s'effondrer, soudain Saga vit, horrifié, un corps tomber. Un corps masculin dont les longs cheveux bleus faisaient comme un linceul. Il changea de trajectoire, accélérant encore plus, et plongea afin de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Il serra contre lui le corps de son petit frère, se releva et reprit sa course afin de rattraper les autres. Il sentait le sang qui coulait des trop nombreuses blessures sur son corps brisé. Saga sentit les larmes dégringoler le long de ses joues alors qu'il voyait son petit frère, son petit Kanon inerte dans ses bras. Dans sa tête, il murmurait :

_-Ô Athéna, je vous en supplie, faite qu'il survive. Je ne veux pas perdre mon petit frère alors que je viens enfin de le retrouver. Je vous en supplie._

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le fleuve Styx et les chevaliers d'or utilisèrent sans vergogne les dons de Shion, Arzaniel et Mû pour le transport instantané afin d'aller de l'autre côté du fleuve, du côté de la vie. Le dernier à quitter le sol des enfers fut Shaka qui lança une dernière prière :

_-Je vous en supplie Athéna, survivez !_

Ils traversèrent à toute vitesse la porte des Enfers et se retrouvèrent dans une plaine chaotique. Masque de Mort, qui connaissait ce monde comme sa poche, les amena jusqu'à un mur et ils découvrirent, caché derrière un rocher, un escalier dérobé qui les ramènerait vers la lumière du soleil, vers la vie, vers leur monde, vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Quand ils furent dehors, ils virent la plus belle des visions : le soleil qui se levait comme pour saluer leur victoire, par un nouveau jour plein de promesses et de bonheur à venir. Tous se téléportèrent immédiatement au Sanctuaire. Alizea et Kanon étaient toujours évanouis dans les bras de Masque de Mort et de Saga.

A suivre

**(Pfiou laisse-moi le temps d'aller me moucher avant d'attaquer le suivant, j'ai pas supporté la mort d'Alizea…t'as mené ça de main de maître, grande.**

** _Merci, merci… c'est vraiment trop d'honneur _)**


	31. Chapter 31

Alizea chapitre 31

Quand ils entrèrent dans le Sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'argent ramenés par Athéna et les chevaliers de bronze hurlèrent de joie. Ils avaient tous réussi, ils avaient vaincu le mal et étaient revenus vivants. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient en vie, mais certains en moins bon état que d'autre. Shion donna un ordre bizarre que personne, sauf les chevaliers d'or, ne comprit :

_-_Masque de Mort ….

_-_Appelez-moi Gabriele, votre excellence. Répliqua le chevalier du Cancer enfin libéré de sa haine et de sa folie. Enfin, d'une partie.

_-_Bien. Gabriele, Saga, amenez ma fille et Kanon à l'infirmerie. Plus vite ils seront soignés, et plus vite ils nous reviendront.

Les deux chevaliers d'or saluèrent le Grand Pope, puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie quand apparut Athéna qui serrait le corps de Seiya. Elle était accompagnée de Shun, Hyoga, Ikki et Shiryu en armures divines. Ils avaient dépassé la puissance des chevaliers d'or. Athéna, voyant ses chevaliers d'or et Alizea inerte dans les bras de Gabriele, demanda :

_-_Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_-_Elle s'est sacrifiée afin de détruire le mur des Lamentations et avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle a ramené le Grand Pope et cette jeune femme. Répondit Saga qui repositionna délicatement et tendrement son frère afin de mieux le porter.

Il était inquiet, car son frère ne réagissait à aucun stimulus de quelque sorte que se soit. Il était dans un coma profond, de même qu'Alizea. Brusquement tous entendirent une voix faible murmurer par télépathie :

_-Faites attention, vous risquez de vous retrouver avec un autre Mû si vous les laissez ensemble._

Tous se tournèrent vers Alizea et ensuite vers Shion. Ils venaient de comprendre que Mû était le fils de Shion et que la jeune femme était sa mère. Mû avait l'air de vouloir se cacher dans le premier trou de souris qu'il pourrait trouver, tandis qu'Arzaniel regardait son époux avec un grand sourire ravi, son fils était enfin connu de tous comme étant celui de Shion. Ce dernier, écarlate, siffla :

_-_Dès que tu te réveilles, je te colle la pire des raclées. Fille indigne !

_-C'est ça, des promesses, toujours des promesses. De toute façon, tu sera trop occupé à batifoler dans les champs avec ton épouse ! Père indigne !_

Dohko éclata de rire et dit :

_-_C'est bien joli ces retrouvailles, mais on a trois blessés, dont trois mourants. Alors amenons-les à l'infirmerie avant de les perdre.

_-Tu vas voir si je suis mourante, vieux débris !_

_-_Sale Gamine !

_-Champignon atomique !_

_-_Moucheronne !

_-Balance déréglée !_

_-_Serpent à sornette !

_-Vieux machin !_

_-_Sale gosse !

_-Vieux schnock !_

Tous entendaient les différentes insultes que s'envoyaient les deux chevaliers d'or et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle blanche, Gabriele déposa tendrement Alizea, Saga fit de même avec son précieux fardeau ainsi qu'Aldebaran avec Seiya. Athéna soigna Kanon et le chevalier divin de Pégase. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Alizea. La jeune femme n'avait aucune blessure physique, c'était simplement une perte dramatique de sa puissance qui la maintenait dans ce coma. Shion amena une chaise et se mit à veiller l'inconscience de sa fille. Il laissa le Sanctuaire entre les mains de Dohko et d'Athéna qui passait régulièrement voir Seiya. Saga lui s'était installé près de son frère et gare à celui qui voulait l'en déloger, il risquait de faire un beau voyage dans une autre dimension. Souvent, on le voyait coiffer les longs cheveux hirsutes de son frère, lui racontant tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il était vivant. Plus d'une fois, les infirmières avaient pu voir le fier chevalier d'or des Gémeaux pleurer en embrassant la main de son frère et en le suppliant de revenir. Il avait tellement mal, il était si plongé dans sa douleur qu'il ne voyait pas Shion trembler pour sa fille. Il l'appelait les larmes aux yeux et elle lui répondait joyeusement. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'air de s'éloigner de lui.

Loin de cette douleur, et de cette tristesse, la vie continuait au Sanctuaire. Une nouvelle vie, surtout pour un certain Bélier qui avait du mal à vivre avec sa mère. Durant toute son enfance, il avait idéalisé sa mère. Et là, maintenant, il l'avait devant lui, en vie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il n'était pas le seul, car Arzaniel avait du mal à voir en ce grand gaillard le bébé rouge et braillard qu'elle avait mis au monde à la sueur de son front dans la joie, la douleur et la mort. Ils avaient du mal à être à l'aise face à face. Elle le voyait encore comme un bébé alors que lui voyait que sa mère était une humaine avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Comme Shion veillait sa fille, Athéna avait ordonné qu'Arzaniel reste avec son fils, Mû. Kiki était entraîné par un autre maître afin de ne pas les déranger dans leur apprentissage l'un de l'autre.

Mû était déstabilisé par la présence de sa mère. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé après son arrivée au Sanctuaire, il avait découvert un monstrueux petit déjeuné et sa mère l'attendant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit doucement devant elle et se retrouva avec une assiette remplie à ras bord de victuailles. D'habitude, il avait deux tartines, une tasse de lait chaud et c'était tout. Alors que là, il avait deux tartines, un gros bol de lait chaud, deux œufs au plats, du bacon, des saucisses, des croissants, des pains au chocolat et trois tartines. Il regardait avec effarement le repas qu'il y avait devant lui. Il y en avait assez pour nourrire cinquante Mû affamés. Il lança un coup d'œil vers sa mère, et voyant son expression rempli d'espoir, il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas assez faim pour tout manger. Avec un grand sourire, il commença à manger et réussit on ne sait comment à vider son assiette. Très nerveux, il embrassa la joue de sa mère qui crut être revenue au paradis, et partit s'entraîner.

Quand il pénétra dans l'arène, il lança un regard étonné vers Gabriele qui riait comme un fou. Il ne comprit pas la raison de l'hilarité de son collègue jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

_-_Mon chéri, mon petit mumounet, tu as oublié de mettre un châle.

Mû devint blême tandis que tous les chevaliers d'or pouffaient de rire. Gabriele se mordait la langue mais ne put retenir cette phrase malheureuse :

_-_Tu devrais écouter ta maman, mon petit mumounet. Tu risques un coup de soleil ! AHAHAHAHAH !!!!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mû faillit mordre. Il se jeta sur lui, mais fut retenu par Shura et Aioros tandis que sa mère lui demandait :

_-_Mon mumounet…

_-_Oh !!! Ça va, hein !!! J'ai vingt ans, je n'ai plus l'âge d'avoir une mère envahissante sur le dos.

Arzaniel devint blême et Mû horrifié vit de grosses larmes s'agglutiner dans les yeux lilas de sa mère. Elle s'enfuit en courant alors que le chevalier du Bélier s'exclamait :

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… dire ! Acheva-t-il dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

Il sentit les chevaliers d'or le lâcher et quand il leva les yeux, il vit tous ses collègues le regarder avec colère. Gabriele le regarda avec mépris et lui lança :

_-_Tu as la chance d'avoir une mère et tu la traites comme une moins que rien. Tu ne la mérites pas. Fils indigne.

_-_Je…

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, rongé par le remord et la honte, il sentait sur lui les regards noirs des chevaliers d'or. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Dohko qui le regardait. Le vieux chevalier lui dit :

_-_Je sais que cela doit-être dur pour toi. Tu n'as pas eu de mère, mais dis-toi que la seul vision de son fils qu'elle ait eu, c'est celle d'un bébé qui venait de naître. Va lui parler, elle a besoin de toi. Shion ne peut pas venir, car il reste au chevet d'Alizea. Ta mère est perdue dans le monde des vivants, aide-la.

_-_Je… je crois que… je vais m'abstenir d'entraînement durant un moment. Répondit Mû avec nervosité.

_-_Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Dohko avec un petit sourire.

Il regarda le fils de son meilleur ami se précipiter dans sa maison afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec sa mère. Le chevalier de la Balance se tourna vers Gabriele et lui dit :

_-_Gabriele, arrête de taquiner Mû. Tu sais qu'il peut être dangereux si on l'exaspère et sa mère est un sujet tabou pour lui. C'est dur pour lui, alors aide-le au lieu de te moquer.

_-_Il a tout pour lui, une mère, un père et Alizea ! Gronda le chevalier d'or furieux.

_-_Tu… tu es jaloux ? Sache que pour Alizea, Mû est son frère.

_-_Elle me déteste !

_-_Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis la maison de son père ?

_-_Je…

_-_C'est ce qu'elle ne te pardonne pas !

Le chevalier du Cancer soupira lourdement. Il allait parler, quand Shun arriva en courant et hurla :

_-_SEIYA EST REVEILLE !!!

_-_Il est vraiment résistant ce petit. Remarqua Dohko.

_-_Et comment va Kanon ? Demanda Milo qui avait peur de perdre son ami.

_-_Il est toujours dans le coma, et Saga reste à son chevet. J'ai peur qu'il ne tombe malade, il ne mange pratiquement plus. Il a dû perdre bien cinq kilos. Soupira Shun en regardant vers l'infirmerie. Je vais y retourner.

_-_Apporte-nous d'autres nouvelles de nos blessés. Demanda Shaka.

_-_D'accord ! Répondit joyeusement Shun remontant le moral des chevaliers d'or.

Dans la première maison, Mû ne savait plus quoi faire, il était dans le hall et n'osait pas entrer. Puis il eut honte de son comportement, son père lui collerait une véritable raclée s'il savait à quel point il était lâche. Il prit son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers son appartement et plus particulièrement la chambre de sa mère. Il colla son oreille à la porte et écouta. Il eut le cœur brisé quand il entendit sa mère sangloter lourdement. Il gratta sur le bois et appela doucement :

_-_Mère ?

_-_… (gros sanglots)

_-_Mè… Maman ?! Supplia Mû d'un ton plaintif.

_-_… (gros sanglots interrogatifs)

_-_Je suis tellement désolé. C'… C'est… En fait… je… je ne suis pas habitué à avoir une maman. Je... je n'aurai jamais dû dire toutes ses horreurs. Je… pendant toute mon enfance sans toi, je n'ai eu que les descriptions de mon maître à ton sujet, je… pour moi, tu étais une déesse. Tu as donné ta vie pour moi. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir tué. J'ai tellement honte. J'ai tant de chose à apprendre de toi. Je… j'ai… j'ai peur de faire quelque chose qui fasse que tu partes, que tu nous quittes. Par ma faute, tu es morte. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Tu sais, rien est de ta faute, tout est de la mienne. Je… tu es une mère formidable. Et je… je t'aime. Maman.

Il avait toujours l'oreille collée à la porte et ne savait pas qu'Arzaniel avait fait la même chose et si elle pleurait, ce n'était plus de douleur pour les paroles de son fils, mais pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il pensait être le responsable de sa mort. Lui ? Son fils, son ange, sa plus grande réussite. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt partir, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et réceptionna le grand corps de son fils dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à genoux et sanglotèrent lourdement pleurant leur séparation si douloureuse, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu avec sa mère, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire avec son fils. Lui, le puissant chevalier du Bélier cachait son visage noyé de larme dans le cou doux et blanc de sa mère. Il sentait les mains tendres d'Arzaniel caresser ses longs cheveux. Mû se releva et sans aucun problème souleva sa mère et la déposa sur le lit, puis il referma la porte et ils eurent une longue discussion sur eux et sur leur future vie en tant que mère et fils. Après, Arzaniel ne l'appela Mumounet que dans l'intimité. Elle adorait voir Mû rougir sous la tendre appellation. Comme son père, Mû avait l'amour discret. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments les plus profonds en public, mais sa mère savait à quel point son fils l'aimait, voir même l'idolâtrait.

Cependant malgré cela, il n'était pas heureux, car il ne voyait plus son père et sa sœur était dans un coma de plus en plus profond. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait jusqu'au jour terrible où elle cessa de répondre aux sollicitations télépathiques et où son coeur cessa de battre. Shion poussa un cri de douleur, une plainte venant du fond de son cœur brisé. Il fit violemment sursauter Saga qui se précipita vers le Grand Pope. Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait, Shion était en train de secouer Alizea et lui criait de se réveiller, de revenir mais rien n'y faisait. C'était comme si son esprit était parti dans un autre monde. Saga serra l'épaule du Pope quand il entendit un léger bruissement venant du lit de son frère. Il lâcha Shion et se précipita sur Kanon. Il prit la main de son jumeau et le supplia d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui caressait les cheveux et par de légers baisers sur les tempes le poussait à se réveiller. Il sentit son cœur manquer un ou deux battements quand il vit les paupières de Kanon papillonner doucement. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ne pouvant se contrôler, il attrapa le grand corps maigre de son frère et le serra fort contre lui. Il avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre, de le perdre définitivement. Il étouffa un sanglot quand il entendit Kanon pousser une plainte sous son étreinte un peu trop passionnée. Il chuchota doucement :

_-_Kanon, réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. Ouvre les yeux.

Enfin, Saga vit, après treize longues années de séparation, les prunelles turquoises de son frère. Kanon ne comprenait pas tout, et il ne comprenait pas qui était l'homme qui le serrait contre lui. Il souffla :

_-_Mais, qui êtes-vous ?

Saga devint blême et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

_-_C'est moi, c'est moi Saga ! Tu te rappelles de moi, je suis ton frère... ton frère jumeau.

_-_Sa… Saga ?

_-_Oui, c'est moi, c'est Saga. Oh ! Je t'aime tellement mon frère. Mon petit frère adoré.

_-_Ne… ne me regarde pas, je ne mérite pas ton regard. Supplia Kanon en tentant de détourner la tête.

_-_Chuuuutttt !!!! Tu n'y étais pour rien. Shion et Dohko m'ont tout dis, ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais celle d'Hadès et nous l'avons vaincu. Je t'aime mon frère.

Kanon eut un hoquet, puis serra le cou de son jumeau à l'étouffer et cacha son visage ruisselant de larmes de bonheur dans l'épaule de son jumeau. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que son frère le lui dise de nouveau. Saga sentit la respiration de son frère être plus douce, plus paisible, plus calme et comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il le recoucha tendrement et alla voir Shion. Le Pope serrait le corps de sa fille inerte contre lui, il caressait les longs cheveux noirs d'Alizea et sanglotait sans retenu. Saga allait se tourner vers les médecins pour demander les raisons de cette détresse quand avec horreur il vit que tous les moniteurs étaient en mode calme plat. Il entendait Shion murmurer anéanti:

_-_Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime ma chérie. Ne me laisse pas.

L'un des médecins s'approcha de Shion et lui dit :

_-_C'est fini, laissez-la partir.

_-_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!! Sanglota Shion.

Une infirmière voulut l'écarter quand l'incroyable se produisit, l'électrocardiogramme émit une pulsation, mais personne n'y fit attention. Ni à la seconde mais ils sursautèrent tous violemment quand l'appareil s'affola. Les médecins se ruèrent sur elle, attrapèrent Shion et sans aucune manière, le propulsèrent dans les bras de Saga. Ils s'activèrent autour d'elle comme des abeilles autour de leur reine. Le pouls de la jeune femme redevint stable et elle replongea dans le coma. Shion fondit une nouvelle fois en larme, mais des larmes de soulagement cette fois-ci. Il avait failli la perdre et elle lui revenait encore une fois. Il voulut rester près d'elle, mais cette fois-ci, Athéna lui ordonna d'aller se reposer et de ne revenir que le lendemain après une bonne nuit de repos. Il faillit refuser, mais il ne pouvait le faire, elle était sa déesse. Il s'inclina donc et alla le coucher. Le lendemain, pas vraiment frais et encore moins dispo après une pas trop bonne nuit de repos qui avait duré trois à quatre minutes à tout casser, il se précipita à l'hôpital et vit Kanon qui dévorait avec appétit le repas que lui donnait un Saga tout sourire. Il se tourna vers sa fille, mais il n'y avait aucun changement, elle était toujours dans le coma. Les médecins l'avaient branchée sur un respirateur artificiel et Shion pouvait voir les deux tuyaux entrer dans son nez pour lui apporter l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Il resta debout près d'elle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Soudain, il entendit un bruit étrange, comme un murmure indistinct. Il approcha son oreille et écouta plus attentivement et là, il comprit que le bruit était un bruit de suffocation. Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit une pression télépathique qui lui disait :

_-Papa… tu… tu marches sur l'arrivée d'air._

Il baissa la tête vers le sol et découvrit que son pied empêchait l'air de circuler. Il recula précipitamment, puis se jeta presque sur sa fille avec un bonheur immense au fond de son regard. Il lui embrassait les mains, le visage, les cheveux. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit un regard flou qui le scrutait difficilement. Il en pleura de bonheur. Il caressa tendrement le front et murmura :

_-_Tu sais, tu nous a fait peur ma puce.

_-Je… je suis désolée. Mais je devais mourir pour revivre. La déesse a ramené ma croissance à la normale et maintenant une année pour vous vaut une année pour moi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur._

_-_Ce n'est rien, tant que tu es avec moi, avec nous. Rien à d'importance. Alizea lui fit un doux sourire, puis se rendormit.

Il l'observa plus d'une heure, de ses yeux perlaient des larmes de joie. Saga s'approcha et lui dit doucement :

_-_Elle va se réveiller. Donnez-lui le temps.

_-_Elle vient de se réveiller, elle m'a parlé et elle s'est rendormie. Je peux aller me coucher, car je sais que demain elle aura les yeux ouverts.

Le Grand Pope repartit afin de bien se reposer. Il savait qu'elle se réveillerait et il voulait qu'elle le voit en pleine forme. Il dormit un jour et une nuit d'une traite. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il alla directement au chevet de sa fille et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Il eut un doux sourire quand il la vit s'étirer et bailler à s'en décrocher les mâchoire malgré le masque qu'elle avait sur la bouche et qui lui apportait l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie. Le regard encore flouté par le sommeil, elle le salua d'un doux :

_-Bonjour papa._

_-_Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as faim ?

_-Oh oui, je crois que je pourrais avaler Aldebaran et sans mâcher._

_-_J'imagine tout à fait, cela fait près de trois mois que tu es dans le coma. J'étais vraiment inquiet, mais tu es là, réveillée et c'est le plus important.

Saga entendant des murmures s'approcha et vit le Grand Pope discuter avec une Alizea bien vivante et bien réveillée. Il annonça la nouvelle à son frère qui voulut immédiatement se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais en croisant le regard menaçant de l'infirmière, il décida qu'il était plus prudent d'attendre. Son jumeau pouffa de rire et alla prévenir les autres. Mû et Arzaniel foncèrent à l'infirmerie et noyèrent la jeune femme sous les câlins et les baisers. Tous les autres chevaliers d'or squattèrent la pièce et jetèrent sans aucun scrupule l'infirmière qui terrifiait tant Kanon. Maintenant que le monstre était parti, il se leva difficilement et s'approcha de sa mère adoptive. Saga le voyant, se précipita vers lui et l'aida à marcher. Kanon grogna un peu en voyant son frère courir vers lui pour l'aider à marcher. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il était suffisamment grand pour marcher tout seul. Mais au moment où il allait remettre son frère à sa place, ses jambes ne purent plus supporter son poids et il s'effondra. Saga se jeta carrément sur lui et voulut le ramener dans son lit, mais Kanon lui lança un regard noir et Saga en soupirant l'amena près du lit d'Alizea. La jeune femme eut un grand sourire ravi quand elle vit Kanon près d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'état de l'ex-dragon des mers. Kanon était très pâle, son visage était marqué par des cicatrices rouges. Du peu qu'elle voyait, il avait un bras dans le plâtre et un bandage autour de la tête. Saga aida son frère à s'asseoir et ne le quitta pas une seconde des yeux, comme une mère poule couve ses poussins. La jeune femme eut un grand sourire quand elle vit qu'enfin, l'amour fraternel entre les deux frères allait de nouveau les lier. Elle était heureuse pour Kanon, mais elle ne supportait toujours pas Saga. Elle ne lui pardonnait toujours pas la mort de Shion.

A suivre


	32. Chapter 32

Alizea chapitre 32

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais son père l'en empêcha d'un geste doux. Malheureusement cela ne plut pas du tout à la jeune femme et ils virent une aura puissante l'entourer, et disparaître brutalement pour la plus grande horreur d'Alizea qui ne comprenait plus rien. Athéna rentra dans la chambre et murmura :

_-_Je suis désolée, mon amie. Mais tant que vous ne serez pas remise sur pied, vous ne pourrez plus utiliser votre cosmos.

Alizea tenta de faire la grimace, mais avec des fils partout, elle ne put rien faire et se contenta de marmonner par télépathie, moyen de communication moins fatiguant pour elle :

_-C'est pas gentil, non c'est pas gentil !_

_-_Je commence à vous connaître et je sais que même sans cosmos, vous seriez capable de tenter d'arracher vos fils, c'est pour cela que…

_-Que quoi ?_

_-_Milo ?

_-_Oui, votre majesté ?

_-_Vous allez la bloquer. Elle est puissante, mais son inconscient va nous aider afin qu'elle reprenne plus rapidement des forces.

_-Bon d'accord, je ne bouge plus. Ça vous va ?_

_-_C'est parfait. Quand vous pourrez vous lever, alors je débloquerai votre cosmos. Vous pourrez ainsi vous reposer.

_-Bien, votre majesté !_ Soupira lourdement la jeune femme.

Elle se pelotonna dans ses oreillers et fut surprise quand elle se rendit compte que sa fatigue était plus importante que sa faim. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se rendormit profondément. Athéna ordonna à Shion ainsi qu'à Kanon d'aller se coucher. Ensuite, Dohko commença la garde avec Aioros. Brusquement il y eut un problème avec la jeune femme. Le cœur d'Alizea bondit dans sa poitrine tandis que son électrocardiogramme s'affolait comme si la jeune femme était en train de faire le marathon de New York en tirant deux semi-remorques ou qu'elle se retrouvait devant Zélos faisant un strip-tease. Son souffle s'accéléra et malheureusement, la machine ne put suivre et elle se mit à étouffer. Aioros et Dohko décidèrent donc de lui retirer les deux tubes qui l'empêchaient de respirer. Là, elle réveilla tout l'hôpital et fit violemment sursauter Saga qui était resté auprès de son frère, en hurlant :

_-_SAGA !!!! ARRRRRRRÊÊÊÊTTTTTTEEEEEE !!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!! PPPAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! RETOURNES TOI, IL VA TE TUER !!! NNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! SAGA JE TE JURES QUE JE TE TUERAI !! JE T'EMPÊCHERAI DE TOUCHER A UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE MON PERE, ESPECE DE SALE BATARD !!! JE TE FERAI PAYER CE QUE TU AS FAIS A MON PERE !!!

Le chevalier des Gémeaux devint blême et se mit à pleurer tandis que la jeune femme revoyait la mort de son père et cette terrible journée. Elle s'agitait violemment en pleurant et en criant et, malgré le blocage de la déesse, son cosmos se réveilla et explosa avec une violence inouie. Ce cauchemar la suivait depuis des années, en fait depuis la mort de Shion. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Aioros contacta le Grand Pope mais celui-ci profondément endormi n'entendait pas les appels. Alors, il contacta Aphrodite afin qu'il réveille Shion pour que celui-ci aille d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Le chevalier des Poissons réveilla en sursaut le Grand Pope, en débarquant en pleine nuit dans sa chambre. Shion se frottait les yeux et fut parfaitement réveillé quand Aphrodite lui dit :

_-_Shion, il y a un problème avec votre fille.

Shion devint blanc et fonça en tunique de nuit à l'infirmerie. Il entendit les hurlements de sa fille avant même d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, un cauchemar. Combien de nuit l'avait-il harcelé ? Elle n'avait eu personne avec elle et donc personne pour calmer ses terribles nuits. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et vit Saga se faire consoler par Kanon. Celui-ci savait par quoi son frère passait. Ensuite, Shion vit Dohko et Aioros tenir fermement la jeune femme qui se débattait violemment d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Elle essayait de tuer le Saga de son rêve avant qu'il ne tue le Grand Pope. Shion s'assit près du lit et lui chuchota des paroles douces à son oreille, peu à peu elle se calmait, puis eut l'air de l'écouter fasciné. Shion se souvenant des cauchemars de la petite enfance de la jeune femme et savait quoi faire. Il souleva par télékinésie la jeune femme, se coucha dans le lit, puis l'enlaça comme durant son enfance. Instantanément, elle se calma, son oreille posée sur la poitrine de Shion. Les battements de cœurs lents, forts et réguliers avaient toujours eu la particularité de la calmer quand elle était enfant. L'ex-chevalier du Bélier lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en murmurant :

_-_C'est un cauchemar, il va partir. Je suis là, je suis là. Saga ne m'a rien fait, il va bien. Il ne me fera jamais plus rien. Chuuuuttt !!! Dors maintenant ma chérie. Je veille sur ton sommeil.

Dohko fit un clin d'œil à son ami, puis Aioros, Aphrodite et lui quittèrent la salle laissant Saga en larme dans les bras de son frère et Alizea tremblant de tous ses membres dans ceux de son père. Il ferma les yeux et somnola. Elle se réveilla quelques heures en entendant un son qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, les battements de cœurs. Elle soupira d'aise et murmura doucement sans savoir que Shion l'entendait :

_-_Papa !

Elle sentit la main douce de son père caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Mais elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit une voix s'écrier :

_-_SHION ?!

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Arzaniel furieuse qui fusillait son mari du regard. Alizea se pelotonna un peu plus contre la poitrine de son père et se rendormit profondément trop épuisée pour discuter avec la femme de son père. Shion se tourna vers sa femme et murmura :

_-_Elle a été témoin de ma mort et son destin était de mourir. Et quand elle était petite, c'est comme cela qu'elle arrivait à se calmer.

Emue plus fortement qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, elle se coucha près de son époux et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Alizea murmura doucement :

_-_Maman.

Arzaniel fondit pour elle, elle décida que si Alizea était la fille de Shion, alors elle deviendrait sa mère de cœur. Elle serra contre elle le corps de sa « fille » et de son époux. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux profondément protégeant leur fille. Shion ouvrit un œil quand il sentit un cosmos connu. Il vit devant lui Mû. Shion regarda son fils, puis fit une chose que Mû n'aurait jamais cru que son père fera, il l'invita à rejoindre la petite famille. Le chevalier d'or retira son armure et amena un autre lit qu'il colla à l'autre. Son père lui fit un grand sourire et s'écarta un peu afin de permettre à son fils de monter sur le lit. Mû enlaça sa mère, tourna le dos à son père et toute la famille s'endormit pour la première fois de leur vie, réunie. Ils se réveillèrent quand ils entendirent une voix amusée s'exclamer :

_-_Oh !!!! Ce qu'ils sont mignons !

Shion ouvrit un œil et découvrit Dohko en train de se marrer. Aldebaran murmura :

_-_Toute la petite famille est enfin réunie. C'est tellement adorable.

Shion lui fit un sourire, ravi de sentir sa famille contre lui. Il avait toujours voulu montrer à tous qu'il avait une femme, un fils et une fille adoptive. Il savait que les chevaliers d'or les trouvaient adorables, mais pour rien au monde il ne changerait ça . Il aimait trop sa famille. Athéna arriva et les photographia sous toutes les coutures. Shion, outré, allait faire un esclandre quand la déesse lui dit :

_-_Je souhaiterai faire des doubles et vous les donner.

Shion lui fit un doux sourire et murmura :

_-_Merci, votre altesse.

Rapidement, l'infirmerie vit le nombre de visiteurs exploser. Tous trouvaient la petite famille adorable, surtout Alizea qui s'accrochait à la tunique de son père comme une noyée à une bouée. Arzaniel se réveilla quand Mû la serra plus fort contre lui, comme un enfant serre une peluche. Quand elle vit son fils près d'elle, la jeune mère soupira de bonheur, il y avait tout son monde autour d'elle. Mais elle blêmit brusquement quand elle vit Athéna devant elle. La déesse lui dit avec un sourire ému :

_-_N'ayez crainte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séparer. Vous l'avez été trop longtemps. Arzaniel ?

_-_O.. oui Altesse ?

_-_Je vous donne l'autorisation de vivre au Sanctuaire. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la chambre du Grand Pope. Mais à une seule condition.

_-_Laquelle, votre Altesse ? Demanda Arzaniel tendue comme une corde à piano.

_-_Que je sois présente et que je bénisse votre union.

_-_Vous… vous acceptez que nous nous unissions ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Nous vous remercions votre Altesse. Répondirent les deux amoureux encore plus heureux que le jour de leur première union.

Athéna n'avait pas terminé et continua :

_-_Vous avez l'autorisation d'aller où vous voulez dans le sanctuaire. Cependant, je vous demanderai d'éviter de vous promener de nuit. Les gardes peuvent être assez agressifs.

_-_Bien votre altesse.

Arzaniel lança un regard amoureux vers son époux et réveilla son fils en lui embrassant le front. Il se réveilla en sursaut et voyant sa mère près de lui, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire particulièrement niais. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué le nombre de personne dans la chambre et un rire ressemblant étrangement à celui d'une hyène résonna dans la pièce. Mû tourna la tête et se raidit quand il vit tous les chevaliers d'or et divins ainsi qu'Athéna et surtout, Gabriele. Ce rire moqueur venait de cet être qu'il haïssait depuis la petite enfance. Une voix endormie monta du lit et arrêta toute conversation :

_-_Qui a fait entrer une hyène ?

Tous les chevaliers se tournèrent vers Gabriele qui n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Mais alors là, plus du tout. La jalousie du jeune homme était exacerbée par le regard attendri d'Alizea vers Mû. Elle ne regrettait rien de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et si on lui demandait, rien que pour voir le regard de son frère, elle le recommencerait sans hésiter. Avec un doux sourire, elle chuchota à l'oreille de son petit frère :

_-_Alors ça fait quoi de retrouver sa mère ?

_-_C'est… c'est le beau jour de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Répondit le jeune atlante avec un sourire lumineux pour la plus grande joie d'Arzaniel qui le voyait rarement sourire.

_-_Le simple fait de te savoir heureux, toi, papa et ta mère, me suffit amplement. Répliqua la jeune femme, pas si jeune que cela.

Alizea bailla profondément se pelotonna contre son père et se rendormit. Son organisme avait vraiment besoin de repos. Shion vérifia qu'elle dormait profondément, puis réussit à s'extraire du lit afin de recommencer à gérer le Sanctuaire. Arzaniel et Mû quittèrent aussi le lit afin de vaquer à leurs occupations, Mû à la réparation des armures d'or et Arzaniel au matage de son atlante. Après une bonne douche, Mû alla voir Athéna ainsi que Shion et demanda l'autorisation d'emmener les armures d'or à Jamir afin de les réparer. Athéna accepta, mais Shion lui demanda de lui laisser l'armure d'or d'Asclépios. Mû fronça un peu les sourcils et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je répare l'armure d'Asclépios ?

_-_Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance, loin de là. Je sais que tu en serais capable, mais je veux la réparer. J'ai toujours été là pour elle, et je veux faire cela. Je n'ai jamais eu à la réparer et je voudrai le faire. J'y tiens. Ce serait pour moi, un moyen de remercier ta sœur.

Mû eut un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_D'accord. Je te laisse mon jeu d'outils. Quand je suis allé à Shambala, j'en ai découvert d'autres. Alors je te laisse les tiens.

Shion qui ne portait plus son masque en présence des chevaliers d'or, lui fit un immense sourire et le remercia, heureux de retrouver un peu de son passé de chevalier du Bélier. Ensuite, Mû quitta la salle du trône et retourna dans sa maison afin de rejoindre Jamir. Il avait l'intention d'y emmener son apprenti. Arrivé là-bas, il croisa sa mère qui lui demanda :

_-_Est-ce vrai que tu veux quitter le Sanctuaire ?

_-_Oui, maman.

_-_Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

_-_Oh non. Mais je dois réparer les amures d'or et puis il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé dans ma vie que je souhaiterai faire le point, prendre un peu de recul.

_-_Oh ! D'accord, je comprends. Alors fais attention à toi. Et tu peux me contacter quand tu le veux. Je suis sûr que ton père se ferai une joie de m'emmener à Jamir.

Mû lui fit un sourire amusé et lui demanda :

_-_Pourrais-tu surveiller Alizea ?

_-_Oui, n'ai aucune crainte. Ta grande sœur ne risque rien entre mes mains.

_-_Merci, maman.

Il la serra contre lui, puis alla dans ses appartements afin de préparer son séjour. Il contacta Démétrios qu'il avait laissé à Jamir de crainte que Saga ne veuille le tuer, puis expliqua à Kiki qu'ils allaient partir. Le jeune apprenti prépara ses affaires, puis le lendemain, ils quittèrent le Sanctuaire pour le Tibet en emportant les douze armures d'or ainsi qu'une écaille des mers qu'il avait découvert dans la treizième maison. L'armure du Dragon des mers attendait patiemment que son propriétaire daigne la porter. Mais Kanon avait interdiction absolu de se lever, la dernière fois, une de ses blessures s'était rouverte et il avait frôlé la mort pour la plus grande horreur de Saga. Athéna avait appris de Shion qu'avant d'être possédé par Hadès, Kanon voulait devenir archéologue. Il rajouta aussi que dès qu'il serait sur pied, il leur taperait sur les nerfs pour aller en Amérique centrale afin de continuer les fouilles qu'il avait commencé dans une région isolée du Yucatan. Pour calmer un peu le deuxième gémeau, elle eut une idée, mais elle ne voulut rien dire à Shion préférant attendre que Kanon soit prêt à gambader dans les prés avant de la dévoiler.

Trois jours après le départ de Mû, Seiya et Kanon eurent enfin l'autorisation de sortir pour la plus grande rage d'Alizea qui n'avait que le droit de dormir et de manger. Les médecins la trouvaient encore trop faible pour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale pour un chevalier d'or et donc lui interdisaient de s'entraîner, ou de méditer. Athéna eut une bonne idée, elle installa la télévision dans la chambre de la jeune femme et l'alluma. Alizea n'en avait jamais vu. Il n'y avait pas l'électricité dans son temple, elle connaissait, mais elle avait toujours refusé qu'on l'installe craignant cette nouvelle technologie comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Elle observa avec un air dubitatif la télécommande et la déposa près de sa table de nuit préférant un bon livre à des images mouvantes. Quand Athéna vint lui rendre visite, elle fronça les sourcils devant l'écran éteint. Alors elle prit la télécommande et résolument alluma le poste de télévision. Alizea fit un bond monstrueux de son lit et se retrouva sur le sol quand l'image et le son trop fort agressèrent les sens peu habitués du chevalier d'or. Alizea ne comprenait plus rien, il y avait des explosions partout, des hurlements de douleurs de haine et de rage, alors qu'Athéna regardait avec joie « full métal jacket ». L'infirmière arriva à temps pour retenir la jeune femme qui tentait de s'enfuir de la pièce, complètement paniquée. Elle ne connaissait pas la télévision et là, elle ne voulait plus connaître. La déesse était désolée de la terreur qu'elle avait causé à son chevalier d'or. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_Vous n'avez jamais regardé la télévision ?

_-_Non, j'avais d'autre chose à faire.

_-_Comme quoi ?

_-_Et bien, entraîner les chevalier d'or et d'argent, faire des rondes, remplacer mon père quand il devait se reposer, et puis il n'y avait pas l'électricité. De plus je préfère la lecture. Répondit Alizea.

_-_Donc vous avez vécu comme vous viviez au dix huitième siècle ? S'horrifia Athéna.

_-_Ben heu… oui. Sauf pour les tuyauteries que nous avons fait remplacé il y a à peu près quinze ans. Shion ne voulait pas, mais j'avais remarqué que les apprentis étaient écœurés de l'état des toilettes. Alors j'ai calculé le prix de tous les changements et on l'a fait. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait les remplacer.

_-_J'en ai bien l'intention, ainsi qu'installer l'électricité. Je trouve incroyable qu'à notre époque, le Sanctuaire en soit toujours resté au temps jadis.

_-_Ben heu… On avait autre chose à penser.

_-_ALIZEA ?!

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent violemment sous le rugissement qui venait de la porte. Elles se tournèrent vers l'origine et virent Kanon. Le Dragon des Mers s'approcha d'Alizea, l'attrapa fermement et la ramena dans son lit. La voir debout, maigre comme un clou, des cernes comme des malles et un teint cendreux l'avait paniqué. Il avait eut terriblement peur qu'elle n'ait une crise. Brusquement, tous ses sentiments les plus profonds qu'il ressentait envers la jeune femme, s'échappèrent de son être sous forme de paroles :

_-_Mais maman ! Tu te rends compte que tu as failli perdre la vie ? Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ? Peux-tu me le dire ? C'est bien beau de sauver la planète, mais pas au risque de perdre la seule personne qui ne m'a jamais aimé, qui ait cru en moi, qui m'ait poussé dans la voie que je voulais, qui ne m'a jamais jugé, qui m'a même complimenté alors que je portais une armure autre que celle des chevaliers d'Athéna. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors s'il te plait, reste tranquillement au lit et obéit bien aux médecins.

_-_D'accord, je… Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Demanda Alizea en plantant son étrange regard dans celui de Kanon.

_-_Heu… Le deuxième gémeaux devint écarlate et chuchota : Maman. Pour moi, c'est ce que tu es. Tu es ma mère. Peut-être pas de sang, mais tu l'es de cœur.

Alizea du haut de ses deux cent quarante sept ans eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'assit difficilement, puis attira Kanon dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Le jeune homme sentait les larmes inonder ses joues, il avait vraiment eut peur qu'elle ne le rejette. Mais non, elle ne le faisait pas. Au contraire, elle le serrait encore plus fort contre elle. Il lui renvoya son étreinte et explosa en sanglots de soulagement quand elle lui embrassa tendrement sa tempe et murmura :

_-_Kanon. Pour moi, tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Et quoi que tu es fait, je t'aime et je suis divinement fière de toi. Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même durant treize longues années. Et regardes-toi maintenant, tu es généralissime des armées de Poséidon, et tu es chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Mais le mieux, c'est que comme Saga est redevenu chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as arrêté.

_-_Tu… tu crois ? Je… j'en ai discuté avec Saga, mais il ne veux pas me laisser partir. Il ne veux pas que je reparte en Amérique du Sud.

_-_Je suis désolée d'être d'accord avec lui, mais pour l'instant il vaut mieux que tu ne bouges pas du Sanctuaire. Et puis je voudrais pouvoir te voir tous les jours. Et je te promets de me reposer. Mais s'il te plait. Retire cette chose que je ne supporte pas.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_La télévision. Murmura Athéna.

Kanon s'écarta de sa « mère » et regarda l'écran de télévision. Il éclata de rire et dit à Alizea :

_-_Maman, tu te mets enfin à la modernité.

_-_Grrrrrrr !!!

_-_Ah ! Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as paniqué en voyant la télé ? Demanda Kanon incrédule.

_-_Pffff !!! soupira Alizea en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Athéna pouffa de rire tandis que Kanon murmura :

_-_Maman, je t'avais dis qu'un jour la technologie te rattraperai.

_-_Grml ! Grommela la jeune femme.

Kanon prit la télécommande des mains d'Athéna et alluma l'écran, seulement, il baissa le son au maximum et changea de chaîne. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil étonné et il lui donna la télécommande. Elle scrutait le rectangle en plastique avec autant d'attention qu'une poule qui venait de trouver un couteau. Elle la pointa sur le poste et changea de chaîne. Elle recommença et trouva très amusant le fait de clouer le bec des présentateurs. Elle zappa une vingtaine de fois avant de tomber sur un reportage sur l'histoire de Babylone. Kanon s'approcha d'Athéna et lui dit :

_-_Je crois que nous pouvons la laisser, elle aime énormément l'histoire.

Athéna accepta d'un signe de tête et suivit son deuxième Gémeaux. Elle avait un grand sourire devant l'amour qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Kanon. Elle savait qu'il s'ennuyait et elle lui dit :

_-_Shion m'a dit que tu avais déterré la statue noire d'Athéna ?

_-_Oui, c'était il y a longtemps.

_-_Je voudrais que tu fasses d'autres fouilles au Sanctuaire et que tu nous montres des merveilles de l'antiquité.

Kanon lui fit un grand sourire et accepta d'un signe de tête. Il lui demanda :

_-_Altesse, j'aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent afin de m'acheter des calepins, du papier calque millimétré en rouleau, des feuilles de canson A3 et A4, des cutters, un cudge à échelle, un compas, un T gradué, un rapporteur, de la corde, des clous, des truelles en losange, des outils de dentistes, du plâtre, du vernis, des pinceaux, des brosses, des stylos, des crayons à papiers, de la toile et des piquets afin de protéger les zones de fouille des éléments.

_-_Puis-je venir avec toi ?

_-_Ce serai avec plaisir votre altesse. Je vous montrerai des endroits merveilleux que j'ai découvert en faisant des fouilles. Avant d'être possédé par Hadès, j'avais l'intention d'aller vers le Cap Sounion afin de faire une maquette des ruines et de là, dessiner le temple telle qu'il devait être à sa construction.

Kanon parlait avec exubérance de son projet. Athéna aimait beaucoup quand le jeune homme était aussi ouvert avec elle. Elle l'emmena dans son palais, puis prévint ses chevaliers ainsi que le Grand Pope qu'elle allait faire quelques courses avec Kanon. Seiya se précipita et voulut la protéger. Athéna regarda le chevalier d'or pour voir s'il était vexé, mais celui-ci était en train de faire une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il devait acheter. Tous les trois quittèrent la salle, mais au lieu de partir vers la voiture, Kanon les emmena sur un autre chemin, Athéna comprit qu'il voulait lui montrer tous les endroits qu'il connaissait. Seiya qui pourtant avait été entraîné ici ne connaissait pas la moitié des lieux qu'ils visitèrent. Athéna était émerveillée par les connaissances de Kanon. Il était plus instruit que Saga, il avait une culture générale et littéraire incroyable. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Shion disait qu'auparavant, Kanon ne désirait pas être chevalier d'or.

A suivre


	33. Chapter 33

Alizea chapitre 33

Il les amena à Athènes et discuta avec la déesse, de plus en plus fatiguée, des merveilles de la cité. Saori portait un léger peplos avec des sandales en cuir, Seiya, un jean bleu et un T-shirt rouge. Mais tous les regards qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins, étaient tournés vers Kanon. Il était habillé d'un jean noir, un peu moulant, et d'un t-shirt blanc un peu transparent qui laissant aucune place à l'imagination quant à sa musculature puissante. Athéna et Seiya étaient parfaitement au fait de l'intérêt suscité par le Dragon des Mers qui lui était totalement sur son petit nuage antique. Il les emmena dans différents magasins qu'il connaissait, il fit une véritable razzia, amusant Athéna qui ne l'avait jamais vu autant enthousiaste et aussi enfantin. Voyant le nombre de paquets à transporter, le jeune déesse décida de téléphoner à son chauffeur afin qu'il vienne les chercher à Athènes. En attendant l'arrivée de la voiture, Kanon se précipita dans une librairie sur le trottoir d'en face et disparut dans les rayons. Seiya et Athéna laissèrent leurs courses sous la protection du libraire et tentèrent de retrouver le Dragon des Mers. Ce dernier était en train de lire un bouquin sur les dernières trouvailles archéologiques. Seiya, curieux, regarda par dessus son épaule et ne comprit rien à ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il demanda à Kanon :

_-_Ça parle de quoi ?

_-_Ça parle de la découverte d'un codex en parfait état dans le désert mexicain.

_-_Ahhh !!!

_-_C'est vachement intéressant.

Là d'un coup, Kanon oublia tout le reste et parla avec Seiya du contenu du livre. Le pauvre chevalier de Pégase ne comprenait rien, mais pourtant il était stupéfait de la connaissance de son vis à vis. Le chevalier d'or était vraiment passionné par ce qu'il disait. Il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps, mais Seiya décida d'abandonner et partit dans le coin des bandes dessinés. Kanon regarda le jeune garçon partir, et il décida de fouiller un peu plus les rayons afin de trouver un livre à dévorer durant ses nuits. Il poussa un cri de joie quand il découvrit un ensemble de livres qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, mais que le Grand Pope ne voulait pas acheter. Il courut vers Athéna et les lui montra. Il lui fit un regard de cocker et lui montra les pavés. La déesse lui demanda :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce ?

_-_Histoire ancienne des Peuples de l'Orient Classique. Le premier tome parle des origines. Ensuite le deuxième tome, des premières mêlées des Peuples. Et le troisième, des Empires. C'est une édition rare, on ne le retrouve pas dans le commerce. J'ai arpenté tout Paris pour le trouver et là, je le trouve ici.

_-_Vous voulez l'avoir ?

_-_Oh oui ! Je me suis battu avec le Grand Pope, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir et à la bibliothèque d'Athènes, ils ne l'ont pas.

_-_Nous ne l'avons pas ?

_-_Nan.

_-_Bien, combien coûtent-t-ils ?

_-_Heu… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours tendance à oublier les prix.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux les prendre, et puis aussi prend ceux que tu voudras.

Kanon déposa les livres devant le vendeur, attrapa la déesse, la serra fort contre lui en tournant sur lui-même. Athéna éclata de rire et laissa son chevalier partir à la recherche de livres. Il en ramena une bonne trentaine, les plus cher, les meilleurs, ce que le Sanctuaire n'avait pas. Athéna paya la somme faramineuse demandée, puis Kanon avec l'aide du chauffeur mit les livres ainsi que les courses dans le coffre de la voiture. Kanon était fou de joie, il avait enfin les livres qu'il lui manquait. Peu à peu, il augmentait la taille de la bibliothèque, son rêve secret en plus de trouver l'Atlantide était de faire en sorte que la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire soit aussi connu que celle d'Alexandrie. Maintenant que ses courses étaient faites, il se tourna vers Athéna et lui dit :

_-_Voilà Altesse, tout est prêt. Nous pouvons partir quand vous le souhaitez.

_-_Où est Seiya ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, il est parti quand j'étais en train de lui expliquer les différences qu'il existait entre les villes états de l'Antiquité.

_-_Ça a l'air d'être très intéressant, Kanon.

_-_C'est vrai, mais lui n'avait pas l'air intéressé. Je vais aller le chercher, sinon le Sanctuaire risque de s'inquiéter de votre absence.

_-_Je vais venir avec toi, j'aime beaucoup t'entendre m'expliquer l'histoire. Tu serais un excellent professeur, tu réussis à véhiculer aux autres ta passion.

Kanon rougit sous les compliments de la déesse et alla chercher Seiya avec elle. Ils le découvrirent en train de rire d'une bande dessinée. Kanon s'approcha, et lut par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Mais il ne trouvait pas cela très amusant, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une bande dessinée appelée : « Astérix et Obélix et les jeux Olympiques ». Il éclata de rire et aurait pu rester des heures à lire. Mais en entendant un toussotement derrière eux, ils cessèrent de lire. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit la déesse qui les regardait très amusée. Kanon tout piteux reposa la bande dessinée et dit à Seiya :

_-_Heu… Seiya… heu… Il est temps pour nous, de nous en aller.

_-_On part déjà !

_-_En effet. Mais que lisais-tu ? Demanda le chevalier d'or.

_-_Kimengumi, c'est vraiment trop marrant.

_-_Cela ne vole pas haut. Si ce sont vos lectures, je n'imagine même pas l'étendu de votre intelligence. Argua Kanon avec un sourire de mépris.

_-_Kanon ! S'exclama Athéna. Seiya est peut-être totalement immature, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le lui rappeler.

Seiya partit vers la voiture en faisant la tête aux autres. Kanon était très amusé des gamineries de l'adolescent. Tous les trois entrèrent dans la voiture, Athéna soupirant devant la bouderie de Seiya, Kanon dévorant un des livres qu'ils venaient d'acheter et Seiya fusillant l'ex-marina du regard. Ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire alors que la nuit tombait. Ils étaient restés toute la journée dehors et la déesse était ravie de son excursion. Cependant, elle cessa de sourire quand elle vit que Shion l'attendait et il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Avant que l'ex-chevalier du Bélier incendie Kanon, Athéna lui dit :

_-_Grand Pope, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Vous allez pouvoir nous aider à transporter toutes nos courses.

Shion soupira lourdement, puis s'approcha de la voiture et poussa un cri de rage :

_-_KANONNNNN !!!!

_-_Heu… Oui votre excellence ?!

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

_-_Ben heu… des livres !

_-_Tu te rappelles ce que j'avais dit, il n'y a plus de place à la bibliothèque.

_-_Mais si, il faut simplement tout réorganiser.

_-_Tu veux le faire peut-être ?

_-_Oh ! Merci. Je commence maintenant. S'exclama Kanon qui avait toujours voulu le faire.

_-_Je crois que je viens de me faire avoir. Soupira Shion alors que la déesse éclatait de rire.

Kanon embarqua la moitié des livres et se précipita dans la bibliothèque. Il fit un autre voyage et ensuite emmena ses courses dans sa chambre et disparut dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire afin de commencer à faire le catalogage des ouvrages et les ranger. Il y travailla toute la nuit, dépoussiérant les différentes pièces composant les lieux. A là fin de la nuit, il avait nettoyé trois pièces alors qu'il en avait cinq à nettoyer. Il aurait pu continuer, mais son frère vint le chercher afin de le faire manger.

_-_Kanon, tu dois manger.

_-_Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive.

_-_C'est ce que tu as déjà dis il y a huit heures. Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas manger, un point c'est tout.

_-_Saga, vas t'entraîner, fais ce que tu veux, mais laisse-moi travailler. Pour une fois que je fais ce que je veux, tu ne vas pas me gâcher mon plaisir et puis de toute façon, Aioros m'a apporté des sandwichs, donc j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour bien travailler.

_-_Mais, je…

_-_Dehors ! J'ai encore deux salles à nettoyer avant de faire l'inventaire des livres que l'on possède, de les ranger et pour certains de les faire réparer. Il va me falloir énormément de temps avant de réussir à le faire et heureusement que je peux aller à la vitesse de la lumière, parce que sinon à ma mort je n'aurais toujours pas terminé.

Saga lança un regard blessé vers son frère, puis quitta la pièce. Kanon était tellement pris par son travail qu'il ne le voyait plus, il ne sortait plus de son antre. Les chevaliers d'or entraient de temps en temps et observaient avec stupéfaction la bibliothèque se ranger. Kanon faisait un travail titanesque, il cataloguait, rangeait, classait par ordre alphabétique, par matière et par nom d'auteur les milliers de livres qu'il y avait. Une année, il lui fallut une année pour terminer son travail. Il fut ravi quand, un matin, Alizea qui avait enfin reçut l'autorisation des médecins de sortir, arriva dans sa tanière. Elle le félicita pour son travail et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de son aide ce qu'il accepta. Elle obéit à ses ordres et l'aida à classer les fiches qu'il avait fait sur les livres. Il avait des boîtes partout, et Alizea décida d'aller voir Athéna afin d'acheter des armoires métalliques pour y ranger les fiches. La déesse accepta et le soir même, un pan de mur était tapissé d'armoires. Il leur fallut à tout les deux une grosse semaine pour tout ranger. Mais quand la bibliothèque fut terminée, Kanon fier comme un paon alla voir Shion et lui dit :

_-_Votre excellence, il nous reste encore de la place pour un bon millier de livre.

Shion répondit :

_-_Je suis fier de toi, Kanon. Tu as réussi là où tous les Grands Popes ont échoué. Alors voilà, voudrais-tu devenir le conservateur de la bibliothèque ?

_-_Je… Se serait avec plaisir, mais je souhaiterai d'abord retourner en Amérique Centrale et terminer ce que j'avais commencé il y a treize ans.

_-_Laisse-moi réfléchir. Tu peux retourner dans la maison des Gémeaux en attendant.

_-_Bien, votre Excellence.

Il salua avec respect Athéna puis retourna dans la maison de son frère alors que le soleil se couchait. Il sauta au cou de sa mère, puis descendit les escaliers saluant les différents gardiens jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin dans la troisième maison. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu, car il dormait dans la bibliothèque et maintenant que son travail était terminé, il n'avait plus à le faire. Il entra dans cette maison froide qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Mais il ne pouvait encore désobéir à un ordre du Grand Pope et puis sa mère serait furieuse si elle apprenait qu'il lui avait désobéi. Il alla dans sa chambre et découvrit un bazar monumental. Lui qui avait toujours été très organisé, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il sursauta quand Saga rugit :

_-_Je ne veux plus voir ce bordel dans cette chambre.

_-_Cette chambre ? C'est ma chambre !

_-_Oh ! Tu viens de te rappeler que tu habitais ici ?! C'est un véritable MIRACLE !!!

_-_Ne me crie pas dessus je te prie.

_-_ET ARRÊTE DE FAIRE PARLER COMME CELA CA M'ENERVE !!!

_-_Je te parle comme on m'a appris à parler. C'est tout.

_-_J'EN AI MARRE TU ENTENDS, J'EN AI MARRE !!! JE NE TE VOIS JAMAIS. TU ES TOUJOURS DANS TES LIVRES. TU N'EN AS RIEN A FAIRE DE TON PROPRE FRERE.

_-_JE FAIS CE QUE J'AIME. TU NE VAS PAS ME RETIRER CA EN PLUS ! Là, Kanon commençait à s'énerver.

Les autres chevaliers d'or se demandaient ce qu'il se passait pour entendre Kanon et Saga des Gémeaux se hurler dessus de la sorte. Soudain Saga furieux laissa la colère lui dicter ses mots blessant terriblement son jumeau :

_-_Arrête ces stupidités. Tu n'es rien, tu n'as jamais été qu'une ombre. Alors maintenant débarrasse moi cette chambre de ce foutoir !

Il quitta la pièce à ces mots et rentra dans sa chambre fulminant. Il laissa un Kanon pétrifié qui sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et appela Alizea :

_-Maman, je peux venir vivre dans ta maison ?_

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Je… s'il te plait._

_-Heu… oui bien sûr._

_-Je peux amener mes affaires ?_

_-Maintenant ?_

_-Oui !_

_-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite._

La jeune femme se téléporta devant le temple et entra dans la maison des Gémeaux. Elle blêmit quand elle vit les larmes couler le long des joues de son fils de cœur. Tous les deux rangèrent le bazar dans des caisses qu'Alizea transporta dans sa maison. Quand la chambre fut vide, Kanon alla dans la treizième maison et eut un sourire quand il vit que toutes ses affaires l'attendaient dans son ancien appartement. Il rangea tout et éclata de rire quand il entendit Alizea faire le repas. Il alla dans la cuisine et se souvint de son enfance avec elle. Les plus belles années de sa vie. Après un bon repas et une bonne douche, ils allèrent se coucher se moquant totalement de Saga.

Le lendemain, Saga faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il vit la chambre de son frère tellement bien rangée qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de poussière, plus de bazar, plus de Kanon. Il comprit qu'il était retourné chez son maître et courut vers le dernier temple. Malheureusement pour lui, il se retrouva face à une Alizea furieuse. Son cosmos l'entourait, la protégeait. Il avait déjà vu ce phénomène quand elle avait détruit le mur des lamentations. Il voulut lui parler, mais elle lui hurla dessus :

_-_APPROCHE TOI ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS DE MON FILS ET JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUERAI ! ESPECE DE MONSTRE, ASSASSIN, MEURTRIER ! GGGGRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!! QUE LA FUREUR D'ENLIL TE TERRASSE !!!

Saga n'eut que le temps de se jeter de côté et put voir une colonne être véritablement atomisée. Il préféra déguerpir le plus vite possible et trouva refuge dans la maison des Poissons. Aphrodite s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_Elle t'en veut encore. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Kanon et d'après ce que j'ai compris, jamais elle ne te pardonnera le meurtre de Shion.

_-_Maintenant, je ne pourrai plus m'approcher de mon frère. Elle va le protéger comme…

_-_Une mère protège son fils. Acheva le chevalier des Poissons.

_-_Oui.

Il soupira lourdement. Mais il sursauta et se rapprocha quand il entendit son frère hurler de joie :

_-_Ça y est, CA Y EST !!!

_-_Ça y est quoi ? Demanda Alizea.

_-_Le Grand Pope veut bien me laisser partir en Amérique du Sud. Il en a discuté avec la déesse et elle trouve que se serait une bonne récompense. C'est un rêve. Je suis tellement heureux et en plus ce voyage va durer un an. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de partir seul.

_-_Alors, je pars avec toi.

_-_En fait, Athéna voulait que j'emmène mon frère.

_-_QUOI ?! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!!

Elle fonça vers la salle du trône, puis revint trente minute plus tard avec une nouvelle.

_-_On part tous les trois. Bon prépare tes affaires et…

_-_C'est déjà fait !

_-_Bien, alors je vais préparer les miennes et on va contacter l'autre cornichon pour qu'il vienne avec nous.

Kanon pouffa de rire et suivit Alizea qui rentrait dans son temple préparer ses affaires. Ils revinrent vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune femme portant sur l'épaule une vieille besace en cuir. Kanon regardait l'objet et lui dit :

_-_Tu sais maman, maintenant, ils font des sacs très résistants et beaucoup plus beaux.

_-_Tssssss !!! Sache mon cher que cette besace m'a accompagnée depuis mon enfance. Je ne connaissais pas Shion que je l'avais déjà. Elle m'a suivit durant plus de deux cent ans. Alors aies un peu de respect pour les vieux objets fidèles.

_-_D'accord, mettons que je n'ai rien dis.

_-_Je préfère cela.

Quand ils dépassèrent un virage et se turent quand ils virent devant eux Saga. Kanon fronça les sourcils et dépassa son frère en l'ignorant. Alizea s'approcha et lui dit :

_-_Ordre d'Athéna, tu dois nous suivre le mollusque et interdiction d'emmener ton armure d'or.

_-_Je…

_-_Ta gueule, tu as eu ta chance pour te rapprocher de ton frère et tu as raté le coche. Ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même et à personne d'autre. Alors maintenant, tu vas bouger tes petites fesses et nous suivre.

_-_Je… bien.

Alizea se téléporta auprès de Kanon, puis tous les deux continuèrent leur route sans attendre Saga. Le pauvre Gémeaux fit ses bagages à tout allure, puis fonça pour les rattraper. Il arriva à leur niveau au moment où Alizea demandait à Kanon :

_-_Et on y va comment ?

_-_En avion !

La jeune femme devint blême. Kanon voyant son aspect lui dit :

_-_Allez, maman. Ce n'est que dix heures de vol !

_-_Je crois que je vais être malade.

_-_Au cas où, la déesse Athéna m'a donné des somnifères pour que tu puisses dormir et ne pas être malade.

_-_J'adore cette petite.

Ils allèrent directement à l'aéroport, la jeune femme était de plus en plus nerveuse. Saga ne disait rien, car à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu parler, il avait été cloué sur place par le regard noir de Kanon. Quand ils furent dans l'avion, Kanon donna les cachets à la jeune femme qui s'endormit en quelques secondes, pas du tout habituée à cela. Elle dormit durant tout le voyage et le jeune homme dut la transporter dans ses bras jusqu'à l'hôtel. Elle se réveilla le surlendemain en pleine forme et prête à partir dans la forêt vierge à la recherche de cette ville qu'avait découvert Kanon.

A suivre


	34. Chapter 34

Alizea chapitre 34

Le jeune homme les emmena au plus profond de la forêt vierge. Ils marchèrent des jours et des nuits, puis enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une paroi rocheuse. Kanon s'exclama :

_-_C'est bien celle-là. Nous devons grimper.

_-_Kanon ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Donne-moi la main.

Le jeune homme tendit sa main vers Alizea qui les téléporta en haut de la paroi. Saga poussa un lourd soupire, puis se mit à grimper, il savait que jamais Alizea viendrait l'aider. Et pourtant, même si elle lui en voulait, elle descendit et fut surprise en ne le voyant pas. Elle retrouva Kanon et lui dit :

_-_C'est bizarre, ton frère est introuvable !

_-_Ah oui, c'est étrange.

_-_Reste là, je vais aller le chercher.

Elle repartit et chercha partout le jumeau de Kanon mais en vain jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

_-_MAMAN ?! C'EST BON, IL EST LA !!!

Elle réapparut devant les jumeaux et explosa :

_-_NON, MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?!

_-_Je…je suis désolé. Mais je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas me chercher alors je suis monté seul.

_-_Bien, tu viens d'évoluer dans mon tableau de valeur. Tu passes de mollusque à limace. C'est bien, un jour tu atteindras peut-être Seiya.

Saga ne savait pas trop si c'était une insulte ou un compliment, mais connaissant la puissance de son interlocutrice, il préféra le considérer comme un compliment. Et puis, il savait qu'il était en tort et qu'il devait rattraper les horreurs qu'il avait dites à son frère. Alors qu'Alizea installait le campement, Kanon sortait ses affaires et installait son bureau. Ensuite, il fit un petit tour tandis que la jeune femme vérifiait s'il y avait de l'eau, ce qui était le cas. Ils étaient tous épuisés et décidèrent donc de dormir en faisant un petit jeûn. Saga se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit :

_-_EXCALIBUR !!!

Il sortit de la tente en courant et découvrit Alizea faire le petit déjeuner. Il ne voyait pas son frère et lui demanda :

_-_Où est Kanon ?

_-_Partit visiter la ville. Il va revenir ce soir.

_-_Vous en êtes sûr ?

_-_Oui, je lui ai pris sa lampe de poche. Répondit Alizea avec un sourire sournois.

_-_Oh !!!

Et en effet, Kanon revint en bougonnant le soir venu, faute de lumière. Une certaine routine s'installa dans le camp, Saga en apprenait de plus en plus sur son frère et commençait à être un peu jaloux de la connaissance et de la passion de son jumeau. Durant cette année, Kanon prit des milliers de photographies, remplit une dizaine de carnets de notes extrêmement précises, fit des centaines de croquis, de plans et une magnifique maquette. Durant cette période, si Saga restait à aider son frère, Alizea, elle, visitait la forêt. Et l'avant-veille de leur départ, elle tomba sur des braconniers. Les hommes riaient devant un petit jaguar qui feulait au côté du cadavre de sa mère. Il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il voyait mal. Cependant, il sentait le danger. La jeune femme s'approcha et sans mot dire, broya le crâne de l'un des hommes devant les autres effarés. Ils lui tirèrent dessus, mais en vain. Elle évitait avec une facilité déconcertante les balles. Les cinq hommes s'enfuirent sans savoir qu'un démon de la pire espèce les traquait. Elle jouait avec eux et quand ils l'amenèrent à leur campement, elle les extermina tous jusqu'au dernier. Puis elle retourna auprès du bébé jaguar. Elle prit la boule de poil contre elle et repartit vers la ville maya. Le petit fauve sentait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle et était, à la différence de ses congénères, d'une très grande douceur. Kanon fondit en voyant la petite boule de peluche tandis que Saga arguait qu'il fallait rendre ce petit à sa mère ce à quoi Alizea répondit :

_-_Dans une situation normale, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi. Mais malheureusement sa mère a été abattue par des braconniers.

_-_Je voudrais bien les tuer ! Siffla Kanon.

_-_Trop tard, j'ai été plus rapide.

_-_Vous…

_-_Oui. Tu sais, de nombreuses personnes disparaissent dans la forêt. Un de plus ou un de moins, ça ne change pas grand chose.

_-_Mouis. Mais qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

_-_Je vais le garder.

_-_Heu…

_-_Et je ne veux rien entendre.

_-_D'accord.

En moins de deux jours, le petit fauve fut sous le charme de la jeune femme et lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Quand ils durent repartir, Alizea emmena avec elle, les travaux de Kanon et le fauve qu'elle avait nommé Aman. Le jeune félin était tout excité dans ses bras. Elle arriva devant la maison du Bélier et le « fauve » sauta de ses bras et se mit en tête de grimper les escaliers. Il marcha fièrement dans la première maison, un peu moins dignement dans la deuxième, beaucoup moins dignement dans la troisième et s'effondra sur le ventre en couinant comme un pauvre malheureux dans la quatrième, celle du Cancer. Gabriele, voyant cette misérable chose noire, voulu lui coller un coup de pied. Cependant, un grondement sourd lui fit lever la tête et il blêmit violemment en croisant le regard noir d'Alizea. Il se baissa, prit la pauvre petite loque poilue et sentit des petites dents pointues s'enfoncer dans son poignet. Il faillit balancer la boule de poil, mais croisant le regard de la jeune femme, il sut, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de le faire. Avec un sourire nerveux, il rendit à Alizea son petit félin et lui dit :

_-_Je… je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner.

_-_Mouirff !!! Change la déco de ton temple et peut-être réfléchirais-je sérieusement à cette idée.

_-_Mais… D'accord. Répondit Gabriele.

Alizea quitta le quatrième temple et ne vit pas le possesseur libérer les âmes de ses victimes. A la fin de la journée, le temple était vierge de tout masque, de tout cris et suppliques.

Mais on en est pas encore là, et Alizea continuait à grimper vers les hauteurs du Sanctuaire. Elle passa dans la maison du Lion et Aiolia fondit pour la petite bouille adorable du petit jaguar qui dormait épuisé par sa journée. Elle traversa les différentes maisons, puis enfin arriva dans la sienne. Elle prépara un petit coin pour son fauve dans sa chambre, puis le déposa sur un coussin et alla rejoindre Shion et Athéna afin de faire son rapport, les jumeaux étant quelque part entre Cancun et Athènes. Elle salua avec respect la déesse et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Shion le faisant tomber en arrière. L'ex-chevalier du Bélier fut heureux de retrouver sa fille en aussi bonne santé. Elle avait bronzé et avait repris une partie du poids qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'était pas en armure, car Shion n'avait pas encore terminé de la réparer, avec tout le travail qu'il avait à faire et d'après le regard que lui lançait sa fille, elle allait recommencer à fouiner dans les dossiers afin de lui donner plus de temps libre. Elle relâcha son étreinte et s'exclama :

_-_Papou, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis de retour .

Athéna éclata de rire devant la joie de vivre de la jeune femme alors que Shion tentait de retenir son hilarité. Il lui demanda doucement :

_-_Alors Ali, qu'as-tu fais de tes journées ? Tu n'as pas creusé ?

_-_Non, je laisse ça à Kanon. La fois où j'ai osé toucher à sa pelle, il a failli me jeter dans une autre dimension. Alors je lui laissais faire ce qu'il voulait et je me promenais dans la forêt. J'ai découvert des choses merveilleuses dans cette forêt alors tant que durerai mon séjour j'avais décidé de protéger la forêt.

_-_Combien ? Demanda froidement Shion.

_-_Combien de quoi ? Demanda innocemment la jeune femme.

_-_Ne te moque pas de moi, combien de personnes as-tu tué ?

_-_D'hommes ? Aucun, mais de monstre, cent cinquante sept.

_-_Et tu es fière de toi !

_-_Oui

_-_Tu dois protéger la terre…

_-_C'est ce que j'ai fais.

_-_Et ses habitants !

_-_C'est ce que j'ai fait aussi, seulement, je vois à long terme. La terreur habite les requins de la forêt et les amérindiens utilisent cette peur pour se protéger.

_-_Ma chérie, tu es trop violente.

_-_Mais mon cher père que j'adore, j'ai été entraînée afin de le devenir.

_-_On a trop bien réussi.

_-_Et oui. Bon sinon à part des braconniers et des meurtriers, je n'ai tué personne d'innocent. Ça c'est la seule chose dont je sois sûr.

_-_C'était des braconniers ?! S'exclama Athéna enfin, plutôt Saori.

_-_Oui, et ils s'amusaient à tirer sur un bébé jaguar alors qu'ils venaient d'abattre sa mère. La pauvre bête ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mois. Alors j'ai décidé de la protéger et éliminer ces monstres.

_-_Normalement, je devrais vous taper sur les doigts. Commença la déesse Athéna, mais vous avez bien fait. Je reconnais là, la générosité des hommes qui peuvent risquer leur vie pour un animal en danger. Ces monstres ont mérité leur sort. C'est à cause d'être comme eux que les humains sont mal vus, et c'est grâce à des gens comme vous que je me bats pour les protéger.

Alizea rougit brusquement sous les compliments de la déesse et ne savait plus où elle devait se mettre. Shion, fier comme un paon, la serra contre lui et lui demanda :

_-_Et où est cette pauvre bête ?

_-_En train de dormir sur mon lit.

_-_Qu… QUOI ?! Mais…

_-_C'est une bonne idée, cet animal n'aurait jamais pu survivre dans la forêt et de toute manière, il n'aurait jamais pu reprendre sa liberté alors autant être entre les mains de quelqu'un qui l'aimera. Comment est-il ? Demanda la déesse.

_-_Noir comme la nuit avec de beaux yeux vert clairs. Il est tellement adorable que je craque à chaque fois que je le vois. Il est très doux et il est mignon comme tout. Kanon en est fou.

_-_Tiens, en parlant de Kanon, où est-il ? Demanda Shion un peu inquiet.

_-_Dans l'avion avec Saga. J'ai pris ses affaires et je les ai emmené dans son appartement, puis j'ai amené Aman devant la maison du Bélier et j'ai montré à tous les chevaliers d'or afin qu'ils ne le blessent pas par erreur.

_-_C'est une bonne idée.

_-_Et puis cela habitue ce petit monstre à sa nouvelle demeure. Expliqua Alizea à Athéna qui était entièrement d'accord avec elle.

_-_Bien, vous devriez retourner dans votre maison, votre petite boule de poils doit vous attendre.

_-_Vous avez raison votre altesse. Je vais y aller. A plus tard.

_-_Oh ! Vous aurez une belle surprise quand vous appuierez sur le bouton rouge. Lui indiqua la déesse avec un sourire mystérieux.

Alizea fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un air intrigué, puis après un ultime salut, alla rejoindre son petit fauve. Quand elle arriva dans sa maison, elle vit le petit animal en train de s'étirer et de bailler. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le séjour. Elle vit sur la table une télécommande et dessus un bouton rouge. Dévorée par la curiosité, elle appuya sur le bouton rouge et……………………

déclencha l'apocalypse. A la puissance maximal sortit, des dix enceintes réparties dans la pièce, les premier accord de Carmina Burana. Le son explosa dans l'appartement faisant voler en éclat les vitres de même que les tympans des deux victimes. Alizea tenant fermement Aman qui lui plantait les griffes dans son bras. Elle se colla dans un coin de la pièce et aucun des deux ne bougea plus trop choqués pour faire un geste.

Les ondes sonores ne firent pas seulement des dégâts dans le treizième temple, mais aussi dans celui des Poissons. Quand il vit ses fenêtres voler en éclats et qu'il entendit la musique sortir du temple voisin. Il s'y précipita et dut entrer en se bouchant les oreilles. Il réussit à arriver devant la télécommande et éteignit la musique. Le silence fut assourdissant et plus dérangeant que la musique. Il observa rapidement la pièce et appela :

_-_Alizea, ALIZEA !!!

Il fouilla partout jusqu'au moment où il remarqua une masse tremblante dans un coin de l'appartement caché par le bahut. Il s'approcha, et vit Alizea les yeux écarquillés serrant contre elle son petit jaguar à peu près dans le même état qu'elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et murmura doucement :

_-_Alizea ?! Tu m'entends ?!

_-_…….

_-_Alizea ?! Réponds-moi. Tu m'entends ?

_-_…….

_-_Alizea ?! Et merde !!!

Il courut auprès du Grand Pope et cria :

_-_SHION, SHION ?!

_-_Aphrodite, que se passe-t-il ?

_-_C'est votre fille. Elle est dans un coin de son appartement et reste prostrée.

Shion blêmit et se précipita dans l'appartement de sa fille. Il la découvrit tremblante dans son coin et serrant toujours son jaguar contre elle. Tous les deux étaient pétrifiés de terreur. Il réussit à dégager l'animal qu'il plaça entre les mains d'Aphrodite qui fondit pour la petite bouille et serra sa fille contre lui. Cependant elle ne réagissait à rien jusqu'au moment où Arzaniel arriva. La mère de Mû tapota ses joues, mais rien. Alors elle décida d'utiliser les grands moyens et lui colla une magnifique baffe. Et là, Alizea réagit assez violemment :

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Elle fit violemment sursauter les autres par son cri et disparut de son appartement, sa maison et du Sanctuaire. Elle fit violemment sursauter Kanon en apparaissant devant lui et en se jetant dans ses bras. Elle était complètement terrorisée et tremblotait dans les bras du Dragon des Mers. Kanon la serrait contre lui en tentant de la consoler et de la faire parler afin de comprendre son état, mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à recevoir était des tremblements de terreurs et des pleurs. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, sauf quand elle avait été face à la télévision. Saga qui était allé aux toilettes revint et fut stupéfait en voyant la jeune femme dans les bras de son frère. Il demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

_-_Je crois qu'Athéna a installé la télévision dans son temple.

Alizea nia avec force et avec des signes frénétiques de la tête.

_-_Donc ce n'est pas la télévision. Mmmhhh !!! La… oh non, pas la chaîne hi-fi, je veux dire la musique ?! S'exclama Kanon.

Là, elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

_-_Et la musique était au maximum ?

_-_… (autre acquiescement frénétique)

_-_Ma pauvre maman.

_-_KWOA ?! Elle n'est pas notre mère ! S'indigna Saga en étouffant de rage.

_-_C'est vrai, ce n'est pas notre mère, c'est la mienne, et rien qu'à moi. Beuuuuuuhhhhhhh !!!! Riposta Kanon en lui tirant la langue.

La jeune femme s'endormit dans les bras de Kanon. Elle ne sentit pas le jeune homme la serrer contre lui, l'attacher au siège près de lui, ni à l'atterrissage être emmené dans le Sanctuaire et dans son lit. Elle se réveilla toute étonnée dans sa maison avec en face de son visage la frimousse adorable de son jaguar. Elle lui gratouilla sous le menton, puis alla prendre une douche et se dirigea vers le salon suivit par Aman. Mais quand elle vit Kanon s'approcher de la télécommande, elle décida de fuir de la maison et se réfugia dans celle du Scorpion suivit par Aman. Milo décida de faire ce qu'aucun nouveau chevaliers d'or n'avaient jamais fait, il lui apprit à utiliser la télévision et la chaîne hi-fi. Quand elle put les utiliser sans s'enfuir, elle retourna dans sa maison la tête haute et le pas altier. Elle prit la télécommande, alluma la chaîne hi-fi et se mit une cassette de Mozart en sourdine. Elle s'affala sur son canapé et Aman s'étira, bailla en se pelotonnant sur le ventre d'Alizea. La jeune femme se mit à lire un livre sur l'histoire d'Alexandrie. Elle appréciait beaucoup la douce musique qui donnait une ambiance chaleureuse à son appartement. Le petit fauve s'endormit profondément et ne se réveilla pas de la soirée.

Quand Kanon revint d'une fouille du Sanctuaire, il découvrit la jeune femme profondément endormie un livre sur sa poitrine et sa main tombée sur le sol. Il décida de faire la cuisine pour deux afin de la laisser se reposer. Il travailla en écoutant la mélodie qu'avait mis Alizea avant de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil. Il aimait bien cette ambiance douce et reposante. Quand le repas fut prêt, il mit le couvert, puis prépara le repas du fauve et réveilla les deux dormeurs. Il adorait voir la jeune femme sortir du sommeil, elle avait un air de fragilité et de douceur qui la caractérisait et pourtant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas fragile et qu'elle avait beaucoup de sang sur les mains.

Alizea se réveilla en s'étirant comme un chat sur un radiateur. Kanon eut un sourire en l'entendant gémir de bien-être. Elle ouvrit un œil et fit un sourire ensommeillé à son fils adoptif. Il lui demanda :

_-_Tu as bien dormi, maman ?

_-_Comme une marmotte. Mmmhhhh, ça sent bon, tu as fait le repas ?

_-_Oui, j'ai fais un bœuf en daube avec du riz sauvage de Camargue, je l'ai piqué à Camus, et avec comme dessert une tarte aux myrtilles.

_-_Et bien, Saga a perdu quelque chose que j'ai eu la joie de retrouver.

_-_A oui, Quoi ?

_-_Toi, gros nigaud !

Kanon devint rouge comme une écrevisse, étant peu habitué à ce que les autres se battent pour lui. Le pauvre ex-Dragon des Mers ne pouvait se douter qu'il serait la victime d'une rivalité entre deux éléments indissociables. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Une douce routine s'était installée sur le Sanctuaire, Kanon passait son temps entre les fouilles qu'il effectuait avec bonheur, son classement des ouvrages de SA bibliothèque, les disputes avec son frère et le chouchoutage intensif avec sa mère.

A suivre


	35. Chapter 35

Alizea chapitre 35

Un après-midi, Kanon arriva en courant, l'air surexcité et demanda à la jeune femme qui se protégeait de la chaleur en lisant un livre et en caressant le doux pelage du fauve qui approchait des trois mois. Elle leva les yeux et murmura :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, Kanon ?

_-_Voilà, je voudrais te demander ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Est-ce que je pourrais inviter les autres chevaliers d'or ici ? Demanda le jeune homme en vrillant la jeune femme d'un regard de chien battu.

Alizea referma son livre et dit avec un petit sourire :

_-_Mouis, se serait une bonne idée. Cela me rappelle que je n'ai jamais invité qui que se soit dans mon temple depuis son apparition. Je suis d'accord. Quand veux-tu les inviter ?

_-_Heu… maintenant ?

Alizea éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-_Allez, vas-y. Laisse-les rentrer, ils ne vont quand même pas rester trois heures devant la maison.

Kanon se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue en s'exclamant :

_-_Je t'adore maman.

_-_Je sais. Bon, pendant que je préparerai le repas, tu feras les cocktails.

_-_Merci.

_-_Allez, file.

Alizea déposa sa boule de poils sur son canapé, puis alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Elle préféra un buffet froid à un repas trop chargé. Elle alla dans son garde-manger et se rappela qu'il avait été vidé pour remplir le réfrigérateur. Elle remonta donc et soupira en l'ouvrant. Elle vida son frigo et posa-le tout sur le plan de travail et commença à préparer le repas. Elle commença d'abord à nettoyer les tomates et faire cuire les œufs tout en beurrant les toasts avec du beurre d'escargot. Quand ses tomates furent prêtes, elle se mit à nettoyer la salade. Ensuite, elle coupa les tomates ainsi que des tomates cerise, tout en faisait la même chose avec les œufs, des œufs de cailles et de poules. Ensuite, elle fit chauffer les saucisses, tout en sortant les bols et en les disposant sur des plateaux. Elle laissa les couteaux s'occuper des œufs et alla préparer les sauces. Elle en était à la béarnaise quand Kanon entra et lui demanda :

_-_Maman, où sont les glaçons ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien, je ne comprends rien à ton monde.

_-_C'est aussi le tien. Lui fit remarquer Kanon.

_-_Mouis bon…

_-_Et pour les glaçons ?

_-_Regarde dans la boîte la-haut.

_-_Heu… c'est une boite en carton. Bon c'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller. CAMUS !!!!

Le jeune homme se précipita dans le salon et utilisa le Saint du Verseau pour faire des glaçons. Les autres chevaliers d'or éclataient de rire sauf Saga qui fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient tous étonnés par la décoration sobre, apaisante et légèrement mélancolique de l'appartement. Shura discutait avec Milo quand il entendit le nom caractéristique de son attaque. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et découvrit avec stupéfaction la jeune femme qui utilisait sans vergogne sa glorieuse attaque pour trancher du jambon de pays. Il ressortit toujours aussi horrifié pour découvrir Kanon un shaker à la main qui s'esclaffait de l'air du chevalier du Capricorne.

_-_Allez, c'est pas si grave. Elle a toujours utilisé les attaques qu'on lui a appris dans la vie de tous les jours.

_-_Mais trancher du jambon avec Excalibur.

_-_Mon cher Shura… Tiens Milo, ton cocktail !

_-_Merci Kanon. Où as-tu appris à faire les cocktails ?

_-_Pendant mon stage, je faisais des petits boulots pour vivre. Et pendant huit mois, j'ai été barman.

_-_Tu sais tout faire ?

_-_Et oui, c'était mon entraînement de chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, être totalement autonome. Être capable de me sortir de n'importe quelle situation et même de survivre sans pouvoir dans le monde des hommes normaux.

_-_Et ben. Murmura Milo stupéfait.

_-_Bon Shura, c'est pas si grave. Elle utilise bien l'_Another Dimension_ pour les poubelles.

A ce moment, arriva la jeune femme qui portait un grand plateau et les chevaliers en virent trois autres qui voletaient paisiblement derrière elle. Elle les posa un peu partout dans la pièce et dit :

_-_Désolé mon ange, j'utilise maintenant la flamme de Ghibil pour les poubelles, c'est plus écologique.

_-_La flamme de Ghibil ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Camus qui sirotait son verre.

_-_Une de mes attaques, meurtrière et douloureuse. Ça vaporise n'importe quoi. Je l'ai utilisé quand j'ai découvert que Saga avait mis le foutoir dans mon appartement. Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Saga ?

_-_Oui ? Demanda l'intéressé.

_-_Rappelle-moi de te pulvériser après la petite fête.

Le chevalier devint blême alors que Kanon pouffait de rire avec Gabriele et Aphrodite. Dohko explosa de rire et serra la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa nièce. La jeune femme fit un grand sourire au chevalier de la Balance, amusée par ses réflexes de tonton gâteau. Les rires résonnaient dans la treizième maison quand Aiolia eut la mauvaise idée de mettre la musique à fond. Alizea poussa un petit cri de peur, puis se carapata, les mains sur ses oreilles, hors de son appartement suivit de près par Aman toujours aussi terrifié par la chaîne hi-fi. Ils se réfugièrent tous les deux dans le jardin d'Aphrodite. Dans la treizième maison, Kanon stoppa la musique et lançant un regard noir vers Aiolia lui dit :

_-_Il m'a fallu presque vingt ans pour lui faire accepter la télévision et la chaîne hi-fi, et une discussion de plus d'une journée avec Milo pour lui retirer sa peur de la modernité. Et toi Aiolia, en moins de dix secondes, tu ruines tout cela.

Milo lança un regard noir vers le pauvre Lion qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Kanon posa son shaker et se précipita vers la sortie. Aphrodite lui dit :

_-_Essaye de voir dans mon jardin. Quand elle panique ou qu'elle a un coup de cafard, elle y va.

_-_Merci, Aphro.

_-_De rien.

Il fonça dans le jardin et fut surpris en n'y trouvant que le fauve en train de déchiqueter l'un des plus beaux hortensias du chevalier des Poissons. L'ex-Dragon des Mers prit le petit monstre dans ses bras et le ramena dans l'appartement de sa mère. Milo éclata bruyamment de rire quand il vit le fauve lécher avec application le visage de l'ex-marina. Kanon déposa la boule de poils sur le canapé et éclata de rire quand Aman se jeta sur Shaka et joua avec l'une des mèches des longs cheveux du chevalier de la Vierge. La fête continuait, mais Kanon s'inquiétait, il ne savait pas où se trouvait Alizea, d'habitude, il la trouvait rapidement et là, il ne savait pas où elle pouvait être. Presque deux heures après le départ d'Alizea, la jeune femme revint un air décidé sur les traits angéliques de son visage. Au lieu d'aller voir Kanon, elle fonça vers sa chambre et le jeune homme blémit quand il vit apparaître la pandora box d'Asclépios. Il se passait quelque chose, Alizea comptait partir. Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien, surtout que dix minutes plus tard, elle revint, sa vieille besace en travers de son épaule. Kanon se précipita et lui demanda :

_-_Alizea, où vas-tu ?

_-_Dans le pire endroit du monde !

_-_En... en enfer ?! Demanda le jeune homme en blémissant.

_-_Pire ! Gronda Alizea.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que l'enfer ? Demanda un peu froidement Camus.

_-_Asgard, en pleine hiver ! Grogna la jeune femme.

_-_Comment ? S'exclama Kanon.

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Dohko.

_-_Athéna vient de me donner l'ordre d'aller en Asgard afin d'améliorer les relations entre Athéna et blanche neige. Siffla la jeune femme enragée de devoir retrouver une femme qu'elle haïssait.

_-_Et quand pars-tu ? Demanda Kanon sentant de plus en plus perdu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune femme partirait en mission. Il ne l'avait jamais vu quitter le Sanctuaire et voilà qu'elle partait.

_-_Le plus tôt possible, maintenant de préférence et je dois y rester durant une année.

_-_Un... un an ?! Mais... s'étouffa Kanon qui n'avait plus trop envie de faire la fête.

_-_C'est comme cela, mais Athéna vient de me donner un ordre et je dois y obéir. Soupira-t-elle.

_-_Tu as raison. Répondit Dohko.

Alizea lui fit un sourire et mit sa pandora box sur son dos. Ensuite, elle alla vers Shaka et prit son petit fauve puis se tourna vers Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Kanon ?

_-_Oui, maman ?

_-_Tu garderas mon temple et ma maison durant mon absence. Massacre tout ceux qui veulent allez devant Athéna sans un ordre écrit de la déesse ou de Shion.

_-_Et pour les chevaliers d'or ?

_-_Ils ont le droit de monter quand ils le veulent, avec les chevaliers divins. Ordre donnée par Shion après que j'ai eu l'intention de massacrer sans vergogne Shiryu. Expliqua Alizea.

_-_D'accord. Tu vas me manquer.

_-_Ce n'est que pour un an, même si c'est pour voir cette pouffiasse qui a osé attaquer sans sommation Athéna. Bon, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps, mon cher papounet arrive tel un bélier en furie. Alors je vous laisse avec le bouc !

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil, puis se téléporta en portant son petit monstre qui se mit à lécher avec joie son nez. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shion bavant de rage arriva en furie. Il rugit :

_-_ALIZEAAAAAAA!!!!!

_-_Elle vient de juste de partir, votre excellence. Répondit calmement Shaka qui était triste que le fauve soit partit.

_-_Je vais la baffer ! Gronda Shion.

Il se téléporta immédiatement à la suite de la jeune femme.

Loin de la chaleur de Grèce, Alizea apparut à l'endroit exact de sa première visite. Elle frissonna sous le vent glacial du pays d'Odin. Tremblotante de froid, elle fit violemment exploser son cosmos réchauffant bienheureusement la jeune femme et son pauvre fauve frigorifié. Cette augmentation de cosmos mit tout le royaume d'Asgard en branle bas de combat. Quelque minutes plus tard, sept guerriers divins et une prêtresse d'Odin se trouvèrent devant la jeune femme. Alizea leur lança un regard plein de mépris et de colère, si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait préféré aller en Enfer. Elle siffla :

_-_Tiens, Blanche-neige et les sept nains.

Hilda sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et lui dit avec tristesse:

_-_Je vois que vous ne m'avez toujours pas pardonné.

_-_En effet, le fait d'attaquer quelqu'un de désarmer et sous ma protection m'a toujours hérissé. Car c'est un acte de lacheté et de...

_-_JE VOUS INTERDIS DE... Hurla Siegfried prêt à lui arracher la tête à coup d'_odin sword_.

_-_Demandez à votre dragon de garde de la fermer, parce qu'ici, Athéna n'est pas là pour lui sauver la mise.

Son cosmos augmenta dangereusement menaçant réellement Siegfried. Les deux adversaire étaient face à face, prêt à s'entretuer quand Shion arriva et s'exclama :

_-_Bon maintenant, tu te calmes...

Immédiatement Alizea se rebiffa et siffla:

_-_Pourquoi je lui obéirai ? Elle est une ennemie et les ennemis doivent être éliminé!

Shion blémit violemment alors que la puissance d'Alizea se mettait en place, elle avait vraiment l'intention de tuer Hilda de Polaris. La prêtresse la regarda calmement sentant que la jeune femme en face d'elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire durant la bataille d'Asgard. Siegfried et les autres guerriers divins se précipitèrent, mais trop tard :

_-_QUE LA FUREUR D'ENLIL TE TERRASSE !!!

Le gigantesque serpent se jeta sur Hilda, mais Shion s'écria :

_-_CRYSTALL WALL !!

Le mur se dressa devant Hilda et l'attaque d'Alizea explosa avec une violence rare. Alizea se tourna vers Shion et s'écria alors que les guerriers divins étaient retenus par Hilda :

_-_Pourquoi as-tu bloqué mon attaque ? Elle est l'ennemie d'Athéna, elle a tenté de tuer Athéna.

Tremblant de fureur, Shion la gifla violemment. Alizea ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait fait son devoir, ce qu'on lui avait toujours dire de faire et son père la giflait. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier et disparut cachant son cosmos. Shion observa sa main avec horreur c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur elle pour la punir. Il leva les yeux vers elle, mais la jeune femme s'était volatilisée. Hilda ramassa le pauvre fauve qui s'était recroquevillé de froid, le serra contre sa poitrine afin de le réchauffer et dit à Shion :

_-_Etait-elle au courant de l'histoire ?

_-_Heu... normalement oui!

_-_Je ne pense pas, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a vu, j'ai tenté de tuer Athéna et je pense que c'est la seule chose qu'elle connaisse de moi. Alors elle a fait ce qu'on lui a appris à faire, tuer les ennemis d'Athéna. Et dans son esprit, et du fait qu'elle n'ait pas toutes les informations, elle pense que je suis une ennemie d'Athéna. Elle la protège, comme me protègerait Siegfried dans la même situation. Imaginez que la situation soit inversée, que la dernière chose qu'ai vu Siegfried soit Athéna voulant me tuer. Dans son esprit, Athéna serait l'ennemie et il voudrait la tuer afin de me protéger. C'est ce qu'Alizea a fait, elle a tenté de protéger Athéna. Et ce n'est pas en la frappant que vous arriverez à lui faire changer d'avis.

_-_Ce... c'est la première fois que je lève la main sur elle. Elle va me haïr. Je dois la retrouver.

Alors qu'il allait disparaître afin de la retrouver, Hilda le retint et lui dit :

_-_Avant que vous ne partiez, je souhaiterai que Siegfried parte avec vous. Ainsi, il pourra lui expliquer avec votre aide ce qu'il s'est passé.

_-_Je vous remercie votre Altesse ! Répondit Shion avec un doux sourire.

Hilda répliqua avec un mouvement gracieux de la tête. Elle trouvait le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna très séduisant, et celui-ci lisant involontairement les sentiments de la prêtresse dans son regard regretta que sa femme ne soit pas à ses côtés. Il avait de plus en plus envie de fuir cet endroit afin de retrouver son Arzaniel qui l'attendait paisiblement dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Il eut un sourire intérieur en se rappelant ce qu'ils avaient fait sur le bureau de Kanon. Heureusement que ce dernier faisait des fouilles dans un endroit un peu éloigné de la bibliothèque sinon, il aurait fait une magnifique crise cardiaque en les voyant batifoler nus dans les vieux rayonnages. Alizea avait raison, si on les laissait trop souvent seuls, il y aurait bientôt un autre Mû. A la pensée de sa fille adoptive, il ne put retenir une larme et disparut pour le Sanctuaire afin d'aller voir celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Kanon. Siegfried avait bougonné intérieurement. Mais il savait que s'il avait été à la place de la jeune femme, il aurait réagi de la même manière et même de manière plus violente. Il suivit le cosmos de Shion et arriva rapidement au Sanctuaire. Là, il suivit Shion qui l'amena dans un lieu très éloigné du Sanctuaire. Il vit un homme avec une longue chevelure bleue liée par un ruban en satin noir qui était en train de passer un pinceau sur de la terre. L'homme se redressa quand Shion lui parla :

_-_Kanon, sais-tu où se trouve Alizea?

_-_Non votre excellence, normalement elle était avec vous. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle pourrait être.

_-_Bien, merci Kanon.

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_J'ai fait quelque chose de terrible, alors qu'elle pensait qu'Hilda avait attaqué de son plein plein gré et donc qu'elle tentait de défendre Athéna, je l'ai giflée.

_-_Vous avez osé la GIFLER ?! Votre excellence, veuillez quitter ce lieu de fouille avant que je ne perde mon sang froid. Gronda Kanon qui ne supportait pas que l'on touche à la jeune femme qui l'avait aimé comme une mère.

Shion sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et quitta Kanon encore plus effondré qu'à son arrivé. Quand il fut loin, Kanon se leva et quitta le lieu des fouilles. Quand il fut hors des limites du Sanctuaire, il se volatilisa. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était suivi par Siegfried et que Shion était retourné à Asgard, car il savait que Kanon lui avait menti et qu'il savait où elle se trouvait, comme il savait qu'il arriverait à la consoler mieux que lui. Un père indigne, Donadieu, Harmonie et Arzaniel avaient raison, il était un père indigne. Osé gifler sa propre fille alors qu'elle pensait bien faire. Et c'est sa victime qui lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait tellement honte qu'il n'oserait plus apparaître devant elle.

A suivre


	36. Chapter 36

Alizea chapitre 36

Kanon savait où elle était, dans le seul endroit que Shion ne connaissait pas, où il n'irait jamais la chercher. Le mur des Lamentations. Elle était allée en enfer, car là-bas, les chevaliers d'or ne viendraient pas l'énerver et les spectres n'osaient pas l'approcher se souvenant parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où elle était venue. Il salua Hadès qui soupirait devant l'intrusion de la jeune femme qui pouvait détruire de nouveau son beau mur qu'il venait de rénover. Hadès lui demanda :

_-_Que viens-tu faire ici, chevalier ?

_-_Ramenez un chevalier égaré qui s'est caché dans votre royaume.

_-_Tu veux la ramener à la surface ?

_-_Oui, je veux la ramener au soleil.

_-_Alors je vous laisse la place, plus vite elle sera partie, plus vite nous pourrons reprendre le travail. Tous les spectres s'enfuient quand ils la voient. Rétorqua Hadès en lançant un regard noir vers le chevalier d'or d'Asclépios.

_-_Merci, votre majesté.

Kanon s'approcha du mur et découvrit une masse dorée qui y était adossée. Il vit Alizea qui avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et avait posé la tête dessus. Il voyait bien que la jeune femme pleurait, car ses épaules étaient secouées par les sanglots. Il s'approcha plus, s'agenouilla près d'elle et commença à la consoler tendrement. Il le faisait avec la même tendresse qu'elle avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle releva un peu la tête et quand elle vit qui était près d'elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras et cacha son visage noyé de larmes dans son cou. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, il ne trouvait pas cela naturel. C'était très rare quand il la voyait pleurer, d'habitude, elle était forte, souriait toujours mais jamais elle ne pleurait, même pas devant lui. Elle s'épencha sur lui, lui racontant sa version de l'histoire et surtout son incompréhension :

_-_Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi il a fait cela ? Il m'a toujours dit que je devais protéger Athéna et maintenant que je le fais, il me frappe! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourtant Asgard est notre ennemi ?

_-_C'est là où tu fais erreur, Asgard n'est pas notre ennemi.Répondit Kanon d'une voix douce.

_-_Mais pourtant... Commença Alizea.

_-_Hilda de Polaris a été possédée grâce à l'anneau maudit des Ninbelungen.

_-_Comment le sais-tu ?

_-_Car c'est moi qui ai soufflé à Poséidon de le faire, enfin, Poséidon, je dirais plutôt Julian Solo quand j'étais sous l'emprise d'Hadès.

_-_Mais alors...

_-_Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce pouvoir trop puissant pour elle. Même si elle est la prêtresse d'Odin, elle n'en ait pas moins une humaine et elle ne peut rien face à un anneau d'une telle puissance.

_-_Ça n'empêche que je n'aime pas Siegfried.

_-_Tu n'as pas à l'aimer, tout ce que l'on te demande c'est de pardonner à Hilda. Elle a autant, voir plus souffert que ses chevaliers divins, car elle les connaissait tous et elle les a vu être tués sans pouvoir rien dire et rien faire.

_-_C'est terrible. Je m'en veux. Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien me pardonner ?

_-_C'est à elle de voir. Donc, il faut que tu rejoignes Asgard. Tu veux bien ?

_-_Oui, snirf... Tu m'as convaincu, de toute façon, tu arrives toujours à me convaincre.

_-_Hey, c'est ce qui est bien quand on est le fils adoptif de son maître.

La jeune femme le serra contre lui et s'amusa à lui ébourriffer ses longs cheveux. Pour s'amuser, elle lui retira son ruban et s'enfuit avec. Le chevalier des Gémeaux bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir derrière elle afin de reprendre son bien. Hadès poussa un soupir de soulagement, enfin il était débarrassé de cette sangsue. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le styx et Alizea siffla le passeur. Charon s'approcha et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_-_Ça ne se voit pas non ? On veut faire du ski-nautique.

_-_Tu te fous de moi là ?

_-_Tu n'avais pas encore compris ? Hey bé, t'es plutôt long à la détente.

_-_Parle-moi autrement où je te jette dans l'eau.

_-_Essaies simplement et je te brise menu. Et puis pourquoi je te demande de m'amener sur l'autre rive alors que je peux le faire sans aucun problème ? Kanon, accroche-toi à mon bras, on retourne à la lumière du soleil.

Kanon lui prit le bras et elle se téléporta devant le château qu'Hadès était en train de reconstruire. Là, Alizea eut une mauvaise surprise en tombant devant :

_-_Fefnir !

_-_Je me nomme Siegfried, Serpent alors appelle-moi par mon prénom.

Elle allait faire de la bouillie de dragon à deux têtes quand elle croisa le regard de Kanon qui s'était mis en mode regard de Dragon des Mers battu. La jeune femme réussit à tenir une demi-seconde face à ce doux regard, puis abandonna la lutte en poussant un lourd soupir et en disant :

_-_Ok! D'accord Siegfried !

Elle se tourna vers Kanon et lui demanda :

_-_Tu viens avec nous ?

_-_Non, j'ai mes fouilles à terminer, j'ai bientôt dégagé une statue équestre d'Athéna et un vase en verre poli de toute beauté. D'après les éléments que j'ai trouvé autour, ce sont des pièces qui datent au moins du premier millénaire avant J.C. Raconta le jeune homme tout excité.

_-_D'accord. Alors à dans un an. Répondit Alizea avec un sourire ému et amusé.

_-_Oui, à dans un an.

Siegfried et elle se retrouvèrent à Asgard, Hilda serrant contre elle un jaguar transi de froid. La jeune femme augmenta brutalement son cosmos et une douce chaleur commença à s'étendre. Aman sauta des bras de la prêtresse d'Odin et se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Il se tortilla un peu, puis se rendormit épuisé. Alizea allait saluer Hilda et lui demander de l'excuser quand Shion qui était revenu entretemps, prit la parole :

_-_Tu dois pardonner à la prêtresse d'Odin. Tu as bien pardonné à Kanon alors fait le aussi à Hilda. C'est la même chose que lui et Saga. Elle a été envouté par l'anneau des Ninbelungen.

_-_Je ne le savais pas.

_-_Tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonna Shion.

_-_Ben non. J'apprenais de mon armure le meilleur moyen de mourir devant le mur des Lamentations. Et quand je suis revenu à moi, Poséidon avait une petite discussion amical avec Athéna sur la meilleur façon de la noyer et ensuite de détruire le monde.

_-_CE N'EST PAS UN SUJET D'AMUSEMENT !!!! Tu as vraiment l'humour de ton père. S'indigna Shion.

_-_Merci du compliment. Mais je suis vraiment obligée de rester ici. Moi et la glace ça fait deux. Avec moi, vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y aura plus une seule glace sur ce territoire.

_-_Je suis désolé, mais c'est un ordre d'Athéna. Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux autres.

_-_Elle doit avoir ses raisons. Soupira lourdement la jeune femme.

_-_Elle a ses raisons.

_-_Oui, mais un an.

_-_Kanon est resté plus de quatre ans hors du Sanctuaire et une autre année avec toi quand vous êtes allés en Amérique du Sud.

_-_Oui, mais lui à part les ruines, il ne voit rien d'autre. Je te parie que si Hilda de Polaris se tortillait totalement nue devant lui, il serait plus intéressé par l'architecture de la chambre que de la plastique de la prêtresse d'Odin.

Cette dernière pouffa de rire et lui dit :

_-_Vous devez avoir froid. Venez, je vous invite dans mon château avec votre chat.

_-_Mon chat ? Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est un jaguar. Mais j'accepte votre hospitalité et j'espère que nous pourrons mieux apprendre les uns des autres. Mais avant, il faudrait me présenter vos sept nains. Je connais grognon de Duhbe, mais pas les autres.

Shion ne put retenir son rire de même qu'Hilda. Siegfried gronda de colère et Alizea faillit faire une crise de rage quand Shion lui dit :

_-_Comme je vois que ce n'est pas l'amour fou avec Siegfried de Duhbe. Et bien, tu resteras avec lui, durant toute cette année.

_-_Mais... Votre excellence... Gémit la jeune femme.

_-_Je suis désolé, mais tu feras ce que je t'ai dis. Et tu ne tentes pas de le tuer. Lui dit Shion.

Alizea soupira lourdement, puis se tournant vers Siegfried, elle lui lança un regard noir mais interceptant celui de Shion qui ne portait plus son masque, elle tendit sa main vers Siegfried et celui-ci la serra avec autant de dégoût qu'elle. Shion et Hilda soupirèrent devant la mauvaise volonté de leurs deux guerriers. Et malheureusement, ils étaient les deux plus puissants de leur deux Sanctuaires. Hilda se tourna vers Shion et lui dit :

_-_J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de les mettre ensemble tous les deux.

_-_Je l'espère moi aussi. Soupira Shion.

_-_Bon, tous les deux vous allez vivre dans le domaine des Siegfried. Ordonna Hilda.

Alizea baissa la tête et accepta d'un hochement de tête. Mais elle fusilla quand même Siegfried du regard ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire. Hilda et Shion soupirèrent en même temps. La prêtresse d'Odin sentit que la mère de Siegfried allait la haïr. Ces deux là n'allait faire que se battre, le château ancestral des Siegfried allait être réduit à feu et à sang.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon retourna à son travail. Il attacha de nouveau ses cheveux et recommença à libérer de sa gangue de terre un vase délicat en verre soufflé. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait un vase dans ce parfait état de conservation. Il le dégagea lentement, délicatement en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'abîmer quand il vit une main brutale attraper le fragile objet et le jeter avec violence sur le sol. Le vase explosa en une miriade d'éclat. Kanon poussa un cri d'horreur devant ce sacrilège. Son cri devint un véritable grognement de colère et lentement, il se tourna vers celui qui venait de détruire une oeuvre d'art sans prix. Là, il vit avec stupeur ses anciens compagnons de combat. Sa stupeur devint fureur, il gronda de rage et furieux, il s'exclama :

_-_GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !!!

L'explosion fut d'une puissance phénomènale qui montrait que le Général Dragon des Mers était vraiment le plus puissant des marinas. Il allait se jeter sur Kassa de Lumnyade quand cinq autres généraux lui tombérent dessus. Il se débattit comme un véritable démon, mais recevant un violent coup de flûte sur la nuque, il tomba dans l'inconscience. Les six généraux se redressèrent en sang et Io de Scylla s'exclama :

_-_Je comprends maintenant comment il a pu vaincre Rhadamanthe du Wyvern. Il est vraiment puissant. Et tout cela pour un vase. Et ben qu'est-ce que ça doit-être pour son pilier ?

_-_Bon, nous allons l'emmener, si les chevaliers d'or découvrent que nous venons d'enlever l'un des leurs, ils vont devenir complètement fous. Dit Sorrente en regardant sa flûte préférée un peu tordue.

_-_En tout cas, il a la tête dure. S'esclaffa Kassa.

Ils emmenèrent Kanon et disparurent dans la mer laissant un lieu de fouille totalement dévasté.

Kanon se réveilla, avec une migraine monstrueuse. Il se leva lentement, puis regarda avec stupeur les lieux où il était. Il tourna la tête et vit l'armure du Dragon des Mers qui l'attendait paisiblement. Pourtant cette dernière se trouvait normalement à Jamir avec Mû. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il leva la tête et blêmit violemment en reconnaissant un paysage qu'il avait vu durant treize ans. Il descendit les escaliers et vit en face de lui Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique. Il lui demanda en tremblant de colère :

_-_Qu'est ce que je fais ici et...

Il se tut brusquement en voyant un léger dessin qui sortait de terre. Il se précipita dessus et envoya paître le marina qui ne comprenait plus rien. Cinq secondes auparavant, le généralissime de Poséidon était prêt à le massacrer et voilà qu'il se trouvait devant un mur en parlant tout seul. Il s'approcha de Kanon et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Ce qu'il se passe ? MAIS TU AS VU ?! C'est une mosaïque ANTIQUE !!!!

_-_Ben oui, j'en ai déjà vu ici ! Remarqua Sorrente.

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre quoique se soit, Kanon l'attrapa par les épaules et commença à le secouer comme un prunier et lui ordonna :

_-_OÛ TU LES AS VUES ?! En le secouant encore plus violemment.

_-_J... je... ne... sais... plus !!!!

_-_MAIS RAPPELLE-TOI !!!! OÛ ?!

_-_A... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa... arrête... de... de m... me... secouer !!!!

_-_HEIN ?! Oups! Désolé ! Kanon se calma instantanément et lui redemanda :

_-_Où tu les as vues ?

_-_Un peu partout dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

_-_Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que c'est notre histoire, des oeuvres d'arts !

Là, Kanon partit dans sa passion et Sorrente découvrit le véritable visage du Dragon des Mers, non pas un monstre de cruauté, mais un homme doux et passionné par l'histoire, l'archéologie et l'architecture. Le général gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord passa plus de quarante minutes à lui parler d'histoire, à tenter de lui faire aimer cette matière.

A suivre


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Sorrente était totalement fasciné par ce que lui disait Kanon. Il était totalement différent de celui qui avait terrorisé le Sanctuaire Sous-marin et manipulé un dieu. Il ressentit une étrange sensation vriller son estomac, comme si des papillons volaient dans son ventre. Il rougit brusquement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de déshabiller le général Dragon des Mers du regard. Mais il soupira en voyant que ce dernier était trop pris par sa passion pour remarquer son regard. Il eut pourtant un sourire en l'entendant parler. Il était tellement différent de son souvenir, plus calme. Et il lisait une douceur incroyable dans son regard. Il était méconnaissable. Où était passé le terrible Dragon des Mers qui tuait des marinas parce qu'ils avaient osé le regarder ? Kanon stoppa sa marche et se précipita vers un amas de pierre. Sorrente ne comprenait de moins en moins son collègue, car il avait une joie immense au fond de son regard, comme un enfant qui venait de trouver le cadeau de ses rêves au pied du sapin de noël. Il lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, Kanon ?

_-_Il y a quelque chose en dessous. Je le sais, parce que c'est trop régulier pour être naturel. Quand vous m'avez enlevé, vous avez amené mes outils ?

_-_Heu... non!

_-_Flûte, j'aurai pu commencer à travailler sur le champ et... Le vase... gggggggggggRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Sorrente sursauta violemment au rugissement de Kanon. Le généralissime des armées de Poséidon beugla :

_-_JE VAIS TUER KASSA !!!

_-_Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a frappé, c'est moi!

_-_Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ma nuque, mais ce sale connard a brisé un objet d'une grande valeur historique et scientifique. J'ai mis plus de quinze jours pour le retirer de terre sans le briser et cette espèce de fausse couche de salamandre la détruit. Tu sais combien de vases en verre on retrouve en excellent état ?

_-_Ben heu... Répondit Sorrente en se grattant la tête.

_-_AUCUN ! Rugit le général Dragon des Mers pour le plus grand malheur des oreilles du général de la sirène maléfique. Je vais le massacrer.

_-_Calme-toi ! Tenta Sorrente.

_-_Calme-toi ?! CALME-TOI ?! J'AI PASSE QUINZE JOURS, QUATORZE HEURES PAR JOURS, pourquoi ?! POUR RIEN !!! Hurla Kanon furieux.

_-_OH!!! Vous pourriez pas la fermer ! Cingla Kassa.

Le marina devint blême quand il se retrouva face à un Dragon des Mers fou de rage. Le Sanctuaire sous-marin fut secoué par une très violente _Galaxian Explosion_. Poséidon, ayant repris possession du corps de Julian Solo, se précipita et vit Kanon, bavant de rage, être retenu par cinq des généraux des Mers alors que Kassa était sonné contre une des falaises. Poséidon augmenta brutalement son cosmos. Les autres généraux lâchèrent Kanon qui se jeta sur Kassa pour le réduire en bouillie. Io, Bian, Sorrente, Krishna et Isaak lui tombèrent dessus et durent le maintenir au sol afin de l'empêcher de tuer le général des Lyumnades. Poséidon était sidéré, Kanon n'avait jamais été aussi violent devant lui. Il demanda froidement :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Kanon répondit en tentant de se libérer :

_-_Cet espèce de bâtard a détruit mon travail, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

_-_Quel travail ?

_-_J'ai sorti un vase en verre qui était en parfait état après plus de trois mille ans de sommeil et CET ESPECE DE GROS BALOURD L'A BRISE, EN LE JETANT PAR TERRE !

_-_Un vase ?

_-_D'avant le premier millénaire. révéla Kanon en grondant comme un animal sauvage.

_-_Kw... KWOA ?! Hurla Poséidon qui comme Kanon aimait beaucoup les oeuvres d'art, et savoir qu'une pièce inestimable avait été détruite le mettait hors de lui. Il demanda à Kanon : « Il est dans quel état maintenant ? »

_-_En miettes. Et je parie qu'il a dû détruire une magnifique statue équestre chryséléphantine d'Athéna. Mais en plus, il y avait d'autres personnages, j'en suis certain.

_-_Elephantesque, tu veux dire ! S'esclaffa Kassa.

Kanon, rouge de colère, réussit à échapper à ses gardiens, se jeta sur Kassa et le gifla violemment et hurla :

_-_Chryséléphantine, espèce d'ignare ! Cela veut dire que c'est en or et en ivoire.

_-_Haaaaa !!! Répliqua Kassa en se frottant sa joue.

_-_Je crois que je vais t'exploser ! Gronda Kanon.

Poséidon grogna :

_-_Détruire une telle oeuvre d'art, c'est indigne d'un marina.

Kassa baissa la tête de honte et murmura :

_-_Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté.

Poséidon regarda froidement Kassa et lui ordonna :

_-_Tu vas ramasser tous les morceaux de ce vase, tous, et tu vas le reconstituer.

_-_Mais...

_-_C'est un ordre.

_-_Bien, Votre Majesté.

Kanon hurla:

_-_ET TU N'AS PAS INTERET A EN OUBLIER UN SEUL!!!

Le marina soupira lourdement, puis alla sur le lieu de fouille et ramassa tous les morceaux, y comprit de la terre afin de ne pas en oublier un seul, qu'il mit dans un sac. Il prit aussi les outils de Kanon dans un autre sac, sachant que le guerrier deviendrait complètement fou s'il ne les récupérait pas. Il repartit pour le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Là, Kanon lui balança une autre claque en beuglant :

_-_CE N'EST PAS COMME CELA QUE L'ON TRANSPORTE UNE TELLE OEUVRE D'ART !!!

_-_EH BIEN LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU TE DEMERDES!!! Rugit Kassa furieux.

_-_ET TOI, TU NE DETRUIS PAS D'OEUVRE !!!

Kanon prit les deux sacs et se précipita à son pilier afin de numéroter et de reconstituer le Vase. Sorrente, et Poséidon restèrent avec lui fascinés par l'aisance du général dans une discipline qui était si éloignée de lui.

Alors que Kanon était complètement pris par son travail, un autre en sortait très inquiet d'une disparition. En effet, Mû qui avait terminé de réparer les armures d'or, avait décidé de se mettre sur l'écaille de Kanon quand il découvrit qu'elle avait disparu. Il demanda à son serviteur et à son apprenti mais elle n'était nulle part. Une armure ne disparaissait pas comme cela, sauf si son dieu l'appelait ou que son porteur était en danger de mort. Il se connecta à son père et lui dit :

_-Père ?_

_-Oui, Mû?_

_-L'écaille du Dragon des Mers a disparu. Je crois que Kanon est en danger !_

_-Je sais où il se trouve, je vais vérifier. Merci Mû._

Shion coupa la transmission et se précipita vers la petite vallée où Kanon avait décidé de faire ses fouilles. Là, il découvrit un lieu totalement dévasté. S'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, il aurait pu croire que c'était normal, mais c'était de Kanon dont il s'agissait et le jeune homme était extrêmement méticuleux, voir même maniaque. Et jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait laissé son chantier dans un état pareil. Les piquets qui délimitaient le chantier étaient renversés, voire même pour certains brisés. Ses notes et ses croquis étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur quant à la vie de Kanon, c'était les restes d'une _Galaxian Explosion_ sur des rochers face à une statue d'Athéna montée sur un cheval ailé et les marques nettes et profondes qu'un violent combat avait eut lieu ici et cela il y avait moins d'une journée. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Kanon avait été enlevé, voire pire, tué. Il retourna dans le palais et ordonna que le Sanctuaire soit mis en alerte maximum. Les gardes reçurent l'ordre de rechercher Kanon dans tout le domaine du Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que Mû arrive et leur dise :

_-_Kanon a disparu.

_-_Il s'est enfui ? Où ? En Amérique du Sud ? Ou alors à le recherche de l'Atlantide ? Demanda en rigolant Gabriele qui trouvait la passion de Kanon un peu bizarre. Mais il ne rigola plus quand Mû lui dit :

_-_Il a été enlevé.

Saga devint blême et l'interrogea :

_-_Comment le sais-tu ?

_-_J'étais à Jamir en train de réparer vos armures et il ne me restait plus que l'écaille du Dragon des Mers.

_-_Oui, et alors ?

_-_Elle avait disparu. Or, une armure ne disparaît qu'à l'ordre exprès de son dieu ou si le porteur est en danger de mort !

Saga fou d'inquiétude fonça vers la vallée où se trouvait normalement son frère et découvrit le chantier dévasté, les outils disparus et surtout une flûte traversière tordue. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul guerrier qui combattait avec une flûte et c'était… :

_-_SORRENTE !!!! RENDS-MOI MON FRERE !!!

Les autres chevaliers d'or qui avaient suivi le jumeau de Kanon comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé : Poséidon venait de reprendre son Dragon des mers. Athéna fut mise au courant et, immédiatement, elle ordonna à tous les chevaliers divins et à Saga de venir avec elle afin de reprendre son deuxième Gémeaux et accessoirement le conservateur de sa bibliothèque. Il faut dire qu'elle avait reçu des lettres d'atlantes qui avaient appris que certains des livres les plus rares se trouvaient maintenant au Sanctuaire. Kanon avait réussi le tour de force de rassembler les livres les plus rares et les plus chers du monde, y compris des livres qui venaient de l'Atlantide. Elle venait de découvrir que son Gémeaux était indispensable pour la bibliothèque et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser à Poséidon. Quand ils furent tous réunis devant la falaise, Athéna vit Saga être retenu par Aldébaran. Le jeune homme hurlait qu'il allait massacrer tous les marinas jusqu'au dernier et qu'il offrirait un aller simple dans la dimension de son choix à Poséidon. La déesse eut un regard triste en voyant la fureur et surtout la panique de son troisième chevalier d'or. Elle se tourna vers Shion et lui dit :

_-_Je vous laisse le Sanctuaire, et nous allons essayer de ramener Kanon. Allons au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Je ne veux pas d'une autre guerre sainte, alors tenez votre langue.

_-_Oui, Votre Altesse. Répondirent les chevaliers divins. Saga lui, était trop occupé à se débattre contre la puissance d'Aldébaran pour écouter l'ordre d'Athéna.

Saga se calma un peu, puis plongea à la suite des guerriers divins. Cependant, dès qu'il fut dans le sanctuaire de Poséidon, le chevalier des Gémeaux fonça vers le pilier le plus proche. Il était poursuivi par Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki qui tentaient de le rattraper afin qu'il ne déclenche pas une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Malheureusement, ils n'arrivèrent pas à temps et ils virent Saga se jeter sur Bian et le secouer comme un prunier :

_-_Où est mon frère ?

_-_Que veux tu dire, Kanon ?!

_-_SAGAAAAAAAA !!!! MON NOM EST SAGAAAAA !!!!

_-_Al...

Il fut coupé par une _Galaxian Explosion_ monstrueuse. Le pauvre canasson des mers fut sauvé de justesse par le canasson ailé qui le plaqua sur le sol. L'attaque passa au-dessus du général des mers, tétanisé par la puissance de ce guerrier. Dire qu'il avait peur de Kanon, et voilà qu'il y en avait un autre complètement fou furieux qui l'agressait pour rien. Shiryu, Shun, Ikki et Hyoga se jetèrent sur Saga et le plaquèrent au sol afin de l'empêcher de massacrer le marina. Bian se releva difficilement, se tourna vers Seiya et lui dit :

_-_Merci, Seiya. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_-_Kanon est son jumeau et il n'a pas apprécié que vous l'enleviez.

_-_Je peux te dire que Kanon s'est débattu comme un véritable démon. Il est devenu fou furieux quand Kassa a brisé son vase et...

_-_Briser son vase ? Celui en verre ? Demanda Shiryu qui aimait bien regarder le chevalier d'or travailler.

_-_Heu... oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Shun.

_-_Parce qu'il a travaillé près de quinze jours dessus jours et nuits. Il serait resté vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre si Alizea ne lui avait pas pris sa lampe de poche. Répondit Hyoga tandis que Saga continuait à grogner comme un animal sauvage.

_-_Je comprends sa fureur, maintenant. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Il n'y a pas de guerre avec Athéna.

_-_Non, en fait Athéna voudrait rencontrer Poséidon.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Suivez-moi, Il est avec Sorrente de la sirène maléfique et Kanon au pilier de l'Atlantique Nord.

_-_KKKAAAANNNNNNNNNOOOOONNNNNNNN !!!! Hurla Saga.

Ikki marmonna :

_-_Ça ne s'arrange pas !

Bian pouffa de rire, puis emmena les chevaliers divins et Saga vers le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Saga vit avec bonheur son frère assis en tailleur et qui terminait de nettoyer avec beaucoup de minutie les morceaux de verre. Saga siffla de colère quand il vit le regard de Sorrente sur son frère, il n'allait pas laisser ce type s'approcher de son petit frère, c'était hors de question. Il se défit de la prise des chevaliers divins, puis s'approcha de son frère qui n'avait même pas fait attention à leur arrivée. Mais il était habitué, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, c'était la même chose, mais il savait comment le faire réagir. Il s'assit lui aussi en tailleur devant son jumeau et lui dit d'un ton désolé :

_-_Tu n'as plus qu'à jeter les morceaux à la poubelle.

Il eut un sourire en voyant la main de son frère s'arrêter et son visage rougit par l'indignation se lever vers lui. Kanon hurla :

_-_Non, mais ça va pas, c'est comme si tu disais d'aller mettre des chaussures à talon haut pour combattre ?!

Saga éclata de rire et lui répondit :

_-_Tu vois que je suis capable de te faire réagir, petit frère. Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas allé manger ?

Kanon devint rougede confusion et murmura un chiffre que Saga n'entendit pas. Le jumeau aîné lui demanda :

_-_J'ai pas bien entendu, combien ?

_-_Deux jours et une nuit.

_-_Alors tu as le choix, soit tu vas te préparer à manger, soit je le fais !

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés et dit :

_-_Heu... je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu as voulu faire la cuisine, tu as failli mettre le feu à ton temple.

Saga eut l'air vexé tandis que Sorrente et Poséidon ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant la mésaventure du chevalier des Gémeaux. Le souverain des océans ferma un instant les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard apparurent une néréide qui apportait des plateaux rempli de nourriture. Le souverain des sept mers dit à Saga :

_-_Comme cela, tu ne détruiras pas le Pilier de l'Atlantique Nord avec ta cuisine.

Saga devint rouge de honte, surtout qu'il entendit les rires des chevaliers divins et celui d'Athéna. Il se tut et poussa Kanon à manger. Il continua même le nettoyage des morceaux de verre en faisant très attention. Il avait appris à travailler avec minutie quand il était avec Kanon et Alizea dans le temple maya. Son frère lui fit un grand sourire et mangea ce qu'avait préparé la nereïde. Il n'avait pas l'air comme cela, mais le général Dragon des Mers et chevalier d'or des Gémeaux suppléant était un ventre. Et il le prouva en dévorant tout le repas sans rien laisser aux autres. La néréide dut ramener de nouveau à manger. Quand Kanon eut terminé de manger, il reprit le nettoyage des pièces et demanda à Saga :

_-_Tu pourrais dessiner les pièces nettoyées et les numéroter ?

_-_Oui bien sur, il n'y a aucun problème.

Les jumeaux gémeaux travaillèrent en silence tandis que l'armure des Gémeaux se détachait du corps de son propriétaire et se reconstituait près de celle du Dragon des Mers. Pendant ce temps, Poséidon avait emmené Athéna et les chevaliers divins dans le pilier central et avait une grande dispute... heu... je veux dire une grande discussion quant à la présence de Kanon au sanctuaire Sous-marin et de la volonté d'Athéna de le reprendre.

**A suivre**


	38. Chapter 38

Alizea chapitre 38

Ils discutèrent près de quinze jours, pinaillant pour la moindre chose, puis aboutirent à un accord : durant six mois, Kanon vivrait au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et le reste de l'année au Sanctuaire de Poséidon. C'était bien la première fois que deux dieux se disputaient pour un guerrier, mais, heureusement, cette discussion houleuse ne passa pas par la case Guerre Sainte. Les deux dieux se serraient la main en signe d'acceptation de l'accord, quand Kanon arriva avec le vase parfaitement reconstitué. Il n'avait même pas l'air ébréché. Poséidon et Athéna observèrent le vase et Kanon qui avait l'air stupéfait. La déesse demanda à son deuxième gémeaux :

_-_Que se passe-t-il Kanon ?

_-_Et bien quand nous étions sur le chemin, le vase avait des fêlures et des brisures et puis, dès que nous sommes rentrés, il était devenu comme neuf. C'est complètement fou.

_-_Par Nous, mais c'est le Vase d'Harmonie ! S'exclamèrent Athéna et Poséidon.

_-_Le quoi ?

_-_Le vase d'Harmonie, il représente la paix dans le monde. Il est très important. Merci, Kanon. Dit Poséidon avec un grand sourire fier.

_-_Kanon ?

_-_Oui, princesse ?

_-_Voilà, nous sommes arrivés à un accord avec Poséidon. Durant six mois tu vivras au Sanctuaire sous-marin et le reste de l'année avec nous au Sanctuaire.

_-_Bien, Majestés. Je vais vous laisser, avec Saga on voudrait sortir la mosaïque de la terre.

Le général Dragon des Mers repartit tout guilleret et ne vit pas la déesse soupirer et dire :

_-_Alizea avait raison, il ne voit que les antiquités et pas le monde autour de lui. Il est trop doux pour être un danger pour le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et le Sanctuaire.

Saga repartit quelques minutes après son frère, puis tous entendirent :

_-_AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG !!!!! SORRENTE, QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS A KANON ?!

Les deux dieux se précipitèrent et virent Sorrente écarlate qui regardait un Kanon à genoux et stupéfait. Saga rouge d'indignation siffla :

_-_Comment as-tu osé souiller mon petit frère avec tes lèvres BAVEUSES ?!

Sorrente s'énerva et vociféra :

_-_TON FRERE EST MAJEUR ET VACCINE, IL PEUT FAIRE CE QU'IL VEUT ! ALORS ARRÊTE DE LE TRAITER COMME UN BEBE, TU N'ES PAS SA MERE.

_-_Je peux te dire une chose, quand son maître apprendra ce que tu as osé faire, le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin sera vraiment mis à feu et à sang. Alizea n'aime pas qu'on touche à son élève. Susurra Saga.

Poséidon se rappelait la puissante attaque contre le Mur des Lamentations et fut ravi qu'elle soit cloîtrée à Asgard.

Et en parlant d'Asgard, quelques heures auparavant...

_-_SIEGFRIED, ESPECE DE GROS BOURRIN STUPIDE, FAUSSE COUCHE DE MAMMOUTH LAINEUX !!! TU A ETE ACCOUCHE PAR UNE BOUCHE D'EGOUT UN SOIR D'HYSTERIE !!!

_-_Bon, maintenant, CA SUFFIT !!! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous insulter à longueur de journée.

_-_Est-ce ma faute si cette chose qui dit être votre fils n'a pas hérité de votre intelligence ?!

_-_Grrrrrrr !!!!

Heleine n'en pouvait plus, son fils et son invitée surprise passait leur temps à s'entre-déchirer et si au début c'était amusant, maintenant, c'était vraiment, pardonnez-moi cette expression, soûlant. Elle devait constamment les séparer, afin d'éviter qu'ils s'entretuent. Elle se méfiait surtout de la jeune femme, même si elle n'avait pas de cosmos, elle ressentait celui de son invitée et il était énorme. Au moins, grâce à elle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'allumer le chauffage, elle était une chaudière à elle seule. Et puis Aman était tellement mignon, voir le jaguar dévaler les escaliers pour sauter dans les bras d'une des servantes, c'était vraiment adorable. Le jeune fauve avait été adopté par Greta qui l'adorait. Et ce pour la plus grande rage d'Alizea et de Siegfried. Rage qui se terminait souvent en disputes interminables et orageuses.

Et ce jour-là, Heleine voyait bien que cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter. Alizea attrapa Siegfried par le col et siffla :

_-_Je t'attends à l'extérieur, moucheron !

_-_D'accord, sale reptile !

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face sur une falaise un peu à l'écart du manoir. Soudain, Hilda entendit de son palais une explosion monstrueuse secouer Asgard. Au Sanctuaire, Shion sentit une immense puissance se déchaîner, tandis qu'au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et en Enfer, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès ressentirent la même sensation, mais en moins puissante que le jour où le Mur des Lamentations avait été détruit. Shion se téléporta là-bas et découvrit un paysage de désolation et de destruction. Elle avait détruit la falaise et la montagne qui se trouvait devant elle. Il blêmit violemment quand il vit Siegfried, son armure presque pulvérisée, sur le sol. Il était allongé à quelques centaines de mètre tandis qu'Alizea était assise sur un rocher et observait le guerrier divin avec un sourire méprisant, son cosmos l'entourant toujours avec la même puissance. Shion se précipita vers Siegfried et dit à Alizea :

_-_Je t'avais interdit de tuer Siegfried.

_-_Il n'est pas mort, il est en train de compter fleurette à Hypnos. Renifla Alizea méprisante.

Shion était horrifié, il n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans un tel état d'agressivité. Il ne comprenait plus rien, jusqu'au moment où il remarqua les cernes en dessous des yeux de sa fille et surtout le fait que son cosmos restait toujours à cette puissance. Cela devait être épuisant... Mais bien sûr, il se rappela de l'enfance de la fillette. Cela faisait quinze ans qu'elle était chevalier d'or, quand elle avait eu une réaction très violente après un entraînement épuisant. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était agressive quand elle était épuisée. Il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il se tourna vers Siegfried, vers sa fille, puis lui dit :

_-_Ma chérie, reste ici s'il te plaît. Je dois parler à Athéna.

_-_Bien, Shion !

Le Grand Pope eut une grimace qui signifiait que la jeune femme devait vraiment être épuisée pour l'appeler comme cela. Il se téléporta dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin, puis détectant le cosmos de sa déesse, il la retrouva au pilier central. Là, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui dit :

_-_Votre Altesse, il y a un problème avec Alizea.

_-_Lequel ? Demanda Athéna qui savait que le chevalier était extrêmement puissant et qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'avoir comme ennemi.

_-_Elle a toujours vécu dans la chaleur et elle ne supporte pas le froid. Elle est obligée d'utiliser plus de puissance pour garder sa chaleur constante. Mais cela l'épuise plus rapidement. Et plus elle est fatiguée, plus elle est agressive.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_-_Qu'elle vient de laminer en quelques secondes Siegfried de Dubhe.

_-_D'accord, alors ramenez-la ici. Il fait bon et elle devrait donc se calmer rapidement. Proposa Poséidon.

_-_Merci, Votre majesté.

Shion réapparut devant Alizea et vit avec stupeur qu'Hilda et les guerriers divins tentaient de contenir la puissance de la jeune femme qui voulait visiblement massacrer le guerrier d'Alpha. Shion s'interposa et dit à sa fille adoptive :

_-_Ça te dirait un pays chaud où tu n'aurais pas besoin de laisser ton cosmos à une puissance aussi élevée ?

Alizea se calma instantanément et lui dit :

_-_Je récupère mes affaires, Aman, et on y va.

_-_Je t'attends.

La jeune femme se téléporta avec les guerriers divins, fit ses bagages, reprit Aman, puis réapparut devant Shion, ayant largué au passage Fenrir et Hagen. Arrivée devant Shion, elle lui prit le bras, et après un dernier geste d'au revoir à la prêtresse d'Odin, ils disparurent pour le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Quand ils furent sous la mer et dans le pilier central, Alizea fit disparaître son cosmos et murmura soulagée :

_-_Il fait frais, mais il fait aussi bon. Je suis tellement fatiguée.

_-_Tu n'as qu'à aller au pilier de l'Atlantique nord, je pense que Kanon doit avoir une chambre pour toi.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il ferait ici ?

_-_Il a été enlevé par Poséidon et ses marinas.

Il se tut immédiatement quand il sentit le cosmos de sa fille devenir bigrement agressif. Poséidon devint nettement nerveux, jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna lui dise :

_-_Tout a été réglé, six mois ici, et six mois au Sanctuaire.

_-_Oh ! D'accord. Comme Perséphone et Hadès.

_-_Oui, on peut dire cela. Allez retrouver Kanon, il sera vraiment ravi de vous revoir.

_-_Merci, Votre Altesse.

Alizea portant son armure, sa sacoche ainsi que son jaguar se téléporta devant le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord et découvrit Kanon à genoux, stupéfait, le visage levé vers Sorrente qui était écarlate. Devant eux se trouvait Saga qui avait l'air de vouloir mordre le marina. Étonnée, elle demanda en déposant Aman qui alla voir Kanon afin d'avoir sa dose de gratouilles :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Heu... (Sorrente)

_-_Grrrrrrrr !!! (Saga)

_-_Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'étais en train de déblayer la terre afin de libérer une mosaïque quand Sorrente a levé mon visage vers le sien et m'a embrassé.

Tous observèrent la jeune femme qui devint blême de rage et siffla vers Sorrente :

_-_Tu as osé toucher mon fils avec tes sales paluches pleines de doigts ?

_-_Je...

Il fut coupé par Alizea qui fit exploser son cosmos et déblaya de façon radicale la terre qui cachait la mosaïque. Kanon ravit sauta au cou de la jeune femme qui se calma instantanément, mais elle attrapa la main de Sorrente, la broya sur le coup et dit avec un sourire crispé :

_-_Ce n'est pas tout cela mon ange, mais je dois avoir une discussion « amicale » avec Sorrente. En accentuant le mot amical.

Elle partit en tirant le marina et quand elle fut assez loin du lieu des fouilles, le Sanctuaire de Poséidon fut secoué par une très violente secousse. Poséidon, Athéna et Shion se précipitèrent afin de savoir la raison de ce phénomène. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Saga et Kanon ressentirent une autre secousse encore plus puissante. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et entendirent :

_-_ALIZEA ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT !!! IL EST MORT !!!

_-_Tout de suite les grands mots ! Il est sonné c'est tout !

_-_SONNE ?! SA TETE EST A TRENTE METRES DE SON CORPS !!!

_-_ET ALORS !!! Il n'avait qu'à pas se trouver devant Sorrente !

_-_QU... QUOI ?! IL N'A JAMAIS ETE DEVANT SORRENTE ! TU AS DELIBEREMENT LANCE CETTE ATTAQUE SUR LUI !!!

_-_Et alors, c'était qu'un connard !

_-_ALIZEA !!!!

_-_Elle a raison, c'était un connard ! Répliqua une voix calme et grave.

_-_Majesté Poséidon, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?!

_-_Shion, il faut vraiment avoir un neurone en moins pour dire à une mère que son fils est un lâche et un grand malade. Mais il est vrai aussi que j'aimerai bien retrouver ma salamandre.

Kanon et Saga arrivèrent à cet instant et virent Poséidon, Athéna, Shion et Alizea devant le corps de Kassa, tandis que Sorrente était dans un coin terrorisé. Alizea shoota dans la tête de Kassa et Shion répara les dégâts, le général des mers avait l'air vivant, sauf qu'il était mort. Le Grand Pope se tourna vers Alizea et lui ordonna :

_-_Ramène son âme !

_-_Pfuuuu !!!!

Elle obéit à Shion, et après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, disparut. Cependant, elle n'alla pas directement au royaume d'Hadès, mais rentra au Sanctuaire, y déposa ses affaires, prit une douche et s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle donna son jaguar à garder par Shaka et daigna enfin, après un solide petit déjeuner, aller au château d'Hadès. Au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, Shion était retenu par Poséidon hilare devant la mauvaise volonté de la jeune femme. Quand elle ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, elle faisait son possible pour ne pas le faire. Quand elle fut enfin devant le château qui finissait d'être reconstruit, elle frappa docilement à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Dans son esprit, elle entendit Shion hurler :

_-Mais tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte ?!_

_-Père, cela ne se fait pas et les spectres d'Hadès pourraient considérer cela comme une provocation qui déboucherait sur une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez cela. Non ?_

_-GGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA !!!! Elle ne se rappelle de sa syntaxe que pour m'ennuyer. Je commence vraiment à avoir mal à la tête._

Alizea attendit vingt minutes durant lesquelles, elle fit une sieste. Quand Athéna lui demanda d'aller un peu plus vite, elle soupira lourdement et frappa de nouveau à la porte. Là, quelqu'un ouvrit et la jeune femme tomba sur une espèce de crapaud immonde et très laid. Elle souleva un sourcil, puis essayant d'être aimable lui dit :

_-_Je souhaiterai avoir une discussion avec l'un des trois juges des enfers, s'il vous plait.

_-_Crève, pourriture dorée !

Et là, le crapaud eut l'audace de lui claquer la porte au nez. Alizea observait avec stupéfaction cette porte fermée, puis commença à gronder de fureur, ça lui apprendra à être aimable avec un crapaud, tiens ! Elle fit exploser son cosmos et vaporisa la porte. Le crapaud, pensant qu'avec le Kekkai il n'aurait aucun problème pour la vaincre, l'attaqua et se retrouva écrasé contre le mur d'un seul coup de poing. Alizea siffla :

_-_Tu as de la chance vieux crapaud immonde que je ne viennes pas pour combattre.

Elle l'assomma d'un seul autre coup, puis entra dans le château sans chercher à cacher sa puissance. Tous les spectres s'enfuyaient, se rappelant parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle s'arrêta devant le gouffre qui emmenait vers l'entrée des Enfers et descendit tranquillement, comme si elle avait tout son temps. Elle sifflotait gaiement et bientôt elle passa la porte avec cette inscription guillerette :

_Vous qui entrez ici, abandonnez tout espoir_

Alizea murmura avec un sourire un peu crispé :

_-_Oh ! Ce que c'est réjouissant, on a vraiment envie d'y aller.

Elle continua sa marche et alla devant le Styx. Elle siffla et Charon arriva. Il grogna en la voyant et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_-_Ça se voit non ? Je suis en train de me faire bronzer au soleil des Enfers.

_-_Il n'y a pas de soleil en enfer.

Alizea le regarda avec stupéfaction et lui dit :

_-_C'est pas vrai, ce qu'il peut-être con. Je plains Hadès. Bon, emmène-moi de l'autre côté du Styx.

_-_Donne-moi de l'argent !

_-_Je te laisse la vie, ce n'est pas suffisant comme paiement ? Je pourrais me téléporter mais ça ne se fait pas de débarquer chez les gens comme cela !

Charon ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas eu à faire à elle, mais d'après ce que disait certains spectres, elle tuait d'une horrible façon, ressemblant plus à un vampire qu'à un mortel du côté d'Athéna. Le passeur des âmes décida de l'emmener de l'autre côté du Styx avec l'intention non louable de la balancer par dessus bord à mi-chemin. Il avait déjà fait cela avec Seiya et Shun. Cependant, quand il voulut le faire, la jeune femme se téléporta et se retrouva sur l'autre rive, et avança vers le tribunal des Enfers. Elle avançait tranquillement, puis quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit doucement en la faisant grincer bruyamment. D'après Seiya, les spectres détestaient le bruit, alors elle avait décidé d'être la plus bruyante possible. Elle entra en marchant lourdement, puis fit claquer la porte. Un garde apparut et lui ordonna de se taire, mais la jeune femme l'invectiva avec moult jurons sonores. Les trois juges qui étaient réunis en session extraordinaire pour la venue d'un marina de Poséidon qui normalement ne devait pas mourir aujourd'hui, se turent et observèrent le chevalier d'or d'Asclépios qui continuait à beugler contre le garde. Les trois juges se levèrent et Rhadamanthe lui ordonna :

_-_Que veux-tu ?

_-_Et de un, on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Alors je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous abstenir de me parler comme ça.

_-_Vous nous avez tués et vous osez réapparaître devant nous ?! S'exclama Eaque outré.

_-_Tout de suite les grands mots. Tué, tué. Je ne vous ai pas  
tué. Je n'ai fais qu'absorber quatre vingt dix pour cent de votre puissance, c'est tout.

_-_C'EST TOUT ?! A CAUSE DE VOUS, KANON NOUS A MASSACRES !!! S'énerva Eaque.

_-_Tsssssss !!! Et voilà, messieurs les trois Juges des Enfers ne sont même pas capable de battre un enfant et ça me retombe dessus. De toute façon, c'était de votre faute, vous n'aviez qu'à pas être du côté d'Hadès dans cette guerre, c'est tout !

Les trois spectres étaient soufflés de la mauvaise foi flagrante du chevalier d'or. Alizea s'approcha tranquillement de l'âme de Kassa qui tentait de fuir et lui dit :

_-_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point cela m'a fait plaisir de te tuer. Je me bats rarement tu vois, mais quand je le fais, celui qui est en face de moi n'a vraiment aucune chance. Tu vois, si tu n'avais pas insulté Kanon je ne t'aurais rien fait. Mais tu as fait cette terrible erreur. Vois-tu, je considère Kanon un peu comme mon fils et je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on l'insulte.

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois et l'observa trembler de terreur devant elle. Elle regarda le tribunal des Enfers puis dit à Kassa :

_-_J'ai pris tout mon temps pour venir afin de laisser aux trois Juges le temps de faire leur boulot, comme cela, je serais retournée au Sanctuaire sous-marin et j'aurais dit à Poséidon: « je suis désolée Votre Altesse, mais son âme a disparu et je n'ai rien pu faire. ». Mais, au lieu de cela, je me retrouve avec ton âme suintante d'ectoplasme et je suis dans l'obligation de te ramener au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Enfin, sauf si les trois Juges ont prévu autre chose pour toi.

Elle se tourna vers Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe, mais ceux-ci lui dirent :

_-_Il doit partir, il n'a rien à faire ici. Ce n'était pas son heure, comme ce n'est pas la tienne. Alors partez !

A suivre


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Alizea gronda un instant, puis d'un claquement de doigt, elle ramena l'âme de Kassa devant Poséidon mais resta en Enfer. Shion commençait à s'inquiéter, normalement, elle aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps et au lieu de cela, elle était toujours absente. Il priait le Bouddha que la jeune femme n'ait pas tenté un combat contre les trois juges pour retrouver ses parents et avoir enfin le repos. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle, quand il avait supplié Donadieu et Harmonie de laisser Alizea avec lui. Il aurait dû se douter que la jeune femme ne serait pas à l'aise. Il se tourna vers Athéna, mais cette dernière lui dit :

_-_Normalement, elle n'aurait pas dû survivre. Tu as changé les choses, Shion. Tu as fais ce que tu devais faire. A elle de trouver une raison de vivre, même si cette raison se trouve en enfer.

Justement, en enfer, Alizea s'étira en faisant un boucan monstre jusqu'à ce que Rune de Balrog arrive et lui ordonne :

_-_Le silence est...

_-_Je sais moucheron, le silence est d'Hypnos et la parole est de Thanatos. S'esclaffa le chevalier d'or.

Les trois Juges des enfers durent se retenir pour ne pas tuer sur le champ ce chevalier d'or, mais ils avaient reçu l'ordre d'Hadès, qui l'avait reçu de Zeus, de ne pas accéder à sa tentative de suicide. Rhadamanthe soupira lentement, faisant ainsi diminuer son énervement. Ensuite, il s'approcha lentement du chevalier en armure, lui attrapa l'oreille et la força à le suivre. Elle grimaçait de douleur alors que le spectre l'emmenait vers l'extérieur du tribunal. Elle grognait contre lui toutes les insultes qu'elle avait entendu en deux cent quarante ans de vie. Le spectre n'avait pas le moindre sourire et l'amenait vers la salle du trône d'Hadès comme le lui avait ordonné son maître. Il sentait que la jeune femme allait bientôt exploser de fureur et il préférait être le plus loin possible du tribunal. Quand ils furent assez loin, il lui lâcha l'oreille et lui dit :

_-_Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

_-_Tu veux te battre, moucheron ?

_-_J'ai battu les chevaliers d'or sans aucun problème ! Gronda le spectre.

_-_Des gamins sans expérience, mais face à moi, tu vas avoir plus de mal.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent comme deux chiens de faïence, prêts à se taper dessus à la moindre occasion. Hadès ne voulant ni perdre son juge des enfers, ni accéder au souhait de la jeune femme, le contacta et lui ordonna de l'amener devant lui. Rhadamanthe dit à Alizea :

_-_Venez, Sa Majesté Hadès veut vous voir.

Il partit devant et laissa Alizea le suivre. Malheureusement, en chemin, ils croisèrent des spectres qui lancèrent un regard noir vers le chevalier d'or. Alizea, voyant là le meilleur moyen de revoir ses parents, fonça droit sur eux et siffla :

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez les moucherons à me regarder, vous voulez mon portrait ?

Les spectres furieux allèrent lui lancer leurs attaques quand Rhadamanthe hurla :

_-_Arrêtez ! C'est ce qu'elle veut, alors partez, je m'en occupe.

Alizea tourna ses magnifiques yeux vairons noircis par la colère et siffla :

_-_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas mourir ? J'ai fais tout ce que je devais faire, mon temps est passé, alors laissez-moi mourir !

_-_Je ne peux pas, c'est un ordre venant directement de Zeus, tous les dieux ont reçu le même ordre.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_La voie des dieux est impénétrable.

_-_Si vous n'êtes pas volontaire, alors je vous forcerai jusqu'à ce que vous me TUIEZ !

Elle se jeta sur lui et lui envoya un violent coup de poing, Rhadamanthe vit qu'il y avait une légère différence entre elle et les autres chevaliers d'or, sa puissance n'avait pas l'air d'être diminuée et ça commençait à l'inquiéter bigrement. Tout en réfléchissant, il évita l'attaque. Que faire ? Il eut une idée et retira son armure. Son surplis se reconstitua derrière lui et le laissa sans protection aucune. Alizea lui lança un regard noir et siffla :

_-_Si tu penses que ça m'arrêtera !

Son armure quitta alors son corps et l'armure d'Asclépios se reconstitua derrière elle. Aïe, cela ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Elle était plus têtue qu'une centaine de mules. Elle l'attaqua de nouveau, ses coups étaient puissants et il devait aller vite pour les éviter. Alors qu'elle lui fonça dessus pour une rencontre amoureuse entre son poing et la joue du spectre, Rhadamanthe s'écarta à la manière d'un toréador et se retrouva derrière elle. Ravi de l'aubaine, il la ceintura en y mettant toutes ses forces. Même si elle était un chevalier d'or, physiquement, elle était légèrement moins forte que lui et il put utiliser cet avantage pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ulcérée, elle rugit toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire plus que fourni en se tortillant pour se libérer de l'étreinte du spectre. Mais tous efforts furent vains, car Rhadamanthe tenait bon, même si le fait de tenir une jeune femme bien sous tous rapports commençait à l'émoustiller, et malheureusement, son corps révéla ce fait. Et pire, Alizea le ressentit parfaitement. Elle se raidit dans l'étreinte du spectre en sentant quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Elle stoppa tout mouvement et demanda :

_-_Rhadamanthe, c'est ta lampe de poche que je sens là ?

Le juge ne répondit rien, mais si elle avait tourné la tête, elle l'aurait vu carrément écarlate. Il faut dire qu'elle ne portait pas son armure et ses vêtements étaient légers, très légers, trop légers. Il ressentait la chaleur de la jeune femme et ses formes plus qu'avantageuses. Il était un homme, que diable, et aucun homme ne devait supporter cela. Et s'il la relâchait, le combat reprendrait de plus belle. Par tous les seins, heu... tous les saints... il ne pensait pas pouvoir se battre contre elle maintenant. Grrrrrrr !!! Être vaincu par ses hormones, quoi de plus humiliant ? Sans s'en rendre compte, l'une de ses mains quitta le bas de sa poitrine pour émigrer vers le ventre du chevalier d'or. Alizea se mit à trembler, elle ne comprenait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait pas froid. En fait, c'était tout le contraire, elle avait chaud, très, très chaud. Quand la main du spectre se retrouva sur son ventre, son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Sa colère et son envie de mourir s'évanouirent dans les bras du juge. Elle se sentait bien, Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations auparavant, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle devrait peut-être demander à Dokho ce qui lui arrivait.

Rhadamanthe sentit les battements de cœur de sa prisonnière s'accélérer. Si ce qu'on disait sur elle était vrai, elle avait plus de deux cent ans et pourtant, elle était aussi pure que le jour de sa naissance. Il avait entendu Shion s'exclamer que sa petite protégée ne connaissait rien à l'amour et qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne sache rien pour qu'elle reste la petite fille qu'il avait toujours connu. Donc le troisième Juge des Enfers se retrouvait avec une jeune femme de deux cent quarante ans aussi innocente qu'à sa naissance. Il expira longuement et vit que son souffle sur la peau du chevalier d'or la faisait frissonner. Il savait qu'ils étaient seuls, les autres spectres s'étaient enfuis afin de ne pas finir en purée sous les puissantes attaques des deux adversaires.

Alizea frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son ennemi sur sa nuque, ses jambes mollirent et si Rhadamanthe ne la tenait pas, elle serait à genoux devant lui. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'extirper de l'étreinte du spectre, mais bizarrement ses forces déclinaient très rapidement, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle poussa un glapissement aigu quand, n'en pouvant plus, Rhadamanthe caressa de ses lèvres brûlantes son cou pour une fois glacé. Instinctivement, elle pencha la tête de côté permettant au juge des Enfers d'avoir une meilleure vue de son cou et de sa nuque. Elle haleta quand il redessina avec sa bouche la ligne de son cou et gémit quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Rhadamanthe avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses hormones, lui qui était fier de son flegme et de sa froideur, le voilà qui ressemblait plus à un gamin immature qu'à un puissant spectre d'Hadès. Quand il passa sa langue sur la nuque de la jeune femme, il récolta un gémissement plus fort et plus rauque. Ce fut pour lui le plus beau son de la terre, alors qu'en Elysion, c'était le pire.

Un ancien crabe était retenu par son épouse alors qu'il hurlait de fureur :

_-_Comment ce s... de spectre peut oser toucher ma fille ?! Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

_-_Et comment vas-tu faire ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mort ? Tu t'en souviens ?

_-_Si je m'en souviens ? Oui je m'en souviens, puisque c'est lui qui nous a tué tous les deux. Et maintenant, après avoir volé nos vies, il veut nous prendre notre fille ?! Je ne vais pas le laisser faire !

Harmonie soupira lourdement devant l'entêtement de son époux. Elle ne voyait pas les choses aussi mal que lui et elle lui dit :

_-_Regarde le bon côté, pour la première fois depuis que Shion l'a ramené des Enfers, elle ne pense pas à la mort. Il pourrait la ramener vers la vie. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons ?

_-_Je... oui, mais pourquoi avec lui. Gémit Donadieu du Cancer.

_-_Les voies du cœur sont impénétrables, elle l'a choisi, maintenant, ils vont se tourner autour jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent leurs sentiments.

_-_Moui, mais si je revois sa sale tête de reptile, je la lui arrache !

Pas très loin de là, Alizea gémit un peu plus quand la bouche de Rhadamanthe se posa sur la ligne douce de sa mâchoire et se rapprocha inexorablement de ses lèvres, car il forçait doucement la jeune femme à tourner la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres étaient proches de se toucher, Rhadamanthe se perdait dans le regard voilé d'Alizea quand...

Shion paniqué à l'idée que sa petite protégée se soit ôtée la vie apparut soudainement. Il poussa un rugissement qui fit violemment sursauter les deux tourtereaux et s'approcha à grandes enjambées. Quand il fut arrivé à leur niveau, il attrapa le bras d'Alizea et siffla :

_-_Remets ton armure et repars dans ta maison. TOUT DE SUITE !!!

L'armure d'Asclépios recouvrit son corps, puis après avoir lancé un regard rempli d'incompréhension vers Rhadamanthe, elle se téléporta devant la maison du Bélier, remonta dans la sienne et puis attendit Shion.

Ce dernier était toujours en Enfer et regardait froidement Rhadamanthe. Le chevalier d'or et le spectre se regardaient comme deux chiens de faïence. Shion dit au Juge des enfers :

_-_Je vous interdis de toucher à nouveau à ma fille !

_-_Votre fille ? Vous n'avez pas de fille.

_-_Je vous interdit de dire cela. C'est ma fille.

_-_C'est la fille de Donadieu du Cancer et d'Harmonie des Poissons. Et non d'Arzaniel et de Shion du Bélier ! Asséna Rhadamanthe.

Shion allait exploser quand le spectre remit son surplis, lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Le Juge des Enfers s'arrêta un instant et lui dit avec un léger mépris dans la voix :

_-_Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ta femme t'attend.

Il reprit sa marche en riant, laissant le Grand Pope furieux. Shion allait lui hurler dessus quand Athéna accompagnée d'Hadès arriva et lui dit :

_-_Shion, il est temps de partir.

_-_Bien, Votre Altesse.

Shion se retrouva devant la maison du Bélier et fut surpris en ne voyant pas Alizea. Il demanda à son fils :

_-_Mû, saurais-tu où se trouve Alizea ?

_-_Elle est remontée dans sa maison, et elle avait l'air d'être furieuse. Même Masque de Mort a fui en la voyant venir.

Shion regarda vers le haut du Sanctuaire et soupira lourdement. Alizea avait tellement changé depuis la guerre Sainte, elle ne lui obéissait plus, n'obéissait que difficilement à Athéna. Et quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, c'était Dohko qu'elle allait voir et non lui. Il décida d'aller lui parler une fois pour toutes. Les différents chevaliers d'or lui apportaient tout leur soutien quant à l'épreuve qu'il allait subir. Quand il fut arrivé devant la treizième maison, il se retourna et vit les douze gardiens qui le regardaient avec un sourire. Il soupira lourdement puis entra dans la maison. Cette fois-ci, elle ne l'attendait pas dans son appartement, mais bien en plein milieu de la maison d'Asclépios. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit, ce fut l'explosion :

_**-COMMENT OSES-TU ME TRAITER COMME UNE GAMINE ?!**_

_**-Tu es encore une gamine !**_

_**-A deux cent quarante sept ans ?! Tu te foutrais pas de moi par hasard ?**_

_**-Tu es ma fille !**_

_**-JUSTEMENT, LA EST LE PROBLEME, JE NE SUIS PAS TA FILLE. MON PERE SE NOMMAIT DONADIEU ET MA MERE HARMONIE ET NON SHION OU ARZANIEL ! TU NE SERAS JAMAIS MON PERE ET TU NE SERAS JAMAIS UN PERE POUR MU TANT QUE TU NE VERRAS EN LUI QUE TON SUCCESSEUR ET NON TON FILS ! ALORS ARRETE DE TE CACHER DERRIERE TON RÔLE DE GRAND POPE ET ACCEPTE ENFIN LA VERITE. TU ES MORT DE PEUR A L'IDEE DE LE VOIR COMME TON FILS .**_

_**-Ce...**_

_**-LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE TES QUATRE VERITES AVANT DE M'INTERROMPRE !!!**_

Tous les chevaliers d'or écoutaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt le treizième chevalier d'or hurler sur le Grand Pope et surtout le chevalier du Bélier qui traduisait l'échange qui se faisait en haut atlante.

_**-JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE D'ACCORD AVEC TOI POUR LUI CACHER CA !**_

_**-Je n'avais pas le CHOIX !!**_

_**-SI TU AVAIS LE CHOIX ! Tu me considères comme ta fille et pourtant tu m'as entraînée comme un chevalier d'or ! ALORS NE ME BASSINE PAS AVEC TON EXCUSE DE JE N'AVAIS PAS LE CHOIX ! LE TRUC, C'EST QUE TU NE LUI AS JAMAIS PARDONNE LA MORT DE SA MERE !!! QUAND COMPRENDRAS-TU QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS DE SA FAUTE ! TU VEUX FAIRE RETOMBER LA FAUTE SUR QUELQU'UN ? ALORS ACCUSE LA DEESSE, CAR C'EST ELLE QUI L'A DECIDE! COMME ELLE A DECIDE QUE JE SERAIS CELLE QUI DEVAIT MOURIR DEVANT LE MUR DES LAMENTATIONS ! TU M'AS RETIRE TOUTES CHANCES DE REVOIR MES PARENTS. TU M'AS RETIRE MA RECOMPENSE !**_

_**-Ta... ta récompense ? Tu vois la mort comme une récompense ?**_Chuchota Shion tandis qu'à l'extérieur les chevaliers d'or commençaient à comprendre l'horreur de la situation d'Alizea qui ne servait plus à rien.

_**-Oui. Tu pensais quoi ? Après avoir attendu plus de soixante deux ans le retour de mes parents ! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QUE JE LES REVERRAIS ! TU ES COMME LES AUTRES, TU NE RESPECTE PAS TA PAROLE !**_

_**-Alizea, je...**_

_**-SORS DE MA MAISON ! NOUS N'AVONS PLUS RIEN A NOUS DIRE !**_

Elle rentra dans son appartement et claqua la porte laissant Shion effondré dans le temple. Mû rentra et le conduisit, dans ses appartements. Son père avait l'air totalement choqué. Quand Shion fut assit sur son lit, Mû sortit. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et lui dit :

_-_Tu sais, elle a raison.

Shion observa avec horreur la porte se refermer et il se mit à pleurer.

Dans la treizième maison, Alizea regrettait la présence de Kanon, mais ce dernier était absent pour encore cinq mois. Elle eut un léger sourire en imaginant le jeune homme plongé dans ses études, oubliant jusqu'à la notion de nourriture et le dieu Poséidon s'arrachant les cheveux devant lui.

Justement, dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, l'empereur des mers observait avec fierté la salle du trône qui était devenu un véritable musée grâce au labeur d'un homme, Kanon du Dragon des mers. Qui aurait pu penser que le véritable caractère du jeune homme était cette douceur et cette passion pour l'histoire. Oh ! Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il négligeait son travail, il protégeait le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Personne ne pouvait s'en approcher, car c'est là qu'il mettait ce qu'il découvrait. Tous les marinas avaient commencé à ce faire à son véritable caractère, même Kassa l'avait accepté. Et pourtant, l'un d'entre eux ne voulait plus y croire. Pour lui, Kanon se moquait encore d'eux et il devait être puni pour cela.

Deux mois étaient passé depuis que Kanon avait retrouvé sa place au Sanctuaire de Poséidon quand le doux Dragon des Mers fut violenté par une Sirène qui mérita bien le surnom de maléfique. Le dragon blessé au plus profond de sa chair alla se cacher au fond d'une grotte qu'il avait découverte et se plongea en lui-même afin de se protéger du monde extérieur.

Alizea qui en voulait encore à Shion, boudait dans sa maison quand elle ressentit un problème avec Kanon. Elle tenta de lui parler par transmission de pensées, mais n'entendit qu'une comptine qu'elle lui avait apprise quand il était petit après un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais. Elle sortit comme une flèche de sa maison et dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta à la troisième maison. Là elle s'écria :

_-_SAGA !!!

Le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux s'approcha très étonné et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Alizea ?

_-_Il y a un problème avec Kanon !

Saga devint blême et tous les deux filèrent vers la mer et le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. N'écoutant pas les appels de Mû, ils plongèrent et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Ils foncèrent droit sur le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, mais en le fouillant, ils ne le virent pas. Là, ils commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter, car même en l'appelant, ils ne le voyaient pas venir. Ils foncèrent donc vers le pilier le plus proche. Arrivé là-bas, Alizea attrapa Isaak par le cou et l'écrasa sur le pilier en hurlant :

_-_OU EST KANON !!!

_-_Je... je ne sais pas ! Peut-être auprès de Po... Poséidon !

Alizea le laissa retomber et les deux chevaliers d'or coururent au palais de Poséidon. Ils ouvrirent la porte avec fracas et Alizea cria :

_-_OU EST KANON !

_-_Je vous souhaite aussi le bonjour. Répliqua le dieu des océans avec sarcasme.

_-_Grrrrrrrrrr !!! Poséidon, ne me poussez pas à bout !

_-_Quant à votre question, je ne sais pas où se trouve Kanon !

_-_Super le dieu, même pas foutu de RETROUVER L'UN DE SES MARINAS !!! Hurla Alizea déchaînée.

L'empereur des sept mers s'énerva et répliqua :

_-_Super le chevalier d'or qui n'est même pas foutu de MOURIR !!

Les deux adversaires étaient près à s'entretuer quand l'une des servantes qui apportaient du café murmura doucement :

_-_J'ai vu le Général Dragon des Mers qui partait vers une grotte qui se trouve près du pilier de l'Atlantique Sud. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

Alizea se tourna brusquement vers la servante qui se mit à trembler devant le regard de tueur de la jeune femme. Elle siffla :

_-_Qui est le gardien de ce pilier ?

_-_C'est le général Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique. Répondit Krishna de Chrysaor qui remplaçait Kanon quand celui-ci oubliait de venir auprès de Poséidon donc, tous les jours.

Alizea se tourna vers Poséidon et gronda :

_-_S'il lui a fait le moindre mal, vous pourrez mettre une annonce pour retrouver un autre général des mers.

Les deux chevaliers d'or filèrent vers le pilier de l'Atlantique Sud et à mi-chemin, se mirent à chercher cette grotte, c'est en entendant une voix murmurer une comptine, qu'ils surent où se trouvaient le jeune homme. Ils entrèrent dans une petite grotte et virent Kanon recroquevillé dans un coin. Il avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras et son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Quand Saga posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, Kanon se recroquevilla un peu plus et gémit doucement :

_-_S'il te plaît Sorrente, ne me fait pas de mal !

Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière et murmura :

_-_Je vous en supplie, maître. Je ne recommencerai plus, je serai un bon apprenti.

Alizea furieuse siffla :

_-_Saga, reste avec lui, ramène-le à notre époque. Moi, je vais avoir une petite discussion « amicale » avec Sorrente.

Elle repartit laissant Saga et Kanon seuls. Le chevalier d'or s'accroupit devant son jumeau et murmura doucement :

_-_Kanon, Kanon ? C'est moi, c'est Saga !

_-_Saga ? Tu dois pas rester ici, ton maître ne sera pas content si tu ne t'entraînes pas. Et puis, mon maître risque de revenir, tu dois partir. Répondit le marina d'une voix aigu en le regardant de ses yeux voilés.

_-_Je... c'est le Grand Pope qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher ?

_-_C'est vrai ?

_-_Oui, viens. Il t'attend.

Il prit la main de son jumeau et l'emmena vers le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Kanon le suivait docilement et continuait à chantonner cette petite comptine. Saga lui demanda :

_-_Qui t'a appris cette chanson ?

_-_Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? C'est maman qui nous l'a appris.

_-_C'est vrai, mais toi, tu as toujours su mieux chanter que moi. Maman préférait t'apprendre les chansons. Chante m'en une autre.

Les marinas virent le chevalier d'or entraîner doucement le Généralissime de Poséidon qui avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde. Kassa lança l'une de ses attaques et vit ce que Sorrente avait fait à Kanon. Il se tourna vers Poséidon et lui dit avec fureur :

_-_Il a été violé, majesté. Comme il n'a plus le même caractère qu'avant, il s'est laissé faire. Il est obéissant et docile. Ce qu'a fait Sorrente est immonde.

Quand la petite troupe menée par les jumeaux arrivèrent au pilier de l'Atlantique Nord, Saga prit les choses en main. Il assit doucement Kanon et lui dit gentiment :

_-_Kanon, je vais te faire à manger. Ce ne sera pas aussi bon que ce que fait maman, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il papotait pour deux quand un tremblement de terre fit vibrer tout le Sanctuaire. Kanon sortit accompagné des autres et tous virent le pilier de l'Atlantique Sud s'effondrer. Poséidon soupira lourdement, il allait devoir tout refaire. Mais bon, elle avait eu raison, même si elle devrait partir aller chercher son âme…

A suivre


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Quand elle revint, sa colère avait en partie disparu, mais elle ne se gêna pas pour continuer à déverser sur Sorrente toute sa fureur.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

_-_J'ai débarrassé le monde d'une ordure, voilà ce que j'ai fait !

_-_J'espère que vous êtes endurante, parce que j'ai besoin de mon général. Alors vous allez ramener son âme.

_-_JE...

_-_Est-ce que je vais tuer vos chevaliers d'or ? Non, alors ne massacrez pas mes marinas !

_-_Bon d'accord. Faites attention à Kanon, il a vraiment besoin que quelqu'un de confiance reste avec lui.

_-_N'ayez crainte, Saga des Gémeaux restera avec lui.

_-_Merci, Votre Majesté.

Elle soupira et se téléporta directement devant le château d'Hadès. Arrivée là-bas, elle frappa et le gnome lui ouvrit la porte. N'étant pas de bonne humeur, elle lui apprit à voler et le crapaud s'écrasa contre le mur devant le regard stupéfait de Myu qui préféra ne pas s'engager dans un combat perdu d'avance. Elle s'approcha du crapaud, le prit par les pieds et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'une bourse tombe de sa poche. Elle prit la bourse et repartit vers les portes de l'Enfer. Après une chute vertigineuse, elle s'arrêta devant le Styx, siffla et attendit Charon. Celui-ci arriva assez rapidement et s'exclama en la voyant :

_-_Non !

_-_Même pour une bourse bien ronde ?

_-_Bon, d'accord, viens. Mais pas d'entourloupe.

_-_N'aie crainte, j'ai envie de faire cette entrée le plus calmement possible.

Elle s'affala dans le fond de la barque et donna la moitié de la bourse au passeur. En regardant l'eau passer, elle demanda à Charon :

_-_Ce n'est pas ennuyeux de toujours faire la même chose ?

_-_Non, pas trop, on voit beaucoup de nouveaux visages. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de conversation.

_-_Ce doit être le seul point positif !

_-_Oh non. J'aime bien naviguer, c'est calme et je peux chanter sans que personne ne vienne m'embêter. Tu sais chanter ?

_-_Je ne suis pas un rossignol, mais je me défends pas mal.

_-_Tu veux me chanter quelque chose ?

_-_Oui, tiens, pourquoi pas ?

Pendant tout le reste de la traversée, elle lui chanta des airs de son passé. La dernière chanson était la plus belle et la triste de son répertoire :

_Elle avait les yeux clairs et la robe en velours  
À côté de sa mère et la famille autour  
Elle pose un peu distraite au doux soleil de la fin du jour  
La photo n'est pas bonne mais l'on peut y voir  
Le bonheur en personne et la douceur d'un soir  
Elle aimait la musique surtout Schumann et puis Mozart_

_Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas  
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi_

_Elle allait à l'école au village d'en bas  
Elle apprenait les livres elle apprenait les lois  
Elle chantait les grenouilles et les princesses qui dorment au bois  
Elle aimait sa poupée elle aimait ses amis  
Surtout Ruth et Anna et surtout Jérémie  
Et ils se marieraient un jour peut-être à Varsovie_

_Elle s'appelait Sarah elle n'avait pas huit ans  
Sa vie c'était douceur rêves et nuages blancs  
Mais d'autres gens en avaient décidé autrement  
Elle avait tes yeux clairs et elle avait ton âge  
C'était une petite fille sans histoires et très sage  
Mais elle n'est pas née comme toi ici et maintenant_

_Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas  
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi _

Quand la barque heurta le ponton, les spectres virent Alizea et Charon qui pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils se passait surtout quand le chevalier d'or partit en reniflant pitoyablement. Elle se tourna vers le passeur et lui demanda :

_-_Je pourrais revenir ?

_-_Quand tu veux !

_-_Merci !!!

_-_Allez, au revoir ma jolie.

_-_Salut mon tout beau !

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté en pleurnichant. Se moquant totalement des spectres qui la regardaient avec méfiance, elle arriva devant le tribunal des Enfers. Elle frappa à la porte, puis entra. Là, elle vit avec stupéfaction Poséidon, Athéna et Hadès discuter sérieusement et accessoirement incendier une âme qui s'en voulait de s'être autant trompée sur Kanon. Athéna dit :

_-_Vous savez maintenant que même si vous revenez à la vie, on ne vous laisserait pas vous approcher de Kanon !

_-_Oui, Votre Altesse.

_-_Kanon a beaucoup souffert de ma part, c'est moi qui l'ai transformé en ce démoniaque combattant. Lui dit Hadès.

_-_Nous avons décidé que Kanon prendrait la place d'Alizea. Lança Poséidon.

Alizea s'approcha et demanda :

_-_Et que dois-je faire ?

_-_Tu ne peux aller au sanctuaire de Poséidon ou tu passerais ton temps à vouloir tuer Sorrente. Alors nous avons décidé que tu prendrais la place d'un des juges des enfers qui prendrait la place de Kanon du Dragon des mers. Lui expliqua Athéna doucement.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Minos du Griffon ! Lança Hadès.

Alizea se tourna vers les trois Juges et soupira lourdement, et puis un break ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Elle sursauta quand elle croisa le regard de Rhadamanthe. Il était froid et pourtant une lueur étrange luisait dans ses yeux mordorés. Alizea observa avec méfiance le troisième juge tandis que Minos grondait sur le mauvais caractère du chevalier d'or. Après s'être mis d'accord, l'âme de Sorrente partit pour le Sanctuaire Sous-marin, de même que Minos alors que Saga, mis au courant des nouvelles dispositions, amenait un Kanon détruit dans la treizième maison. Il avait demandé et obtenu la permission de rester avec son frère afin de l'aider à se reconstruire. Tous les chevaliers d'or, apprenant ce que Sorrente avait fait, voulurent aller au Sanctuaire sous-marin afin de le lui faire payer, mais la déesse leur certifia qu'il avait bien été puni par Alizea. Connaissant le caractère exécrable de la jeune femme quand on touchait à un enfant ou à Kanon, ils n'eurent aucun mal à s'imaginer les horreurs sans nom qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Shion soupira lourdement en apprenant que sa fille restait en Enfer. Mais bon, la déesse avait raison, la jeune femme devait apprendre à revivre.

Maintenant seule en enfer, Alizea suivit Eaque et Rhadamanthe qui allaient lui expliquer son rôle en temps que Juge des Enfers.

_-_Tu es maintenant un Juge des enfers. Ton rôle est de juger les âmes qui arrivent ici. Depuis la guerre sainte, nous sommes plus souple, moins pointilleux. Par exemple, à part meurtre avec volonté de nuir et de tuer, tous les enfants vont en Elysion. Les adultes qui n'ont rien fait de mal, y vont aussi, de même que ceux qui ont racheté dans leur vie terrestre leurs erreurs. S'ils ne les ont pas tous rachetées, alors ils sont condamnés aux Enfers, mais pas pour l'éternité, mais jusqu'à ce que leur erreurs soient rachetées. Mais pour les autres, ce sont les Enfers directement et là il faudra décider l'endroit où ils iront selon ce qu'ils ont commis comme mauvaises actions.

_-_D'accord. Et je commence quand ?

_-_Maintenant, si tu veux.

_-_Merci Eaque.

Ils allèrent au tribunal des enfers et elle commença son travail. Les premières âmes qu'elle eut à juger furent des enfants, une vingtaine de bambins de quatre à six ans qui avaient tous été tués quand leur bus avait explosé. Les enfants étaient terrorisés, mais Alizea avec un sourire chaleureux leur dit :

_-_N'ayez pas peur, nous sommes là pour savoir si vous avez fait de graves bêtises qui doivent être punis.

Alizea regarda le livre des enfers et vit que la plus grosse bêtise faite était le tirage de la queue d'un chat. Ils étaient totalement innocents et donc elle ordonna à un spectre de les emmener en Elysion. Tous les enfants partirent, puis arriva le conducteur du bus qui avait trompé sa femme et dans sa jeunesse avait tué un homme. Il n'avait jamais été poursuivi pour cela. Alizea lui dit :

_-_Je vois que tu es un mari volage, ce n'est pas trop grave, mais le meurtre... ça l'est beaucoup plus.

Après l'avoir condamné, elle se trouva face à celui qui était responsable de cette catastrophe, il ne regrettait rien et, si on le lui permettait, il recommencerait encore. Son âme était si noire qu'elle se confondait avec le néant. Elle siffla de colère mais décida pourtant d'être le plus objectif possible. Elle prit le livre et plus elle le lut, plus son cosmos devint agressif. L'âme en face d'elle commençait à avoir peur, mais il était trop tard, car elle se tourna vers lui et siffla :

_-_Tu es un monstre. Objectivement, tu resteras en Enfer pour l'éternité. Mais toutes les tortures qui existent ne sont rien par rapport à ce que tu as fait. Alors je vais en créer une autre, rien que pour toi. C'est la plus douloureuse et la plus cruelle de mes attaques. Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois et rien que pour toi, je vais changer son nom... PAR L'HORREUR D'ENLIL !!!

Un serpent doré se jeta sur l'âme, mais au lieu de le pulvériser, il tournoyait paresseusement et de temps en temps, il entrait dans son corps puis en ressortait. D'après les hurlements de l'âme, c'était très douloureux. En suite, elle le balança dans le lac de lave. Elle continua à juger les âmes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hadès heureux de son nouveau juge l'emmène dans son appartement de fonction. Il se trouvait tout à côté d'un lac de lave et la chaleur qui était insupportable pour les autres, était la bienvenue pour la jeune femme qui poussa un soupire de bien être. Elle était bien ici. Elle se tourna vers le dieu des enfers qui préférait l'avoir comme alliée que comme ennemi, et lui demanda doucement :

_-_Majesté, pourrais-je voir mes parents ?

_-_Malheureusement, cela est impossible. Mais eux peuvent venir te voir.

Le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya fut tellement éblouissant qu'il fut heureux de sa réponse. Elle avait suffisamment souffert dans sa vie et maintenant, elle avait le droit à un peu de repos. Toute excitée elle lui demanda :

_-_Quand ?

_-_Tous les jours, le soir durant deux heures et le dimanche toute la journée.

_-_Oh merci, merci pour tout.

Alizea remercia de nouveau vivement le dieu des Enfers, elle allait pouvoir revoir ses parents autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait. Pour l'instant, elle s'installa dans sa nouvelle demeure. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu amener Aman, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire venir des créatures vivantes. Kanon avait donc reçu l'ordre de s'occuper du jaguar qui avait bien grandi et qui aidait le généralissime de Poséidon à se reconstruire lentement.

Alizea s'habitua très vite à sa nouvelle vie, se faisant des amis des spectres et chantait à tue-tête avec Charon. Le seul qu'elle évitait comme la peste, était Rhadamanthe. Et elle se demandait vraiment comment le spectre du Wyvern faisait pour se retrouver sur son chemin. Les spectres étaient très amusés par les courses poursuites entre un Rhadamanthe tenace et une Alizea très nerveuse. Cependant, une nuit, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le spectre la rattrapa. Rhadamanthe ravi la coinça contre le mur. Les deux armures quittèrent de leurs propres volontés le corps de leur possesseur. L'anglais plaça un genou entre ses jambes et réussit à se faufiler entre ses cuisses tout en prenant possession des lèvres du pauvre chevalier d'or tétanisé qui serra les dents. Alizea tentait de se libérer de l'emprise du spectre, mais en vain. Elle tremblait en sentant les mains de l'homme caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Le chevalier d'or haletait sous la chaleur de ce corps puissant contre le sien. Rhadamanthe eut un mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir le chevalier d'or. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le supplier d'arrêter, mais il envahit cette cavité chaude par sa langue brûlante et entama une danse avec celle plus timide d'Alizea. Le treizième chevalier d'or commençait à se détendre quand...

_-_RHADAMANTHE !!!!

Le spectre relâcha Alizea qui tituba un instant, puis il vit :

_-_Donadieu. Quelle heureuse surprise !

_-_Retire tes mains libidineuses de ma fille. Gronda l'ancien chevalier d'or du Cancer.

_-_Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le crabe.

Un claquement de porte prouva au spectre qu'Alizea avait fui.

_-_Que tu le veuilles ou non, Donadieu, ce soir Alizea va perdre sa virginité.

Le spectre lui fit un sourire narquois et se téléporta dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il grogna de frustration en ne voyant personne. Cependant, un bruit de douche lui montra où se trouvait sa proie. Il se déshabilla et c'est nu qu'il entra dans la salle de bain. Il bavait en voyant le corps de sa future amante par transparence. Il entra silencieusement et se pressa contre elle. Elle sursauta violemment alors que la main de Rhadamanthe se rapprochait dangereusement de son intimité. Elle sentait le sexe dur du spectre contre ses fesses. Il lui mordillait le cou quand elle se raidit, un appel au secours résonna dans son cosmos. Alizea se téléporta dans sa chambre, s'habilla à toute vitesse et fila rejoindre celui qui l'appelait. Son armure la recouvrit en un instant et devant un Rhadamanthe frustré, elle se téléporta au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Là, elle vit la mère de Mû être poursuivie par des guerriers en armure rouge sang. Fulminante, Alizea se téléporta entre les guerriers et leur proie. Arzaniel soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit derrière elle la voix de sa fille adoptive rugir:

_-_PAR LA FUREUR D'ENLIL !

L'explosion fut d'une telle violence qu'elle créa un gigantesque cratère, là où se trouvait auparavant une montagne, et attira les chevaliers d'or. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Alizea tenir un survivant par le cou. Elle hurla en le secouant comme un prunier :

_-_QUI ES-TU ?

_-_Je... je...n... ne... te...di...rai r... rien, che... cheva...lier d'or.

_-_Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis le troisième Juge des Enfers et quand tu te retrouveras face à moi dans deux minutes, je te ferai payer ton silence. En cessant enfin de le secouer.

_-_Vernon de l'Angoisse ! Répondit le chevalier angoissé.

_-_A qui obéis-tu ?

_-_...

_-_REPONDS !

_-_...

_-_PAR L'HORREUR D'ENLIL !

_-_AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGG !!!! Hurla le chevalier en hurlant de douleur.

_-_Parle !

_-_A... Arès !

_-_Tu vois quand tu veux ! Va retrouver ton maître et dis-lui que je n'hésiterai pas à désobéir à mes ordres pour le démolir. Siffla Alizea montrant son puissant cosmos.

Le dernier guerrier s'enfuit sans voir que le treizième chevalier d'or et nouveau juge des enfers le suivait comme son ombre. Dans un temple au loin, une explosion violente et monstrueusement puissante annonça l'arrivée d'un chevalier d'or bavant de rage. Elle augmenta sa puissante en absorbant les attaques de ses adversaires et leur lança la Morsure du Soleil, vaporisa le temple et chassa le dieu qui retourna sur le mont Olympe en insultant le guerrier.

Alizea retourna aux enfers, soulagée d'avoir pu se débarrasser de la frustration qui la remplissait. Hadès la croisant lui dit avec un petit sourire :

_-_Arès est furieux.

_-_Il a attaqué ma mère adoptive. Je n'allais pas le laisser faire, quand même. Grogna Alizea encore en colère.

Le dieu des Enfers, comme son frère Zeus, n'appréciait pas vraiment le dieu de la guerre qui avait osé draguer SA Perséphone. Avec un grand sourire il lui dit :

_-_Officiellement je dois te dire ceci : ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait. Tu ne dois pas le refaire. Officieusement, continue à lui taper sur les nerfs, j'adore ça.

_-_Et Athéna ?

_-_Même chose que pour moi.

Alizea eut un grand sourire qui disparut quand apparut... Rhadamanthe. Elle salua le Dieu des Enfers et s'enfuit rapidement dans sa maison. Hadès éclata de rire et lança à son juge :

_-_Cours-lui après ! Je ne me lasse pas de voir ça. Un spectre qui court après un chevalier d'or. Allez, rejoins-là.

Le spectre après avoir remercié son seigneur se téléporta dans la chambre de sa proie et vit que la jeune femme l'attendait. Elle avait décidé de prendre le Wyvern par les cornes et elle siffla :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-_Mais... toi !

_-_Quoi ?!

_-_Je veux te toucher, sentir ton odeur, voir tes yeux se voiler sous la passion que je te ferai ressentir, sentir ton corps réagir sous le mien, entendre tes hurlements de plaisir quand je me perdrai en toi.

Il se rapprochait à chaque phrase d'Alizea qui était devenue totalement écarlate. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle sursauta violemment quand elle découvrit qu'elle était contre le mur, le spectre très, trop proche d'elle. Elle poussa un petit cri quand il fondit sur elle comme un rapace sur sa proie. Il dépiauta sa belle armure qui se retrouva en pièces détachées sur le sol alors que celle du Wyvern se détacha de son possesseur et se reconstruisait près de la porte. Alizea haletait alors que la bouche du spectre était sur tout son corps, sans trop savoir comment, les hauts de Rhadamanthe et les siens se retrouvèrent sur le sol. L'homme écrasait la jeune femme contre le mur. Elle sentait la main du blond caresser l'arrière de sa cuisse et contre l'avis de son esprit, mais suivant les ordres de son coeur, ses mains se posèrent sur la nuque et les fesses de l'homme. Il l'attira contre lui et l'emmena sur le lit. Le chevalier d'or malaxait les cheveux de Rhadamanthe et lui palpait les fesses alors que l'homme lui dévorait le cou et la nuque. L'esprit en tumulte, Alizea se reprit un instant et tenta de le repousser, mais en vain, alors elle s'écria :

_-_PAPA ?!

Le spectre bondit hors du lit et vit... personne. Il lança un regard amusé vers la jeune femme qui avait tenté de fuir et lança :

_-_Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu m'échapperas.

Il lui sauta dessus et reprit ses caresses. Il lui fit perdre toute sa discrétion. Elle gémissait et hurlait en sentant sa bouche torturée son corps. Elle sursauta quand la main du spectre se plaça entre ses cuisses et commença à titiller son intimité encore inviolée. Alizea se mit à gémir encore plus intensément alors que le spectre enfonça deux doigts dans l'intimité humide de la jeune femme. Alizea se cambra au moment où le spectre entama des mouvements de va et vient. Elle poussait des cris de plus en plus fort puis elle poussa un hurlement de plaisir quand un orgasme dévastateur la foudroya. Encore tremblante, elle ne sentit pas Rhadamanthe briser délicatement son hymen de son sexe dur. Le spectre tremblait autant que son amante en sentant le corps souple du chevalier d'or autour de lui. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, un donna un léger coup de rein qui réveilla Alizea. Elle poussa un cri autant de plaisir que de surprise en ressentant des sensations aussi fortes. Rhadamanthe continuait à donner des coups de rein de plus en plus puissants et la jeune femme croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de l'homme afin de ressentir plus profondément les coups de butoir de son premier et seul amant pour les prochaines années. Alors que le plaisir allait crescendo, elle cria au moment fatidique :

_-_Je t'aime !

Il jouit violemment en elle, comprenant que ce n'était pas du désir qui l'avait poussé à traquer la jeune femme, mais bien un amour au moins aussi fort que ce qu'Alizea ressentait envers lui. Effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments et s'endormirent repus sans savoir qu'ils venaient de mettre en route la prochaine génération de chevalier d'or d'Asclépios qui à la différence de sa mère, resterait toute sa vie au Sanctuaire d'Athéna…

FIN.


End file.
